Amor
by Jafs
Summary: Tem gosto de queijo.
1. Metamorfose

**Essa fanfic é o oitavo volume da série Ano Zero, que você pode encontrar em meu perfil.**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica,** **Puella Magi Oriko Magica** **e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Metamorfose**

O chá vermelho fumegava enquanto Mami preenchia a sua xícara. Era mais uma noite em Mitakihara, com a sua selva de prédios iluminados além das grandes janelas da sua sala do apartamento. Contudo, ela não tinha tempo para apreciar a vista, pois não estava sozinha e não era apenas Nagisa.

Sobre a mesa triangular havia uma semente da aflição equilibrando-se em sua ponta, seu globo negro continha adornos metálicos na forma de uma ampulheta. O vidro da mesa refletia a face do dono daquele objeto. "Eu fiz algumas descobertas sobre nossa natureza. Devo salientar novamente que preste bastante atenção, Tomoe-san."

Quando Madoka disse que iria fazer aquela visita, Mami só estava sabendo que ela falaria sobre a mudança para a sua antiga casa, que havia sido destruída por Walpurgisnacht no ano passado. Ao que tudo indicava, Madoka também não sabia que Homura iria insistir naquele assunto. "Eu irei, Akemi-san."

Homura assentiu. "Eu preciso demonstrar..." Ela estendeu a mão esquerda e uma gema violeta em forma de losango surgiu sobre ela.

"Sua gema da alma," comentou a loira.

Então Homura pegou a semente sobre a mesa com a outra mão e rapidamente, com a ponta metálica, ela o usou para golpear a gema.

Mami arregalou os olhos. "Akemi-san?!"

"Está tudo bem." Ela deixou que os fragmentos da gema caíssem sobre a mesa. Eles começaram a evaporar em uma fumaça, que espiralou para dentro da semente.

Nagisa, que assistia aquilo quieta, não conseguiu deixar de ficar espantada. "Nossa..."

"Acho que isso deixa claro," Homura continuou, "as sementes é que contém as nossas almas agora."

"Pelo o que posso me lembrar, eram as gemas da alma que faziam esse papel. Só de pensar que Kyuubey literalmente a arrancou de mim..." Mami suspirou e forçou um sorriso. "Então não seria melhor começar a chamá-las de sementes da alma ao invés da aflição?"

Nagisa até parou de comer uma fatia de queijo para concordar. "Essa é uma ótima idéia!"

Mami perguntou, "O que acha Madoka?"

A garota de cabelos rosa ao lado de Homura deu um sorriso. "Acho que poderíamos tentar."

Mas sua companheira tinha outra opinião. "Não se enganem." Ela ficou examinando a superfície completamente negra do globo. "Elas não contem só as nossas alma, mas também está completamente preenchida pelas cores de nossas maldições. Além disso, elas não se comportam da mesma maneira."

"Não?" Mami olhou para a gema amarela brilhante em seu anel. "Eu sei que não estamos precisando purificá-las, mas..."

"Eu fiz o teste dos cem metros."

"Cem metros?" Nagisa ficou confusa.

Mami também, mas então ela se lembrou. "Nós não podíamos ficar longe, não é?"

"Agora podemos, mas... não." Homura abaixou olhar, em uma expressão séria.

"O-O que aconteceu?" Mami tão curiosa quanto assustada.

Enquanto isso, Madoka degustava uma xícara de chá calmamente.

"Quando eu me afastei mais de cem metros da minha semente, nada aconteceu," falou Homura, "mas quando eu voltei, ela não estava mais lá."

"E onde ela estava?"

"Dentro de mim, novamente."

Mami ficou sem saber o que dizer.

"Isso é uma teoria minha, mas eu quero que você compreenda." Homura apertou a mão que segurava a semente. Parecia que tinha a esmagado, mas na verdade ela a tinha absorvido. "Nossas antigas gemas da alma continham a magia, mas elas usavam nossos corpos como um meio de expressá-la. Já as sementes não dependem disso. As barreiras e tudo contido nelas são projeções de uma magia sem limites."

Mami concordou, "É... uma teoria bastante plausível..."

"Agora, nossas almas e memórias estão implantadas nessas sementes. Somos frutos dela também," declarou Homura, se abraçando, "Esses nossos corpos, nessa forma, são simulacros construídos da mesma maneira que nossas bruxas e lacaios. Isso vale também para as nossas gemas."

"Simulacro?" Mami franziu a testa.

Homura explicou, "uma cópia, uma imitação de algo que já não existe mais. Conseqüentemente, ela não é composta pelo mesmo material do orig-"

Mas a loira interrompeu, "Eu sei o que é um simulacro."

Homura encarava ela, pensativa, e então acenou com a cabeça. "Claro. Você sabe disso melhor do que nós."

Mami paralisou com tal afirmação.

Tanto que Madoka interferiu. "Mami-san. É você, não tenha dúvidas. Eu pessoalmente resgatei sua alma. Nós mudamos, mas não se poderia dizer o mesmo quando nos tornamos garotas mágicas?"

"Você já sabia disso?" Mami a questionou.

Madoka sorriu. "Bem... Muitas que garotas que eu resgato se perguntam sobre o que elas se tornaram. Algumas investigaram e fizeram descobertas similares, mas eu não contei para Homura, pois eu tinha esperanças que ela encontrasse algo novo."

"Entendo..." Mami suspirou e voltou sua atenção para garota com tranças. "Descobriu mais alguma coisa? Talvez sobre os lacaios. Antigamente, lacaios desgarrados podiam se tornar bruxas se não fossem destruídos."

"Eu não pude testar por motivos óbvios," respondeu Homura.

Madoka enchia mais um pouco a sua xícara com chá vermelho. "Posso dizer que isso nunca aconteceu na Lei dos Ciclos."

"De qualquer forma devemos evitar que eles interajam com as pessoas," concluiu Homura.

A mesma que Mami chegou. "Sim."

"Voltando ao assunto sobre os nossos corpos, eu tenho algo a dizer." A garota de cabelos negros mantinha sua expressão inerte diante da loira. "Eu tive a minha menstruação ontem."

Madoka parou de tomar o chá, quase o deixando derramar.

"Oh... bem..." Mami ficou piscando os olhos, sem idéia de como reagir com aquela súbita declaração. "Que incômodo, não?"

Homura olhou para Nagisa. "Charlotte já menstruou?"

Ela desviou o olhar e enrubesceu.

Mami respondeu, "Oh... não, ela não teve a menarca ainda."

Homura continuava a olhar para ela. "Ela está crescendo..."

Mami se alegrou, vendo ali a oportunidade de mudar de assunto. "Huhu. Vocês notaram, não é? Quando ela fica na ponta dos pés, ela quase bate no meu queixo."

Nagisa se manifestou, não tão alegre, "Eu tive que trocar todo o meu armário... e acho que vou ter que mudar de novo logo."

"Não se preocupe, Bebe, uma hora isso estabiliza."

"Sim," disse Madoka, reclamando, "no meu caso eu acho que foi cedo demais. Será que irei ficar mais baixa que a minha mãe?"

Mami abriu um sorriso mais largo. "Eu acho que você pode conseguir mais alguns centímetros, huhu."

Contudo, a expressão dela foi cortada pela pergunta de Homura. "E você, Tomoe-san, está menstruando?"

"Homura..." Madoka sorriu nervosamente. "Eu não acho que isso seja apropriado."

"Não é uma pergunta boba." Homura se mantinha séria.

Com o ambiente mais tenso, Mami abaixou o olhar e disse em voz baixa, "Não... eu... nunca..."

"Você nunca menstruou?" Homura estava surpresa.

"Não, não é isso! É que..." Mami apertou os lábios antes de continuar. "Eu tive a minha primeira um pouco antes dos meus pais falecerem."

Nagisa abaixou olhar também.

"Já como garota mágica, quando veio a menstruação, isso me trouxe tantas memórias... Eu decidi usar magia para nunca mais ter."

"Sinto muito, Mami-san," disse Madoka.

Já Homura não estava satisfeita. "E suas outras funções corporais estão normais?"

Mami ficou irritada. "O que há de importante nisso?"

Homura ergueu as sobrancelhas com tal reação e então respondeu, "Como havia dito, nossas sementes contém nossas almas e memórias, assim podemos tomar a forma do que nós éramos." Ela semicerrou o olhar intenso. "Porém, se esquecermos do que nos fazia humanos, estaremos mais próximas dos monstros que permeiam a nossa magia."

Mami engoliu em seco.

Era Nagisa que tinha as palavras agora. "Mas caso uma de nós se tornar bruxa e não conseguir voltar ao normal, Madoka pode ajudar."

"Uhum," a garota de cabelos rosa assentiu.

"No entanto ela não pode reparar os danos causados a esse mundo e muito menos trazer os mortos a vida," Homura disse, ainda mais séria, "Nós temos consciência do que somos, é o mínimo que assumam a responsabilidade e os riscos."

Mami olhou para a cidade além da janela. "Você tem razão, Akemi-san..."

Madoka rapidamente limpou a boca com um guardanapo e se levantou. "Eu acho... melhor irmos, já está tarde."

"Você está certa." Mami também.

Nagisa começou a pegar os pratos. "Deixa que eu limpo."

Enquanto Homura ficava de pé, ela avisou, "Eu recomendo que vocês evitem exames médicos, especialmente os que envolvam coleta de amostras."

Mami acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu não visito um médico há muito tempo."

A anfitriã guiou as visitas até a saída.

Quando as duas já estavam no lado de fora, Madoka começou a se despedir, "Obrigada pelo chá, Mami-san. Eu espero novidades de Shirome."

"Ainda são os primeiros dias de aula," respondeu Mami, "terá que ter paciência."

Homura questionou, "Você ainda está mantendo contato com aquelas garotas? As bruxas plêiades..."

Mami viu que o interrogatório não havia terminado. "Como cobrimos todas as cidades vizinhas, eu não tenho mais acompanhado elas. Eu sei que elas se dirigiam para Tóquio e ultimamente não encontraram mais nenhuma garota mágica, apenas bruxas."

"É natural que seja assim," Homura ponderou, "como Kyuubey tem feito poucos contratos, a população de garotas mágicas diminui, até que só restem as bruxas."

Então um raciocínio pavoroso veio a mente de Mami, "Mas se está sendo assim em outros países, significa que há bruxas atuando sem que haja garotas mágicas para impedi-las," vendo que Homura estava surpresa, ela ficou mais assustada ainda, "já passou todo esse tempo e nós ainda estamos apenas atuando no Japão!"

"Não se preocupem!" anunciou Madoka, "eu tenho recebido sementes do mundo todo através da ajuda de Kyuubey. Eu tenho selecionado algumas dessas garotas e enviado de volta para ajudar na nossa missão de trazer esperança e milagres."

"Verdade?" Mami consultou Homura.

Ela desviou o olhar e estremeceu, com a respiração presa.

A loira voltou atenção para Madoka, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. "Que... grande surpresa!"

"Eu não quis que você pensasse que seus esforços eram desnecessários, por isso evitei falar."

"Eu entendo." Mami assentiu. "Eu me lembro que você disse que não precisava da minha ajuda."

Madoka levou a mão ao peito. "Você ajudou mais do que eu imaginei e ficou feliz com isso. Agora você pode ter algum descanso."

"Acho que sim."

O celular toca. Era o da Madoka. "Meu pai deve estar preocupado. Precisamos ir, tchau Mami-san."

A loira segurou a porta. "Tchau Madoka-san, fiquem a vontade para me visitar novamente."

"Claro." Madoka olhou para o fundo do apartamento e exclamou. "Tchau Nagisa-chan! Vejo você na escola!"

Então veio a voz da garota. "Eu também! Tchau para vocês!"

Homura se inclinou. "Obrigada, Tomoe-san..."

"Tenha uma boa noite, Akemi-san." Mami lentamente fechou a porta.

As duas garotas foram até o elevador. Enquanto esperavam ele chegar, Madoka observou Homura.

Ela estava com um semblante sério e estático, salvo um leve, porém inquieto movimento de sua mandíbula.

A porta do elevador se abriu e as duas entraram em silêncio, silêncio que permaneceu enquanto ele descia.

Madoka resolveu quebrar o ar tenso. "Você também ficaria assim se eu lhe tivesse contado antes."

Sem responder, Homura observava os números dos andares ascenderem e apagarem no painel.

"Não deve se preocupar. Eu só enviei garotas de boa índole." Madoka alcançou a mão da outra garota. "Eu vi as memórias delas, eu não posso ser enganada."

"Está bem."

O elevador parou e Homura puxou sua mão de Madoka.

Surpresa, Madoka a viu sair do elevador assim que a porta abriu.

Até que ela parou e olhou para trás. "A porta vai se fechar..."

Madoka trouxe a sua mão para si e a seguiu.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa terminava de secar e guardar a louça. "Hoje Homura-chan estava sendo dramática como de costume."

Enquanto Mami limpava a pia. "Sim..."

"Vou tomar banho," disse Nagisa ao guardar a toalha.

"Oh! Espere! Quero te mostrar algo."

Surpreendida, a garota se viu sendo guiada por Mami pelo apartamento. "O que seria?'

"Você já vai ver! Huhu..." Elas chegaram até o quarto fechado da Mami. A loira abriu a porta e gesticulou. "Venha! Entre."

Nagisa não estava preparada para aquilo.

Sutiãs, vários deles espalhados sobre a cama. As cores eram variadas, assim como as decorações, alguns faziam par com calcinhas.

Mami alegremente comentava enquanto mostrava cada um deles, "Eu pensei em trazer as nossas visitas aqui, mas como você disse, Akemi-san foi dramática."

Nagisa riu sem entusiasmo, "Haha..."

"O que achou desse?" Mami se aproximou com um dos sutiãs. "Ele é de bolinha, como você gosta."

"É legal, mas..." A garota de longos cabelos brancos olhou para o seu peito. "Eu não acho que preciso deles."

Mami cruzou os braços, ficando mais séria. "Você não estava reclamando que seus bicos estavam sensíveis?"

Nagisa fez uma careta. "Sim... e deve ser por causa do tecido do uniforme da escola."

"Bobagem." Mami voltou a sorrir. "Eles estão crescendo, não estão?"

A resposta de Nagisa era quase inaudível. "Hmmm... Só um pouquinho..."

"Veremos como eles estarão daqui a um ano."

Com isso Nagisa ergueu a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados. "Será que eles vão ficar grandes que nem os seus?"

Mami ficou confusa. "Mas os meus não são grandes."

Nagisa semicerrou o olhar e fez um beicinho.

"P-Por que está me olhando assim?" Notando que seus braços cruzados estavam valorizando o busto, Mami o desfez. "Eles são apenas acima da média, existem muitas garotas assim. Não há nada de especial neles. Além disso, acredito que isso seja hereditário."

"Ah..." A expressão de Nagisa esmoreceu, com um olhar perdido. "Eu não me lembro dos seios da minha mãe."

A afirmação foi como um baque para Mami.

"Eu acho que ela não tinha porque a doença a deixou muito magra."

Mami logo buscou mudar a direção da conversa. "Não precisa ser sua mãe, pode ser qualquer um da família, até a do seu pai."

"Hmmm... Tinha umas mulheres velhas na família do meu pai com seios grandes." Nagisa colocou ambas as mãos na altura da barriga, como se estivesse segurando algo. "Eles eram bem caídos."

A loira passou a mão em seus próprios seios, desviando o olhar. "Não é hora para pensar em algo tão distante no futuro..." Ela coletou os outros sutiãs que estavam na cama e os ofereceu para outra, sorrindo nervosamente. "Por que não experimenta eles depois do banho?"

Nagisa os recebeu. Eram tantos que ela quase deixou caírem alguns.

"Se precisar de ajuda é só chamar." Mami saiu do quarto. "Mas tente fazer isso sozinha. Logo você vai ver que será tão natural quanto pôr uma calcinha."

"Certo..." Nagisa respondeu, enquanto 'apreciava' aquele emaranhado de alças, rendas e bojos.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A escola de Mitakihara estava com os seus corredores repletos de alunos, sem nenhum resquício da catástrofe que atingira a cidade.

Um desses alunos era Nagisa, que saía do banheiro, pois a aula estava prestes a começar. Contudo ela bem que gostaria de ficar mais tempo lá dentro para ajeitar o novo acessório.

As alças apertavam a pele do ombro. Uma sensação de calor, as costas suavam. O abraço do sutiã em suas costelas, em especial sob os braços. Mami dizia que era apenas uma questão de se acostumar, mas Nagisa só se perguntava se a outra sentia isso todos os dias.

O pior de tudo era que, apesar daquele não ter bojo, Nagisa sentia que seu busto estava maior. Ainda que fosse os primeiros dias de aula e não ter se aproximado de ninguém, ela temia ser notada e se tornar o assunto do dia na sala de aula.

"AKI! AKI! AKI! AKI!"

Nagisa parou. As aclamações daquele nome vinham da escadaria. Logo surgiu um grande grupo de alunos, muitos da sua sala.

Em meio a eles estava um garoto loiro e franzino, carregando um grande número de malas de estudantes. Ele usava ambos os braços como cabide, além de carregar algumas mais sobre a cabeça e ombros. Com todo aquele peso, ele subia com dificuldade os degraus.

Ao lado dele estava um aluno bem mais alto, de cabelos azuis espetados. Ele era o que mais torcia, chegando a gritar no ouvido do outro. "VAI LÁ AKI! SEJA HOMEM!"

Suas pernas tremiam, mas Aki Hidaka mantinha a confiança, pois faltavam poucos degraus. Enquanto isso, garotos e garotas atrás dele falavam.

"A aula vai começar." "Sério?!" "Tá quase na hora!" "Cara, vai rápido!"

Ele não soube quem foi, só sentiu o empurrão. Aki tropeçou no degrau e caiu, derrubando as malas no chão. Houve certa comoção, algumas gargalhadas. Ele buscou se levantar e se viu sendo ajudado pelo garoto mais alto, do qual ele conhecia muito bem.

Takuma Kuroki indagou, "Se machucou?"

Aki balançou a cabeça. "Não." Então ele começou pegar as malas. "A-A aula vai começar..."

Porém Takuma segurou o braço dele. "Espera. Você decepcionou o pessoal da sala, sujando as malas deles, inclusive a minha."

"D-Desculpe..."

"Um homem deve assumir tanto as responsabilidades quanto as conseqüências." Takuma pegou uma das malas e a abriu. "Essa é a sua, não é?"

Aki abaixou a cabeça, em silêncio.

Takuma então chutou a mala com toda a força. Ela e as coisas dentro se esparramaram pelo corredor, próximo de onde Nagisa se encontrava.

Uma nova comoção e gargalhadas. Enquanto isso, Aki foi buscar as suas coisas sem fazer nenhum protesto.

Mas Takuma o impediu. "Primeiro as nossas malas."

"É! Tu é muito devagar!" "O professor vai chegar logo!" "Marica!"

Aki sentiu o peso das malas sendo postas sobre ele pelos outros colegas, com isso ele deixou suas coisas para trás.

Nagisa observou o grupo se afastando e entrando na sala de aula. Ela olhou envolta e viu que os outros alunos já haviam voltado para as suas rotinas, mesmo com toda aquela bagunça no chão do corredor.

Ela começou a recolher o que havia ali. Cadernos, lápis, canetas... havia também uma calculadora que por sorte não estava quebrada. Ela foi colocando tudo dentro da mala, tentando deixar o mais organizado possível.

Isso levou tempo, tanto que quando estava terminando viu um par de sapatos e as longas calças claras que os meninos usavam.

Era Aki, ofegante, com os seus olhos vermelhos cheio de surpresa.

Nagisa se levantou e entregou a mala, sem idéia do que dizer.

Aki viu se tudo estava lá dentro, olhando também, de relance, para a garota. Sua voz saiu fraca, "A aula... vai começar..."

Sem chance de uma resposta, Nagisa viu ele se virar e correr.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Sob as cerejeiras**


	2. Sob as cerejeiras

**Sob as cerejeiras**

O caminho até a escola de Mitakihara era repleto de cerejeiras e era um espaço muito visado pelos alunos durante o intervalo para o almoço. Já se havia passado a época do florescimento e as árvores não estavam tão exuberantes.

Era o que Nagisa podia constatar enquanto caminhava por ali, enquanto procurava um lugar para sentar e comer. Ela bem que gostaria de fazer isso com Madoka e Homura, mas como Madoka explicou, aquele mundo era diferente. Mami nunca foi uma amiga próxima das duas na escola, nem teve tempo para isso.

Seria no mínimo estranho que Nagisa, que acabara de se matricular, de repente tivesse uma intimidade com elas, pelo menos por hora.

O próprio fato de precisar se matricular já era uma grande diferença e trazia consigo uma série de complicações. Ela se lembrava muito bem daquele dia...

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O homem no balcão da secretaria examinava minuciosamente o papel em branco. "Uhum... Akio Momoe..."

No outro lado do balcão, uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos e vestindo terno e gravata estava impaciente. "É, esse é o meu nome. Tem algo errado, hein?"

"Não. Desculpe senhor, apenas prezando para que nenhum dado esteja incorreto."

A garota sorriu. "Heh. Claro que sim..."

O homem continuou a ler o documento com nada escrito. "E você é Sanae Momoe, a mãe dela."

Ao lado da garota com terno havia outra, de braço entrelaçado. Ela tinha longos cabelos brancos e olhos amarelos. "Oh sim. Espero que esteja tudo certo para que eu possa matricular a minha Nagisa." Ela acariciou a menina de cabelo similar, que olhava com ansiedade para o atendente.

"Eu também, estamos feliz em recebê-la aqui," disse o homem, enquanto olhava em outros pedaços de papel em branco. "Certidão de nascimento, comprovante de residência, contrato... Está tudo em ordem." Ele se levantou com a pilha de papéis e os levou até o armário de arquivos.

"Podemos ir, né?" perguntou a ruiva, "eu estou suando aq- AU!" Mas seu braço foi puxado pela outra.

O homem voltou. "Aqui estão as cópias do contrato. Estamos gratos por terem escolhido nossa instituição para a educação da sua filha."

"Eu sei que cuidarão bem dela," disse a mãe enquanto colocava os documentos na sua bolsa, "eu recebi a indicação de alguém que estuda há muito tempo aqui."

A garota puxava seu grande rabo de cavalo vermelho para deixar entrar um pouco de ar fresco. "Ok, dá pra ir embora?"

"Sim." O homem ficou mais apreensivo. "Eu peço desculpas se fui rude e tomei o seu tempo."

"É, seja mais educado dá próxima vez," disse ela, já de saída, "falou."

Após deixarem a escola, as três garotas caminhavam pelas ruas de Mitakihara.

A ruiva olhava para os outros pedestres com certa preocupação. De repente ela sentiu sua 'esposa' recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Kyouko, se você ficar olhando para as outras garotas, eu ficarei com ciúmes."

A garota de terno ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. "Você não tá levando esse disfarce muito a sério não?"

Elas entraram em um beco. Nagisa avistou a garota que as aguardava. Ela estava usando uma jaqueta grossa e boné, além de um grande par de óculos escuros. Ainda que aquilo ajudasse Sayaka Miki a esconder a sua identidade, para Nagisa aquilo estava longe de ser discreto.

"E então Mami-san? Deu certo?" disse a garota de cabelos azuis.

"Sim, nós conseguimos." A garota puxou uma mecha de seus cabelos brancos. "Ninguém me reconheceu e fui fiel em meu papel como mãe de Nagisa."

"Fiel..." Nagisa segurou um riso.

Deixando as outras curiosas, especialmente Mami. "O que foi?"

"Na verdade o cabelo eu puxei do meu pai."

"Ué?" Kyouko ficou confusa. "Minha ilusão podia ter mostrado isso. Por que não nos contou?"

Ainda sorrindo de leve, Nagisa balançou a cabeça. "Eu não queria que vocês ficassem parecidos com eles..."

"Você tem razão." Mami jogou seu cabelo para trás e suas mechas se transformaram em laços brancos. Logo depois, os laços mudaram para a cor amarela e se reorganizaram para formar cabelo original da loira.

"Belo truque," falou Kyouko enquanto puxava a sua gola, "agora dá pra me livrar dessa roupa?"

Mami fez um gesto.

As roupas formais dela se desfizeram em laços que se transformaram de volta nas roupas que ela estava usando, que eram bem mais folgadas. "Ah... que alívio. Eu nem sei por que eu precisava vestir isso, eu podia ter usado uma ilusão."

As outras garotas estavam com sorrisos maliciosos estampados em suas faces.

Kyouko havia entendido. "Tch... Vocês me pegaram dessa vez..."

Sayaka tirou os seus óculos. "Eu não podia perder a oportunidade de ver você vestida de forma descente."

"Veja isso como uma forma de pagar pelos os meus empréstimos," Mami complementou.

"Jura?" Kyouko fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Eu pensei que eram doações..."

"Não acredite nela," avisou Sayaka.

"Sim, eu a conheço bem..." Mami cruzou os braços com um olhar de suspeita para a ruiva. "O dinheiro tem sido o suficiente?"

"Procuramos ficar em abrigos e estadias baratas," respondeu Sayaka, "seria mais fácil se eu não tivesse que cobrir o apetite dessa daí."

"Como se comida não fosse importante," retorquiu Kyouko, "e você que andou comprando um _smartphone._ "

Sayaka pegou o dispositivo do bolso da sua jaqueta. "Isso aqui é para eu me comunicar com a Madoka!" Então sua face se iluminou. "Ah! Eu tirei umas fotos das nossas viagens, querem ver?"

Nagisa ficou excitada. "Eu quero!"

Enquanto Kyouko ficava mexendo em seu rabo de cavalo para passar o tempo, Sayaka mostrava as imagens para as outras duas. "E essa aqui é nós na frente do castelo Kumamoto."

"O lugar é enorme!" falou Nagisa.

Mami também estava impressionada. "Então vocês passaram o resto do inverno em Kyushu?"

"Sim." Sayaka continuou a mostrar mais fotos. "Nós queríamos ir a mais lugares, mas o clima não estava bom."

Kyouko assentiu, comentando, "É... a gente pegou uma tempestade braba..."

Uma das fotos chamou a atenção de Nagisa. "Vocês tiraram fotos do cavalo também."

"Sim!" Sayaka sorriu, mostrando mais imagens do animal. "Eu fiz um álbum só com imagens dela."

"Dela?" Mami franziu a testa. "Ah sim, é uma égua."

"Isso!" disse Sayaka, "com a magia da Kyouko, nós escondemos ela para não termos problemas, principalmente com a polícia. Por isso que as fotos dela são todas na beira da estrada ou no mato."

"Então vocês a esconderam antes de entrar na cidade?" perguntou Mami.

Foi Kyouko que respondeu, "Uhum. Deixamos a Homura perto de um posto de combustível na rodovia. É o que normalmente fazemos."

Mami piscou o olho. "Ho... mura?"

Nagisa também estranhou.

"CAVALO!"

As garotas voltaram sua atenção para Sayaka.

"Ela quis dizer cavalo! Hahahaha!" A garota colocou as mãos na cintura e consultou Kyouko. "Não é?"

"Claro." Kyouko deu de ombros, um tanto confusa. "Nós não estamos conversando sobre o cavalo, hein?"

Observando as duas se entreolhando por um bom tempo, Mami não tinha plena certeza, mas deu como entendido. "Ah... sim... certo..."

Sayaka voltou a falar, ainda nervosa, "Agora que teremos dias mais quentes pela frente, vamos para o norte. Quem sabe até Hokkaido, haha..."

"Vocês vão precisar de mais dinheiro para isso," afirmou Mami.

"É..." Sayaka fez uma careta desviando o olhar, mas então ela sorriu. "Contudo, acho que só vamos precisar mais um ano para visitar as principais cidades do país. Depois disso nós podemos ir embora."

"Embora?" Nagisa ficou confusa.

"Sim, voltar para a Lei dos Ciclos. Esqueceu que estamos aqui em missão?"

Mami ponderou, "Eu... nem parei para pensar nisso, mas é óbvio..."

"Tudo bem, Mami-san, ainda vai levar um tempo." Sayaka apontou para a ruiva. "O problema é convencer essa esfomeada a voltar."

Kyouko ficou emburrada, virando a cara. "Eu não vou pra lugar algum que não tenha comida de verdade."

Sayaka suspirou. "Mas já te falei que você nem precisa comer."

"Pior ainda!" Kyouko exasperou. "Não ter fome pra satisfazer, isso é... surreal."

Nagisa comentou, "Quando eu estava vivendo na minha barreira, tinha um monte de doce para comer, ao ponto de ficar enjoada."

"Literalmente comer magia. Sem chance!" Kyouko consultou a loira. "Né, Mami?"

Ela respondeu, acanhada, "Bem... Eu já preparei alguns chás usando magia, então..."

"Tá falando sério?" Kyouko arregalou os olhos. "E eu bebi?"

"Hahaha!" Sayaka deu um tapinha nas costas dela. "Viu? Só você está reclamando."

Kyouko abaixou a cabeça. "Droga..."

A expressão de Sayaka ficou mais séria, enquanto mudava o assunto. "Ei Mami-san, como está a nossa estudante transferida?"

"Akemi-san? Você ainda a chama assim?"

"Eu não sei. Eu podia chamar ela de diabo ou algo similar..." Sayaka abaixou levemente a ponta de seu boné. "Mas ela deve estar diferente agora, mais sorridente... ou não?"

Mami hesitou em falar, "Na verdade..."

"Eu sabia!" Sayaka rangeu os dentes e socou sua própria coxa. "O que essa garota quer? Ela está vivendo com a Madoka, com a família dela, na mesma casa, no mesmo quarto."

Kyouko complementou, "Na mesma cama..."

"Nem brinque com isso," disse Sayaka em tom ameaçador.

Mas isso não intimidou a outra. "Mas falando sério, eu não tô surpresa."

"Como é?!"

Com Sayaka ainda mais nervosa, Nagisa interveio. "O que Kyouko-chan diz é verdade. E-Eu convivi com Homura-chan por um tempo. Ela é uma pessoa que esconde seus sentimentos, mas ela deve estar feliz agora, mais do que antes."

Com o clima mais calmo, Kyouko perguntou para Mami. "Fala aí, você tem alguma lembrança de como Homura era antes?"

"Antes?"

"Você deve ter lembranças disso, Kyouko," afirmou Sayaka, "além do mais, você viu como ela era quando estávamos na falsa Mitakihara."

"Não é isso!" Kyouko mostrou a sua mão com o anel. "Eu tô falando antes dela se tornar garota mágica."

"Mas ela sempre foi uma garota mágica," Sayaka respondeu sem pestanejar, "eu sempre me lembro do anel quando ela se apresentou para a sala de aula."

Kyouko deu um peteleco na testa da Sayaka.

"AIE! Por que fez isso?"

"Para você parar de ser tansa." Kyouko cutucou sua própria testa. "Pensa! O contrato que Homura fez foi pela Madoka e as duas se encontraram pela primeira vez na escola, na sua sala de aula. É claro que você viu ela antes de ser garota mágica!"

"Mas é isso que estou querendo dizer," Sayaka insistiu, "eu nunca vi ela sem o anel."

Deixando Kyouko confusa. "Isso é estranho..."

"Eu acho que me lembro."

Elas olharam para Mami.

Ela continuou, "Era eu e Madoka-san protegendo a cidade. No caso, Madoka-san tinha acabado de se tornar garota mágica e eu a estava ensinando. Em uma de nossas patrulhas, nós salvamos Akemi-san de uma bruxa."

Kyouko sorriu. "Heh. Essa é uma porta de entrada comum para se tornar uma garota mágica."

"Ela podia conversar com Kyuubey e nos acompanhou em algumas patrulhas, mas eu não me lembro de ela ter feito um contrato," disse Mami.

"Eu não estava com vocês?" Sayaka perguntou.

Mami pensou um pouco e então balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Bwahaha! Parece que a rosinha trocou você pela Mami," comentou Kyouko.

Sayaka ameaçou de novo, "Mais uma dessas e você leva um murro na cara."

A loira gesticulou para pedir calma. "Eu acredito que ela não queria misturar vida normal dela com a de garota mágica."

Kyouko ficou mais séria. "E se lembra do comportamento da Homura?"

"Ela era bem quieta e reservada, hesitava em sorrir..." Mami colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos. "Mas ela sorria quando Madoka-san estava por perto. Essa garota irradiava uma aura de alegria, mas ela não se comportava assim comigo, provavelmente por respeito."

"Homura não falava contigo?" Kyouko franziu a testa.

"Sim, ela conversava comigo. Eu me lembro de uma vez que ela estava curiosa sobre como eu tornava meus laços em armas de fogo." Mami abriu os olhos, quebrando sua expressão serena. "Não, espere, ela já estava com o anel dela. Essas lembranças são tão caóticas... e eu não gosto de explorá-las."

"E nem precisa," disse Sayaka, "eu não sei aonde Kyouko quer chegar com isso."

"Tch... A gente acredita que Homura se tornou assim por causa da vida de merda que ela teve como garota mágica, com todas essas viagens do tempo e pá..." Kyouko socou sua outra mão, com olhar se perdendo. "Mas pode ser que ela tivesse problemas antes de ser uma, meio como eu."

"Eu sei que ela precisou fazer uma cirurgia no coração e ficou internada por um bom tempo," afirmou Mami.

Trazendo a atenção de Kyouko de volta. "Isso não é caro? Quem pagou?"

"Eu não sei."

A ruiva ponderou, "Hmmm... Deve ter alguma coisa..."

"Se há, acho que a melhor pessoa que pode descobrir e lidar com isso é Madoka-san," declarou Mami, "creio eu que ela seja a única pessoa que Akemi-san daria ouvidos."

"Eu tenho lá as minhas dúvidas." Sayaka colocou seus óculos escuros de volta. "Acho que já passamos tempo demais nesse beco, é melhor irmos."

"Peraí." Kyouko então perguntou para Mami, "Yuma, tem notícias dela?"

Tanto ela quanto Nagisa ficaram paralisadas naquele instante.

"Mami?"

A loira então balbuciou, "Eu... sei que Madoka-san fez algumas visitas e Mikuni-san estaria cuidando bem dela."

Kyouko semicerrou o olhar. "Hmmm... Acho que vou fazer uma visita."

"Ahahaha! Mas você não vai mesmo!" Sayaka exclamou, "você só vai arranjar briga lá."

"A gente pode aparecer por lá e dar uma espiada sem que ninguém saiba," a ruiva propôs.

"Pode esquecer!"

Enquanto as duas discutiam, Mami e Nagisa se entreolhavam.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa se lembrava muito bem que naquele dia Mami convidou Sayaka e Kyouko para um chá. Foi a única forma de garantir que Kyouko não fosse ver Yuma e os eventos terríveis que se sucederiam.

Enquanto pensava se havia uma forma de revelar para Kyouko sobre o que havia acontecido, um casal sob os pés de cerejeira chamou a sua atenção.

Ayako e Sanjuro estavam de mãos dadas e pelas expressões que faziam, deviam estar trocando palavras de afeto. Ayako e Sanjuro! Desde o primeiro dia, os dois já estavam namorando.

Nagisa parou de olhar para eles e seguiu caminho. Os rostos eram conhecidos, mas ela estava ciente que teria que começar tudo do zero. Tanta coisa havia mudado, não somente por ser um mundo diferente, mas pela própria passagem do tempo.

Se afastando mais da escola, ela encontrou outro rosto conhecido.

Aki estava sentado na raiz de uma árvore e estava distraído, escrevendo algo em seu caderno.

Nagisa contemplou ele e depois olhou para a sua própria mala.

Tudo do zero.

Ela se aproximou de Aki, sem que ele notasse, e cumprimentou. "Olá."

Em movimentos súbitos, o garoto olhou tanto para ela quanto fechou o seu caderno.

A reação intimidou Nagisa. "P-Posso... sentar aí..."

Ele colocou o caderno dentro de sua mala lentamente, respondendo somente depois, "Você pode."

Mais aliviada, ela sentou em uma raiz que estava disponível. Não era muito confortável.

Aki viu ela tentando uma posição melhor. Além dos olhos, o que mais chamava atenção naquela garota era meia a calça, marrom com bolinhas de tons mais claros. O padrão delas era mesmerizante.

"O que está achando do uniforme da escola?"

A pergunta dela trouxe ele de volta do transe. "Hã? Ah... Normal, eu acho... um pouco sem graça também, comparado com os das garotas. Você deve sentir muito calor com essa roupa."

Aquele comentário fez Nagisa se lembrar de seu sutiã. "Quente? Nem tanto, ainda estamos longe do verão."

"Mas como você sabe que nós começamos a usar uniformes a partir dessa série?" ele perguntou, "já estudou aqui antes?"

Nagisa ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. "Eu soube porque alguém me disse... hehe."

Aki ficou em silêncio, sem olhar para ela.

Nagisa sentiu a necessidade de falar, "você sabe quem eu sou? Eu estou estudando na sua sala."

"Sim, Nagisa Mo... moe, a nova estudante." Aki virou a cara. "Você não precisa fingir."

"Fingir?"

"Fingir que tem interesse em mim. Takuma gosta de enviar garotas para falar comigo. Ele diz que é treino, mas eu não gosto de ser iludido."

 _Treino?_ Nagisa fez uma careta. "Kuroki-kun não me enviou. Na verdade, eu vim falar contigo porque eu vi justamente ele chutando a sua mala."

Aki continuava de cara virada.

Nagisa pressionou, "Hidaka-kun, por que você estava carregando todas aquelas malas?"

Aki olhou para ela de relance e respondeu, de forma ríspida até, "Você é nova, por isso que não sabe, mas as pessoas daqui me acham eu fraco."

"E acha que fazendo isso vai mudar opinião delas sobre ti?"

Ele puxou uma folha da grama até que ela se arrebentasse. "Se eu fizer nada, terei certeza disso."

Nagisa pensava na próxima coisa que iria falar quando sentiu sua barriga mexer. A fome estava falando mais alto. Ela abriu sua mala e tirou um pote. "Você já comeu?"

"Já." Aki continuava brincar com folha entre os seus dedos.

A conversa estava indo pior que o esperado para Nagisa. Ele estava diferente, mais... amargo. Talvez ele sempre fora assim, a diferença é que naquele mundo ele tinha nutrido um interesse por ela ao longo de um tempo antes de se falarem pela primeira vez. Talvez tivesse sido um erro ter se aproximado dele agora.

Aki olhou para o pote que se abria. O conteúdo era o esperado: arroz, legumes, frango grelhado... exceto por alguns bolinhos secos e amarelados.

Percebendo que aquilo poderia ter chamado a atenção dele, Nagisa ofereceu um dos bolinhos. "Já comeu um desses?"

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Quer um?"

"Eu já disse que comi, não estou com fome..." Apesar da resposta, Aki logo viu um daqueles bolinhos na sua frente sendo segurado por palitos de madeira.

"Mas quem disse que se come isso por causa da fome." Nagisa deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

O garoto pegou o bolinho e ficou examinando. A casca era seca e dura, mas ele podia sentir ao pressionar que era macio por dentro. O cheiro era forte e lembrava algo que ele já conhecia. "Qual o nome disso?"

"Pão de queijo," respondeu Nagisa, "é uma comida brasileira, mas é incrível que você não conheça, pois existem padarias que vendem isso por aqui."

"Então isso é um pão..." Sem mais delongas, Aki mordeu. Como ele havia notado, a casca se quebrava, cedendo espaço para a massa macia. O cheiro e o gosto que lembrava queijo dominavam os seus sentidos enquanto o pedaço derretia em sua boca. "É... gostoso." Ele deu outra mordida. "Hmmm... tem um gosto forte." E outra. "E enche." Até que não sobrasse nada.

Nagisa ficou impressionada com a voracidade. "Parece que você ainda tinha fome." Ela ergueu a cabeça e deixou que o pão de queijo caísse por inteiro dentro de sua boca. Enquanto mastigava, ela suspirou e seus olhos reviraram.

Vendo isso, Aki arregalou os olhos e conteve o riso. "Pfstch! O que é isso?!"

"Hã?"

"Você fez uma cara engraçada agora," disse ele, mas logo parou de sorrir. "Ah... Desculpe."

"Não precisa! Não tenho como evitar..." Nagisa, com os seus olhos cheios de desejo, pegou outro pão. "Imagina se eles estivessem bem quentinhos."

Aki estava um tanto surpreso com a atitude dela, mas então sua visão captou algo.

Distraída com o pão, Nagisa só notou que Aki havia se aproximado quando ele cutucou o seu longo cabelo. "Hidaka-kun?"

"Não se mova." Ele se afastou lentamente e em seu dedo havia um grande besouro verde.

"Ah! Isso estava no meu cabelo?"

"Esses soltam um fedor terrível se forem incomodados," disse Aki enquanto cuidadosamente deixava o seu dedo perto do tronco da árvore, por onde o besouro passou a escalar.

Nagisa cheirou uma de suas mechas, se assegurando de que não havia acontecido o pior. "Obrigada."

Aki olhou para ela, mas logo evitou o contato. "É... e obrigado também."

"Pelo o quê?"

"Por ter colocado de volta as minhas coisas na mala," disse ele.

Nagisa sorriu, a pessoa que ela conheceu tão brevemente ainda estava ali.

"EI! AKI!"

"É o Takuma." Aki se levantou de súbito ao reconhecer a voz, então ele se virou para a garota. "Preciso ir, meu amigo está me chamando. Tome cuidado com o besouro."

Nagisa olhou para o tronco da árvore. "Vou tomar, heheee..."

Ele pegou a mala. "Hmmm... tchau..." E saiu correndo.

"Tchau." Nagisa acenou para ele mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. Agora ela estava sozinha com o seu almoço e os pães de queijo, mas certa de que a conversa não tinha sido um desastre.

No entanto, sua satisfação foi interrompida por uma palavra que ela mal havia processado com tudo acontecendo tão rápido.

 _Amigo?_

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Um novo portão**


	3. Um novo portão

**Um novo portão**

Mami abriu os olhos. O teto do seu quarto estava ali, recebendo os primeiros raios de luz do dia. Salvo alguns ruídos que vinham do lado de fora, o ambiente estava em completo silêncio.

Isso fez o coração dela pular.

Ela se virou e pegou o despertador. "Oh não, eu esqueci de ajustar!" Saiu da cama e do quarto com pressa, indo até a cozinha.

Essa era a rotina, ela abria geladeira para ver o que teria que preparar, não somente para o café da manhã, mas para o lanche da escola também. Contudo sua visão estava embaçada, fazendo-a lembrar que havia se esquecido de lavar o rosto. Lavou ali mesmo, na pia da cozinha.

Com tudo mais encaminhado, era hora de acordar Nagisa. Ela abriu a porta do quarto rapidamente e chamou, "Bebe! Acorda! Acorda!"

A menina na cama se virou para porta e pressionou as pálpebras. "Hmmm..."

"Pode parar com esse 'Hmmmm...'. Estamos atrasadas. Vamos!"

Enquanto Nagisa se arrumava, Mami colocou o café da manhã na mesa e comeu, sem aguardar pela outra.

Logo Nagisa apareceu, já vestida com o uniforme escolar. "Nós não estamos tão atrasada assim. Só teremos que andar mais depressa."

"Não é o meu caso," respondeu Mami, "esqueceu que não posso perder o ônibus?"

"Ah é..." Ela se sentou à mesa.

Mami se levantou, "Quando terminar de comer, limpe a mesa. Eu deixei preparado o seu pote na cozinha, se quiser colocar algo a mais, é contigo."

"Ok."

Ela correu até o banheiro para escovar os dentes, além de lavar melhor o rosto. Depois foi até o quarto e tirou o pijama, jogando ele na cama, passou desodorante, colocou o primeiro sutiã que encontrou e vestiu o uniforme.

O uniforme do ensino médio da escola Shirome era todo branco, com detalhes bordô, exatamente o oposto do que era usado pelas alunas do ensino fundamental. A única coisa em comum era o laço preto que ficava na gola.

Diferente do uniforme da escola de Mitakihara, Mami precisava amarrar o laço, o que tomava ainda mais do seu precioso tempo, sendo que agora viria a parte mais longa: o cabelo.

Se vendo no espelho da penteadeira, Mami constatou que suas mechas não estavam em seus piores dias, mas mesmo assim precisaria pentear e com cuidado para não danificar as pontas.

"Mami, eu já vou indo!"

A loira se assustou, não daria tempo. "Tchau Bebe! Vai com cuidado!" Ela abandonou o pente e apontou o seu dedo em direção ao cabelo.

 _... se esquecermos do que nos fazia humanos..._

Ela dobrou o dedo. "Akemi-san..." Em seguida deixou a penteadeira para pôr a meia calça. "Eu vou perder o ônibus. Eu vou perder o ônibus..." Com alguns saltos, ela conseguiu colocar. Depois de pegar a mala, ela rapidamente colocou o calçado e saiu, quase esquecendo de trancar a porta.

Não querendo arriscar com o elevador, ela desceu correndo as escadas e continuou nesse ritmo pela rua. A vantagem é que ela podia usar magia para dar um pique extra.

 _... se esquecermos do que nos fazia humanos..._

"Akemi-san, você podia ter falado isso em outra hora?" falando consigo mesma, ela avistou o ponto e o ônibus que estacionava. "Ah!" Ela correu ainda mais, alcançando a fila das pessoas que entravam.

Elas olhavam para ela.

"Desculpe, desculpe..." Mami continuou a pedir acanhadas desculpas dentro do ônibus devido a sua impontualidade. Felizmente, não havia muitas pessoas dentro. Ela encontrou alguns assentos vazios e ali sentou.

Com ônibus em movimento, ela se sentiu mais aliviada, mas ainda havia trabalho a fazer. Ela abriu sua mala e pegou um pequeno kit de maquiagens, usado em emergências.

Enquanto se maquiava, ela se observava em um pequeno espelho. Seu cabelo estava horrível, parecia que ela havia decidido descer do condomínio em uma queda livre. Então algo ainda pior veio em sua mente.

"Eu esqueci o perfume..." Mami escondeu o seu rosto. Aquele seria um péssimo dia.

Sorte que não havia ninguém da escola ali para ver a sua miséria. Aliás, Mami nunca tinha visto alguém da escola pegar aquele ônibus naqueles primeiros dias. Era uma viagem solitária, que dessa vez vinha bem a calhar.

O ônibus parou em um ponto. Mais pessoas subiram, dentre elas uma garota de uniforme.

Aquele seria um péssimo dia.

A garota em questão usava o uniforme bordô do ensino fundamental. Ela era baixinha, pele pálida, com olhos bem azuis. Seu cabelo castanho claro era curto, com uma franja reta, parecia um capacete, com deliberadas pontas duplas.

Mami desejou que aquela garota não a notasse, mas era pedir muito sendo que ela era a única com uniforme ali.

"Oie," a garota cumprimentou, "posso sentar contigo?"

Mami gesticulou. "Claro..." A garota sentou no outro assento, com duas ficando frente a frente. Mami notou que aquela garota utilizava luvas de cor similar a pele dela.

"Você é a Mami Tomoe, não é?"

Mami recuou com a súbita pergunta. "S-Sim..."

"Desculpe, é que houve boatos de que uma aluna bonita havia se transferido recentemente no ensino médio." A garota acenou com a cabeça. "E você bate com a descrição."

"Oh..." Mami passou a mão em seu cabelo solto.

A garota apontou para si mesma. "Eu sou Sasa Yuuki e estarei no ensino médio ano que vem, Tomoe-senpai."

Mami sorriu de forma educada. "Que bom."

"Você sempre pega esse ônibus?" indagou Sasa.

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas, parece que haveria uma conversa. "Sim, mas essa é a primeira vez que vejo você."

"É porque meus pais é que me estavam dando carona antes." Sasa desviou o olhar e deu de ombros. "Agora eu sou obrigada a pegar ônibus."

Mami ficou curiosa com a reação dela, parecia estar decepcionada.

Sasa fez outra pergunta, "Por que escolheu Shirome?"

"Bem, não escolhi," respondeu Mami, "meus pais tinham planejado esse futuro para mim."

"Os meus também!" Sasa fez uma careta. "Então estamos no mesmo barco, melhor dizendo, no mesmo ônibus."

Mami forçou um sorriso. "Pois é..."

Sasa puxou o tecido do seu uniforme. "Que sorte a minha se eu estivesse estudando na escola de Mitakihara."

Mami se inclinou em direção a ela. "Você sabe que estudei lá?"

"Esses são os boatos."

 _Escolas e seus fofoqueiros._ Mami voltou a sentar direito em seu assento. "Eu não tenho do que reclamar daquela escola. Se não fosse o fato de não haver ensino médio, eu teria ficado lá."

"Mesmo se eu tivesse que procurar uma escola de ensino médio, eu jamais escolheria Shirome." Sasa fez uma cara de nojo.

Mami não disse nada, apenas imaginou o que teria acontecido para aquela garota ter tal opinião.

Sasa olhou para a janela. "Nós estamos próximas da escola, não?"

"Sim."

A garota apertou o botão de parada do ônibus e puxou o braço da loira. "Vamos!"

"Mas há uma parada de ônibus em frente à escola," Mami protestou.

"Não! Temos que descer agora!"

Já na calçada, Mami viu o ônibus ir embora. "Por que isso?"

"Isso mostra como você está por fora," Sasa falou em tom professoral, "não sabe que aquele lugar está cheio de gente rica e poderosa? Você não pode descer de um ônibus na frente delas, a não ser que você queira passar o resto da sua vida em Shirome limpando o chão que elas pisam."

"Eu fiz isso nos outros dias e não senti nenhuma animosidade."

Sasa deu uma piscadela e apontou para a loira. "Da mesma forma que você não sabia dos boatos sobre ti."

Mami ficou mais acuada, ela demorou a dizer, "Mas agora vamos chegar atrasadas."

"Não se corrermos. Teehee!" Sasa saiu saltitante pela calçada.

Elas realmente estavam perto, pois enquanto Mami corria, ela avistou as construções que compõe Shirome. Suas paredes de rocha exposta faziam com que a escola se parecesse com um castelo. O que reforçava ainda mais essa idéia era os seus grandes portões de madeira por onde entravam as alunas, algumas dentro de carros luxuosos.

Somente quando se matriculou é que Mami descobriu que escola não era apenas para garotas. Havia um espaço separado para garotos, com o seu próprio portão de entrada. Ela considerou que nunca havia ouvido falar devido a existência de escolas de garotos maiores e mais famosas no país.

Elas atravessaram o portão e o estacionamento, alcançando a entrada de um dos prédios.

"É aqui que nós nos separamos, senpai," disse Sasa, enquanto acenava.

"Uhum, tchau Yuuki-san."

O ensino médio ficava nos andares superiores e Mami ainda teria que vencer alguns lances de escada. Assim como na parte de fora, os corredores de Shirome tinham uma decoração clássica, com muita madeira e gesso. O ambiente era enclausurado e escuro comparado com a escola de Mitakihara e suas salas de vidro. Até o ar que se respirava era diferente, mais pesado.

O que não era diferente, no entanto, era som do sinal quando tocava.

"Ai! Ai!" Mami andava depressa, se segurando para não correr pelo último corredor antes de chegar na sua sala. As portas tinham uma janela por onde se podia ver o que se passava lá dentro. Os alunos já estavam fazendo a saudação ao professor.

Ao ver as salas de aula, Mami se perguntou se encontraria uma pessoa dentre elas.

E encontrou.

Oriko Mikuni estava de pé, olhando intensamente para ela como se já soubesse que ela passaria ali naquele exato momento.

Mami virou o rosto e continuou andando.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O professor olhava para a planilha, anunciando para os estudantes, "Os alunos que ficarão encarregados da limpeza da sala são Takuma Kuroki, Nagisa Momoe e Aki Hidaka."

Sentada em sua carteira, Nagisa ficou surpresa com a coincidência e olhou para o outro lado da sala.

Aki sentava em uma carteira perto da parede, com Takuma bem próximo dele.

"O materiais que vocês precisam foram deixados no corredor," o professor continuou, "Hidaka-san, Kuroki-san, é a primeira vez que Momoe-san está fazendo isso em nossa escola. Espero que vocês tratem ela com respeito e ensinem o que precisar."

Nagisa ouviu risadinhas, ela olhou de relance para um grupo de garotas que olhava para ela, cobrindo suas bocas com a mão, cochichando entre si.

"Aos outros alunos, dirijam-se para sala onde haverá a aula de economia doméstica." O professor pegou o material sobre a sua mesa, enquanto os alunos deixavam suas carteiras.

Com os estudantes saindo da sala, Nagisa guardou lentamente suas coisas na mala e ficou de pé. Ela viu que Aki e Takuma já estavam indo pegar o material de limpeza.

Quando estavam na saída da sala, Takuma falou, "Aki, te vejo depois."

"Vai ficar fazendo o quê?" o outro garoto perguntou.

Takuma coçou o pescoço. "Sei lá, acho que vou dormir, talvez comprar algo pra beber... " Então ele sorriu. "Quer que eu traga um pra tu também?"

Nagisa não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Takuma não iria ajudar?

Aki respondeu, balançando a cabeça, "Não."

"Beleza." Takuma espalhou os cabelos loiros do garoto mais baixo antes de ir.

Depois de tentar salvar do que restou do seu penteado, Aki pegou o balde com panos umedecidos e os rodos. Ao voltar para sala, se deparou com Nagisa que não estava nem um pouco feliz.

"Por que deixou ele ir embora?"

"Você queria que eu segurasse ele?" Aki deixou os rodos e começou a torcer um dos panos. "Você pode ir também, eu já fiz isso sozinho, não tem problema."

"Eu não vou." Nagisa ficou mais tensa. "Você podia ter dito algo. Ele não é seu amigo?"

Aki parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ela com surpresa, depois seus olhos ficaram inquietos, como se estivesse procurando algo.

Nagisa ficou assustada. "Hidaka-kun?"

Então Aki respondeu com intensidade, "Sim, ele é meu amigo! Por isso que estou fazendo esse gesto de genuína amizade!"

Mas Nagisa não se convenceu. "Ele está te usando."

"Você não entende." A expressão de Aki endureceu e ele virou o rosto. "Você não tem idéia alguma..."

"Há quanto tempo vocês são amigos?" ela perguntou.

"Não... muito tempo." Aki apertou com força o pano que ele segurava. "Mas não importa! Nós-" Então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Desculpe."

"Hã?" Aki ficou sem ação, primeiro porque não entendeu o porquê de Nagisa estar se desculpando e segundo porque ela estava perto demais.

Ela disse em voz suave, "Eu pressionei você, não é? Eu apenas estou preocupada contigo, mas se considera Kuroki-kun seu amigo de verdade, então está tudo bem."

Aki viu ela ir até o balde e pegar um dos panos.

"É melhor começarmos ou não vamos conseguir terminar," ela concluiu com um sorriso.

Ainda desnorteado, Aki respondeu, "S-Sim. Vamos começar com as carteiras, eu te mostro como faz."

"Não precisa." Nagisa já começou a limpar. "Eu limpo a minha casa, tenho experiência nisso. Eu cuido desse lado e você do outro."

"Ah... Certo."

Sem trocar palavras novamente, eles limparam as carteiras. Isso foi rápido, pois a parte mais pesada seria o chão e as vidraças. Nesse caso eles dividiram a tarefa.

Nagisa passava o rodo com pano úmido no chão, olhando para Aki que cuidava das paredes. Considerando que ela havia crescido, Nagisa constatou que ele havia crescido muito mais, pois tinha altura similar a ela. Logo ele a ultrapassaria.

Aki quebrou o silêncio, "Como era a sua antiga escola?"

Nagisa parou de olhar para ele. "Minha antiga escola?"

"É."

Nagisa pensou um pouco antes de dizer, "Era legal, estranha às vezes."

"Estranha?" Aki trocava o pano em seu rodo.

Ela se arrependeu de dizer aquela palavra. "Hmmm... Tinha uns rumores estranhos, como um fantasma no banheiro ou coisa assim."

"Fantasma? Legal."

Nagisa sorriu.

Aki voltou a passar o rodo nas vidraças. "Você tinha amigos lá?"

O sorriso dela desapareceu. "Tinha."

"E você mantém contato com eles?"

"Não." Ela parou. "Eu perdi."

Aki passava o rodo, para cima e para baixo. "Amigos vem e vão, acho que tudo na vida é assim."

Nagisa assentiu e voltou a limpar. "É verdade, mas acho que permanece um pouco de cada uma dessas coisas em nós."

Após terminarem, só faltava o quadro, do qual eles limparam juntos.

"Feito!" Aki pôs as mãos na cintura, satisfeito.

Nagisa olhou no relógio do seu smartphone. "Nossa! Demoramos bastante, logos eles vão voltar. Como você conseguia fazer tudo sozinho?"

Aki coçou a cabeça. "Eu disse que fazia sozinho, não disse que eu conseguia."

"No fim das contas, eu acho até melhor que Kuroki-kun foi embora," disse Nagisa enquanto colocava todos os panos no balde.

"Por quê?"

"Não me leve a mal." Nagisa sorriu, desviando o olhar e puxando alguns fios de seu cabelo. "Mas eu acho que Kuroki-kun iria mais atrapalhar do que ajudar."

Um leve sorriso lentamente apareceu na face de Aki. "Você está começando a entender..." Ele pegou os rodos. "Vamos, temos que devolver tudo para o almoxarifado, eu mostro caminho."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Saudar!"

Assim como os outros alunos, Mami se inclinou para professor antes de sair.

Aquela era última aula e os corredores logo estavam abarrotados de garotas de uniforme branco querendo voltar para casa. Depois que desciam as escadas, elas se misturavam as garotas de uniforme bordô que tinham o mesmo intento. Uma caótica coreografia.

Para Mami havia outra coisa que competia com a idéia de voltar para casa. Ela não tinha esquecido do olhar da Oriko e temia repetir aquela experiência a qualquer instante.

Quando já estava no estacionamento, chegando ao portão, seu braço foi puxado.

Mami se arrepiou só de pensar em ver quem era, mas a garota que tentava seqüestrá-la era baixinha e usava uniforme bordô.

"Vem rápido ou vamos perder o ônibus!" Sasa exclamou.

Mami estava confusa. "Mas-"

Sasa a interrompeu, "Você ia pegar no ponto de ônibus na frente da escola, não ia?"

A loira não disse mais nada.

Assim que alcançaram um ponto mais distante, o ônibus já estava chegando.

"Tadah!" Sasa fez uma pose. "Missão cumprida!"

Mami arrumou sua saia e seu cabelo, que ficaram desarrumados com a correria.

Elas entram e encontraram um lugar para sentar. Sasa havia notado que Mami estava emburrada e decidiu falar assim que o veículo partiu, "Eu sei o que está pensando, mas você vai me agradecer mais tarde."

"É difícil de acreditar que é preciso fazer isso," disse Mami.

"Você teve sorte, muita sorte, Tomoe-senpai." Sasa deu um sorriso maroto. "Esses são só os primeiros dias, as coisas vão esquentar logo logo, você verá."

A viagem continuou, até que Sasa apertou o botão de parada.

"Mas não se preocupe." Ela deu uma piscadela, sorrindo, além de fazer um coração com as mãos. "Sua querida kouhai, Sasa Yuuki, está aqui para te ajudar! Titiritidiiiih!"

Mami apenas assentiu. "Tchau..."

Sasa acenou alegremente e saiu.

Agora sozinha durante o resto do trajeto para casa, Mami refletiu sobre a nova pessoa. Sasa tinha aquela aura alegria que ela sentira em Madoka, mas mais energética do que gentil.

Contudo ela trazia terríveis previsões para sua vida em Shirome. Será que ela podia confiar nela?

Disso tudo Mami só obteve uma certeza, que ela revelou para o seu próprio reflexo na janela, "Eu não viajarei mais sozinha..."

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Desentendimentos**


	4. Desentendimentos

**Desentendimentos**

Era outra manhã e Mami já estava no ponto de ônibus, devidamente arrumada. Entrou no veículo, dessa vez sem correria ou vexame.

No entanto, ela não tinha essa mesma esperança quando fosse sair dele.

O ônibus parou em um ponto e Sasa apareceu, como Mami havia previsto.

A garota sentou na frente dela, já dizendo. "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia." Mami viu que a outra estava com mesma aparência do dia anterior, incluindo suas luvas.

No caso de Sasa, era o oposto. "Ah! Então esses são os seus cachos."

Mami ficou surpresa. "Você sabia sobre o meu cabelo?"

Sasa abriu os braços. "Eu não disse que nos rumores havia uma descrição?"

A loira suspirou. "Hoje nós vamos correr também?"

"Claro!"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "O que aconteceu contigo em Shirome para ter tanto medo?"

"Nada," respondeu Sasa, "mas eu vi acontecer aqui e ali e fui esperta o bastante para não ser a próxima."

"O que você viu?"

Sasa estreitou o seu olhar. "Beleza, dinheiro, personalidade... Se elas encontrarem algum ponto fraco em você, elas vão usar a influência delas para botar você no chão. Isso pode levar até ao suicídio."

Mami parou de respirar por um instante. "Isso não é um exagero? Se não há outra solução, basta mudar de escola."

"Nem sempre é tão simples." Sasa fechou os olhos em uma expressão de cansaço. "Meus pais, por exemplo, gastaram suas economias para colocar eu nessa escola. Eles acreditam que eu estarei garantindo o meu futuro, mas o que eu aprendi sobre isso é que é um jogo de cartas marcadas."

Mami começou se sentir desconfortável com o assunto. "Você fala como se todas as pessoas acima de nós fossem más..."

"Como acha que elas chegaram lá?" Sasa abriu o sorriso malicioso. "Se todos em Shirome morressem, não estaríamos perdendo muito."

Mami arregalou os olhos, se controlando para não levantar a voz. "Yuuki-san?! O que você diz é..."

Sasa tampou sua própria boca.

A loira franziu a testa.

"...kukukuahahahaHAAA!" A garota ficou vermelha com a gargalhada. "Senpai, você é muito fácil de impressionar. Isso é só uma forma de desabafar, pura fantasia."

Mami se sentia tensa ainda. "Isso é uma... forma estranha de desabafar."

"Pense como uma forma mais criativa de xingar elas." Sasa apertou o botão de parada. "Hora de mover essas pernas."

Como dessa vez não houve uma discussão na calçada, as duas conseguiram chegar mais cedo na escola.

"Tchau Tomoe-senpai e desculpe pelo o que eu disse." Sasa acenou. "Você vê tantas coisas ruins por aqui que isso acaba te afetando. Sou apenas uma sobrevivente."

"Entendo..." Mami continuou andando. "Te vejo depois."

Subindo as escadas, a loira não conseguia parar de pensar sobre aquilo.

 _... Sou apenas uma sobrevivente..._

"Para ela, parece que a vida em Shirome é tão dura quanto... a de uma garota mágica..." Mami disse para si mesma, depois sorriu. "Um exagero. Bebe, parece que encontramos outra pessoa dramática."

Quando chegou no corredor, ele estava vazio. Será que estava atrasada? Mami tinha certeza que tinha sido mais rápida dessa vez. Logo o medo daquele olhar da Oriko a assombrou.

 _Será que ela me culpa pelo o que aconteceu com Yuma?_

Ela foi em direção a sua sala se esforçando para não pensar muito.

A porta da sala estava aberta e havia apenas um grupo de garotas na janela, nenhum sinal da professora. Mami foi até a sua carteira, tudo composto de madeira, sem nenhum apelo tecnológico como era na escola de Mitakihara.

Ela sentou e preparou o material que iria usar na aula.

"Me passa o binóculos!"

Porém a conversa das garotas chamou a sua atenção.

"Não! Deixa eu ver o Makoto-kun sem camisa!"

"Ei! Fui eu que disse que dava para ver daqui a aula de educação física dos garotos!"

 _O que elas estão fazendo? Não sabem que a professora virá logo?_ Mami evitou olhar para elas, mas não pode evitar de continuar a ouvir a conversação.

Outra garota falou, "Não vejo nada demais nesses rapazes, nem se comparam com o que se pode encontrar em Tóquio."

"Hmmm... Tem certeza de que não está falando sobre si mesma?" disse uma quarta garota, "ainda sonhando em se casar com o seu Ichiro?"

Elas riram.

"Por que não posso pelo menos sonhar? Eu sei que ele é mais velho e deve estar cheio de pretendentes."

"Por que não tenta a sorte com o irmão mais novo? Ele deve ter quase a mesma idade que a nossa."

"Udo? Ouvi dizer que ele é um galinha. BLEEH!"

Outra disse, "Eu morreria por uma noite com qualquer um deles..."

"Querendo dar o golpe da barriga, é?"

Novas risadas, acompanhadas pelo som do sinal. Mami ficou preocupada, não tanto pela conversa, mas pelo fato de a professora ainda não estar na sala, assim como outros alunos.

"Ei! Quem é aquela garota?"

Logo ela se viu rodeada por aquele grupo com expressões ameaçadoras. Mami então se deu conta que aquelas não eram colegas de classe, pareciam ser mais velhas.

"Não olha!"

Mami abaixou a cabeça de imediato, controlando sua respiração.

"Por que está aqui?"

Ela gaguejou, "E-Essa é... é minha sala... eu... eu acabei de entrar."

Outra garota perguntou, "Por que não está no evento de boas vindas junto com os outros calouros?"

"Evento?" Mami ficou confusa.

"Oh... Parece que nós temos uma pária."

 _Pária?_ Mami tentava se lembrar de qualquer anúncio dos professores, qualquer conversa entre os alunos, mas não havia. Será que ela precisava saber de antemão?

"Ela não deve ser de Shirome," uma comentou.

Mami sentiu uma de seus cachos ser puxado por uma das garotas, que o cheirou.

"Eu estou sentindo o fedor da escola de Mitakihara."

As outras riram.

Então Mami viu seu material sobre sua carteira ser derrubado violentamente por uma delas.

"Vocês nunca aprendem." Ela tinha uma voz fria. "Onde tu acha que está o valor em Shirome? Na tradição? Em sua história? Não. Está nas pessoas que estudam aqui e gente como você estraga isso."

Mami ousou dizer, "Eu não quero criar problemas..."

A mesma garota respondeu, "Esqueceu de dizer."

Mami respirou fundo, ela havia entendido. "Eu não quero criar problemas, senpai..." Contudo, a garota segurou sua face, pressionando as unhas compridas contra os seus pômulos. Havia apenas fúria no olhar dela.

"Não olhe!"

Mami desviou o olhar, sua respiração estava curta. A outra garota ficou virando seu rosto, examinando.

A voz estava menos tensa agora, "Você é bonita... Qual o seu nome?"

Com sua boca aberta devido o aperto, ela respondeu com dificuldade, "Maaa... mi Tomoe..."

"Certo..." A garota demorou em continuar a dizer, "se você quer manter essa face, eu não quero ver você com nenhum garoto e nunca mais quero ouvir esse nome. Entendeu?"

"Sim... senpai." Mami sentiu o alívio de seu rosto ser liberado.

"Pense pelo lado bom," disse outra garota, "você não vai precisar ir ao evento de boas vindas. Já teve um só para ti."

O grupo riu enquanto saía da sala, chutando e derrubando as cadeiras e carteiras no caminho.

Mami só teve coragem de se mover quando não ouviu mais nada. Ela passou a mão seu rosto, sentindo as marcas de unha. Depois ela se levantou para arrumar a bagunça em silêncio, silêncio que soava como um prenúncio de um começo, do qual ela já sabia que devia temer.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa estava quase na sala de aula. Ela tinha chegado mais tarde que o usual, mas ainda faltavam alguns minutos para começar a aula. Os estudantes ainda estavam relaxando e conversando entre si, tanto nos corredores quanto atrás dos painéis de vidro. Sua sala não era diferente.

Até ela entrar.

Os colegas começaram a bater palmas, congratulando ela.

Nagisa parou, procurando saber o que estava acontecendo. Em sua busca por respostas, ele percebeu que nem todos estavam participando daquilo.

Aki estava com a cabeça deitada nos seus braços, sobre a carteira, escondendo sua face.

Ayako estava de braços cruzados, séria, enquanto Sanjuro estava rindo com alguns colegas, olhando para o quadro.

Seguindo aquela pista, Nagisa ficou abismada. No quadro havia o desenho de um coração vermelho e dentro dele havia dois nomes.

 **AKI**

 **NAGISA**

"O que vocês estão comemorando, hein?" Takuma entrou na sala e olhou para o quadro. "O quê?!"

Ainda sem chão, Nagisa trocou olhares com ele.

"Seus danadinhos." Takuma sorriu malandramente. "Aproveitaram enquanto estavam a sós," disse enquanto ficava jogando os seus quadris em direção a ela. "Oh! Oh! Ah! Ahhh..."

Nagisa ficou toda vermelha e escondeu o rosto diante daquela cena.

A sala caiu na gargalhada.

"Ei Aki!" Takuma se apressou em alcançá-lo. "Aki! Meu garoto..."

Porém, Aki não se moveu.

Takuma então socou a carteira dele. "ACORDA!"

Novas risadas.

O garoto loiro se levantou, mas continuou encolhido em sua cadeira.

"Eu sei que tá cansado, depois de toda ação que vocês dois tiveram," disse Takuma, "viu como andar com a gente dá resultado? Você deixou de ser virjão antes de muita gente aqui da sala. Aproveita e compartilha os detalhes com a galera."

De cabeça baixa e emburrado, Aki respondeu, "Não aconteceu nada."

"Qual é!" Takuma deu mais um soco na carteira. "Não é hora pra ser modesto."

Aki rangeu os dentes. "Não aconteceu nada!"

Takuma ergueu suas sobrancelhas. "Então tá admitindo pra toda sala que é uma marica?"

Com os olhos arregalados, Aki olhou para ele e depois para Nagisa.

Ela ainda estava na frente da sala, preocupada, olhando para os dois.

Voltando a olhar para Takuma, Aki disse, "Eu sou uma marica..."

"O quê?" Takuma pôs a mão na orelha. "Eu não ouvi."

Aki elevou a voz, "Eu sou uma marica."

Takuma se virou para sala. "Pessoal, vocês acham que isso foi uma admissão?"

Várias vozes responderam.

"Nããããoooo!" "Tem que falar mais alto!" "Eu tô no outro lado da sala, seu retardado!"

Com as risadas que se sucederam, Takuma consultou Aki.

O garoto sentando então exclamou, "Eu sou uma marica!"

Mas Takuma não estava satisfeito. "Você faz melhor que isso!"

Aki começou bater contra sua própria carteira e a gritar, "Eu sou uma marica! Eu sou uma marica! Eu sou uma MARICA!"

A sala riu ainda mais.

Takuma, sorridente, ficou espalhando vigorosamente o cabelo de Aki.

Aproveitando a distração da sala, Nagisa correu para remover o desenho no quadro usando um apagador.

Nessa hora, a professora apareceu. "O que é essa algazarra toda que ouvi do corredor? O que você está fazendo no quadro, Momoe-san?"

Nagisa ficou olhando para o apagador. "Bem... eu..."

Uma dos alunos falou. "Professora! Tinha uma coisa indecente no quadro!"

A mulher veio com um olhar inquisitivo para Nagisa.

"Não!" Ela protestou. "Não é verdade!"

"Então o que havia no quadro?" perguntou a professora.

Nagisa ficou em silêncio, ouvindo algumas risadinhas próximas.

A professora estendeu a mão. "Não brinque mais com isso."

Nagisa devolveu o apagador e se dirigiu para a sua carteira.

O sinal tocou e a professora anunciou. "Parem com as brincadeiras, estamos em aula agora."

Nagisa se sentou, olhando para Aki.

Ele estava novamente deitado sobre a sua carteira, escondendo a cabeça. Takuma tinha voltado para o seu lugar e estava conversando alegremente com alguns colegas, quando então ele olhou para a direção dela.

Nagisa evitou o contato. Ela pegou o material em sua mala, enquanto tentava aliviar a pressão da sua mandíbula.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Voando e voando em um doce mundo, o desejável estava ao seu alcance. Bolachas? Uma melhor que a outra. Sobremesas? Uma infinidade de sabores. Bolos? De todos tamanhos, formas e cores. Só não podia confundir com os remédios, por mais que parecessem guloseimas, pois esses não eram para ela.

E nem precisava procurar! Fiéis ajudantes traziam todos os tipos de iguarias, algumas que ela nem imaginava que existiam. Uma pena que não traziam queijos, seria bom para contrabalancear toda aquela doçura.

Mas ficar parada e recebendo era chato. Voar tinha um significado especial, seguir o cheiro da comida até alcançar sua presa. O que ela iria encontrar?

Algo exótico. Uma comida que andava! Tão pequena, uma pena, coberta de chocolate branco, com um par de gotas de chocolate negro alinhadas. Seu topo tinha algodão doce azul, com formas pontiagudas. Uma decoração criativa.

A comida não apenas andava, ela reagia também. Ela caiu e um pequeno buraco surgiu próximo das gotas de chocolate. Dentro era vermelho e úmido, devia ser groselha, com pequenos suspiros posicionados um ao lado do outro. Era tão excitante, que sabor viria com toda aquela mistura?

Nagisa levantou da cama, sentindo o gosto de sorvete de pistache em sua boca. Ela não sabia quanto havia dormido, ainda era noite lá fora, mas ela ouvia sons através da parede. Havia uma fraca luminescência passando por baixo da porta.

Em silêncio, ela deixou o seu quarto e seguiu a luz até a sala de estar. Mami estava deitada no sofá com a TV ligada.

"Acordei você?" disse a loira.

Nagisa sentiu que não foi cautelosa o suficiente. "Não, eu tive um sonho."

"Um pesadelo?"

"Um sonho." Nagisa entrou na sala, ficando atrás do sofá. "Também teve um?"

"Não." Mami abaixou o volume do televisor. "Eu ainda não consegui cair no sono."

Curiosa, Nagisa se apoiou com a barriga no encosto do sofá. "Teve algum problema na escola?"

Mami franziu a testa. "Não, nada. Talvez... um pouco de ansiedade. É um ambiente novo."

"Hmmm..." Nagisa já estava equilibrando todo o peso do seu corpo sobre o sofá.

"Como você está indo?" perguntou a loira, "está conseguindo acompanhar as aulas?"

"Sim, graças a sua ajuda."

"Eu nem ajudei tanto assim." Mami fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Você é inteligente e aprende rápido. Acredite."

"Ah!"

"Bebe?!"

Nagisa havia caído, rolando sobre Mami até o chão. Ela se sentou, passando a mão em seu ombro e sorrindo. "Ai... Isso é mais divertido quando eu sou uma boneca."

" _Hoje tivemos um acidente com duas vítimas fatais..._ "

"Hã?" O noticiário que passava na televisão chamou a atenção de Nagisa.

"Sabe..." Mami começou falar. "Antes, quando eu via isso, eu sempre achava que havia uma bruxa por trás do acontecimento. Agora, infelizmente, eu sei que não é verdade."

Apesar da voz triste, Nagisa notou um ar de nostalgia envolvendo Mami.

"Nessa hora eu estaria lá fora, caçando bruxas, protegendo a cidade." Ela ficou examinando o brilho da gema amarela em seu anel. "Agora eles não precisam mais de mim."

Nagisa se ajoelhou, deitando sua cabeça sobre o sofá. "Mas você ainda pode usar sua magia para ajudar pessoas, não? Isso não a deixaria feliz?"

Mami franziu o cenho novamente. "Mas eu estou feliz." Ela se sentou no sofá e passou mão no cabelo da menina. "E eu acho melhor nós não usarmos magia em demasia. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer."

"Uhum..." Os olhos de Nagisa lentamente fechavam com o carinho que recebia.

Contudo, Mami puxou uma das mechas brancas e o cheirou. "Está lavando esse cabelo?"

Nagisa levantou cabeça e abriu bem os olhos. "Sim!"

"E tem secado bem?"

Ela rapidamente assentiu.

"Acho que você está suando mais," Mami afirmou, "seria melhor você deixá-lo mais curto. No verão será pior."

Nagisa se enleou em seu longo cabelo. "Mas eu gosto deles assim."

"Ah não..." Mami escondeu o rosto com a mão, dizendo para si mesma, "outra Kyouko em minha casa..."

"Oi?"

"Nada!" A loira revelou um sorriso e ficou de pé. "Pensei em preparar um chá para ajudar a dormir. Quer também?"

Nagisa se sentou no sofá. "Pode ser..."

"Perfeito!" Ela seguiu em direção a cozinha. "Pode ficar assistindo TV, deixa que eu cuido disso."

Enquanto ouvia o som dos armários sendo abertos e da água enchendo a chaleira, Nagisa pegou o controle do televisor, mas não sentia vontade de usá-lo. Seu interesse ainda estava em Mami.

Falta de sono, falando do passado, mudanças súbitas de assunto... Ela aprendia rápido, conforme Mami havia dito, mas Nagisa não precisava disso para notar que algo havia acontecido. Talvez ela nunca saberia a verdade, talvez não devesse, mas ela era única que estava ali, naquele momento.

Quando a televisão desligou, o reflexo de sua tela revelava uma garota indo até a cozinha.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Diálogos e negociações**


	5. Diálogos e negociações

**Diálogos e negociações**

O refeitório de Shirome era imenso, com grandes colunas sustentando o teto alto. Suas mesas de pedra circulares tinham espaço suficiente para um grupo de estudantes comerem juntos e colocar suas conversas em dia.

Contudo, Mami estava tendo dificuldade para encontrar um lugar para ela. Mesmo que houvesse um bom número de mesas, o local estava lotado. Além disso, ela queria sentar com as suas colegas de classe.

Ela avistou um grupo com uma cadeira vazia e se aproximou. Antes que ela pudesse chegar, uma das garotas a viu e imediatamente colocou sua mala na cadeira, antes de voltar a conversar e rir com as outras.

 _Pária._

Ela era isso desde o primeiro dia em Shirome? Ela não tinha notado essa ostracização velada? Mami não ousou pedir licença e continuou a sua procura.

Entre as mesas cheias de estudantes, havia uma exceção que já era recorrente para Mami.

Oriko estava sentada de costas para ela, solitária em seus estudos.

Mami pensou em sentar ali com ela e deu um passo, mas apenas um, pois o peso das dúvidas cresceu demais. Se Oriko quisesse falar com ela, já teria feito. Como estaria a vida dela com Yuma naquele estado?

Mami fechou os olhos e pressionou os lábios. _Não era somente Yuma que confiava em mim. Me desculpe, Mikuni-san._

"Totoh!"

Aquele estranho chamado fez Mami se virar para uma das colunas. Atrás dela uma mão gesticulava para que ela viesse.

Mami obedeceu, com uma boa idéia de quem seria. "Yuuki-san?"

"SHHH!" Sasa olhou envolta. "Vem! Tenho um lugar para nós duas."

As duas caminharam até os limites do refeitório, até outra coluna. Quando elas chegaram no outro lado da coluna, Sasa se deu por satisfeita. "Aqui está bom."

"Hã? Mami viu que não havia nada ali. "Nós vamos sentar no chão? Nós podíamos esperar que um grupo deixasse a mesa."

"Se suas colegas vissem você com uma aluna do ensino fundamental, você estaria com um baita problema." Sasa deu uma espiada para assegurar que ninguém estava por perto. "E eu diria que você já tem algum."

Mami apertou com força a mão que segurava a alça de sua mala.

"Além disso, eu trouxe uma toalha para ficar mais confortável." Sasa tirou a peça de tecido de sua mala e estendeu no chão.

As duas sentaram. Mami pegou seu pote de comida e uma garrafa de chá gelado.

Já Sasa pegou um saco de papel. "Naquela hora você estava pensando em se sentar com a Oriko Mikuni?"

Mami sorriu nervosamente. "Oh... Você notou."

Sasa ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. "Você a conhece?"

A expressão de Mami congelou, ela tinha sido descuidada. "Eu apenas ouvi alguns rumores, assim como você."

"Hmmmm..." O olhar inquisitivo de Sasa foi desaparecendo. "Se ouviu, sabe que deve pensar umas dez vezes antes de chegar perto dela."

"Você sabe o que aconteceu?" perguntou a loira, procurando fingir que não sabia, "é verdade que o pai dela se envolveu em um escândalo e se matou?"

"Esse é só o fim da história," afirmou Sasa com um sorriso.

"Fim?"

"Ela era a estudante perfeita. Filha de político, bela, inteligente, muito ativa e forte..." Sasa continuou, olhando para o teto, "a rainha desse castelo."

Mami perguntou, com poucas dúvidas quanto a resposta, "Ela tinha amigos?"

"Hahaha! Obviamente que não." Sasa abriu seu saco de papel e tirou uma lata de refrigerante e um cheeseburguer. "Só bajuladores e gente que queria se aproveitar da imagem dela."

Ainda que esperasse aquilo, Mami não conseguiu deixar de ficar triste e suspirar.

"Não tenha pena dela." Sasa abriu a lata, fazendo um longo barulho. "Ela é uma víbora da pior espécie e ela sabe reconhecer outras. Contudo, uma retaliação era inevitável."

"Retaliação?"

Sasa deu um gole, suspirou e deu sorrisinho de lado. "O resto você sabe."

Mami ficou perplexa. "O escândalo..."

"Eu não sei qual garota, mas ela chamou seu papai para destronar nossa rainha..." Sasa deu uma boa mordida em seu lanche.

"Isso é... terrível."

Usando a língua, ela tirou um pedaço do queijo derretido que grudou no canto da sua boca. "Hmmm... Ela teve o que merecia."

"Ninguém merece isso," disse Mami, mais séria.

"Ser da ralé é ruim, mas estar no topo é muito pior." Ela olhou para a loira. "Se elas nos tratam como ratos, então que sejamos ratos, sejamos invisíveis. É assim que você consegue sair de Shirome sem ter sua vida destruída." Sasa então apontou para o pote. "É melhor você comer ou não vai dar tempo."

As duas pararam de conversar para comer, mas quando Sasa havia terminado Mami nem tinha chegado a consumir metade de seu pote de comida.

A garota de olhos azuis se recostava na coluna e passava a mão sobre sua barriga. "Ah... Nada mal."

Mami não conseguia mais focar em sua comida, decidindo se render a outras distrações. "Você sempre usa luvas? Nem para comer você tirou."

"Eu tenho um caso severo de mãos geladas. O médico disse que deve ser os hormônios, é o jeito dele dizer 'Eu não sei, lide com isso'."

"Uhum..." Mami tampou o pote e o guardou em sua mala, assim como a garrafa.

Sasa notou. "Está de dieta?" Ela então se sentou mais perto, ficando de frente para a outra. "Certo, vamos aos negócios."

"Negócios?" Mami ficou surpresa.

Sasa abriu um largo sorriso. "Por que acha que eu decidi sentar contigo no ônibus? Eu podia tê-la ignorado."

"Porque sim..." Mami deu de ombros.

"Não pode confiar tão cegamente!" Sasa afirmou com firmeza, "ainda mais em Shirome."

"Ótimo!" Mami ficou mais ereta e cruzou os braços. "Então, Yuuki-san, por que decidiu sentar comigo no ônibus?"

"Na verdade é bem simples." Sasa se inclinou na direção dela, ficando ainda mais próxima. "Por que eu tenho grande interesse em ti."

"Grande... interesse em mim?" Mami repetiu para ter certeza se tinha ouvido bem. Ela virou a face, que começou a corar. "De que forma?"

Sasa se afastou, estranhando.

Deixando Mami mais confusa. "O quê?"

A outra semicerrou o olhar.

"O que foi? Fala!"

Sasa então fez uma careta. "Você é lésbica?"

Os olhos de Mami quase saltaram para fora e ela começou a gesticular freneticamente. "NÃO! NÃO! Eu não sou!" Depois, ela se acalmou, abaixando o olhar e voz. "Eu pensei que... você... pudesse..."

Enquanto ouvia a frase, Sasa foi abrindo um sorriso. "Kuku... kukuahaha..." Ela foi ficando vermelha e caiu para trás. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mami não conseguiu mais segurar o sorriso que se formava em sua face, mas ela tentou abafar o riso com a mão. "Huhuhu... huhu... huhuhuhuhuuu!"

Sasa não tinha mais fôlego para gargalhar, apenas sua boca escancarada. Estirada no chão, ela sofria espasmos enquanto lágrimas caíam de sua face.

Lágrimas que também surgiam em Mami, que foi obrigada esconder sua face por inteiro.

"Ah! Ah... hahaha..." Sasa se levantou. "Hahaha! Ok! Haha! Ok! Ok! Isso foi estranho... haha..."

"Sim, muito..." Mami conseguiu parar de rir, mas sua face ainda estava muito corada.

Sasa passou a mão em seu cabelo e recuperou o fôlego antes de continuar, "O que eu queria dizer é que você é uma aluna transferida que entrou no ensino médio."

"Ah sim..." Mami balançou a cabeça, decepcionada consigo mesma com o engano que cometera.

"Como te disse, no próximo ano também estarei no ensino médio. Como você ainda não foi contaminada pelo ambiente tóxico dessa escola, eu vi a oportunidade em nós fazermos um acordo de amizade."

Mami franziu a testa. "Acordo... de amizade?"

"Sim! Seria bom para mim que eu tivesse uma senpai que eu possa confiar, que eu possa recorrer se alguém estiver mirando em mim. Uma rede de segurança." Sasa levou a mão ao peito. "E você está recebendo valiosas dicas para não ser devorada em nosso pequeno inferno. Uma troca justa."

"Bom..." Mami assentiu lentamente, "mas eu não acredito que trocas justas são o que definem amizades."

"Se tem algo que essa escola me ensinou que eu possa agradecer, é política." Sasa deu de ombros. "São só palavras. Se preferir, podemos chamar isso de aliança."

"Eu não prefiro," Mami respondeu prontamente.

Fazendo com que Sasa esmorecesse. "Então... não temos um acordo."

"Eu não disse isso." Mami sorriu.

A face de Sasa se iluminou.

"Se você acredita que pode contar comigo, isso mais do que basta." A loira juntou as mãos. "E eu acho que posso tirar proveito de suas dicas."

"Senpai!" Sasa cerrou seus punhos e deixou perto do rosto em sinal de comemoração. "Você é a melhor!"

"Calma! Ainda vou querer ter mais detalhes desse acordo." Mami tentou espiar a movimentação do refeitório. "Mas terá que ser mais tarde, o intervalo está acabando."

"Sim, claro!"

Mami pegou sua mala e se levantou.

"Hoje você riu."

Ela parou, vendo a outra garota ficar de pé também, com as mãos atrás das costas.

"Eu não me lembro da última vez que eu ri com outra pessoa. Só tenho certeza que nunca tinha acontecido nessa escola," disse Sasa, "eu... sinto que a minha esperança se reacendeu."

Mami abaixou a cabeça, com uma expressão mais séria. "Eu me sinto triste pelos anos que você sofreu, mas ainda há tempo de mudar isso."

"Sim!" Sasa estendeu a mão. "Vamos sobreviver Shirome juntas, Mami-senpai."

Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, depois ela fez o mesmo. "Sim, Sasa-san."

Por bem mais que meros instantes, as duas seguraram as mãos.

No entanto, o tempo continuava a passar. "Eu preciso me apressar, ainda tenho que subir alguns andares," disse Mami.

"Claro!" Sasa seguiu brevemente Mami que partia. "Se cuide!"

A loira caminhava pela selva de pedra, de mesas e colunas, até a saída.

Sasa observava aquilo com um leve sorriso e cochichando para si mesma, "Tudo está indo muito, muito bem..."

Oriko se levantou de sua mesa, com sua mala e uma pilha de livros embaixo do braço, se dirigindo a mesma saída que Mami utilizou.

Sasa observava aquilo também e seu sorriso já não estava mais ali. "Mas eu preciso ser muito, muito cautelosa."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Passando pelos portões da escola, Nagisa estava com pressa. Não tinha sido uma boa idéia ir ao banheiro quando começou o intervalo do almoço, pois tinha perdido completamente Aki de vista.

Suas esperanças se residiam em um lugar.

Sob o mesmo pé de cerejeira, o garoto estava abrindo a sua mala e retirando o seu caderno de dentro.

Nagisa parou e suspirou em alívio, depois se aproximou sem a pressa de antes.

Dessa vez Aki notou a presença da garota. Ele ficou de cabeça baixa, com o seu caderno fechado no colo.

"Oi!" ela cumprimentou.

"Eu pensei que..." Aki disse em tom melancólico, "você não ia mais falar comigo."

Nagisa ficou mais séria com a afirmação. "Por que você fez aquela cena na sala? Por que não os ignorou?"

"Eles não iriam parar," respondeu o garoto, "eu não queria que eles mexessem contigo, então atrai toda a atenção para mim."

Vendo garoto ainda cabisbaixo, Nagisa balançou a cabeça e procurou se sentar na raiz da árvore. "Obrigada, mas eu mesma posso lidar com algumas brincadeiras. Eu me sinto pior vendo você humilhado daquela maneira."

Aki permaneceu em silêncio, pressionando os lábios.

"E parece que a sala acha que somos um casal." Nagisa sorriu.

"É..." O garoto pegou o caderno com o intento de devolver para a sua mala.

"O que anda escrevendo nesse caderno?" Nagisa foi rápida em questionar. "Eu te vi escrevendo nele outro dia..."

Aki parou antes de abrir a mala. "Eu não estou escrevendo nada."

"Desenhando?"

Ele passou a mão sobre capa do caderno. "São mais uns rabiscos do que qualquer coisa..."

A resposta derrotista só deu mais vontade para Nagisa perguntar, "Posso ver?"

Ele se virou para ela. "É melhor não, vai te assustar."

"Me assustar?" Nagisa desviou o olhar. "É algo... indecente?"

"Indecente?! Não!" Aki acabou sorrindo. "É apenas assustador."

"Ah! Então está tudo bem!" Nagisa cruzou os braços sorrindo e levantando o queixo. "Nada me assusta mais."

"Sério?" Aki ficou impressionado. "O que aconteceu?"

O sorriso de Nagisa se foi, mas ela respondeu, fingindo incredulidade, "Ora! Porque não sou mais criança, o que seria?"

"Ah..." Aki ofereceu o caderno. "Sinta-se livre, eu marquei a página do meu último projeto."

"Projeto?" Ela pegou o caderno e o abriu, mais curiosa do que nunca.

Estava desenhado a caneta verde e azul. No caso, um besouro verde colossal devastando prédios azuis de uma cidade.

"Se lembra daquele besouro? Eu me inspirei nele." Aki apontou para o rabisco. "Está vendo essas nuvens verdes? Elas são a principal arma de defesa dele quando ele se sente ameaçado. Não é tóxico, mas o cheiro é tão insuportável que a cidade é obrigada a ser evacuada."

"Legal..." Nagisa virou algumas páginas e continuou encontrando o mesmo tipo de desenho. Criaturas, geralmente inspirada em algum animal e gigantes, algumas do tamanho de uma árvore enquanto outras podiam andar sobre montanhas como se fossem meras pedras no caminho. "Hidaka-kun... Por que você desenha monstros?"

A mínima empolgação que Aki tinha esmoreceu e ele pegou o caderno de volta. "Eu sabia que você ia ficar assustada."

"Eu não estou. Apenas perguntei por que você desenha monstros."

Aki ficou olhando para o seu desenho mais recente. "Bem... Meu pai trabalhava no cinema, principalmente em filmes de monstros."

Nagisa ergueu as sobrancelhas e assentiu. "Hmmmm!"

"Ele era da equipe dos efeitos especiais. Faziam de tudo, desde construir as maquetes a usar cordas e roldanas para fazer as criaturas voarem..." Aki voltou a sorrir. "Ele também trabalhou no ocidente, em alguns filmes de terror. Alguns são bem conhecidos."

"Ele está trabalhando em algum filme agora?"

"Ele se aposentou." Aki fechou o caderno. "Com advento da computação gráfica, ele não conseguiu mais trabalho. Agora ele tem uma oficina em casa. Ele faz reparo e restauração de coisas pequenas e antigas, como relógios e brinquedos."

"Você tem orgulho dele," comentou Nagisa, "e quer seguir mesmo caminho."

"É..." Aki finalmente colocou o caderno dentro da mala. "Talvez... Não tenho certeza..."

"Vou torcer por ti!" Nagisa aproveitou para pegar o seu pote de comida. "E não deveria chamar seus trabalhos de rabiscos, os desenhos são bons."

"Obrigado." Quando Aki voltou a ver ela, a garota já estava abrindo o pote. Dessa vez eram bolas de arroz, mas o que o envolvia elas não eram algas. "Isso em seu _Onigiri_ é..."

"Queijo!" Nagisa deu uma boa cheirada, fechando os olhos em prazer, depois voltou a olhar para o garoto. "E você? Não vai comer?"

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Aki virou a face. "Eu já comi."

"Como?! Mas eu encontrei você no começo do intervalo, não haveria tempo para comer direito." Nagisa franziu as sobrancelhas. "Hmmm... Você por acaso não está mentindo, né?"

Aki voltou para sua mala, abriu, e mostrou o pote de comida.

Contudo, Nagisa manteve sua expressão inquiridora.

"Eu pego o metrô," disse ele, "então eu comi na estação."

"Mas aí você fica muito tempo sem comer. Por que está fazendo isso?" Nagisa semicerrou o olhar. "Kuroki-kun tem haver com isso?"

Aki balançou a cabeça, negando, "Não, não é ele."

"Então quem?" Nagisa insistiu.

"Ninguém!" Ele se levantou. "É só... um costume meu. Eu quero ter mais tempo com o meu caderno."

Nagisa ficou surpresa. "Hidaka-kun, você está indo embora?"

O garoto olhou para os seus próprios pés e pernas, com uma expressão confusa, e então ele pegou mala. "S-Sim Takuma pode aparecer e eu acho melhor nós não darmos nenhuma a idéia para ele. Tchau!"

Vendo ele correr e abrir distância rapidamente, Nagisa não teve coragem de gritar para se despedir, muito menos de oferecer uma de suas bolas de arroz envolvidas com queijo.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Bolo de limão com essência de baunilha, torta de morango com cobertura de chantilly, biscoito de chocolate com nozes, maçãs caramelizadas com raspas de canela... O vestiário após a aula de educação física era sempre a pior parte do dia para Nagisa. Sua boca não salivava mais como nas primeiras vezes, não que ela não sentisse fome, mas toda aquela mistura de cheiros doces era enjoativa.

De fronte ao seu armário de metal aberto, ela removeu seu shortinho azul, mas antes que fizesse o mesmo com a sua camisa branca ela olhou de relance paras as outras garotas.

Algumas já tinham seios aparentes, Ayako era uma delas. A garota havia passado por uma transformação repentina, nem se parecia com a amiga de suas lembranças. Contudo, não parecia que ela usava sutiã ainda.

Nagisa tirou a sua camisa e olhou para o seu sutiã laranja com bolinhas roxas. Ter aquela peça em seu inexistente busto aparentava ser tão inconveniente quanto ridícula. Será que ela iria realmente se acostumar logo? Mami podia ter se acostumado porque era necessário.

"Oi, Momoe-san?"

"Hã?" Eram três colegas. Uma delas estava só de shorts e também tinha um busto pequeno.

Era essa que tinha chamado. "Legal esse seu sutiã."

Era coincidência ou aquela garota conseguia ler mentes? Nagisa pôs as mãos sobre o seu sutiã, o escondendo parcialmente. "Obrigada?"

"Desculpa! Eu sei que é estranho." A garota sorriu. "É que eu estava pensando se vou começar a usar sutiã ou não e queria ver como o seu ficava em mim. Nós temos um peito similar."

As outras duas também sorriram e assentiram.

Nagisa respondeu, "Mas eu suei neles..."

Elas deram risadinhas, então a garota disse, "Eu não vou chegar a fechá-lo."

"Ah, então tá..." Nagisa colocou as mãos nas costas para procurar o fecho, porém o seu logo cabelo estava no caminho. "Hmmm..." Ela se curvou para que o cabelo caísse e conseguiu encontrar o fecho, mas lhe faltava coordenação para puxar as tiras corretamente.

"Está difícil..." comentou a garota que aguardava.

"Eu consigo de primeira em casa." Finalmente executando o movimento certo, Nagisa conseguiu abrir o fecho. Ela se ergueu, com seu cabelo todo desarrumado sobre o rosto, e entregou o sutiã. "Aqui."

"Obrigada!" A garota o pegou e o pressionou contra o seu peito. "O que você acha?"

Nagisa jogou o seu cabelo para trás, um pouco surpresa com a pergunta. "Eu... acho que ficou bom."

"Será?" A garota ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Talvez eu precise de mais opiniões." Então ela arremessou o sutiã sobre os armários de metal, com ele caindo no outro lado. "GAROTAS, OLHA O SUTIÃ DA NOVA ESTUDANTE!"

Nagisa só teve tempo de ficar abismada.

Logo vozes se manifestaram.

"O que é isso? Olha essas cores!" "Isso me parece mais com um biquíni." "Acho que minha vó usava um desses."

Com as risadas que se sucederam, Nagisa indagou, "Por que você fez isso?"

A garota cruzou os braços. "Porque você é burra o suficiente para emprestar um sutiã. Se eu tivesse pedido sua calcinha com bastante educação, aposto que entregava também."

As outras duas colegas não conseguiram mais conter o riso.

Enquanto isso, o sutiã já não era mais o assunto do vestiário e sim a sua dona.

"Ela usa duas chucas, uma de cada lado, né?" "Sim! Parece um par de orelhas." "Pra mim são asas. Ela deve pensar que se deixar crescer mais, ela consegue voar."

Sem mais demora, Nagisa correu para contornar o armário e chegar ao outro lado.

"Olha! É ela!" Uma das garotas do grupo estava segurando o sutiã.

Então a garota que havia começado tudo isso exclamou, "Joga de volta! Joga de volta!"

E foi prontamente obedecido, com uma nova sessão de risadas.

"Ai não..." Nagisa voltou e encontrou aquela garota com a sua peça íntima. "Por favor!"

A garota continuou a sorrir e o lançou novamente para o outro lado.

Nagisa tentou chegar no outro lado mais rápido.

"Lá vem ela!"

No entanto, ela só teve tempo de ver seu sutiã voando novamente. Ela fez menção que iria tentar de novo, mas sabia que era inútil. Frustrada, ela deu um soco contra a lateral dos armários.

O som do impacto fez silenciar o vestiário.

Nagisa olhou para o que tinha feito. A placa de metal tinha ficado levemente deformada.

O silêncio aos poucos foi se desfazendo.

"O que foi isso?" "Não sei... Acho que ela chutou o armário." "SHHH! SHHH! Ela vai chorar. Ela vai chorar."

Nagisa respirou fundo e foi para onde estava o seu uniforme, de cara fechada.

A garota arremessou o sutiã para outro lado, mas viu que Nagisa a ignorou e que havia começado a se vestir. "O que foi? Vai desistir?"

Nagisa colocou suas roupas com pressa, nem chegou a pôr a meia-calça.

Não obtendo resposta, a garota anunciou. "Garotas! Ela ficou mudinha."

"AAAWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwww!" O vestiário fingiu uma comoção.

Depois de pôr a saia e o sapato, Nagisa pegou a sua mala e saiu em passos apressados.

Elas riram e comemoraram, passando o sutiã uma para a outra.

Não era o caso de Ayako, que também estava de saída.

"Kitomono-san!" chamou a garota, "você viu isso?"

Ayako parou para dizer, sorrindo, "Claro!"

A garota recebeu o sutiã laranja com bolinhas de uma das colegas. "Como ela é bobinha..."

"É né..." Ayako abriu a sua mala.

O que fez com que a outra garota arregalasse os olhos. "Esse... é o meu sutiã!"

"Agora você tem mais um motivo para usar o dela." Ayako acenou e saiu.

Furiosa, a garota avançou, "Sua ladra! Aprendiz do Sanjuro!"

Mas as outras garotas a conteve, "Não! Você está pelada!"

Ayako correu pelos corredores até alcançar Nagisa, que estava cabisbaixa. "Ei! Espera! Espera!"

A garota de cabelos brancos parou, surpresa.

"Olha o que eu trouxe!" Ayako abriu a mala. "Esse é o sutiã daquela garota. Agora você pode trocar com ela."

Nagisa levou um tempo para processar o súbito evento, mas então ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acho que ela vai aceitar."

"Talvez não..." Ayako fechou mala e deu uma piscadela. "Mas eu acho que posso dar um jeito nisso."

Nagisa sorriu. "De qualquer forma, obrigada Ayako-chan."

Ayako abriu mais os olhos. "Nossa! Já me chamando pelo primeiro nome."

Com isso, Nagisa rapidamente abaixou a cabeça. "Desculpa..." Porém logo recebeu uma beliscada em sua bochecha. "Auuu..."

"Haha! Só estou brincando. Eu até estou lisonjeada que você se lembra dele." Ayako pôs as mãos na cintura. "Claro que eu irei chamá-la de Nagisa-chan de agora em diante."

"Sim!" Nagisa ficou feliz em saber que, apesar do corpo desenvolvido e de estar com Sanjuro, Ayako ainda guardava alguns de seus trejeitos, inclusive no visual. Em seus cabelos acastanhados ela estava usando um arco com uma estampa representando uma trilha de formigas.

Ayako perguntou, "Você sabe por que elas fizeram isso contigo, não sabe?"

Nagisa respondeu, com um pouco de rancor na voz, "É que aquele sutiã é ridículo..."

"Não é nada disso!" Ayako balançou a cabeça, "é por causa do Hidaka-kun."

"Hã?!"

"O pessoal viu vocês conversando no intervalo," ela continuou, "você sabe que ele é alvo de brincadeiras."

Nagisa assentiu, "Eu sei que ele sofre disso faz um tempo."

"Por um booooom tempo e você agora é a 'namorada' dele." Ayako ajeitou a gola desarrumada da outra garota. "Mas não é o fim do mundo ainda, você é nova por aqui. Tudo vai ficar bem, basta você parar de falar com ele."

Nagisa chegou a abrir a boca para dizer um 'mas', porém se lembrou que não estava diante de sua velha amiga.

"Olha, eu preciso ver o meu Sanjuro." Ayako se afastou, andando de costas. "Se quiser falar com alguém no intervalo, fala comigo. Ok?"

"Certo..." Com a garota indo embora, Nagisa ponderou, "Parar de falar com ele..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Era noite e um carro adentrava na garagem da casa depois de muitas tentativas. Mesmo que dessa vez tivesse alcançado o objetivo, o veículo ficara mal posicionado.

De dentro dele saiu uma mulher em traje executivo. Ela cambaleou até a porta da casa, amaldiçoando seu salto alto em grunhidos inaudíveis.

A porta então se abriu.

Por sorte, pois a mulher tropeçou, caindo nos braços da pessoa que a aguardava. "Oh... olá, meu querido." Ela se abraçou a pessoa, tentando ficar em pé. "Hmmm... Você deixou o seu cabelo crescer sem me avisar? E onde comprou esse pijama roxo?"

"Eu não sou seu marido," respondeu Homura.

"Mãe! Deixa eu te ajudar." Madoka se pôs embaixo do braço de Junko para apoiá-la.

"Huuhh... Eu acho que exagerei na bebida dessa vez, kukukuuuu..." Junko deixou seus calçados caírem enquanto olhava para o seu marido.

"Nós sabemos." Tomohisa começou a dar as instruções para as garotas, "vamos levá-la até o quarto sem fazer barulho. Tatsuya está dormindo."

Junko teve um espasmo e suas bochechas incharam, seguido de um sopro.

O fedor fez Madoka fechar os olhos e fazer uma careta, enquanto Homura virou o rosto.

Tomohisa abanou com a mão. "Certo, mudança de planos. Vamos levá-la ao banheiro primeiro."

Apesar de não haver a necessidade de usar a escada, carregar Junko pela casa escura sem derrubar nada exigia cuidado.

Tomohisa abriu a porta do banheiro e depois ofereceu os braços. "Tragam ela para mim."

Mas garotas não precisaram fazer nada, pois Junko se desvencilhou delas e caiu sobre o seu marido.

"Ah!" Tomohisa se desequilibrou, batendo contra a vista da porta.

"Kuku..." Junko se agarrou ainda mais nele. "Um banho com o meu amor, que forma de terminar o dia."

Tomohisa olhou para as garotas, ajeitando os óculos. "Vocês podem ir para cama, o resto deixa comigo."

"Então tenham uma boa noite!" Madoka disse sorrindo.

Homura se curvou levemente. "Com licença..."

Elas subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto, buscando fazer o mínimo de barulho.

Depois que a porta foi fechada, Madoka se sentiu mais livre para cair na cama.

No entanto, Homura não estava tão disposta a isso. "Eu estou preocupada com o estado da sua mãe."

Madoka já se cobria com cobertor. "Ela não está tão bêbada quanto parece."

"Não?"

"Confie em mim," ela deu uma piscadela.

Homura cruzou os braços. "Mas... ela faz isso com muita freqüência."

"Sim. Ela faz isso com os amigos do trabalho, é parte do ofício. Mesmo que ela não queira."

"Você não tem consideração pela saúde dela?" Homura abaixou o olhar. "Não acha que no futuro isso não lhe trará sofrimento?"

"O futuro? Claro. Meu pai pensa até mais sobre isso." Madoka olhou para cima, para sua estante com bichos de pelúcia. "Mas nós dois sabemos que, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, ela não precisa mais de críticas e sim de boas lembranças. No futuro, ela vai olhar para trás e saber que viveu a vida que desejou. É nisso que eu acredito."

Homura continuou parada onde estava, apenas com a sua respiração.

Madoka voltou a olhar para ela, puxou uma parte do cobertor e pôs a mão no travesseiro ao lado. "Vem, temos aula amanhã."

Homura deu um longo suspiro e descruzou os braços, mas antes de andar ela reconheceu uma sombra familiar na janela.

Algo que Madoka logo notou. "Incubator? Por favor, entre."

Após a janela ser aberta, a criatura branca pousou sobre a cama. [ _Olá Madoka. Homura._ ]

A garota de cabelos negros nada disse diante do olhar dele.

"Oi." Madoka foi educada. "Veio aqui por causa delas?"

[ _Precisamente._ ] A tampa nas costas de Kyuubey se abriu e suas longas orelhas se esticaram como braços para alcançar o orifício. Ele foi retirando várias sementes da aflição por vez, jogando-as sobre a cama. Quando terminou, havia quase uma centena.

Madoka sorria. "Oh, só isso?"

[ _Como era de se esperar, a população de bruxas está se reduzindo. No entanto, eu não posso estimar o quanto eu trarei na próxima vez._ ]

"Imagino..."

Homura ficou observando Madoka trazer todas aquelas sementes para si, se abraçando a elas. Seus olhos cor de rosa pareciam brilhar em alegria e satisfação. Essa era a expressão que ela sempre desejava ver nela, contudo...

Kyuubey olhou para ela. [ _Como você está?_ ]

Os olhos de Homura se encontraram com o da criatura, mas os evitou em seguida. "Por que pergunta?"

[ _É um costume entre os humanos, não?_ ] Kyuubey se sentou, balançando sua cauda felpuda. [ _Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho para manter a nossa relação em bons termos._ ]

"E continue assim..." Madoka pegou uma das sementes, admirando as luzes noturnas que refletiam em seus adornos metálicos.

Homura olhou de relance, temendo que o seu reflexo naqueles olhos vermelhos e inumanos denunciasse o tremor em seu corpo.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Decisão**


	6. Decisão

**Decisão**

Outro dia de escola. Atravessando os portões, com o prédio de vários andares de vidro e metal a sua frente, Nagisa havia tomado providências.

Dessa vez seu sutiã tinha cores pouco chamativas e sem bolinhas.

Ela olhava para os estudantes que estavam entrando junto com ela, procurando por qualquer garota da sua classe. Na reação de uma delas poderia haver um aviso de alguma brincadeira que elas estivessem preparando quando chegasse.

 _É por causa do Hidaka-kun._

O que Ayako havia dito era perturbador. Se ela seguisse o conselho muitos problemas seriam evitados, mas o que seria de Aki? Quantas possíveis amizades ele perdeu por causa disso?

 _Será que é por isso que ele valoriza a 'amizade' com Kuroki-kun? Ninguém deve mexer com ele._

Perdida em suas idéias, Nagisa mal se deu conta que estava quase na sala de aula. Era melhor se preparar para o pior.

"Ei você."

Nagisa olhou para o lado e viu um garoto recostado contra o painel de vidro, com as mãos no bolso. Ele tinha olhos azuis e cabelo escuro, com um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Acima de seus lábios e em seu queixo já havia os primeiros sinais de barba.

Era Sanjuro. "Me segue."

Com o garoto pegando a mala dele e andando, ela ficou confusa, mas decidiu por segui-lo. Eles chegaram em um corredor onde havia mais alunos dentro das salas do que o contrário.

O garoto se virou e fez estalos com os dedos. "Chega mais perto. Depressa."

"O que você quer?" perguntou Nagisa, temerosa.

"Pensei que você soubesse..." Sanjuro olhou em volta e abriu a sua mala, retirando um sutiã laranja com bolinhas roxas.

Nagisa ficou boquiaberta, alternando seu olhar para o sutiã e para os olhos do garoto.

"Não olha assim pra mim," disse Sanjuro, oferecendo o sutiã, "minha namorada pediu pra eu te entregar. Parece que vocês se tornaram amigas de um dia pro outro..."

"Mais ou menos..." Envergonhada, Nagisa recebeu a roupa íntima. "Obrigada, Sanjuro-kun."

O garoto esfregou sua mão na calça. "Vê se lava isso bem."

"Por quê?" Nagisa cheirou o sutiã, ele estava com um odor desagradável que lembrava o interior de uma lixeira.

"Não pergunte." Sanjuro partiu.

Vendo ele se dirigir para a sala de aula, Nagisa colocou o sutiã o mais rápido possível em sua mala e fez o mesmo. Ao se aproximar, constatou que a maioria dos alunos já estava lá dentro, incluindo Aki. Ela respirou fundo e se esforçou em manter uma expressão confiante antes de entrar.

Chegando a sua carteira, ela notou Sanjuro conversando com Ayako, que olhava em sua direção. Ela acenou com a cabeça e se sentou. Nem procurou pela garota que havia pedido seu sutiã no vestiário, talvez fosse melhor assim.

Takuma entrou na sala com pressa, já anunciando. "Aki! Você tá devendo!"

A sala toda olhou para o garoto loiro e franzino, que respondeu, "Devendo? Mas eu paguei."

"Não tudo." Takuma ficou de pé ao lado da carteira de Aki. "Faltou o fliperama de ontem à noite."

Aki abaixou a cabeça, nervoso. "Mas eu nem participei disso, já estava muito tarde. Eu precisava voltar para casa."

"Você é um de nós." Takuma deu um tapa na carteira. "Seja homem e honre suas dívidas."

Relutante, Aki se levantou e abriu a sua mala, retirando todo o dinheiro que pode encontrar. "Aqui."

Takuma pegou e colocou no bolso. "Tem mais?"

Aki arregalou os olhos. "Quantos vocês gastaram lá?"

"Se tivesse ido teria uma idéia melhor. Isso aqui não dá nem pro cheiro." Takuma sorriu. "Ou você tá escondendo, né? Seu espertalhão."

Alguns alunos da sala começaram a rir.

Ayako suspirou e cobriu a face.

Nagisa já estava tensa.

"Não! Eu não tenho mais dinheiro," disse Aki.

Porém Takuma fez que não ouviu, invadindo os bolsos do uniforme. "Talvez esteja aqui."

Aki segurou o braço dele. "Não! Para!"

"Quem sabe na calça..." Takuma começou a revistar.

"Não!" Aki tentou se afastar.

Aki podia ter crescido, mas diante de Takuma, era como uma criança lutando contra um adulto. Nagisa se sentia compelida em sair de sua carteira e intervir, mas então ela notou os outros alunos se aglomerando aonde os dois estavam.

Nenhum deles, no entanto, estava ali para ajudar.

"Ahh!" Aki caiu no chão enquanto Takuma tentava puxar a sua calça. Ele se debateu e deu pontapés a esmo.

Para a diversão de Takuma. "Ahahaha! O que você tá tentando esconder aí?" Usando mais força, ele deu um último puxão.

Mas foi bem mais que a calça.

As garotas arregalaram os olhos e ficaram boquiabertas, algumas se viraram, mas uma delas não pôde deixar de comentar quanto ao que via. "É tão pequininho..."

Takuma continuava a rir. "Haha... Mas que porra é essa?"

Os garotos começaram a anunciar, "O Hidaka perdeu a cueca! Vem! Vem!"

Nagisa não acreditava no que ouvia. Não era assim antes. O que havia acontecido com a sala? Era como se cada um tivesse um pouco de Takuma também.

"Nãoooo..." Aki chorava, enquanto tentava cobrir sua genitália com as mãos.

"Agora sabemos o porquê de você ser marica." Takuma cutucou com a ponta de seu calçado. "Até o meu gato tem bolas maiores que a sua."

Aki fechou as pernas o máximo que pôde e rolou pelo chão.

"Tu tá parecendo uma minhoca. AhahahaHAHAHA!"

Nagisa segurou com firmeza o tecido de sua saia. O que ela poderia fazer? Não poderia terminar na mesma situação?

Ayako não agüentava mais. "Kuroki! Dá pra parar com essa baixaria?"

"HAHAHAhahaha... Eu... Eu não consigo... hahahaha..."

Sentando em sua carteira, Sanjuro disse, "O professor vai chegar."

Isso bastou para que Takuma parasse de sorrir. Os dois se entreolharam por um longo período, fazendo com que a sala ficasse em silêncio.

"É sério," Sanjuro voltou a falar, "você sabe que ele é pontual."

"É, eu sei..." Takuma assentiu.

Os alunos também, tantos que eles começaram a voltar aos seus lugares.

Aki já estava puxando sua calça de volta quando foi puxado pelo braço.

"Levanta!" Takuma começou a remover a poeira do uniforme do outro garoto. "Você sabe que fiz isso como amigo, né? Como um aviso."

Aki ficou de cabeça baixa, esfregando o rosto.

Takuma chegou mais perto e cochichou no ouvido dele, "Se fossem eles que tivessem te cobrando agora, você poderia perder bem mais que a sua dignidade."

Como Sanjuro havia avisado, o professor entrou na sala. "Bom dia." Então notou Takuma com Aki. "O que está havendo?"

Takuma se virou para ele, sorrindo, "Nada, só estou ajudando ele com a calça. Ela fica caindo."

O professor olhou Aki. "E você chorou por causa disso?"

Algumas risadinhas puderam ser ouvidas na sala de aula.

O professor então encarou a turma para que silenciassem.

Aki esfregou ainda mais o rosto. "Não... eu... desculpe..."

"Não precisa se desculpar, é normal na sua idade, seu corpo está mudando," disse o professor, "Você só precisa conversar com a sua família para rever tamanho das suas calças."

"É claro que ele vai fazer isso." Takuma deu tapinha nas costas de Aki e foi se sentar em sua carteira.

"Sim..." O garoto loiro também se sentou.

"Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um," anunciou o professor para a sala, "por favor, tenham consideração por ele."

Naquele momento Nagisa queria berrar, dizer que era mentira, mas ela sabia que seria uma voz contra dezenas.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

No intervalo, Nagisa estava no refeitório dentro da escola, sentada à mesa com um casal, com um assunto em mente. "Estou preocupada com o que está acontecendo."

"Eu sei," respondeu Ayako, "eu fico com vergonha com tanta infantilidade em nossa sala, mas nada se pode fazer. Tente se acostumar."

"Eu não vou me acostumar com o sofrimento de Hidaka-kun," Nagisa disse com firmeza.

Sanjuro terminava de comer seu macarrão, "Hmmm... Garota, vou deixar isso bem claro. O problema não é o Takuma, é com aquele viadinho sem atitude."

Ayako olhou para ele, "Olha a boca."

"Mas a sala inteira está contra ele." Nagisa olhou para o seu pote de comida. "Ele até está comendo a comida dele, que era para o intervalo, antes de chegar à escola."

"Ele está fazendo isso?" Sanjuro ficou surpreso, sorrindo. "Será que eles cobraram a comida dele como tributo?"

"Tributo..." Nagisa ficou confusa.

Ayako comentou para o seu namorado, "Ela não sabe."

Nagisa sentiu um aperto no coração.

Foi Ayako mesma que revelou, "Hidaka-kun está em uma gangue junto com o Kuroki."

"O-O quê?!"

Sanjuro continuou, "Eles se encontram com os caras depois da aula, quase todo o dia."

Nagisa precisava saber mais. "Você faz parte dessa gangue também? Você é amigo do Kuroki-kun."

"Amigo..." Sanjuro balançou a cabeça e sorriu, mas depois ele semicerrou o olhar. "Como sabe disso?"

Nagisa abaixou o olhar. "Eu deduzi. Ele parece dar ouvidos para você..."

"Nós não somos tão amigos agora," disse Sanjuro, "mas sim, eu fiz parte da gangue. É até bom que aquele marica esteja com eles, talvez ele aprenda alguma coisa."

Ayako revirou os olhos. "Aham! Com um bando de delinqüentes..."

"Eu já te disse que eles são mais que isso!" Sanjuro abriu os braços, apontando para as paredes de vidro. "O que é essa escola é pra vocês, hein? Isso aqui é uma bolha."

"Vai começar..." Ayako suspirou.

Apesar da reação da outra garota, Nagisa continuou a ouvir atentamente.

"Existe um mundo lá fora, nas ruas, cheias de pessoas tentando ganhar a vida." Sanjuro mostrou sua mala. "Só que isso você não vai encontrar em um livro. Eles botam nossas vidas nos trilhos, esperando que a gente se torne peões obedientes."

"Em outras palavras: ter um emprego é ruim," disse Ayako, sorrindo.

Ignorando o sarcasmo, Sanjuro cutucou sua própria cabeça, "Eu quero pensar, eu quero querer! A vida de um homem é uma das poucas coisas que não podem ser roubadas, não vou deixar que essa sociedade a estrague."

Ayako cruzou os braços e virou cara. "Às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu sou sua namorada..."

"Por que eu estou certo," Sanjuro respondeu sem hesitar.

Ayako elevou a voz, "Ser livre? Ser independente? Legal... mas não para ficar vandalizando e roubando."

O garoto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e alongou o pescoço, falando com plena calma, "São testes de coragem. Leis não são criadas apenas com boas intenções, nós temos que estar preparados para quebrá-las. A força está na nossa vontade."

"Nossa... Vocês criaram uma seita mesmo," Ayako comentou com desgosto.

Nagisa ficou estarrecida, "Hidaka-kun... está roubando..."

Sanjuro quase riu, "Relaxa, se ele tivesse passado em algum teste, ele não estaria pagando tributo. A gangue tem uma hierarquia de respeito e ele deve estar lá embaixo."

Nagisa então questionou, "Você saiu da gangue?"

"Sim." Sanjuro ficou sério, "Eu não tenho nada contra eles, foi por causa do que Takuma fez com o nosso amigo."

"Ogai..." disse Ayako com melancolia.

Nagisa parou de respirar. De fato, Takuma tinha dois parceiros, porém ela não tinha visto aquele garoto baixinho e gordinho na escola.

"Ele era fraco que nem aquele marica, mas ele tinha coisas legais e bom gosto... Eu gostava dele." Sanjuro rangeu os dentes e pressionou os lábios. "Takuma nos convidou pra gangue. Quando eu soube sobre o negócio do tributo, eu falei pro Takuma não dizer pra eles que Ogai vinha de uma família rica. Sabia que ia dá merda." Com ambas as mãos, ele puxou o seu cabelo para trás e balançou a cabeça. "Ele me prometeu, mas não cumpriu. Ele queria ganhar respeito na gangue, sabe."

Nagisa continuou tensa, "O-O que fizeram com ele."

"Eles começaram a extorquir ele, claro. O que mais seria?"

"Tá vendo?" Ayako ergueu suas sobrancelhas para Nagisa, sorrindo. "E ele acha esses caras legais."

Sanjuro retorquiu, "É porque Ogai não tinha passado em nenhum teste ainda! Ele é um covarde, mas Takuma devia ter dado mais tempo. Se os caras respeitassem ele, Ogai não teria passado por isso."

"E ele não saiu da gangue depois disso?" Nagisa perguntou.

"Não é fácil sair," disse o garoto, com um semblante de desapontamento, "os caras ameaçaram que iam invadir a casa dele se ele parasse de trazer dinheiro. Isso continuou até que a família descobriu. Então eles sumiram, saíram da cidade."

"Eles devem ter ficando com muita vergonha do filho," Nagisa ponderou, "deve ter sido horrível para ele."

"E Takuma nem se desculpou." Sanjuro estava rancoroso. "Por isso que me afastei dele. Foi nessa época que Ayako começou a falar mais comigo."

"Quando Ogai parou de vir para a escola e Sanjuro não estava andando mais com o Kuroki, eu fiquei curiosa." A garota sorriu para Nagisa. "Tinha que ver como ele estava, parecia um cachorrinho carente."

"E você me adotou," o garoto comentou.

"É..." Ayako franziu a testa. "Mas estou pensando se não devo abandoná-lo na sarjeta."

"Só se não quiser mais ver o seu coração, pois eu já o roubei."

Ayako deu uma cotovelada. "Seu besta!"

Ele sorriu, mas então notou a tristeza na outra garota. "Bem... Eu e Ayako começamos a namorar e usei nossos encontros e compromissos como desculpa pra não se encontrar com eles. Foi assim que eu saí."

Ayako o abraçou. "Pode se dizer que eu resgatei ele."

Nagisa voltou a perguntar, "Depois disso ele convidou Hidaka-kun?"

"Isso mesmo," Sanjuro afirmou, "eu era um 'seguidor' de Takuma na gangue e ele deve ter perdido respeito com a minha saída. Ele deve ter ficado desesperado para ter convidado o marica."

"Ele prometeu para o Hidaka-kun que iria parar com as brincadeiras e se tornar amigo dele," Ayako complementou, "claro que isso não durou muito tempo, não é primeira vez que Kuroki quebra promessas."

Nagisa levou ambas as mãos ao peito, baixando a cabeça. "E o que será que eles estão fazendo com ele?"

"Takuma deve estar protegendo ele por hora." Sanjuro se levantou de seu assento. "Mas cedo ou tarde o marica vai ter que provar que faz parte da gangue."

Ayako também se levantou, pegando a sua mala. "É triste, mas realmente não tem o que fazer. Isso está além dos portões da escola."

"É melhor você desistir," Sanjuro continuou, "ele cavou o buraco em que se meteu. Você só pode rezar que ele vire homem com isso, mas eu duvido muito."

O casal se despediu de Nagisa, deixando ela sozinha enquanto guardava suas coisas na mala. Ao terminar, no entanto, ela continuou sentada.

 _Desistir._

Suas unhas arranharam a mesa, enquanto as gargalhadas e conversas das pessoas em volta se silenciavam. O cheiro da comida, tão prevalecente, dava lugar ao antisséptico.

Passos, passos apressados no frio e duro piso ecoavam pelo corredor. Misturado ao apito das máquinas e o compressor do respirador, formavam uma sinfonia do pesar.

Em tal ambiente, mesmo o olhar singular de Nagisa perdia as suas cores.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Tocou o sinal.

Era a última aula e era hora de ir embora, mas Aki se manteve em seu lugar.

Takuma chegou até ele. "Me espera no portão? Eu vou trocar umas idéias com uns caras na outra sala."

"Vai recrutar eles?" Aki olhou com raiva.

"Ei! Com esse pouco dinheiro que tu me deu, eu vou ter que convencer eles pra não fazer nada contigo." Takuma bateu em seu próprio peito e apontou para o garoto loiro. "Eu tô encrencado por causa de ti, você é minha responsabilidade."

Aki balançou a cabeça, suspirando e sorrindo.

"O caminho para se tornar um homem não é fácil, eu te avisei." Takuma foi enfático. "Esses caras podem ser a sua última chance, não dê mancada. A força está na nossa vontade."

Aki virou a cara e permaneceu quieto, até sentir seu cabelo sendo espalhado.

"Me ouviu?"

"Sim..."

"Me espera no portão."

Aki olhou para o Takuma saindo da sala. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ele ficaria com os caras da outra sala, então era preciso se apressar. Contudo, seu corpo estava pesado, sua mala estava pesada...

Com muito esforço, Aki alcançou o pátio da escola, com o portão a vista. O céu estava limpo, um dia perfeito para andar pela cidade, mas naquele momento ele preferia voltar a ser como era antes, chorando em silêncio em seu quarto. Era melhor ter medo do amanhã do que do presente.

"Hidaka-kun!"

A garota com olhos estranhos apareceu em sua frente. Aki já tinha idéia do que se tratava. "Olha, Momoe-san, eu não quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Eu... preciso voltar pra casa."

Nagisa gesticulou. "Não é nada disso! Eu entendo que é algo entre você e o Kuroki-kun. Não quero me intrometer. O que eu... quero dizer é outra coisa."

"Outra coisa?" A garota estava bem sorridente, deixando Aki mais curioso. O que poderia ser?

"Sim, o que eu quero falar... é... é... hmmmm... é..."

Aki observou garota flexionar os joelhos repetidas vezes e ficar mexendo no cabelo. "Momoe-san?"

"Ai! Essas coisas a gente tem que dizer de uma vez só. Hahaha..."

"Ok." Aki olhou para trás. "Me conta isso amanhã, eu realmente preciso ir."

"Não! Tem que ser agora!" Nagisa cerrou os punhos e deu um longo e profundo respiro.

Aki olhou para ela de volta. A garota abriu um grande sorriso, mas face estava tão tensa que mais parecia uma careta. Ele não pode deixar de murmurar para si mesmo, "É... Você está me assustando agora..."

"Posso ser a sua namorada?"

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Estrada para o inferno**


	7. Estrada para o inferno

**Estrada para o inferno**

No dia seguinte, Nagisa estava novamente com o casal no intervalo, relatando o ocorrido.

Ayako estava com os olhos arregalados. "Você disse isso a ele?! Assim tão de repente. O-O que ele respondeu?"

"Ele quase não conseguia falar." Nagisa estava com o seu queixo repousando sobre a mesa, estufando suas bochechas. "Só entendi que ele ia 'ver'. Eu tive que sair dali senão o Kuroki-kun podia aparecer. Foi tão embaraçoso..."

"Não seria melhor ir até ele agora e saber a resposta?" Ayako forçou um sorriso. "Hm?"

Nagisa só mexeu a boca. "Eu estou esperando por ele. Ele pode estar pensando ainda."

Ayako desviou olhar e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Desculpe, mas estamos falando do Hidaka-kun..."

"AAAHHH!" Nagisa escondeu a face na mesa, enquanto colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça. "Eu estraguei tudo! Ele deve achar que eu sou louca."

"Calma," Ayako disse em voz suave, "é um pouco cedo para se desesperar."

Sanjuro não conseguiu segurar mais. "Hehehehahahaha!"

Ayako ficou surpresa.

"Hahahaha, você é uma completa retardada! HahahAIIIE!"

Ela deu um beliscão na bochecha dele. "Não fala assim com ela!"

Sanjuro ficou passando a mão no rosto. "Mas você não vê? Ela tá tentando 'resgatar' o marica."

A expressão irritada de Ayako passou a ser de epifania, então ela olhou para Nagisa.

A garota levantou a cabeça um pouco e trocou olhares.

"Apesar de eu estar agradecida por isso," Ayako começou, "você entende que eu não comecei a namorar Sanjuro para fazê-lo sair da gangue, não é?"

"Sim." Nagisa voltou a esconder o rosto, sua voz ficando abafada. "Eu quero ajudar Hidaka-kun, então eu gosto dele também..."

"Nagisa-chan..." Ayako suspirou antes de continuar, "Kuroki e a gangue podem machucar Hidaka-kun de muitas formas, mas nenhuma como você pode."

"Eu sei do que você fala," ela respondeu, "eu irei tomar cuidado."

"O problema não é esse!" Sanjuro se inclinou sobre a mesa para ficar mais próximo de Nagisa. "Eles só me deixaram eu ir porque me respeitavam, principalmente o Takuma. Se continuar com esse plano estúpido, você vai se ferrar tanto que vai se arrepender de ter trocado uma palavra com aquele marica."

Ela se levantou, com expressão e voz exultando determinação. "Eu jamais irei me arrepender por estar ajudando alguém."

Sanjuro recuou de volta ao seu assento.

"Eu jamais irei me arrepender por estar fazendo algo."

Ayako sorriu. "Agora me sinto mais convencida. Essa coragem diz muito sobre até onde você irá por ele." Então ela se virou para o seu namorado. "E você não vai contar pra ninguém."

Ele deu de ombros. "O que eu ganharia com isso?"

"Gostaria de ver a cara que o Kuroki iria fazer..." Ela voltou a olhar para a outra garota. "Olha, espera até o fim das aulas de hoje, não mais que isso, e então pergunta pra ele."

Nagisa abaixou olhar, ficando envergonhada novamente. "Sim..."

"Que fique isso entre nós." Ayako ficou de pé.

Sanjuro também, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. "Isso é estúpido, mas tenho que dizer que tu tem mais atitude que aquele marica. Boa sorte."

Com eles indo embora, Nagisa estava ciente que não tinha sido uma boa idéia ter contado. Um ato tolo, impulsivo. Eles não podiam ajudar, ninguém iria.

Somente uma pessoa podia fazer a diferença agora. "Hidaka-kun, deixe-me ajudá-lo..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Me espera no portão?"

Era o fim da aula e Aki estava tendo um _deja vu_. "De novo?"

"Você pode me acompanhar até o banheiro se tiver afim," disse Takuma.

"Ah..." Aki assentiu. "Eu acho... que vou pro portão mesmo."

"Beleza." Takuma espalhou o cabelo dele.

Ainda em sua carteira, Nagisa observou os dois garotos saírem. Através dos vidros, ela os viu se separar e o loiro caminhar pelo corredor, passando ao lado da sala.

 _Ele nem sequer olhou para mim._

Ela cerrou os punhos e suspirou. "Ok!" Ela então se levantou, pegou a mala e saiu com pressa. Apesar disso, devido aos corredores lotados de estudantes, ela só conseguiu alcançá-lo quando já estava no lado de fora. "Hidaka-kun!"

Aki parou e se virou. "Ah... oie..."

"Oi..." Ela se esforçou para manter um sorriso. "E então... você chegou a pensar?"

"Pensar? Bem... eu..."

Com tal resposta, contudo, era impossível para Nagisa.

Aki coçou a cabeça. "Eu não consegui pensar em nada, nem sabia por onde começar. Isso não é uma piada?"

"Não!" Nagisa enfatizou, "eu estou sendo super hyper mega séria."

"É que... eu sou alvo de piadas na sala," ele abaixou a cabeça, "você sabe que seria ruim para a sua reputação..."

Nagisa deu de ombros. "Eles já me consideram como sua namorada. Só estaríamos tornando isso oficial."

"Mas..."

Ela então se curvou para ele. "Por favor, seja o meu namorado!"

Assustado, Aki olhou para os outros estudantes que passavam por ali, que estavam curiosos com aquela cena. "V-Você não precisa fazer isso!"

Nagisa se levantou e ajeitou o cabelo, com uma expressão ansiosa e preocupada.

Ele balbuciou, "Se... você quer tanto ser... minha namorada... então tá..."

Nagisa abriu um sorriso.

"M-Mas..."

Contudo, não durou muito. "O quê?"

"É que... eu não esperava por isso. Eu não sei como ser um namorado..."

Ela notou que ele havia começado a tremer. Nagisa tentou ser mais descontraída. "É a minha primeira vez também. Vamos descobrir juntos. Hehe..."

Aki assentiu lentamente. "Ah... sim..."

Ela deu uma piscadela e apontou para si. "Mas eu conversei com a Ayako-chan."

"Ayako...?" Aki ficou confuso, mas então se lembrou. "A namorada do Sanjuro, certo."

"Sim e ela me disse que um casal deve sempre voltar da escola juntos."

Aki ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério?"

Nagisa acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente. "Uhum! Uhum!"

Ele passou a mão no cabelo, dizendo, "Isso não parece difícil... eu acho..."

"Você acha o quê?" Takuma apareceu de repente, com um sorriso maroto. "O que vocês dois estão conversando? Por acaso estão planejando ficar a sós de novo?"

"Seria bom." Nagisa retribuiu o sorriso. "Eu sou a namorada dele."

"Hahahaha! É isso mesmo!" Takuma deu um soco no braço de Aki, quase o derrubando. "Meu garoto..."

Aki passou a mão no seu braço magoado e disse em tom sério, "Ela não está brincando."

A expressão de Takuma congelou, seu sorriso escancarado era traído pelos seus olhos que piscavam, confusos. "Hein?"

Nagisa pôs as mãos na cintura. "Nós somos um casal agora, é oficial."

Com ela sendo tão assertiva, Aki corou enquanto dizia, "Takuma, eu... não vou poder ir contigo."

O outro garoto saiu de seu transe. "Não?!"

"É que eu irei acompanhar a minha namorada na volta para casa. É algo que um homem deve fazer, certo?"

Takuma trocou olhares por um tempo com Nagisa, carregando consigo um ar de insatisfação quando finalmente respondeu, "Sim, é o que um homem faria."

"É melhor nós irmos," disse ela, gesticulando para que Aki viesse. "Até amanhã, Kuroki-kun."

Ele obedeceu, mas não antes de dizer para Takuma, "Tchau... e desculpe."

"Sem problema... homem."

Enquanto ouvia essas palavras, Aki alcançou Nagisa, que estava em um ritmo acelerado. Os dois logo chegaram na rua e continuaram pela calçada.

Nessa hora ele não conseguiu resistir e olhou para trás.

"O que foi?" perguntou Nagisa.

Aki respondeu, "Eu pensei que Takuma pudesse estar nos seguindo, talvez ele quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas... parece que não."

"E você parece feliz com isso."

"Eu?" Aki moveu os lábios para checar. Ele estava sorrindo? "Não... eu não estou..."

Eles continuaram a seguir rumo a estação de metrô. Logo a maioria dos pedestres não eram apenas jovens uniformizados, mas pessoas de todas as idades e procedências.

Esse trajeto era bem familiar para Aki, exceto que dessa vez ele estava andando lado a lado com alguém, que não era nada mais e nada menos do que sua namorada. Isso não era algo que ele prestava a atenção, mas ele podia dizer que os sons dos passos até estavam sincronizados, assim como os pequenos barulhos das coisas dentro de suas malas faziam.

Sua mão que balançava acabou por roçar na dela. Tão inconveniente. Ele trouxe a mão junto ao corpo e ficou um pouco mais afastado. "É... Você vai comigo no metrô?"

Nagisa respondeu, "Eu volto para casa a pé, mas eu te acompanho até a entrada da estação."

"Ah sim..."

Se aproximando da estação, a quantidade de pessoas aumentava. A construção oferecia espaço para várias lojas de conveniência e restaurantes, além das inúmeras barracas de vendedores ambulantes. Apesar da boa quantidade de catracas, ainda se formavam filas para entrar.

"Bem... é até aqui..." Aki comentou.

"Uhum..." Do qual Nagisa confirmou.

Com os dois parados frente a frente, Aki se esforçava em ser natural. A garota era a mesma, apesar de ela ser algo a mais agora. "Então... é..."

Nagisa ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve.

Com toda a naturalidade do mundo reunida, Aki falou, "Tchau! Namorada."

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas tentou corrigir a reação que teve com um sorriso. "Tchau, namorado..."

Aki engoliu seco e se virou, caminhando até uma das filas.

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi trocada, Nagisa não sabia o que fazer além de ficar observando ele.

Felizmente, ele olhou para trás.

Com a oportunidade, Nagisa acenou.

Ele imitou.

Assim estava um pouco melhor. Despedidas podiam ser estranhas às vezes. Nagisa então seguiu seu rumo.

"Tchau, namorado... tchau, namorado... tchau, namorado..." Ela repetiu para si mesma em seu trajeto de volta para casa até não agüentar mais de vergonha, escondendo sua face. "Ah! O que estou fazendo?!"

Alguns transeuntes olharam curiosos para aquela cena.

Vendo que estava chamando muita atenção, Nagisa buscou se acalmar, ela precisava de um tempo para pensar. Perto dali havia um pequeno parque, onde se via muitas mães conversando enquanto suas crianças brincavam naquele fim de tarde.

Ela foi até um banco de madeira vazio, que estava mais afastado daquela cena, já com mais convicção.

 _Eu sei porque estou fazendo isso._

"Agora, eu tenho um namorado." Sentada, com a mala ao lado, ela sentia a gema incrustada em seu anel na mão esquerda com o polegar. "Será que eu conto para Mami pelo menos?"

Na calçada estava passando um casal que vestia o uniforme da escola de Mitakihara. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, corpos colados, trocando sorrisos e palavras de forma muito animada.

Nagisa observou eles até que o som de um impacto e o trepidar das tábuas do banco a fizessem pular de susto. "Hã?!"

O culpado por aquilo havia sido uma pequena bola de borracha colorida, que quicava pelo chão de terra até os pés de seu dono. Era um garoto, tão jovem quanto ela, vestindo calça jeans com suspensórios e uma camisa listrada de cor branca e vermelha. Seus olhos eram amarelos e seu cabelo curto era de um azul profundo, com uma mecha do lado direito de sua franja longa o bastante para alcançar sua boca. "Desculpa."

Nagisa viu que ele a encarava com certa intensidade, o que a deixou mais apreensiva do que o susto que havia tomado. "Não foi nada..."

Ele pegou a bola e se sentou no banco. "Você devia estar bem distraída com aquele casal."

O que seria aquela súbita aproximação? Será que ele estava flertando? Nagisa cruzou os braços. "V-Você reparou?"

"Eu estava observando você desde que sentou nesse banco," ele afirmou, "você parecia que estava pensando bastante sobre algo, preocupada."

Agora ela estava certa de que bola não tinha acertado o banco por coincidência. "Eu não estava pensando em nada."

Ele soltou a bola, fazendo-a quicar antes de pegar de volta. "Acho difícil, eu pelo menos sempre estou pensando em alguma coisa, não consigo evitar..."

Nagisa olhou de relance e viu que ele sorria para ela. O cheiro dele agora dava para sentir bem, era usualmente doce, de uma fruta, mas ela não conseguia discernir qual, em certos momentos parecia ter tons cítricos. Aquilo estava ficando desagradável, era melhor jogar a bomba. "Eu queria dizer que estava pensando em nada demais, apenas sobre o meu namorado."

"Oh... Vocês terminaram?"

Ou ele era um sem noção ou insistente. Nagisa não tinha interesse algum em ambos. Forçando um sorriso, ela respondeu, "Na verdade começamos e está indo muito bem."

O garoto parou de sorrir, mas ele não ficou triste, ele ficou sério, muito sério. Enquanto fazia a bola quicar novamente, ele questionou com muita firmeza, "Então por que está preocupada?"

"Preocupada..." Nagisa repetiu, um tanto surpresa. Então era realmente sobre isso que ele veio falar com ela? O garoto tinha ficado irritado por estar sendo feito de bobo e ela se sentiu mal com isso. Dessa vez, ela buscou ser mais honesta. "Eu apenas estava pensando em como será o futuro com ele."

A expressão do garoto ficou menos tensa e ele passou a olhar para a movimentação no parque. "Hmm... Eu já passei por isso. Garotos são bem complicados, eu recomendo que não tenha expectativas e fique de olho..."

Nagisa franziu a testa diante das inesperadas sugestões e passou a examinar melhor a pessoa que estava sentada ao seu lado. As pernas estavam fechadas, as mãos descansando sobre as coxas. Era difícil dizer por causa da idade, mas a afirmação aliada a aquela postura eram indícios de que ele na verdade era 'ela'. "Você tem um namorado?"

O garoto, ou garota, respondeu, "Já tive um..."

Nagisa respirou mais aliviada. Aquela pergunta podia ter terminado em um desastre, mas ela estava certa... e por estar certa ela estava errada. Como fora estúpida.

Agora mais garota do que garoto, ela voltou a olhar para Nagisa. "Você acha que ele pode estar escondendo algo de ti?"

"Ele?" Ela sorriu, se a outra garota soubesse como Aki era, não teria especulado isso. "Não... não..."

"Então é você."

A afirmação fez Nagisa parar de respirar, ainda que ela soubesse que a conversa estava encaminhando para essa lógica conclusão. "Eu..."

A outra garota deixou a bola cair.

"Sim, eu estou escondendo algumas coisas dele."

Mas ela pegou antes que tocasse o chão. "Isso não é uma boa forma de começar um relacionamento."

Nagisa pressionou suas pálpebras e lábios. "Eu sei, mas eu não tenho como contar para ele."

"Ele não te perdoaria?"

"É mais complicado que isso." Com as pontas dos dedos, ela manipulou o seu anel. "Eu quero vê-lo feliz e não tem como isso ser possível se ele souber a verdade."

"Francamente... ninguém entende isso?" A outra garota passou a brincar com a bola, passando de uma mão para a outra. "O peso de uma verdade não está apenas no conteúdo, mas na forma como ela é tratada. O ato de escondê-la vai trazer muitos problemas e ele será vítima disso."

"Você parece ser bem experiente..." Nagisa comentou.

A garota ficou de pé. "Eu fui a vítima."

As palavras que Nagisa ouviu eram tão duras quanto ásperas. "Se eu... ver que isso está causando problemas, eu tomarei uma atitude, mas eu realmente quero vê-lo feliz."

A bola quicou mais uma vez. "Faça o que desejar, porém lembre-se que se você realmente quer o bem de uma pessoa, nós ás vezes temos que fazer coisas que não queremos."

"Vou me lembrar disso." Vendo que a outra estava de partida, ela sentiu a necessidade de perguntar, "Você mora aqui perto?"

"Não." A garota olhou para o céu. "Na verdade eu estou à procura de uma pessoa. É uma cidade grande, mas sinto que estou próxima..."

Nagisa franziu a testa. "Hmm... Eu lhe desejo boa sorte então."

"Obrigada." A garota começou andar, passando por trás do banco. "Tchau, bruxa."

"Tchau..." Nagisa disse sorrindo, mas logo lhe acometeu. "Espere... o que você disse?" Ela se virou.

A garota entrou em uma moita.

"Ei!" Nagisa saiu correndo atrás dela. Ela lutou contra os galhos e vinhas ferozmente para abrir caminho, até se deparar com a rua.

Não havia nenhum sinal da garota.

Nagisa olhou envolta da moita. Era impossível ela ter saído por outra direção sem ser notada. Esforçou-se em ouvir alguma coisa, mas nada. Então se fez uso de seu último recurso.

Havia cheiros doces, muitos deles. Alguns eram de frutas, mas qualquer um deles podia ser da garota assim como de qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse passado ali com o cheiro de uma fruta específica.

Aquela garota, aquela estranha garota, havia desaparecido no ar.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Controle**


	8. Controle

**Controle**

Quando o filé de peixe caiu no tacho, logo ele começou a fritar e um delicioso cheiro tomou conta da cozinha.

Mami preparava a janta, usando uma espátula para mover o peixe com maestria. Um observador diria que ela estaria concentrada no que estava fazendo, mas a verdade é que sua mente estava em outro lugar.

 _As panelinhas já estão formadas na minha sala._

Ela colocou um pouco mais de óleo no tacho.

 _Eu não consegui me aproximar de ninguém em Shirome. Na verdade, uma pessoa se aproximou de mim._

As chamas cresceram enquanto ela regulava o queimador.

 _Mas Sasa-san é do ensino fundamental. Se ela quer uma senpai em quem confiar, eu não posso depender dela. Eu preciso estabelecer uma posição social na escola._

A aparência do peixe já estava ficando boa, era hora de dar um toque especial. Quando foi ver o topo do balcão, contudo, percebeu a ausência do que precisava. "Ora! Eu esqueci de pegar o molho." Enquanto continuava a mexer a fritura, ela abriu um dos armarinhos para procurar.

 _Talvez um clube da escola? Sim, um clube. Eu irei interagir com garotas de todas as idades. Shirome deve ter uma para chá. Eu devo ter habilidades suficientes para me aceitarem, elas não deverão se importar que eu sou uma transferida._

Mais sorridente com a conclusão que teve, Mami encontrou o frasco com o molho, mas um forte cheiro de queimado invadiu suas narinas. Amaldiçoando o seu lapso, ela checou o que havia acontecido com o peixe.

A mão que segurava a espátula estava em chamas.

"Ah?!" Mami soltou a espátula e afastou a mão do queimador. O movimento fez com que as labaredas ganhassem força, ameaçando a alcançar o braço. Ela correu até a pia e abriu a torneira, fazendo muita fumaça enquanto o fogo se apagava.

Era o fim do susto, mas não da inquietação. Em nenhum momento ela sentira dor. Os dedos da mão agora eram pedaços suspensos de pano carbonizados e era possível distinguir a extensão da 'queimadura', onde haviam laços entrelaçados que perderam sua capacidade de mimetizar a pele. Enquanto tentava mover a mão, pequenos laços começaram a brotar e envolvê-la.

"Mami?"

Era Nagisa. Ela rapidamente colocou uma luva e voltou para o fogão, apagando o queimador.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A garota apareceu na cozinha, logo fazendo uma careta. "Que cheiro de queimado..."

"Sim, eu acabei queimando o peixe." Com a espátula, Mami levantou o filé que estava no tacho, revelando a parte escurecida. "Uma pena..."

"Não parece muito queimado." Nagisa cheirou. "e esse cheiro... não é de comida queimada."

"Oh... bem..." Mami deu um sorriso sem graça. "Por acidente, eu acabei queimando uma de minhas luvas também e tive que trocar"

"Nossa!"

"Pois é..." Mami colocou o tacho sobre o balcão. "Hoje não é o meu dia na cozinha."

Nagisa assentiu. "Hmm... Mami, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

A loira estava checando os armarinhos por novos ingredientes. "O que seria? Queijo?"

"Não, hehe..." Nagisa puxou uma mecha de cabelo para mais perto de seu rosto. "Por acaso Madoka contatou você recentemente?"

"Madoka-san? Recentemente?" Mami olhou para ela. "Não, por quê?"

"Nada." Nagisa deu de ombros, desviando o olhar. "Apenas que ela não tem nos visitado com tanta freqüência."

"É verdade," Mami concordou e ponderou, "como garotas mágicas nós nos encontrávamos muito mais e fazíamos muitas coisas juntas."

Nagisa sentiu a nostalgia naquelas palavras. "Mas tínhamos que lidar com muitas coisas ruins também."

"Sim." Seu sorriso foi tão sucinto quanto a sua sentença. Com isso, Mami voltou sua atenção para os ingredientes. "Era só isso que queria me dizer?"

"Ehhhmmm..." Nagisa pressionou os lábios. "Sim? Era só isso..."

"Pois eu tenho boas notícias, temos o suficiente para uma sopa rápida."

A face de Nagisa iluminou-se. "Com queijo?"

Mami voltou a olhar para ela, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Só um pouco."

"Um pouco mais do que um pouco?" Nagisa escancarou um sorriso, mostrando os dentes.

A loira semicerrou o olhar e disse friamente, "vá e prepare a mesa."

A garota bateu continência e saiu da cozinha.

Mami suspirou, mas então voltou sua atenção para a sua luva. Ela lentamente a removeu.

Sua mão estava em perfeito estado, nem sequer havia indícios de carbonização sobre a pele. Ela podia dobrar os dedos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No entanto, Mami sabia que jamais poderia usar o adjetivo 'normal'.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A aula estava chegando ao fim e o intervalo para o almoço se aproximava. Nagisa tentava acompanhar o professor e fazer as últimas anotações no caderno, mas algumas vezes ela olhava de relance para o outro lado da sala, onde estava o seu namorado.

A notícia não tinha se espalhado ou pelo menos aparentava isso... A única coisa estranha era que Takuma não tinha falado com Aki durante toda a manhã.

O sinal tocou.

Nagisa guardou as suas coisas e deixou a sua carteira. Ao procurar por Aki, porém, ela viu que ele já estava saindo da sala. Seus olhos se encontraram, mas ele não parou.

Os corredores estavam congestionados com estudantes ansiosos em deixar o prédio ou ir ao refeitório, mas Nagisa notou que o garoto estava indo na contramão daquele rio de pessoas. Ela o teria perdido se não fosse às vezes onde ele parava e olhava para trás.

Quando quantidade de estudantes diminuiu, ela finalmente conseguiu alcançá-lo. "Oi! Para onde está indo?"

"Eu te mostro."

Eles passaram ao lado da biblioteca e desceram um lance de escadas até uma porta dupla, usada pelo pessoal de serviços gerais, mas que não estava destrancada.

A porta dava para o lado de fora, mas não havia ninguém ali. Era uma área não freqüentada pelos alunos, pudera, o mato era denso e não havia muito espaço. Ali também ficava os galpões com as salas de força, com suas portas de metal com avisos e o zumbido ameaçador da alta tensão, assim como as caçambas de lixo.

Nagisa viu uma criatura branca peluda no topo de uma delas.

 _Kyuubey?_

Na verdade era um gato, que fugiu com a presença deles.

"Esse lugar não mudou nada," comentou Aki.

"Você vinha aqui muitas vezes?" indagou Nagisa.

Ele sentou no chão, encostado contra parede. "Ano passado, quando Takuma ainda não era o meu amigo, as coisas eram piores. Algumas vezes era tanto que eu vinha para cá. Desculpe se aqui não está bom para você."

"Está tudo bem." Nagisa fez o mesmo. "Agora é o nosso esconderijo secreto."

"Não é tão secreto assim." Aki abriu a sua mala. "Apenas afastado de todo mundo..."

Nagisa ficou surpresa. Ele estava retirando um pote de comida.

O garoto olhou para ela. "É... Eu pensei que um namorado deve comer com a sua namorada, então eu trouxe. Não é nada."

"Eu não acho." Nagisa sorriu. Aquilo significava, e muito, pois ela estava ciente de que ele havia se arriscado ou encontrado uma forma de evitar pagar tributo apenas para compartilhar aquele momento. "Só tem um problema."

"Hã?" Aki viu ela tirar o pote dela, muito maior que o dos outros dias.

"Eu tive a mesma idéia, então eu trouxe o suficiente para nós dois."

Quando o pote foi aberto, ele estava repleto de comida, mas metade dele continha cubos amarelos, cortados com simetria. Aki falou, "Deixa eu adivinhar... tofu com queijo?"

"Não, é apenas queijo..." Nagisa ficou encabulada. "Eu não tinha tempo para preparar mais comida, então precisei improvisar. Heheheee..."

"Teremos um farto almoço hoje." Aki abriu o seu pote.

"Oh! Por favor, aceite." Usando palitos, Nagisa pegou alguns cubos e ofereceu. "Eles são para você também."

"Claro, claro, eu vou ajudá-la com isso." Aki deixou que ela colocasse alguns cubos em seu pote, enquanto isso aproveitou para experimentar um deles. "Eu... Eu pensei que todos os queijos fossem salgados, mas esse é suave, parece até que é doce."

"É um Gruyère. Esse está pouco maturado, senão você estaria sentindo um sabor mais pronunciado e terroso," disse Nagisa, "ele é suíço, mas é produzido no mundo todo e é muito apreciado na Grécia."

Aki ficou impressionado. "Você sabe tudo sobre queijos?"

"Eu estudei muito..." Nagisa fechou os olhos, com um sorriso sereno, enquanto se lembrava de alguém muito especial.

Isso terminou com um som de impacto violento e distante.

Ela notou que, além dos arbustos e árvores, um bate estaca tinha começado a trabalhar. Não havia somente o bate estaca, como também guindastes, além do som de tratores e outros veículos pesados. "Hidaka-kun, você sabe o que estão construindo ali?"

"Você não sabe?" Aki franziu a testa. "É a escola de ensino médio de Mitakihara."

Nagisa desviou o olhar. "Escola de ensino médio..."

"Ano passado Mitakihara sofreu um grande desastre, virou notícia no mundo todo. Eu não sei se você estava aqui nessa época..."

"Sim, eu estava."

"O governo trouxe muito dinheiro como auxílio na reconstrução. A escola de Mitakihara foi uma das instituições que o recebeu, mas ela não tinha sido muito danificada," Aki consumiu outro cubo antes de continuar, "eles decidiram construir esse novo prédio com o dinheiro que sobrou. As aulas já começam no próximo ano."

Nagisa ponderou, "Então se isso tivesse acontecido um ano antes... Mami poderia ainda estudar aqui..."

"Mami?"

Ela sorriu. "É alguém que eu conheço."

Eles continuaram com o almoço, observando o trabalho naquele campo de obra.

Aki comentou, "Daqui alguns anos nós seremos adultos..."

Além de surpreendente, aquilo tinha soado um tanto melancólico para Nagisa. "Eu acho que isso é muito tempo."

"Pode ser, mas estamos crescendo, irá acontecer." Ele olhou para ela. "Aliás, você não me contou sobre o que pretende ser no futuro."

"É porque eu não pensei muito nisso. Eu não tenho idéia de como ele será." Nagisa ficou examinando um dos cubos de queijo. "Mas se for para trabalhar em alguma coisa, eu gostaria de seguir o sonho da minha mãe e montar uma confeitaria."

Aki sorriu. "Legal, então você quer trabalhar com a sua mãe."

"Não..." Nagisa entristeceu, mesmo comendo o queijo.

Ele ficou confuso em um primeiro momento, mas depois seus olhos se arregalaram. "Como eu sou burro, desculpe."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não se culpe, você não sabia."

"Você perdeu a sua mãe..." Aki comentou, abaixando a cabeça, "deve ser muito difícil, para você e seu pai."

"Meu pai está morto também."

"Ah!" Ele bateu a própria cabeça. "Eu sou burro mesmo!"

Nagisa gesticulou. "Eu já disse para não se culpar!" Então ela disse, "sabe a Mami? Ela é a minha tia e tem a minha guarda."

"Mas ela não está fazendo o ensino médio? Ela não é jovem?"

"Ela é, mas ela é uma pessoa muito madura e de grande coração." Nagisa fez um grande aceno com a cabeça. "Eu estou bem e feliz por ela estar cuidando de mim."

"Bom..." Aki ainda estava em luto. _Mesmo se ela está bem agora, perder o pai e a mãe deve ser uma experiência terrível que ela nunca vai esquecer._

Nagisa ofereceu o pote dela. "Por favor! Me ajude a esvaziar isso."

"Hã?! Claro..."

O resto do intervalo foi sobre as aulas, notas e tarefas para casa. Eram coisas que se discutiriam com qualquer colega, mas para Nagisa era especial ver Aki falando sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse Takuma e as brincadeiras que ele sofria. Ele era bom em inglês!

"Temos que voltar," disse o garoto quando se levantou.

"Já?" Nagisa nem tinha visto o tempo passar.

Quando os dois se aproximaram da sala de aula, viram que ela já estava cheia.

"Será que alguém notou nossa ausência?" ela perguntou.

"É bem possível," ele respondeu.

"Tomara que nós possamos usar aquele esconderijo por mais um tempo."

"Podemos ir amanhã."

Eles estavam na entrada quando Nagisa teve seu braço puxado por alguém atrás dela.

Era Takuma. "Se não é os nossos pombinhos. Onde vocês-"

Nagisa mostrou os seus dentes em uma expressão ameaçadora.

"Wowowow!" Takuma deu um sorrisinho de lado. "O que vai fazer? Me morder?"

Aki pediu, "Por favor Takuma, solta ela."

A garota puxou o braço.

Tão forte que Takuma não conseguiu segurar, ficando um tanto impressionado. "Claro... Nós somos ainda amigos, né?"

"Nós somos..." Aki olhou uma última vez para ele de relance antes de voltar sua atenção para Nagisa e segui-la para dentro da sala.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Também era o fim do intervalo do almoço em Shirome, mas Mami não tinha retornado para sala, ao invés disso ela estava em frente a um grande mural. Ela falava consigo mesma, "Então esses são os horários e dias do clube do chá. Se eu quiser fazer parte, terei que ficar mais tempo na escola... hmmm... preciso rever os horários de ônibus..."

"Ei!"

Mami notou que havia uma garota ranzinza ao lado dela, de braços cruzados. Ela tinha cabelos longos e azuis, assim como os olhos, e era alta, isso ficava ainda mais evidente por estar acompanhada de duas colegas mais baixas.

"Você conhece Oriko Mikuni?"

Ela estava tendo uma idéia melhor do quanto Oriko era famosa, ou infame, naquela escola. "Sim? Assim como todo mundo..."

"Não tente bancar a espertinha comigo." A garota semicerrou o olhar. "Ela está seguindo você."

Mami ficou estupefata. Por que Oriko estaria fazendo isso? Se fosse para dizer algo, bastaria usar telepatia.

A garota vociferou, "Me diz o relacionamento que você tem com ela!"

As outras colegas tentaram acalmá-la. "Komaki-chan! Não!"

Mami gaguejou, "Eu... Eu não tenho. Tem certeza disso? C-Como você sabe... você está seguindo ela?"

Em um ataque de fúria, Komaki empurrou a loira contra o mural.

"Kyyaaah!" Ela se viu entre os braços da garota, que se apoiavam contra o mural, bloqueando qualquer fuga.

"Você ousa me irritar?" disse Komaki, com o seu olhar arregalado e ameaçador.

"Parem de incomodar ela!"

Mami reconheceu aquela voz de imediato.

Sasa estava no corredor, de pernas abertas em uma pose firme, com uma mão na cintura e a outra apontando para elas. "Agora!"

Komaki olhou de relance para ela. "A conversa não chegou ao jardim de infância."

"Pelo menos lá eu aprendi que vacas não falam," respondeu Sasa.

A garota de longos cabelos azuis virou. "O que disse?!"

"Quer que eu te ensine?" Sasa usou as suas mãos para imitar chifres. "Muuu? Mu! Muuuuuu!"

"Você tá morta garota!" Komaki avançou contra ela.

Sasa saiu correndo pelo corredor e dobrou a esquina. "Hahaha! Você tá aprendendo rápido, vaca."

"Komaki-chan! Espere por nós!"

Mami viu as duas garotas segui-las e desaparecerem na esquina, deixando ela completamente sozinha, porém isso não trouxe alívio algum. "Ah não... Sasa-san..." Ela correu atrás delas pelos corredores, mas já era tarde, pois tinha perdido elas de vista.

"Tuturuh!"

Mami parou e procurou por aquele chamado. Na entrada aberta de uma das salas, atrás da porta, uma mão gesticulava. "Sasa-san?"

A garota de curtos cabelos castanhos mostrou a cabeça. "Elas estão voltando?"

"Bem..." Mami notou algumas garotas na sala olhando para elas, além de um crescente burburinho. "Não"

Sasa saiu com pressa do seu esconderijo e seguiu pelo corredor. "Corre! Corre! Corre! E esconde a face."

Mami não viu muitas opções além de obedecer. Ela a seguiu até a escadaria mais próxima, onde ficaram.

"Elas não vão nos ver aqui," Sasa afirmou, "pelo menos não até a aula começar."

Com a situação mais calma, Mami sentiu que tinha tempo para questionar, "Por que você está nesse andar? Aqui é somente para alunas do ensino médio."

"Sim! Sim!" Sasa abriu um sorriso. "Mas eu queria descobrir em qual sala você estudava e fazer uma surpresa. Sorte sua que eu tive essa idéia."

Mami abaixou o olhar. "Você não precisava ter se arriscado por mim."

"Eu nem me arrisquei! Aquela cadela mais ladra do que morde."

"Você a conhece?" Ela franziu a testa.

Sasa ficou cutucando o próprio queixo. "Hmmmm... Sei que ela é de uma família rica, mas pouco conhecida. Então ela compensa a falta de influência intimidando quem ela acha que é fraca." Então ela desatou a rir. "Fufuahahaha... mas você viu como é fácil provocar ela. Que vadia burra! Hahahahah-"

Mami vinha com um olhar desaprovador para ela.

"Ok. Eu parei... Eu sei que você não gosta que eu fale mal dos outros. Mal hábito que aprendi nessa escola, desculpe." Sasa abriu os braços. "Mas qual é! Ela podia ter quebrado a sua cara. Você ao menos sabe o motivo dela ter te abordado assim?"

Mami desviou o olhar. "Ela se confundiu. Achou que eu era outra pessoa..."

Sasa voltou a sorrir, semicerrando os olhos. "Por acaso essa pessoa seria Oriko Mikuni?"

A loira prendeu a respiração.

"Hahaha!" Sasa balançou a cabeça e gesticulou. "Eu estou brincando!"

Mami tentou sorrir. "Ah... haha..."

"Se fosse para apostar, eu diria que era ela, pois tem muita gente obcecada em tornar a vida dela miserável por aqui."

Mami assentiu. "Você deve estar certa..."

O sinal tocou.

"E é isso!" Sasa fez uma pose. "A operação 'resgate da Mami-senpai' foi um completo sucesso!"

"Obrigada Sasa-san."

"Isso não foi nada." A garota já descia a escadaria. "Só tenta não se meter em problemas até o fim das aulas."

"Eu prometo que farei isso."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

As aulas tinham acabado e a promessa tinha sido cumprida, no entanto, os temores de Mami não haviam terminado. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até a saída, em meio a horda de garotas, ela olhava para trás, procurando por um longo rabo de cavalo de cor palha ou por um par de olhos verde oliva.

Até que houve um choque.

Era Sasa, com uma expressão de dor, passando a mão em seu seio.

"Oh, desculpe," disse Mami.

"Vou sobreviver." A garota baixinha indagou, "Por que estava olhando para trás?"

Mami olhou para as estudantes que estavam passando ao lado delas. "Eu estou preocupada se aquela garota estaria me seguindo... hummm... Komaki-san, certo?"

"Você não precisa."

Ainda que não fosse a sua real preocupação, aquela resposta rápida e sucinta da outra garota sobre aquilo a surpreendeu. "Eu não preciso?"

"Ela tem memória ruim, mente fraca." Sorrindo, Sasa deu uma piscadela. "A essa hora ela já deve ter encontrado outra garota para incomodar."

"Entendo..."

Sasa pegou o braço dela. "Corre ou vamos perder o ônibus!"

Como o usual, elas pegaram o ônibus em um ponto distante da escola e sentaram juntas, face a face.

Sasa falou, "Agora é voltar para casa, descansar e se divertir, pois amanhã tem mais."

"Você já pensou em entrar em um clube?" perguntou Mami.

"Clube?" Sasa fez uma careta. "Só se eu quisesse ter um monte de inimigos. Ainda não aprendeu que estamos em Shirome? Os clubes se odeiam."

Mami suspirou em frustração.

"Você quer entrar em um?" Sasa continuou, "Por quê? Está com tempo de sobra?"

"Porque..." A loira deu de ombros.

"Você não faz nada durante a noite? Nem sai de casa?"

Aquilo tinha sido bem mais específico, fazendo Mami sorrir, surpresa. "Não."

Sasa também sorriu, se inclinando em direção a outra, com um olhar intenso. "Então não se importaria de sua querida Kouhai fazer uma visita."

"Claro que não!" O sorriso de Mami ficou mais convidativo. "Eu adoraria! Eu posso preparar um chá e bolo para nós."

Sasa continuava sorridente, mas desviou olhar. "Hmmm... Eu não sou chegada em chá..."

Mami pegou as mãos dela. "Eu posso fazer suco também, ou café."

"Haha! Você nem deixou eu terminar," disse a outra garota, "eu iria dizer que eu poderia abrir uma exceção, pois eu estaria com a melhor senpai."

Mami estava mais excitada. "Podemos fazer isso hoje!"

"Sim... nós poderíamos..." Um tanto surpresa, Sasa apertou o botão para o ônibus parar e se levantou. "Mas vamos decidir o dia amanhã. Ok?"

"Tudo bem."

"Tchau!"

Mami a viu descer do ônibus e ele voltar a se mover, mantendo um sorriso.

Até ele começar a desaparecer.

Confusa, uma questão cresceu dentro dela. "Por que... eu a convidei?" Ela olhou para as próprias mãos. "No que eu estava pensando?"

 _É isso._

Suas mãos estremeceram.

"Eu não estava pensando."

Seu reflexo na janela revelava seu temor.

"Era como se eu não fosse eu."

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Reflexos distorcidos**


	9. Reflexos distorcidos

**Reflexos distorcidos**

'Uma nova escola para um novo tempo' era um dos lemas utilizados pela escola de Mitakihara, traduzido em menos regras tradicionais e mais tecnologia, que se aplicava em todos os âmbitos da instituição, até mesmo nos mais depressivos.

Madoka olhava para um espaço vago na sala, onde haveria uma carteira, mas esta estava recolhida no chão. Um letreiro luminoso vermelho dizia o motivo:

 **Hitomi Shizuki – Ausente**

"Esse é o terceiro dia consecutivo," disse ela.

Em uma carteira vizinha à Madoka, Homura respondeu, "Nós sabemos o porquê."

"Mas três dias..." Madoka olhou para ela. "Hitomi-chan estava melhor, ninguém está mais culpando ela e ela não estava faltando à escola. Ainda mais por tanto tempo."

"As lembranças apenas adormecem, nada pode ser feito."

Madoka assentiu com a declaração da outra garota.

"Ela está tentando, lutando." Homura olhou de relance para ela. "Você não acredita na sua amiga?"

"É claro que sim," Madoka afirmou.

"Nakazawa-kun!"

As duas garotas observaram a cena que estava se desdobrando na frente da sala.

Uma garota de óculos e cabelo verde estava de pé ao lado da carteira do garoto. Ela carregava consigo uma pilha de papéis. "Vai se juntar ao nosso clube?"

Nakazawa coçou a cabeça e fez uma careta. "Ehhh... Eu vou?"

A garota fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Nós já falamos sobre isso. Se não quiser entrar no nosso, tudo bem, mas você precisa escolher um clube."

O garoto de cabelo castanho curvou-se em desânimo. "Eu não sei..."

A garota balançou a cabeça, desaprovando aquela atitude. "Suas notas não estão boas. Ter participado de um clube em seu histórico escolar vai ajudá-lo na hora de tentar uma vaga para o ensino médio."

Com ambas as mãos, Nakazawa coçou a cabeça com mais vigor. "Eu sei... eu sei..."

"O que acha disso?" Madoka disse para Homura, "de nós entrarmos em um clube da escola."

A garota de tranças respondeu, "Nós precisamos?"

"Seria divertido." Madoka ficou mais preocupada com a falta de entusiasmo da outra. "Mas somente se você quiser..."

"Sim, me parece bom." Homura olhou para ela com um leve sorriso, mas logo desviando o olhar.

"Vou lhe dar mais um tempo para pensar." A garota deixou ele.

Madoka e Homura notaram que ela vinha na direção delas.

"Mais um dia..." comentou a garota, com tristeza.

"Sim." Madoka esboçou um sorriso. "Talvez... Talvez ela esteja doente."

"Vamos acreditar nisso." A garota ofereceu a pilha de papéis. "Esses sãos as tarefas acumuladas. Eu estou ocupada hoje, poderia entregar para ela?"

Madoka esticou os braços. "Claro, eu-"

Porém outro par de mãos havia alcançado os papéis. "Sem problema."

As duas garotas olharam para Homura.

Sentindo o silêncio que havia se instaurado, Homura continuou, "Eu sei onde ela mora."

Madoka voltou a olhar para a garota que estava de pé e sorriu. "Sim, nós sabemos."

Ela assentiu e retribuiu o sorriso. "Obrigada."

Madoka acenou enquanto a garota se afastava.

[ _Eu irei sozinha._ ]

Com a telepatia de Homura, ela parou de sorrir. [ _Por quê?_ ]

[ _Para ela, você era a amiga mais próxima de Miki-san._ ] Homura já guardava os papéis em sua mala. [ _Não precisamos lembrá-la disso._ ]

Madoka nada disse. Era verdade, havia aflições além do seu alcance.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Na saída da escola, com elas atravessando o portão, Madoka voltou perguntar, "Você realmente quer ir sozinha?"

"Sim." Homura dava passadas firmes, olhando para a frente. "Se não quiser mencionar nada a respeito de Shizuki-san aos seus pais, diga a eles que eu fui fazer exames médicos."

Madoka se aproximou mais dela, seus braços se tocando. "Eu devia ir contigo. Eu entendi o que você disse sobre Sayaka-chan, mas Hitomi-chan é minha amiga também. Eu posso confortá-la... eu posso..."

Homura parou. "Por que você insiste?"

Madoka se assustou.

Vendo tal reação, Homura relaxou sua expressão. "Por que se preocupar? É apenas uma entrega de tarefas acumuladas. Acha que eu não posso fazer isso? Acha que eu machucaria os sentimentos dela?"

"Não..." Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Nem de longe passou isso pela minha cabeça."

"Então..." Homura sorriu. "Eu te vejo em breve."

"Certo." Madoka assentiu e sorriu também. "Tchau e se cuide."

As duas se separaram, com Homura se dirigindo para a estação de metrô. Sem olhar para trás, pois poderia perder a sua chance.

 _Espero que Shizuki-san esteja aceitando visitas._

Em seu ritmo firme e olhar cauteloso, a garota de cabelos escuros já avistava a movimentação em frente à estação.

 _Devo pensar bem antes de cada palavra..._

Uma garota usando o uniforme da escola, de longos cabelos brancos, atravessou a rua e desapareceu na esquina.

 _Charlotte?_ Homura parou e semicerrou o olhar. _Era ela? Essa não seria a rota que ela utilizaria para voltar para o apartamento da Tomoe-san._

Ela se sentiu compelida em segui-la, mas a sua mala estava pesada com a pilha de papéis.

... _Eu te vejo em breve..._

Homura pressionou os lábios, resignando-se a continuar indo até a estação.

A viagem era curta, mas de muitas paisagens. Através das janelas de seu vagão, Homura observava o veículo entrar e sair de túneis, passar por trilhos elevados sobre a parte antiga da cidade, e outras estações. Ainda havia muitos guindastes trabalhando, reerguendo edifícios antigos ou novos, acelerados pela comoção que uniu a nação naquele desastre.

Esse não era o caso para o luxuoso edifício onde Hitomi morava. Ele ficava próximo, mas não no centro da cidade, localização que o valorizava ainda mais e foi o que o salvou da destruição.

Homura saiu na estação mais próxima, a poucas quadras do lugar, em questão de minutos ela já estava na guarita.

Uma mulher com uniforme impecável falou com ela. "Pois não?"

"Eu sou Homura Akemi, colega de classe de Hitomi Shizuki-san e gostaria de entregar algo para ela."

"Só um momento." A mulher pegou o telefone.

Enquanto aguardava, Homura observou o movimento na rua, os sons da cidade, algumas luzes que se acendiam... O sol já dava sinais que iria partir. De repente, o bater de asas de uma ave próxima do seu ouvido. Ela se virou e não encontrou nada, exceto por uma pequena pena negra presa no tecido de seu uniforme. Ela a pegou e examinou.

"Sim, Homura Akemi."

A forma peculiar de afirmar que a mulher utilizou distraiu a garota, fazendo com que ela deixasse escapar a pena de seus dedos.

A mulher colocou o telefone no gancho e abriu o portão. Com um sorriso educado, disse, "Ela encontrará contigo no saguão. Por favor, fique à vontade."

"Obrigada."

O saguão era bem iluminado, com um piso cerâmico polido e paredes clara e com espelhos. A mobília era de madeira para trazer um pouco de calor ao ambiente. Homura sentou-se em uma poltrona, ficando frente a frente com um grande espelho. Ela notou no reflexo que acima dela havia um antigo relógio de pêndulo em funcionamento, repetindo continuamente seu som mecânico.

O tempo passava. Pessoas entravam e saíam dos elevadores, mas nenhuma delas era quem ela queria encontrar. Tinha o poder de parar o tempo, mas quando se tratava do próximo segundo, nada podia fazer.

Chegou o momento que o saguão ficou vazio. Homura esfregou o rosto, já preocupada se Hitomi havia mudado de idéia, temia que a demora convencesse Madoka de ir atrás dela, que a voz dela clamando por seu nome rompesse aquele silêncio.

 _Silêncio_?

Homura voltou a olhar para o espelho e confirmou a sua surpresa. O relógio de pêndulo havia parado.

Um som mecânico. Era a porta do elevador que se abria.

Homura se levantou. Dali saía uma garota com um belo conjunto de saia de cintura alta com uma blusa de renda e sandália. Sua pele tinha uma aparência fresca, seus lábios reluzentes mostrando um sorriso, cílios bem penteados e seu cabelo verde vibrante e ondulado... Homura sabia muito bem que, não importa como, é assim que você sempre veria Hitomi Shizuki.

Com certa hesitação, ela falou, "Desculpe pela demora."

"Você parece surpresa," disse Homura, "esperava por outra pessoa?"

Em um movimento quase imperceptível, Hitomi havia erguido suas bem delineadas sobrancelhas, para logo depois abrir mais o seu sorriso. "Sim, pela representante de classe. Você veio aqui para trazer os trabalhos da escola."

"Está correta." Homura pendeu a cabeça de lado. "Mas você sabe que não é só isso."

Hitomi ficou mais séria e assentiu levemente. "Sim. O que você quer?"

Homura sorriu. "Um passeio, eu e você."

A expressão de Hitomi congelou. "A-Agora?"

"Com certeza. Você até já está pronta para isso."

A garota de cabelos verdes olhou para as suas roupas e sorriu. "Mas... Mas eu não posso ir longe."

"Nós não iremos."

Elas saíram juntas e atravessaram a rua até um calçadão. O céu já escurecia e os postes, acesos.

"A sala deve estar bem preocupada com a minha ausência," Hitomi comentou.

"Todos estão." Homura olhou de relance para ela. "Madoka também."

"Eu acredito." Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eu gostaria de ser que nem outros e seguir em frente quanto ao que aconteceu com Sayaka-san, mas tem vezes que não consigo parar de pensar... chegar à escola e ver que ela não está lá, nem Kamijou-kun..."

Homura olhou novamente para ela.

"Algumas vezes eu penso que ele morreu também e o pior é que posso estar certa disso em partes. Minha esperança é que a Alemanha seja distante o suficiente para ele esquecer."

Elas tinham entrado em um parque com inúmeras estátuas de mármore, muitas delas representando figuras angelicais. Elas caminhavam entre duas extensas, porém rasas, piscinas de água. Uma delas continha um chafariz que mais parecia com uma cachoeira, deixando a água turbulenta. Como o caminho estreito lembrava uma ponte, criava-se a ilusão de que as duas piscinas estavam conectadas.

Hitomi ficou preocupada com o silêncio da sua companheira. "Desculpe... eu comecei a falar e nem levei em consideração se você estava interessada em ouvir..."

Homura parou na frente dela.

Aquele movimento repentino, aquela olhar intenso, fez Hitomi dar um passo para trás.

"Eu serei honesta contigo," disse Homura, "Kyousuke Kamijou ama Sayaka Miki."

A face de Hitomi se contorceu enquanto ela assentiu. "Eu sei... eu sei... é por isso que dei uma oportunidade para Sayaka-san se confessar para ele. Eu queria que esse sonho que me consumia acabasse."

Homura abaixou o olhar.

"Eu me convenci, eu mascarei esse egoísmo como um ato de amizade. Eu..." Hitomi virou a face e pressionou os lábios. "Eu sou tão cruel que não vi a fragilidade da minha amiga. Sempre considerei ela melhor do que eu quando se tratava de relacionamentos com pessoas. Agora... eu tenho vidas destruídas em minhas mãos sujas."

"Você já ouviu isso o bastante, mas eu irei dizer. Não se culpe pela morte dela." Homura procurou pelo olhar de Hitomi no reflexo da piscina. "Foi declarado como suicídio, mas a polícia considera misteriosa as circunstâncias da morte dela. Eles encontraram perto do corpo várias embalagens de comida, mas nenhuma consumida por ela, o que significa que haveria outra pessoa envolvida."

Hitomi balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda me sinto responsável por isso. Se eu não tivesse falado com ela sobre Kamijou-kun, talvez Sayaka-san não tivesse encontrado esse destino."

"Lembre-se que nas últimas semanas ela estava faltando à escola. Ela tem outros motivos que não são de vosso conhecimento que poderia levar a isso."

Hitomi olhou para ela. "Ela tem..."

"Ela teria..." Homura se corrigiu. "Por isso, você está sendo injusta em carregar esse fardo sozinha."

A outra garota suspirou. "É mais fácil dizer do que acreditar..."

"Quer mais provas? Valorize o que tem. Procure por sua família, seus amigos, seus colegas de classe. Ouça o que eles têm dizer e compare comigo." Em um olhar perdido, Homura levemente fechou os olhos. "Eu estou certa de que Miki-san não quer ver você assim e... Kamijou-kun tem as mesmas esperanças que você tem por ele."

Então momentos onde apenas se ouvia o som da água do chafariz, com as duas se encarando.

Hitomi estava boquiaberta, depois sua face voltou a se contorcer, engolindo seco. Ela então se aproximou e a abraçou.

Para a surpresa de Homura. "Shizuki-san..."

"Obrigada... obrigada..." A voz dela era chorosa. "Eu queria tanto conversar sobre isso, mas na escola eu não tinha coragem. Madoka-san... Eu não quero reabrir feridas."

Homura retribuiu o abraço, sentindo o soluçar dela. "Eu entendo."

"Akemi-san... você seria uma boa amiga para Sayaka-san, melhor do que eu fui."

"Não te menosprezes."

Hitomi se afastou, mais calma, porém ainda com olhos vermelhos.

"Está melhor?"

"Sim." Ela fungou o nariz e sorriu. "Obrigada novamente. Eu... Eu irei amanhã para escola, você pode dizer isso para Madoka-san. Eu garanto que irei."

"Bom." A voz de Homura baixou de tom e soava mais com um sussurro. "Antes de você voltar para casa, eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer e acredito que só você pode me ajudar."

"E-Eu?" Hitomi ficou confusa.

"É sobre Madoka." Homura ergueu levemente suas sobrancelhas. "Você vê algo de diferente nela?"

"Diferente?" Hitomi ficou ainda mais confusa. "Mas você não saberia disso melhor que eu? Você está vivendo com ela."

Homura levou a mão ao peito. "Eu preciso de uma segunda opinião. Você a conhece desde a infância, afinal de contas..."

"Claro." Hitomi desviou o olhar, ponderando, "Mas devo dizer que não vi nada, exceto se..."

Homura arregalou os olhos e piscou. "Exceto?"

Hitomi sorriu diante da reação. "Não é nada especial, apenas algo que eu sei que ela faz."

Homura assentiu. "Então seria um segredo entre amigas..."

"Não é um segredo, apenas que essa deve ser a sua primeira vez, mesmo já sendo uma amiga tão próxima," disse Hitomi, sem hesitar, "ela deve estar escondendo algo."

A garota de tranças estremeceu. "O quê?"

"Não se assuste. Huhu..." Hitomi escondeu seu riso com a mão. "Madoka-san é uma boa garota. Quando ela comete algo errado, ou algo que ela acha que é errado, ela tende a agir mais alegre e confiante, para aliviar a tensão."

Homura cerrou os punhos.

"Quando eu e Sayaka-san percebíamos que ela estava agindo assim, nós sempre tentávamos adivinhar o que seria. Ela ficava bastante envergonhada e..." Hitomi sentiu o nervosismo na outra garota. "Akemi-san?"

Ela controlava a respiração o quanto podia. "Tem certeza disso?"

"Eu pensei que ela estivesse agindo assim por causa de ti, mas como você está perguntando..." Hitomi juntou as mãos. "Então eu sei o porquê. Não se preocupe."

"O que seria?"

"Ela deve estar escondendo a dor pela morte de Sayaka-san." Hitomi assentiu, triste. "E ela está conseguindo lidar com isso melhor do que eu."

Homura desviou o olhar, seus lábios tremendo. "Sim... deve ser isso..."

"Akemi-san? Está tudo bem?"

Ela suspirou e sorriu. "Sim, sim... Eu agradeço por ter me contado. Agora posso cuidar melhor de Madoka."

"Você já está fazendo isso sendo amiga dela." Hitomi levou ambas as mãos ao peito. "Eu gostaria também, mas não estou em posição."

"Ela ainda considera você amiga dela."

"Sim, mas eu sinto que as feridas ainda precisam cicatrizar," disse Hitomi, "hoje você me ajudou com isso e volto agradecer por esse en-"

Homura franziu a testa com a repentina paralisia da outra garota.

"P-Por essa conversa..." Hitomi abaixou o olhar e passou a mão no cabelo. "Certo, hmmm, meus pais devem já estar preocupados, eu preciso voltar."

Homura acenou com a cabeça. "Claro, eu não vou tomar mais do seu tempo."

Hitomi começou a andar para trás. "Então..."

"Shizuki-san!"

"S-Sim?!" Ela corou.

Homura abriu sua mala. "Suas tarefas..."

"Oh, claro! Claro..." Hitomi recebeu a pilha de papéis. "Nós nos veremos amanhã na escola."

"Sim." Homura acenou e viu ela sair com pressa. Quando a garota já estava distante o bastante, seu educado sorriso se foi.

Ela olhou para as suas próprias mãos, que continuavam tensas.

 _Ela deve estar escondendo algo._

"Madoka..." Enquanto sussurrava para si mesma, seus olhos captaram algo familiar.

No reflexo da piscina, sobre uma estátua, havia uma sombra com um par de olhos vermelhos brilhantes.

Ela rapidamente se virou, mas nada havia sobre a estátua, apenas ela e o som das águas.

Homura jogou sua trança para trás e saiu.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: É um encontro!**


	10. É um encontro!

**É um encontro!**

Todos sabiam.

Essa era a certeza de Nagisa ao ver a sua carteira depois do intervalo do almoço. Havia uma série de rabiscos nela.

 **Puta do Aki**

 **Morra!**

 **Vadia**

 **Volta pra lixeira**

 **Cabelo de retardada**

O pior era o que estava em seu assento. Um grande desenho, de péssima qualidade, mas reconhecível, de um pênis.

Ela ouvia cochichos e risadinhas a sua volta, mas decidiu não procurar por quem. Era melhor eles não verem a face que estava fazendo. Nagisa se ajoelhou e cuspiu na palma de sua mão, para que pudesse apagar a obscenidade.

Essa foi a intenção, mas o melhor que estava conseguindo era um borrão com o seu vigoroso esfregar. Isso não passou despercebido pelos outros alunos, como as risadinhas mais intensas indicavam.

Nisso Nagisa notou pelo vidro o professor vindo para a sala. Não havia mais tempo, mas a lambança que tinha feito poderia manchar a sua saia. Ela então pegou um de seus cadernos e o colocou sobre o assento.

Assim que se sentou, ela ouviu algumas gargalhadas. Nagisa fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O que tinha feito parecia tão inteligente antes, mas agora sentia em suas nádegas o objeto da vergonha.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Então aconteceu contigo também."

Saindo da escola, Nagisa compartilhou o ocorrido com Aki, sendo surpreendida pela resposta. "Hã?! O que eles colocaram no seu."

"O de sempre. Que eu sou fraco, marica..." O garoto corou. "Eles desenharam eu com você também... eu acho, ao menos eu reconheci o seu cabelo."

"É indecente, não é?" disse ela, "tudo bem, pode me contar."

Aki abaixou o olhar. "Eles desenharam nós... fazendo amor."

Sim, era indecente, porém Nagisa foi incapaz de sentir repulsa pela forma como ele havia colocado. "Deixa eles pensarem o que quiser sobre nós."

"Mas... Mas nossos papéis estavam invertidos."

Ela franziu a testa.

Ele olhou de relance e deu sorriso sem graça. "V-Você estava dentro de mim."

Nagisa fez uma careta. "Que nojo! Nós temos que denunciar esse vandalismo."

"Seria péssimo!" Aki enfatizou, "ninguém iria assumir e toda a sala seria punida, até quem não participou, e eles saberiam que fomos nós que deduramos."

Ela assentiu e respondeu com desânimo, "Você... está certo."

"Ei Aki!" Takuma veio correndo. "O que é isso? Está me deixando para trás?"

Nagisa veio com um olhar atravessado para ele.

"Eu soube sobre as carteiras, não fui eu," disse o garoto alto. "Cara, vem comigo hoje?"

Aki respondeu, "Eu estou saindo com a minha namorada."

"Você não precisa fazer isso sempre."

"Se ele quiser, ele faz," Nagisa disse com firmeza.

"Não tô falando contigo." Após a seca resposta, Takuma retornou sua atenção para o outro garoto. "E então? Homens não abandonam seus companheiros."

Aki começou a coçar a cabeça. "Bem..."

Nagisa pensava se não seria uma boa idéia pegar ele pelo braço e sair correndo dali. Foi quando avistou um casal bem conhecido.

Assim que chegou, Ayako olhou para Takuma da cabeça aos pés e então perguntou para Nagisa, "Você convidou ele?"

Ela não tinha idéia do que a outra estava falando, mas duas rápidas levantadas em um dos cantos do lábio foram tudo que ela precisou para entender. "Hmmm... Não, eu nem tinha mencionado para ele."

"Do que estão falando?" perguntou Takuma.

"Nós vamos ao cinema hoje," disse Ayako, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas, "mas seria somente para casais. Você não gostaria de ser a quinta roda, né?"

Confuso com tudo aquilo, Aki consultou a sua namorada.

Nagisa abriu um sorriso e deu uma piscadela.

"Se eu quisesse uma garota pra me incomodar, eu arranjava uma," disse Takuma, olhando para Sanjuro.

O outro garoto manteve uma expressão neutra.

"Ok. Te vejo amanhã, Kuroki." Ayako partiu, gesticulando para a outra garota. "Vamos?"

Os dois casais deixaram Takuma para trás, mas não antes que Aki pudesse ver ele visivelmente irritado, colocando as mãos no bolso e andando de um lado para o outro, sem rumo aparente.

Quando eles alcançaram a rua, Ayako não conseguiu mais se conter. "Huhuhahah! Vocês viram a cara que ele fez quando falei sobre a quinta roda?"

Sanjuro se manifestou, nem um pouco feliz, "O que você fez foi perigoso. Takuma não é idiota."

Ayako respondeu em tom ácido, "Você pode voltar lá para lamber os pés dele, eu deixo."

Mas ele não se acovardou. "É que eu não gosto de ver a minha antiga amizade com ele sendo usada como escudo."

"Escudo?!" Ela exclamou, incrédula, "eu não preciso de proteção. Seria até bom que ele me desse uma surra."

"Ayako-chan?" Nagisa arregalou os olhos. "Por que seria bom?"

"Bastava ele bater em mim bem forte, que deixasse marca." Ayako se abraçou, fazendo uma cara de vítima. "Logo a escola toda iria saber que Kuroki atacou uma garota indefesa." Então ela sorriu. "Ele seria chutado para fora no mesmo dia. Vai tarde!"

"Você não enxerga a posição que você estaria me colocando?" Sanjuro ficou ainda mais sério. "Acha que eu deixaria ele fazer isso contigo?"

Ela ficou boquiaberta e semicerrou o olhar.

"O que foi?" Ele ficou confuso.

Ela o abraçou e beijou-lhe a face. "Owww... Meu cachorrinho ficou preocupado comigo."

Sanjuro continuou emburrado.

Nagisa falou, "Sanjuro-kun tem razão, eu também não quero ver você machucada."

"Eu só estou sonhando, Kuroki não é tãããão idiota assim..." Ayako olhou para ela. "Mas eu sei como incomodá-lo."

Nagisa abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. "Obrigada..."

"Não foi nada, bem, se quiser pagar o meu ingresso..."

"Hã?" Nagisa ficou estupefata. "O convite ao cinema era..."

"Unindo o útil ao agradável. Hihiii!" Ayako acariciou o cabelo de seu namorado. "Iria ser só nós dois, mas eu estava curiosa sobre o novo casal da escola."

Aki, até então quieto, disse, "Vocês não pretendem tirar sarro da gente, não é?"

Nagisa a princípio ficou surpresa em ele dizer aquilo para Ayako, mas aquela dúvida não se dirigia somente a ela, Sanjuro estava ali também.

A garota de olhos verdes cruzou os braços. "Hah! Eu não sou imatura como certos indivíduos... Você devia mostrar mais descontração e confiança perto da sua namorada."

"E-Eu devia?" Aki olhou para Nagisa.

Ela estava com um olhar e sorriso estranho, forçado, assentindo com a cabeça sucessivas vezes.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa nem se lembrava da última vez que tinha entrado em um shopping e aquele era enorme, com quatro andares, sem contar o estacionamento. Havia música, anúncios das inúmeras lojas e muitas pessoas, era fácil se perder ali.

Ayako procurava por uma placa indicando as localizações. "As salas de cinema ficam..."

"Nós viemos aqui tantas vezes e tu ainda não sabe?" indagou Sanjuro.

"Eu me lembro onde é, só não sei a direção. "

Aki apontou. "Fica para lá, não fica?"

Sentindo-se completamente inútil enquanto ouvia aquela conversa, Nagisa sentiu um pequeno objeto atingir a sua canela.

Era uma bola de borracha que ficou quicando no piso duro.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

Então uma criança pequena veio e pegou a bola, seguida pela sua mãe, sorrindo e se curvando de leve em sinal de desculpas.

Nagisa sorriu nervosamente e acenou com a cabeça em resposta.

"Nagisa-chan! Por aqui."

A voz distante de Ayako a alertou de que eles tinham seguido por outra direção e ela quase os perdeu.

Os quatro chegaram a entrada do cinema, onde haviam vários cartazes de filmes nas paredes, com os horários.

Ayako parou na frente de um deles. Era a imagem dos pés descalços de um casal em uma rua de paralelepípedos. "Aqui está, 'Passos Cautelosos'."

Nagisa estava curiosa. "É sobre o quê?"

"É romance com drama," respondeu Sanjuro.

Ayako foi mais específica. "É a história de um jovem casal que se muda para uma cidade longe da família depois do casamento e não podem voltar. A idéia é que eles dependem um do outro ou ficarão sozinhos, mas será que isso basta para o amor?"

"Parece ser um bom filme," Nagisa comentou.

"Claro que é senão nem teria vindo, eu li as críticas," disse Ayako enquanto usava a cabeça para apontar para uma direção, "mas eu acho que Hidaka-kun vai querer assistir outro filme."

"Hã?" Nagisa viu que ele estava na frente de outro cartaz. A imagem era de uma cidade em chamas sendo invadida por uma gigantesca criatura marinha que lembrava uma lagosta, mas com um casco de caranguejo. Ela não precisou ler o título.

"'Kani três: a violação'!" Aki ergueu as mãos e fez um gesto de pinça com ambas. "Rawr!"

"Olha só pra esse cara!" Sanjuro cobriu sua face com vergonha alheia.

Vendo que havia sido flagrado, Aki escondeu as mãos, encabulado.

No entanto, Nagisa fez o mesmo gesto, ainda que fosse mais comedida. "Rawr..."

O garoto loiro ficou vermelho. "Heheee..."

Ela se aproximou. "Esse filme deve ser bom para terem feito um terceiro."

Ele disse, um tanto surpreso, "D-Deve ser..."

"Deve ser?" Nagisa franziu a testa.

Aki explicou, "Eu assisti os outros dois, mas em casa. Eu não sabia que tinham feito um terceiro."

"Ah..." Nagisa acenou com a cabeça. "Eu pensava que você ia mais ao cinema."

"Eu ia com o meu pai, mas agora-" O garoto fez uma súbita e longa pausa. Ele abaixou o olhar enquanto seus lábios procuravam pelas palavras. "Bem, agora eu teria que ir sozinho e não gosto muito."

Era um tom triste, mas Nagisa sentiu algo mais do que frustração...

Medo.

"Agora você não tem desculpas." Ayako se intrometeu. "Nagisa-chan, você vai com ele, né?"

"Sim, mas eu não assisti os anteriores. Eu acho que não vou entender nada."

"Isso não é problema." Aki sorriu. "Eu conto para você."

"E isso resolve tudo," disse Ayako, "ainda bem que os dois filmes começam quase ao mesmo tempo." Ela pegou a mão de Nagisa. "Vem comigo até o banheiro? Ainda temos um tempo."

"Hmmm... Sim," respondeu Nagisa, não vendo muita escolha ao ser puxada.

"Nós vamos estar aqui," disse Sanjuro.

Ayako olhou para trás. "É claro que vão."

Aki ficou acenando para Nagisa, até mesmo quando ela já havia sumido de vista.

Até que Sanjuro chegou mais perto.

Ele ficou mais inibido, desviando olhar.

"Diz aí."

Aki ficou confuso. "O-Oi? Dizer o quê?"

"O que acha da sua namorada?"

"O que eu acho? Eu não sei..." Ele deu de ombros. "Ela é a minha namorada?"

Sanjuro olhou para onde elas foram. "Tem algo de estranho nela."

Aki olhou para ele. "Os olhos?"

"É... Acho que um dos pais dela não deve ser japonês. Sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Não... muito."

"De qualquer forma, ela é bonitinha..." Sanjuro veio com um sorriso malicioso. "E então?"

"E então o quê?" Aki ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não banque o idiota. Você é da gangue, sabe do que tô falando."

As mãos de Aki ficaram inquietas. "Eu e ela não fizemos nada."

Sanjuro balançou a cabeça, quase rindo. "Eu já sabia, eu vejo que vocês nem se tocam. Marica."

Aki abaixou a cabeça, ficando mais tenso. "Nós só estamos começando o nosso relacionamento."

"Besteira," Sanjuro afirmou sem demora, "ela quer. Foi ela que te pediu em namoro."

"Como você sabe?!"

"Um palpite." Sanjuro bagunçou o cabelo do outro garoto. "E nem era difícil de adivinhar."

Aki afastou o braço dele, mas admitiu, "Talvez você tenha razão... mas eu não sei como falar com ela sobre isso."

Sanjuro ficou mais sério. "Você não fala. Você faz. Seja homem."

"É... Seja homem." Aki ficou socando a palma da sua outra mão. "Mas deve haver um jeito de fazer isso certo..."

"Quer uma dica?" Sanjuro apontou para o cartaz. "Você acha que eu estou a fim de ver esse romance?"

Aki sorriu. "Não, mas você está fazendo isso para agradar a sua namorada."

"Errado."

"Eh?!"

Agora quem sorria era Sanjuro. "Eu estou fazendo isso para criar um clima."

"Clima..." Aki fez uma careta.

"Sim, é escurinho, ela começa a ficar emocionada, você está ali para confortá-la... então vem o beijo."

"B-Beijo."

A voz de Sanjuro ficou mais suave. "Gostoso, quente, molhado..."

"Ah..." Aki corou e coçou freneticamente a parte de trás da cabeça. "Que loucura. Hehe..."

"Isso é normal, porra!"

A reação dura do outro garoto fez ele recuar. "P-Porque vocês... já estão fazendo isso há um tempo."

"E como acha que foi a primeira vez?"

Era outra derrota para Aki. "Eu... Eu não sei se ou quando Momoe-san vai querer isso..."

Sanjuro apontou para os seus próprios olhos. "Você tem que prestar atenção nos sinais."

"Sinais?"

"Uma garota não quer beijar um homem, mas um homem que beije ela," afirmou o garoto com rabo de cavalo, "para isso há momentos em que elas 'facilitam'."

Aki voltou a passar a mão na cabeça. "Isso soa complicado."

"Tem uma bem fácil que você vai poder checar." Sanjuro chegou mais perto e começou a sussurrar, "Na sala do cinema, quando as luzem se apagarem, vê se ela não está olhando pra você, sorrindo. Essa é a chance que ela tá dando, cara! Pra um bom beijo."

"Começar já com um beijo?! Não pode ser um abraço?"

"Não." Sanjuro revirou os olhos e suspirou. "Marica, tu tem que agir ou ela pode acabar ficando entediada contigo."

Aki passou a língua em seus lábios e assentiu.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Com o barulho da descarga, Nagisa sabia que a espera havia terminado.

Enquanto a porta se abria, Ayako continuava a conversa, "Eu sei quais foram as garotas que escreveram na sua carteira. Nós podemos fazer uma vingancinha."

"Eu não quero começar uma guerra." Nagisa a acompanhou até as pias. "Mas é bom saber que Kuroki-kun contou verdade quando disse que ele não tinha nada a haver com isso."

"Ele te disse isso? Mas ele fazia isso com Aki, as garotas só o copiaram." Ayako lavou as mãos e o rosto.

"Muita gente copia ele," disse Nagisa, mais melancólica.

"Eles o acham engraçado... ridículo." Ayako se examinou no espelho. "Está pior."

"O quê?"

"Veja."

Nagisa notou uma protuberância avermelhada no queixo da garota. "Espinha?"

"Sim..." Ayako fez uma cara tristonha. "Começou recentemente, tomara que não se espalhe." Ela abriu a sua mala da escola e pegou uma pequena caixa. "Tenho que reaplicar essa maquiagem. Pelo menos algo de bom veio com isso."

"Hã?"

"Ah, é que meus pais têm umas idéias antiquadas. Minha mãe não deixava eu usar maquiagem." Com os dedos, ela aplicou a base no queixo. "Eles também não me deixavam andar pela cidade sem ter um adulto acompanhando. Só mudou quando comecei a namorar."

Nagisa assentiu. "Ah... É verdade..."

Ayako olhou para ela com certa surpresa.

"Quero dizer, deve ser verdade. Hehe..."

Ayako sorriu. "E sua mãe deixa você usar maquiagem?"

"Acho que sim..." Nagisa ficou inquieta com os dedos. "Mas eu não ligo para isso."

"E nem precisa mesmo," afirmou a outra garota, "sua pele é bonita, embora um pouco pálida."

"P-Pálida?" Nagisa se examinou no espelho, esticando as bochechas.

Ayako estranhou. "Calma garota! Nada que um sol não resolva." Então uma epifania lhe acometeu. "Ah! Que bom que me lembrei!"

Nagisa ficou curiosa, vendo a sua amiga voltar a vasculhar mala e retirar outro produto de maquiagem.

"Esse aqui é um brilho labial com glíter que eu comprei. Eu sempre esqueço de experimentá-lo." Ayako o aplicou com um pincel e pressionou os lábios, então perguntou, "o que acha?"

Nagisa viu que os lábios dela pareciam maiores, úmidos, com pequenos pontos coloridos brilhantes. "Ficou legal."

Ayako veio com o pincel. "Agora é a sua vez."

"O quê?" Era tarde para Nagisa, pois o pincel já havia tocado os seus lábios.

"Não se mexe ou eu pinto a sua face," disse a outra garota, com malícia, "ninguém te contou? Você é a minha boneca agora." Depois, como um toque final, Ayako puxou ambas as bochechas de Nagisa. "Ficou linda!"

"Auuuu..."

"Agora elas ficaram menos pálidas."

Nagisa olhou para o espelho. Sua boca era pequena, de lábios finos, então aquele produto tinha feito uma evidente diferença.

Ayako pegou o seu smartphone e o ergueu. "Eu quero tirar uma foto." Ela então aproximou seu rosto com o da outra garota. "Faz um sorriso matador."

Nagisa ficou envergonhada. "Eu... não gosto de sorrisos matadores."

"Então faz um fofo!"

Sem escolha, ela olhou para lente e fez o melhor que pôde.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sanjuro foi o primeiro a notar as garotas voltando. "Finalmente, hein? Eu pensei que eu teria que assistir o filme com o marica."

"Nossa, que engraçado..." Respondeu Ayako em tom de sarcasmo. "Dá pra parar de chamar ele assim? Coisa de criança."

O garoto deu um sorrisinho.

Nagisa olhou com desaprovação para Sanjuro e perguntou para Aki, "Você está bem?"

"Sim. Sim!" Os olhos vermelhos do garoto se arregalaram e ele abriu um largo sorriso. "Estou ótimo!"

Ela ficou um tanto curiosa com a resposta exagerada dele.

"Os filmes estão prestes a começar!" exclamou Ayako ao ver a hora.

"Era disso que eu tava falando," disse Sanjuro.

Eles correram para comprar os ingressos e entrar no saguão onde ficavam as salas, além de uma lanchonete.

"A gente vai comer depois do filme," disse Ayako, "eu só vou querer uma água."

"Ok," respondeu Sanjuro.

Aki perguntou, "Você vai querer algo, Momoe-san?"

A garota deu de ombros. "Hmmm... Pipoca?"

"Certo..." Ele foi até o balcão. "Eu gostaria de uma pipoca..." Mas voltou a olhar para ela. "Com queijo?"

Nagisa juntou as mãos e abriu um sorriso.

Os dois casais se despediram e se separaram, cada um entrando em uma das salas.

Aki tinha conseguido um bom lugar, não que tivesse sido difícil, pois a sala estava vazia, salvo por algumas famílias com as suas crianças ou homens solitários.

Eles sentaram, colocando suas malas no chão. Nagisa pôs o balde com pipoca entre ela e Aki. "Eu não quero comer tudo."

"C-Claro..." Ele pegou um pouco da pipoca, mas deixou cair algumas.

Nagisa falou, "Você parece que está tremendo..."

Aki sorriu. "Eu estou? Eu acho que não." Ele sabia que estava mentindo, pois sentia um aperto em seu peito para o que estava por vir.

As luzes se apagaram e logo a tela recebeu a luz.

Ainda não era o filme, mas a parte com instruções e propaganda. O corpo de Aki ficou tenso, essa era a hora da confirmação.

Nagisa estava olhando para ele, sorrindo.

Aki paralisou, era muito mais que isso.

A luz da tela refletia nos olhos assim como nos lábios, estes parecendo com um céu estrelado. As cores da luz dançavam sobre textura macia do perfil de sua face. Seu cabelo prateado parcialmente iluminado era como um véu divino.

Aki não tinha o que dizer quanto àquela visão, apenas sentir... não apenas sentir, deveria agir, mergulhar naquilo. No entanto, algo invisível lhe segurava.

A janela da oportunidade estava passando. Não adiantava estar no escuro, com poucas possíveis testemunhas, a pessoa mais importante naquele momento saberia o que ele estaria tentando fazer. Ela saberia.

Nagisa perguntou, sem mudar sua expressão, "Hidaka-kun?"

Era para se um natural 'Sim?', mas ele estava tão consciente de seus próprios lábios que ele os moveu sem produzir voz alguma.

"Você poderia me contar sobre os filmes anteriores?"

Seu coração se acalmou, a pulsação que sentia atrás das orelhas havia parado. Aí estava. Uma desculpa para parar de tentar o impossível. "Ah... Sim... Vou tentar ser rápido."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Os créditos ainda estavam passando quando a pessoas saíam da sala.

Nagisa estava bem satisfeita, "Os vilões eram muito espertos."

Aki concordou, "Sim, roubar os ovos da criatura para atraí-la até a cidade para destruir tudo pelo caminho."

"Tudo por causa de um veio rico em um mineral raro que descobriram estar sob a cidade," ela continuou, "eles iriam usar a reconstrução da cidade como disfarce para as operações de mineração."

"E criatura levaria toda a culpa," ele concluiu, "sorte que os biólogos descobriram que ela era fêmea e os ovos antes da cidade ser completamente evacuada, ou o exército teria matado ela."

Nagisa ficou mais excitada, "O enredo foi tão legal, nunca pude imaginar..."

Aki olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Ela ficou sem graça. "Eu... pensei que fosse mais bobinho. Desculpe."

Ele assentiu e sorriu. "Muita gente acha isso porque é voltada para crianças, mas é muito pelo contrário. Elas é que ainda enxergam a magia e acreditam, por isso que é preciso um cuidado especial com os valores que você vai passar para elas. Meu pai pensa... assim."

"Seu pai é uma grande pessoa."

Ele abaixou o olhar. "Sim, ele é."

Eles foram até um bebedouro. Pipoca com queijo era uma combinação salgada.

Nagisa disse depois de terminar de beber. "Eu tento imaginar como é o pai daqueles ovos."

"Nem pensei nisso. Nos outros filmes a criatura sempre foi tratada como única, talvez seja hermafrodita," o garoto concluiu antes de começar a beber.

"Hermafrodita?" Nagisa franziu a testa. "Talvez. De qualquer forma, ela está formando uma família."

Aki terminou de beber, já dizendo, "Isso é um problema que eles devem explorar no próximo filme."

"Problema?"

"Você viu o tamanho da criatura," ele continuou, "se ela começar a se reproduzir, trará um grande perigo para a humanidade."

Nagisa argumentou, "Mas ela é uma criatura marinha e nós vivemos na terra."

"Nós dependemos dos oceanos e nenhuma ilha ou cidade costeira estaria segura."

"Nós podemos encontrar uma forma de conviver!" ela insistiu.

"É uma idéia esperançosa." Aki balançou a cabeça em negação. "Mas por séculos os humanos são a espécie dominante nesse planeta, é difícil acreditar que nós compartilharíamos essa posição com qualquer outra."

Nagisa nada disse, o silêncio admitindo por ela que aquilo era verdade.

"Mas talvez suas esperanças se confirmem no próximo filme. Quem sabe?"

Dessa vez foi sorriso dela que admitiu que, talvez, ele acreditasse em milagres.

Eles chegaram na frente do cinema, sem sinal de Ayako e Sanjuro.

"O filme deles deve ser mais longo," comentou ele.

"Sim."

Os dois ficaram vendo as pessoas passarem. Algumas vezes se entreolhavam e trocavam sorrisos rápidos.

Contudo, o silêncio estava ficando sufocante para Aki. "Já deve estar escuro lá fora."

Nagisa concordou, "Deve estar."

E só. A situação continuava a mesma. Aki ouvia o som de sua a respiração e até mesmo a dela... ou seriam suspiros? Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. "Hmmm... Momoe-san..."

"Sim?"

O coração de Aki disparou. Não era para falar, mas agir. Por que tinha feito isso? Seria um instinto de sempre pedir permissão, por algo do qual ele nem se lembrava mais de tão nervoso que estava?

"Hidaka-kun?"

Ela estava preocupada e era culpa dele. Os olhos de Aki se apressaram para encontrar uma forma de sair do buraco que se meteu. Felizmente um objeto lhe deu uma boa idéia. "Banco. Vamos sentar naquele banco. Não é bom ficarmos aqui em pé, no caminho de outras pessoas."

Nagisa olhou envolta. "Você tem razão."

Eles foram até o banco. Aki sentou em uma ponta, enquanto Nagisa na outra.

O garoto notou ela pegar o smartphone. "Vai falar com a Kitomono-san?"

Nagisa olhou para ele, franzindo a testa. "No meio do filme?"

"Ah... É verdade." Aki abaixou a cabeça, novamente havia falhado de forma miserável em sua tentativa de puxar conversa.

"Eu esqueci de mandar uma mensagem para Mami. Ela deve estar preocupada comigo," disse ela enquanto escrevia, "você mandou uma mensagem para a sua família?"

Aki pegou o smartphone dele e checou a tela. "Eles devem achar que estou com o Takuma."

"Você não contou para eles sobre nós?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei quando é o tempo certo para isso."

Ela suspirou. "Eu também não contei para a minha tia."

Nisso o outro casal apareceu.

Nagisa foi a primeira a notar, em especial o fato de Sanjuro ter um pouco de glíter em seus lábios. "Oi... Como foi o filme?"

"Bom. Se quiser, eu posso entregar os detalhes quando formos comer," falou Ayako, "o que é isso? Estão se conversando por telefone?"

Aki quase riu, "Não, eu nem tenho o número dela."

"O quê?! Você não tem o número da sua namorada?"

A expressão séria de Ayako drenou todo o humor de Aki.

"Certo..." A garota fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, depois ela foi em direção a Nagisa enquanto apontava para Aki. "Vamos resolver isso."

Sanjuro sorriu e foi até onde o outro garoto estava.

Nagisa ficou confusa quando Ayako pôs as mãos nela.

Mesma coisa com Aki e Sanjuro.

"Agora!"

Ayako e Sanjuro empurraram, arrastando suas vítimas através do banco até fazerem se chocarem.

"Ah!" Com o impacto, Nagisa quase deu de cabeça com Aki.

Ayako cruzou os braços, satisfeita. "Agora vocês dois parecem com um casal."

Aki tentava tirar fios de cabelo branco de sua boca. "D-Desculpe, Momoe-san."

Sanjuro ficou irritado. "Dá pra parar de pedir desculpa? Ela é a sua namorada!"

Aki estremeceu. "Desculpe..."

"Porra, esse marica não tem jeito mesmo..." Sanjuro se virou.

"Troquem os seus números, agora," ordenou Ayako.

Nagisa olhou para Aki e mostrou o seu smartphone. "Vamos fazer..."

"Uhum..." O garoto estava inibido, pois havia outra troca ocorrendo, a do calor de seus corpos.

Ayako continuava com as demandas, "Até o fim do encontro, eu não quero ver vocês separados, entendeu?"

Nagisa olhou para ela, perplexa, "Encontro?!"

Como uma praga, a perplexidade acometeu a outra garota. "Alô? Terra chamando Nagisa-chan. Você está namorando. Isso é um encontro."

E tinha feito outra vítima. Aki perguntou, "Momoe-san, isso não é um encontro?"

De súbito, Nagisa virou o rosto para ele.

O coração de Aki parou por um instante, lembrando-lhe do quanto ela estava perto, com a sua íris intensa e incomum. Então o rosto dela começou a ganhar tons rubros e a enrugar.

Nagisa não conseguiu mais olhar para ele, escondeu a face com as mãos e se curvou. "É claro que é um encontro!"

Ayako pôs uma mão em sua própria testa. "Cabeça de vento..."

Aquilo era surpreendente. Ao ver Nagisa naquele estado, Aki sentiu seu coração mais leve. A distância entre eles havia diminuído, não se tratando da distância física, apesar de que ela poderia ter ajudado. O garoto repetiu, cada palavra erguendo um pouco mais o véu intimidador que ele mesmo tinha posto nela, "'É claro que é um encontro!'... hehe... haha! Hahahahah..."

Nagisa olhou de relance e também começou a rir, um riso abafado, o que a deixou ainda mais vermelha.

Sanjuro virou o rosto para olhar, "Tch... Vocês se merecem mesmo." Então ele saiu. "Eu vou comer."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Na frente da estação de metrô, os dois casais novamente se separariam.

"Então vocês não vem conosco?" perguntou Nagisa.

A outra garota respondeu, "Eu ainda quero passear com o meu cachorrinho."

"Você está começando a exagerar com isso." Sanjuro beliscou o quadril dela.

"Aie! Não me morde, cachorrinho!" Ela golpeou ele com a mala.

Sanjuro sorriu, mas logo ficou sério quando olhou para o outro casal. "Não espalhem isso na escola, para o seu próprio bem."

Aki sorriu nervosamente. "Nós não iremos."

Ayako disse, "É legal ver um casal novo todo atrapalhado, nós devíamos se ver mais na escola."

"Péssima idéia," Sanjuro deu a sua opinião.

"Obrigada," disse Nagisa, "mas eu não sei quanto a Hidaka-kun, acho que ele fica mais nervoso."

O garoto loiro abaixou e coçou a cabeça.

"Se mudarem de idéia, sabem onde nos encontrar." Ayako saiu de mão dadas com Sanjuro. "Tenham uma boa noite."

"Tchau!"

Já dentro do vagão em movimento, Aki e Nagisa sentavam lado a lado, contemplando a paisagem noturna da cidade.

"Esse foi um dia longo..." Aki pensou alto.

O bastante para ela ouvir. "Eu também acho."

"Será que é isso que namorados sentem?"

Nagisa tentou encontrar uma resposta. "Eu acho que um dia fica mais rico quando há outras pessoas a sua volta."

Aki assentiu lentamente, como se estivesse sorvendo cada palavra daquela afirmação.

Até ouvir um longo ronco.

A garota estava com os braços cruzados sobre a barriga e um sorriso embaraçado. "Eu comi demais..."

Ele apontou. "Ou tem uma coisa aí dentro."

"Uma coisa?!"

"Um alienígena." Aki começou a fazer gestos sobre a barriga dela. "Você vai ver, logo você vai o sentir chutar, querendo sair de qualquer jeito."

Nagisa fez uma careta. "Grotesco..."

Ele sorriu. "Mas se o enredo for legal?"

Ela respondeu prontamente, "Grotesco, mas legal... ou legal, mas grotesco."

"Que escolha difícil!"

Ele estava se utilizando de sarcasmo? Ainda que Nagisa sentia que aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez, não deixou de se surpreender.

O veículo parou em uma estação, que era onde Nagisa desceria.

Vendo a garota perto da porta, Aki perguntou, "O que achou desse encontro?"

"Encontro..." Nagisa forçou um sorriso, lembrando do ocorrido, então respondeu, "Foi bom."

"Foi? Realmente?"

Ela franziu um pouco a testa, mas continuou a sorrir. "Eu faria novamente."

Essa era melhor resposta que Aki esperava. "Então... tchau, namorada."

Ela acenou com a cabeça. "Tchau, namorado."

Sobre a plataforma da estação, Nagisa viu o trem sair, acompanhando Aki pela janela até não conseguir vê-lo mais.

A estação não ficava longe do apartamento da Mami. Nagisa considerou a possibilidade de usar o metrô para ir à escola para estar com ele por mais tempo, mas viagem seria curta demais para justificar o custo.

Saindo do elevador, entrando no apartamento, deixando os seus sapatos, ela notou que estava ocorrendo uma faxina.

Mami estava com o cabelo preso, coberto com um pano, enquanto limpava as estantes da sala de estar.

Nagisa tinha uma idéia do que isso significava. "Teremos visitas? Madoka?"

A loira olhou para ela, surpresa. "Oi? Eu nem vi você entrar, estou tão atarantada... mas sim, teremos visita. Uma pessoa da escola."

"Então você está fazendo amigos, que bom..." Nagisa se sentiu culpada. "Se eu soubesse antes, eu teria vindo para ajudar com a limpeza."

"Não, tudo bem, já estou quase terminando. É bom que você faça coisas juntas com os seus colegas." Mami apontou para a cozinha. "Eu deixei a janta na geladeira."

"Eu já comi." Nagisa foi até o quarto. "Eu vou tomar um banho."

Nessa hora ela sentiu seu smartphone vibrar.

"Hã?" Nagisa se sentou na cama para ver. "Uma mensagem? Do Hidaka-kun?" Ela sorriu e rolou pelo colchão, excitada em abri-la. O que seria?

 **–** **C (O w O) –C RAWR!**

Ela pôs a mão na boca para não rir e então deitou-se de barriga para cima, com os braços abertos.

Aquele tinha sido um rico dia.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: A responsabilidade**


	11. A responsabilidade

**A responsabilidade**

Era o fim de mais um dia de aula. Aki e Nagisa tinham chegado à estação.

Tudo tinha sido mais normal do que ela tinha esperado. "Kuroki-kun não nos abordou hoje..."

"Ele chegou a perguntar para mim na sala se eu ia embora contigo hoje. Eu disse que sim e ele não falou mais comigo."

Nagisa sorriu. "Ele deve ter entendido."

"Entendido?" Aki franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Sobre não te pressionar. Você sabe o quer."

"Eu sei, eu sei..." O garoto fez uma tentativa pífia de sorrir. "Só que eu acho que é um pouco cedo para acreditar nisso."

Nagisa juntou as mãos. "Talvez, mas seria bom. É como Ayako-chan disse, ele precisa amadurecer."

"É, ele precisa." Aki olhou para entrada da estação. "Está na hora."

"Uhum!" Ela assentiu. "Tchau, namorado!"

"Tchau, namorada!"

"Te vejo amanhã." Com a mala atrás dela, Nagisa começou a andar para trás. "Sentirei saudades."

Aki ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. "E-Eu também."

Ela abriu mais o sorriso.

O garoto ficou observando ela com uma cara de bobo, mas então ele se deu conta. "A-A rua!"

"Hã?" Nagisa olhou para trás, vendo um caminhão passar. Então ela voltou a olhar para ele, ainda sorridente, mas com a testa franzida. "Eu sei."

"Ah... eheheeeh..." Com um riso nervoso, Aki acenou para ela e entrou na estação.

Ele quase perdeu o trem. O vagão estava cheio, como era de costume naquele horário, o que o obrigou a ficar de pé, segurando em uma das barras.

Assim que o veículo começou a se mover, o smartphone fez o toque de mensagem. Não era o momento mais conveniente, mas Aki tinha quase certeza de quem era a pessoa. Ele colocou a sua mala entre as pernas e pegou o dispositivo para checar.

 **Acabei me esquecendo de perguntar.**

 **Agora que todo mundo sabe sobre nós, não seria melhor que a gente sentasse junto na sala de aula?**

A sugestão de Nagisa não surpreendeu Aki. Era o que um casal deveria fazer, apesar de que havia alguns empecilhos para lidar. Ele respondeu, digitando letra por letra com o polegar.

 **Temos que comunicar um professor para que seja feita a reprogramação das carteiras.**

 **Com quem você vai trocar de lugar?**

A resposta veio mais rápido do que ele esperava.

 **É você que vai trocar de lugar.**

 **Tem uma pessoa que não quer mais sentar perto de mim, então eu pensei nisso.**

Aki leu a mensagem várias vezes. Ele estava certo que ela estava tendo problemas por causa dele, apesar de que dessa vez algo de bom aconteceu por causa disso. Contudo, havia outra questão para lidar.

 **Takuma vai trocar de lugar também.**

Ele escreveu mensagem, mas hesitou em enviar. Nagisa viu as cenas humilhantes, agora ela estaria em seu epicentro. Ele temia pela resposta ao levantar esse assunto.

Ele apertou o botão.

Contudo, Aki não sabia se Nagisa estava ciente sobre Takuma. Deixá-la às cegas seria uma atitude egoísta e irresponsável. Imperdoável.

O garoto aguardou ansiosamente, dessa vez a resposta demorou a chegar.

 **Eu estarei perto.**

Ela sabia, pior, essa era resposta que ele temia. O apoio dela era reconfortante, mas também significava que ela se envolveria ainda mais em seus problemas. Aki sentiu essa mistura de emoções e não conseguia traduzir em uma mensagem.

 **Ok.**

A mão que segurava o smartphone tremeu. Se sentiu culpado e fraco, sempre fraco.

 **Vai ficar tudo bem.**

Aki suspirou ao ler a última mensagem.

Saindo da estação, ele precisou andar ainda mais um tempo até chegar ao modesto condomínio onde morava. Nem uma vista decente ele podia ter, pois o apartamento ficava nos primeiros andares.

Mas lar é lar. Ele abriu a porta, anunciando, "Cheguei."

"Bem vindo," disse a sua mãe, que estava assistindo televisão. Era uma mulher que apresentava poucas marcas da idade, que ostentava com orgulho um volumoso cabelo alaranjado. "Novamente veio cedo?"

Aki tirava os seus sapatos. "Sim, eu estou vindo cedo. Eu acho que vai ser assim por um tempo, talvez..."

Ela ficou desconfiada. "Não está tendo problema de novo na escola, está?"

"Não estou." Aki se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

"Não está com fome?"

"Não!"

O quarto era pequeno, por enquanto ainda era proporcional a ele. Suas roupas ficavam em uma cômoda, que às vezes ele usava como escrivaninha também, um baú contendo seu material escolar e um closet.

Seu lugar mágico.

Ao abrir a porta de correr, sua cama foi revelada. Acima dela havia estantes onde guardava alguns brinquedos, mas o que mais ocupava espaço nelas eram as miniaturas de monstros, desde os mais famosos até os obscuros, incluindo os do ocidente. As paredes, até mesmo o teto do closet, estavam forradas de pôsteres de filmes das criaturas. Devido à falta de espaço, em alguns casos foi necessário sobrepor parcialmente um pôster com outro.

Depois de deixar a mala da escola sobre o baú, Aki se deitou na cama e fechou a porta, deixando tudo escuro. Ele acendeu um abajur.

Acima dele, embaixo da primeira estante, havia um grande pôster de uma serpente marinha imponente, se agigantando-se sobre uma embarcação. Esse havia sido um dos melhores filmes do qual seu pai teve participação. No entanto, nada disso estava na mente do garoto, nem o monstro, nem o filme, nem o seu pai.

Era como sua mãe havia dito, ele tinha chegado cedo em casa. Era assim antes, mas não havia essa satisfação que estava sentindo, esse valor.

Ali dentro, apenas sua respiração como companhia, ele podia refletir. Tantas coisas estavam acontecendo nessas últimas semanas. Havia muitos medos e preocupações, sim, mas o vento da mudança o distraía.

E nela balançava mechas de cabelo branco, sob a luz elas pareciam prata. Um céu estrelado, que ele não pôde alcançar, mas podia imaginar o seu calor.

"Nagisa Momoe..." Ele falou, esvaziando a sua mente, abraçando as emoções que emergiam.

Com um barulho súbito a porta se abriu violentamente, seguido por uma voz feminina, "OOOOIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Aki pulou em sua cama. "AHH! IRMÃ?!"

E não seria diferente. A jovem mulher tinha um cabelo loiro muito curto e olhos escarlates, se não fosse a diferença de idade, eles poderiam ser confundidos como gêmeos. "De novo se escondendo aí dentro?"

Ainda surpreso, o garoto respondeu com uma pergunta, "Por que você não está na faculdade?"

Ela fez uma cara de desânimo. "O professor disse que iria faltar à aula por causa de exames médicos. Ela foi transferida para domingo, vê se pode..." Depois voltou a sorrir. "Mas me diga, quem é Nagisa Momoe?"

Aki gelou. "Q-Quem?!"

"É isso que estou perguntando."

"Hmmm..." Ele desviou olhar e sorriu. "Ninguém?"

Ela cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. "Você está vermelho."

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto. "Estou?"

"Uhum..."

Ele logo respondeu, "É que... você fica vindo com essas questões estranhas..."

A irmã concluiu, "Então é um garoto."

"O quê?!"

"Nagisa pode ser um nome de garoto," ela explicou, "é por isso que está assim. Mas a sua querida irmã entende! Essa é uma idade que a gente pode experimentar coisas diferentes..."

Aki se exaltou, "Ela não é um garoto!"

A irmã ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Então a nossa 'ninguém' é uma garota... hmmm..."

Emburrado, o garoto se virou na cama, dando as costas para ela.

"Eu estou tão feliz! Esperei tanto pelo meu irmãozinho crescer e se apaixonar!" Ela não conseguia conter sua excitação. "Olha! Olha! Eu possa te dar umas dicas bem legais para você se aproximar e falar com ela."

"Eu não preciso," ele disse, ainda aborrecido.

Ela não estava muito convencida, "Irmão, eu sei que você não é exatamente tímido, mas lhe falta... a manha. Eu não estou só pensando em ti, eu não vou querer descobrir mais tarde que você assustou ela."

Dessa vez, ele se virou. "Eu REALMENTE não preciso."

Ela ficou confusa. "Como assim?"

Aki suspirou e rangeu os dentes antes de dizer, "Ela... Ela já é a minha namorada." Então ele sorriu, um sorriso orgulhoso. "Eu acho que já tenho essa manha."

"Ah..." Ela ficou decepcionada. "Então não posso te ajudar... Você cresceu tão rápido que nem percebi..." Depois arregalou os olhos. "Espere! Como é que você conseguiu uma namorada?"

Aki deixou a cama e começou a empurrar. "Por favor, saia do meu quarto. É uma garota, é minha namorada e está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar."

"Com o que não precisa se preocupar?" A mãe chegou na porta. "O que foram esses gritos?"

"Aki tem uma namorada," respondeu a irmã.

Acontecera tudo de repente, já era tarde demais. O garoto pôs as mãos na cabeça. "Droga..."

"O quê?" A mãe foi entrando. "Meu Aki? Uma namorada?"

A irmã confirmou, "Sim e ele está assim, nervoso comigo."

Aki coçava a cabeça freneticamente. "É claro que vou ficar!"

A mãe perguntou para ele. "E há quanto tempo?"

"É, eu também quero saber," disse a irmã.

"Não muito," respondeu o garoto, cabisbaixo, "é por isso que eu ainda não tinha falado com vocês."

"Filho, por que está triste?" A mãe olhou de mais de perto para a face dele. "Eu estou feliz por ti, só um pouco surpresa."

A irmã assentiu. "Todos nós estamos."

"Eu sei. Eu sei." Ele olhou para ela. "Não precisam me lembrar."

Ela retornou a falar, "Para com esse drama, só por causa que é a sua primeira namorada."

A mãe a repreendeu, "Não fale como se ele devesse seguir você como exemplo."

"Nem começa!" A irmã revirou os olhos, enquanto já saía do quarto. "Eu ainda tenho tempo para achar um homem para casar e deixar você feliz."

"É bom que comece logo." Depois das duras palavras, a mulher de cabelo laranja voltou a sua atenção para o filho, abrindo um sorriso.

Não que isso deixara Aki mais confortável. "Hummm... Quer saber de mais alguma coisa?"

"O nome dela."

"Claro... hehe..." ele respondeu, um pouco hesitante, "Nagisa... Momoe."

A expressão da mãe foi ficando mais serena, satisfeita, "Você deveria apresentar ela para nós."

Ele assentiu. "Eu verei isso."

"Também deve falar com o seu pai."

Ele assentiu novamente, dessa vez em silêncio, pressionando os lábios.

Sozinho, Aki percorreu o corredor que levava até a porta do quarto dos seus pais, na verdade mais que isso. Ao abri-la, se deparou com um ambiente escuro e um familiar cheiro de óleo.

Um homem magro e calvo, com cabelos que já tinham perdidos suas cores da juventude, trabalhava em sua escrivaninha. Uma lupa articulada com lâmpadas iluminava um relógio de pêndulo, desses que se colocam em uma parede, do qual o homem estava parafusando com uma chave de fenda. Contudo, ao notar outra presença, ele parou e virou sua cadeira. "Filho?"

"Oi pai," disse Aki, "desculpe incomodá-lo, mas preciso lhe dizer algo."

Com as mãos trêmulas, o homem colocou os óculos. "Eu tinha ouvido algo. Era você discutindo com a sua irmã?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Ela estava comemorando porque... bem..." O garoto respirou fundo. "Eu tenho uma namorada agora."

O pai franziu a testa, deixando-a mais enrugada do que já estava, depois sorriu. "Congratulações..."

Aki abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Obrigado."

"Isso significa que o acordo com aquele garoto está dando resultado. Continue cultivando a amizade com ele."

Ele parou de sorrir e olhou de relance para o pai.

O homem continuou, "Qual o nome dela? É da escola?"

Aki tratou de voltar a sorrir, erguendo a cabeça. "Nagisa Momoe e é uma nova estudante na minha sala."

"Nova estudante... hmmm..." O pai se ajeitou na cadeira. "Você precisa apresentar ela para nós."

"A mãe já disse isso."

O pai ficou um pouco mais sério. "E é coisa certa a fazer se esse é um relacionamento sério."

Aki afirmou. "Sim, ele é."

O homem velho assentiu. "Então tem a minha benção. Faça-a feliz e seja responsável. É o que a família dela vai esperar de ti."

"Não me esquecerei disso." O garoto se virou para sair. "Obrigado novamente, pai."

"Aki."

Tinha sido um erro, pois a conversa não havia terminado. "Sim?"

"Você ainda está desenhando naquele caderno?"

A súbita questão fez com que Aki não olhasse para ele, balançando a cabeça como resposta.

O pai ficou ereto na cadeira e ergueu o queixo. "Meu filho não tem voz para contar uma mentira?"

Aki fechou os olhos e ficou mais tenso, aguardando pelo o que ouviria. "Eu só estou desenhando um pouco."

O homem passou a mão no que restava de seu cabelo e suspirou antes de começar a falar, "Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Na minha época, era possível trabalhar com isso sem ter estudo algum. Hoje, no mínimo você precisa estar graduado em uma faculdade e não há garantia alguma."

O garoto apenas assentiu.

"E veja onde eu estou agora."

Dessa vez, ele não resistiu e se manifestou, "Mas você tem orgulho dos filmes que trabalhou."

O homem balançou a cabeça lentamente, com um semblante de decepção. "Eu... tenho, mas longe de ser uma virtude, é mais uma teimosia egoísta."

"Como?" Aki argumentou, "você construiu um legado, seu nome está em tantos trabalhos..."

"São apenas palavras pequenas, juntas as tantas outras, que brilham por alguns segundos em salas vazias." Ele olhou para um ponto no vazio. "Quando era jovem eu acreditava nisso, mas tudo foi mudando quando tive você e a sua irmã. Vocês é que são o verdadeiro legado e meu arrependimento é que eu comecei a construí-lo muito tarde."

"Pai..."

Ele tirou os óculos de sua face tensa, respirando fundo, com lábios tremendo tanto quanto as suas mãos. "Eu oro para que eu tenha saúde suficiente para continuar a trabalhar até pagar a faculdade da sua irmã e sua também."

Até Aki começou a tremer, sentindo um fardo crescer sobre ele.

O pai disse com firmeza, "Você vai estudar, meu filho, e vai encontrar um emprego para formar uma família. Não cometa os meus erros. Você precisa entender, agora você tem uma namorada e ela apreciaria essa atitude."

Aki respondeu sem hesitar, "Não é isso que ela pensa."

Tanto que silenciou o pai por um momento e então ele começou a assentir, não por concordar com o filho, mas para o que estava prestes a dizer, "Ela é jovem. O tempo dirá." Ele guardou os óculos e virou a cadeira para voltar ao trabalho.

Isso sim era um sinal de que a discussão terminava ali. Em silêncio, com punhos cerrados, Aki deixou o quarto.

Vendo através da lupa, o homem velho usava a chave de fenda para mover os ponteiros do relógio, enquanto sussurrava, "O tempo dirá..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O elevador abriu a porta e duas garotas saíram dele.

"Que bela vista," disse Sasa olhando para cidade além do parapeito.

"Tem certeza?" Mami franziu a testa. "Só há prédios."

"Deve ser porque você já está acostumada." A garota baixinha chegou mais perto da sua companheira. "Mami-senpai, o que foi? Você parece preocupada."

"Preocupada?" A loira procurou sorrir. "Eu devo estar ansiosa. Eu não sei se você vai se sentir confortável em minha casa."

"Como é?!" Sasa ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho. "Acha que eu irei me arrepender de ter vindo contigo? Jamais!"

Elas chegaram até porta. Antes de abri-la, porém, Mami falou, "Bem, tem o fato que eu mencionei agora há pouco, que eu terei que apresentar você."

Sasa levou a mão ao peito. "Sua kouhai não irá decepcionar, eu lhe garanto. Eles ficarão até impressionados com a minha educação."

"Eles?" Mami segurava a maçaneta.

"Oh..." Sasa sentiu que tinha tomado uma conclusão precipitada, mas então deu de ombros e voltou a sorrir. "Se é só uma pessoa, fica mais fácil ainda."

"Claro..." Ela abriu a porta.

Enquanto entrava, Sasa foi ficando mais maravilhada. "Nossa... Seu apartamento é bem decorado."

Apesar dos elogios, Mami não sorriu. "Você acha? Ela já é um pouco antiga..."

"Sim! Eu estava quase me esquecendo de tirar os sapatos por causa disso," disse a outra garota, "você tem um bom gosto, como esperado da minha senpai."

"Esse gosto não é somente meu, mas obrigada." Mami fez um gesto para uma direção. "Vamos até a sala de estar, eu preparei algumas coisas para nós."

"Eba!" Sasa a seguiu. "E quando você disse 'nós', não é apenas eu e você, certo?" Quando chegou na sala, ela logo viu uma outra garota, com longos cabelos brancos e com o uniforme de outra escola, vindo pelo corredor.

"Olá!" Nagisa cumprimentou.

Os olhos de Sasa se arregalaram. "Oi..."

Mami disse para visita, sorrindo, "Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar Nagisa Momoe."

"Mami não me falou muito sobre você," disse Nagisa, "mas uma amiga dela é mais do que bem... vinda..."

Sasa tremia, sua respiração estava presa e as veias em seu pescoço estavam saltadas para fora.

Algo que Mami notou. "Sasa-san? Tudo bem contigo?"

"Oi?" Ela voltou a respirar e começou a se acalmar. "S-Sim. Eu só estou surpresa, eu estava esperando alguém mais... velho. Ela é sua irmã?"

Foi Nagisa que respondeu. "Nós não temos o mesmo nome de família."

"Ah sim..." Sasa, com um olhar malicioso, então sussurrou para Mami. "Mas por acaso você está escondendo que ela é sua filha?"

A loira respondeu no mesmo tom. "Você não acha que eu sou um tanto nova para ter uma filha nessa idade?"

"Você nunca me disse a sua idade."

Mami arregalou os olhos e quase pulou com o que ouvira.

"Kufufufu..." Sasa pôs alguns dedos na frente da sua boca. "Isso é para ser um elogio, Mami-senpai. Entendeu? Significa que sua beleza jovial durará por muito tempo."

Vendo a situação que aquela conversa estava, Nagisa decidiu por revelar, "Eu sou a sobrinha dela."

Sasa assentiu. "Então é isso."

"Ai! Ai!" Mami fechou os olhos e cobriu parcialmente a sua face. "Está é a Sasa-san que eu conheço. Por um momento achei que estivesse assustada."

"Eu disse que fiquei surpresa." Sasa ficou olhando para Nagisa. "Talvez... porque estou em outro ambiente, diferente da escola que eu conheço há tanto tempo."

A garota de cabelos brancos falou, "Você poderia me contar algo sobre Shirome?"

"Eu já te contei," Mami respondeu, "não há muito mais o que dizer." Então ela acenou com a cabeça. "Certo, Sasa-san?"

"É..." A garota deu uma piscadela. "Quem entra lá descobre que não há nada de especial, apenas uma escola."

Mami instruiu, "Por favor, deixa a sua mala no sofá e se sinta confortável enquanto eu preparo a mesa."

"Posso usar o banheiro?" perguntou Sasa.

"Claro! Bebe pode te mostrar onde fica."

Nagisa pendeu a cabeça de lado e piscou.

"Owww..." Mami tampou a sua boca.

Sasa ficou confusa.

"Bebe é o apelido carinhoso que eu dei para Nagisa, só que eu não deveria usar na frente de estranhos." A loira foi ficando mais nervosa. "N-Não que você seja uma estranha para mim, mas..."

Sasa gesticulou, sorrindo. "Eu entendi. Está tudo bem."

Nagisa disse, "Você pode me chamar de Bebe se quiser."

Ela respondeu, "Eu sou Sasa Yuuki, mas pode me chamar de Sasa."

Isso fez com que Mami colocasse as mãos na cabeça. "Ah não... Eu esqueci de apresentar você de forma apropriada."

"Fufu... Uma kouhai pode aprender com erros da sua senpai também."

Mami sorriu de forma forçada e juntou as mãos. "Ok. Então hmmm... Bebe, poderia mostrar o banheiro, sim?"

"Claro, vem comigo."

Enquanto Mami ia até cozinha, Nagisa levava Sasa pelo corredor até o banheiro. Contudo, quando ela foi mostrar a porta, descobriu que a visitante estava interessada em outra.

Sasa observava por uma fresta. "Esse é o quarto dela? Posso dar uma espiadinha?"

Nagisa deu de ombros. "Hmmm... Sim?"

Ao abriu a porta, Sasa se deparou com um ambiente dominado por temais florais e tons amarelados. "Minha senpai é muito feminina... Esse apartamento é incrível!"

"Sim," concordou Nagisa, "o meu quarto é mais modesto, mas não tenho do que reclamar."

"Então você mora com ela."

A afirmação da visitante não tinha soado com surpresa, mas séria. Nagisa se lembrou de que Mami teria boas razões para não falar sobre isso com a nova amiga. "É recente..."

"Estou com inveja de ti," disse Sasa, enquanto passava a mão sobre o lençol da cama.

"Hehe..." Nagisa se acalmou, não parecia que ela iria se aprofundar mais no assunto. No entanto, ela notou que a outra garota usava luvas. Isso lembrou ela de histórias de espiões, assassinos e ladrões. Ela tratou de balançar cabeça, como se isso ajudasse a remover essas fantasias. Ela não devia pensar sobre isso de uma amiga de Mami, ainda mais que ela tinha um cheiro delicioso de queijo cheddar.

"Bebe! Pode me ajudar com isso!"

Ouvindo a voz de Mami, Sasa comentou enquanto saía do quarto, "O que é isso? Ela preparou algo grande para nós comermos?"

"Mais ou menos... hehe..." respondeu Nagisa, nervosamente, enquanto via a outra garota ir ao banheiro.

Pouco tempo depois, Sasa voltou para sala de estar e encontrou Mami e Nagisa já sentadas à mesa de vidro triangular. Sobre ela estava vários bolos e tortas, além de chá, café e suco.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Tudo isso para mim?"

Mami sorriu, um pouco acanhada, "Bem, quando eu preciso esperar uma torta ou bolo sair do forno ou do freezer, eu penso 'Com esse tempo sobrando, por que não preparo outra coisa já que tenho os ingredientes?' e assim vai..."

Nagisa apontou, "Esse _cheesecake_ fui eu que fiz. Tive ajuda, mas só um pouquinho."

"Então vocês prepararam tudo isso? Não é nada comprado?" Sasa se sentou na almofada que estava disponível.

Mami apenas balançou a cabeça para negar.

Desviando os seus olhos azulados, a garota falou, "Assim vou me sentir mal por abusar de tamanha hospitalidade."

"Não se sinta assim," disse a loira, "não é que eu não faça isso em qualquer outro dia."

Elas começaram a se deliciar com o que havia na mesa.

Durante isso, Nagisa comentou, "Cada uma de nós tem um uniforme diferente..."

"De fato," Mami concordou.

"Mas só até esse ano," disse Sasa, "no próximo estarei no ensino médio. Eu não sei seria assim na escola de Mitakihara."

"No próximo ano nós iremos descobrir." Mami tomou um gole de chá.

Nagisa ficou surpresa. "Então você sabe."

A loira franziu a testa. "Eu vi no noticiário. Você devia ser mais atenta com o que acontece a sua volta."

"Ah..." Ainda que fosse uma voz suave, Nagisa sentiu o golpe da repreensão.

Sasa assentiu, "Eles estão construindo uma escola do ensino médio... Você pretende voltar para lá, Mami-senpai?"

Ela respondeu prontamente. "Não, eu estou ótima em Shirome."

"Hmmm..." Sasa fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Nagisa pegou um pedaço do bolo com o garfo, mas não o comeu, sentiu que precisava lidar com uma dúvida antes, "Sabe, eu achei isso estranho..."

"Estranho?" Sasa ficou mais tensa.

"Mami fez amizade com alguém do ensino fundamental, mas ela não fala nada sobre as colegas de sala."

A loira veio com um olhar sério para Sasa.

Era hora de mentir com uma verdade. "Deve ser porque ela é uma estudante transferida. As colegas dela já estudavam lá antes e devem ter entrado no ensino médio com as suas panelinhas já formadas, então fica difícil para ela."

Nagisa assentiu com a resposta de Sasa.

"Estou ficando viciada nessa torta. Tão cremosa!" A visitante foi mudando de assunto. "Com essa cobertura de chocolate e biscoitos, eu achei que seria muito doce, mas ela é amarga, com toque doce apenas no final."

Mami ficou lisonjeada. "Essa é uma torta alemã. Na verdade, ela é alemã apenas no nome, é uma receita brasileira. Ela tem esse gosto amargo por causa do conhaque."

Sasa parou antes de trazer um pedaço até a sua boca. "Eh? Conhaque?"

"Algumas vezes eu uso rum. Eu coloquei um pouco na calda de chocolate, também no leite que eu usei para banhar os biscoitos."

"Hmmm..." Sasa sorriu, cheia de malandragem. "Então minha senpai quer me embebedar, o que sua mente perversa está reservando para mim?"

Mami balançou a cabeça. "Ora! Eu coloquei tão pouco..."

"Fufuhahaha!" Sasa notou que Nagisa tinha os olhos fixos nela. "O que foi agora?"

"N-Nada." Ela desviou o olhar. "Suas luvas atraíram a minha atenção... eu acho..."

"Eu tenho um caso ruim de mãos frias," disse Sasa, "eu acredito que posso até congelar algumas coisas com elas."

Nagisa ficou impressionada. "Isso é um tipo de mágica?"

Sasa ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas depois sorriu e respondeu, "Não, minha mágica é outra."

Mami ficou curiosa. "E qual seria?"

"É óbvio!" Ela abriu os braços. "Ser a melhor kouhai para a melhor senpai!"

Nagisa pendeu seu corpo em direção a Mami. "Mas eu sou a melhor kouhai."

"Como isso seria possível?" Sasa semicerrou o olhar.

Mami olhou para as duas. "Por favor! Não vão começar uma discussão por causa disso, não é?"

"Nem, só estou me usando da lógica," disse a garota de cabelo castanho claro, olhando para Nagisa, "como ela pode ser uma kouhai se nem estuda na mesma escola? Exceto que ela esteja se referindo a outra coisa."

Mami também olhou para Nagisa, preocupada com o que ela iria dizer.

Mas a garota não pensou muito para dizer, "Eu sou a kouhai de casa!"

"Kouhai de casa?" Sasa deu um sorrisinho.

Mami abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

"Legal!"

Contudo, isso mudou quando ela ouviu Sasa.

"Então a melhor kouhai da escola se alia com a melhor kouhai de casa pelo bem de Mami-senpai!"

Vendo as duas trocarem piscadelas e mostrarem as suas línguas, a loira ficou surpresa, "Vocês... se entenderam tão bem..."

O sol já tinha se pondo quando Sasa se deu por satisfeita. "Owww... Eu acho que vou ficar uns dois dias sem comer."

"Você não precisava experimentar cada um dos meus bolos," afirmou Mami.

"Era preciso, pois eu acredito, por mais que você negue, que você preparou cada um deles pensando em mim." Sasa limpou sua boca com um guardanapo.

Enquanto isso, Nagisa notou que Mami tinha ficado um tanto corada.

"Bem," Sasa continuou, "eu tenho uma pergunta para você."

Mami se recompôs. "O que seria?"

"Eu andei conversando com a nossa Bebe e ela me disse que tem um quarto só para ela."

"Sim..." Mami olhou de relance para Nagisa.

A garota sorriu e desviou o olhar.

"Mas o seu apartamento só tem dois quartos."

Mami voltou imediatamente sua atenção para a visitante.

"Eu vi os retrato dos seus pais." Sasa olhou envolta. "Eles estão viajando?"

Silêncio.

Sasa viu Mami abrir a boca e quase assentir, mas então a loira parou e balançou a cabeça, com um semblante de que ela estaria desaprovando algo.

Finalmente, ela falou, "Eles faleceram alguns anos atrás."

Sasa ficou estupefata. "Mas como... Está me dizendo que nenhum adulto vive aqui?"

Mami respirou fundo e explicou, "O proprietário desse prédio tinha um relacionamento próximo com os meus pais. Em um acordo judicial em conjunto com os meus outros parentes, ficou decidido que ele ficaria com a minha guarda. A idéia era que a minha rotina mudasse o mínimo possível." Ela ergueu a cabeça e suspirou. "Como se isso fosse possível... mas eu concordei, eu tinha os meus motivos..."

Sasa ajeitou as suas luvas. "Entendo..."

"Ele me visitava com freqüência, mas vendo que eu conseguia lidar com os afazeres domésticos e com o dinheiro que ele me dava, ele parou. Eu tenho plena liberdade agora." Mami sentiu sua mão sendo tocada.

"E eu estou tão feliz por isso. Você é uma grande e forte pessoa," declarou Nagisa.

"É... Eu sou uma kouhai sortuda por ter você," comentou Sasa, com um olhar perdido, então ela ficou de pé. "É hora de ir."

"Por favor, não vá," pediu Mami, "desculpe se esse assunto te incomodou. Não se sinta culpada, eu devia ter te contado antes."

"Não há nada com o que se desculpar." Sasa pegou a sua bolsa. "Na verdade, está tarde e temos tarefas da escola para fazer, certo?"

Nagisa fez uma careta. "Todas nós temos."

Mami se levantou e acompanhou Sasa até a porta. "Não quer que eu chame um táxi?"

"Eu já sou grande o suficiente para me cuidar." A garota baixinha colocou os sapatos.

A loira sorriu. "Tem certeza?"

Sasa semicerrou olhar e apontou para ela. "Ei... não tenta me copiar. Eu sou uma garota muito, muito má."

Com ela saindo do apartamento, Nagisa se aproximou. "Tchau Sasa-chan, foi bom te conhecê-la."

"Continue sendo a melhor kouhai de casa!" exclamou Sasa, "cuidado com a concorrência! Fufu."

"E eu verei a melhor kouhai da escola amanhã?" perguntou Mami.

Sasa ergueu seus ombros, ao ponto deles tocarem as pontas duplas de seu cabelo. "Eu acho que sim..."

Mami se curvou. "Tenha uma boa noite, Sasa-san."

"Para vocês duas também."

A porta se fechou lentamente e Sasa aguardou até que não pudesse mais avistar aquele par de olhos de amarelos gentis.

Só então foi até o elevador e o chamou. O dia tinha sido um tanto quente e a brisa daquela noite trazia um agradável frescor.

Contudo, Sasa tinha uma expressão séria quando entrou no elevador. Quando as portas se fecharam, já era de raiva.

Tremendo e com os dentes rangendo, ela foi erguendo a voz, "Kyuubey, seu cretino..." Então começou a pular furiosamente. "Cretino! Cretino! Cretino! Cretino! AHHHH!"

Ela socou o botão para fazer o elevador descer e continuou a reclamar, "Você me disse que Mami Tomoe agia sozinha! Mas ela tem uma garota mágica vivendo sob o mesmo teto!" Ela começou a bater os braços sem controle. "Eu não tenho como fazer uma lavagem cerebral completa sem que outra note. Maldita bola de pêlo! AHHHH!"

Então se acalmou, colocando a mão em sua face e respirando pela boca. "Ahh... Mas a outra garota deve ser uma novata... ah... e eu tinha elemento surpresa. Se eu matasse a Mami, ela entraria em choque, seria fácil."

O elevador parou e a porta se abriu para uma família com uma criança.

Sasa sorriu e se curvou levemente para eles enquanto saía. "Oi!"

A família retribuiu o gesto e entrou no elevador.

Quando estava novamente sozinha, Sasa arrumou o seu uniforme, novamente séria. "Eu faria uma lavagem cerebral em qualquer testemunha. Elas iriam dizer que viram um homem, um ladrão ou pervertido, tanto faz. Eu podia fazer isso."

Já na rua, ela parou. "É, eu podia fazer isso..."

No fundo de sua boca persistia um suave sabor doce.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Lambeu os lábios e falou consigo mesma, "Sasa, sua grande idiota..." Ela então resolveu remover a luva da mão esquerda.

No dedo do meio havia um anel metálico com runas e uma pálida gema azul, que no momento estava poluída.

"Preciso purificar de novo..." Ela botou a luva de volta e olhou para o alto, para a janela iluminada do apartamento onde esteve, e desapareceu na noite.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Caminho amaldiçoado**


	12. Caminho amaldiçoado

**Caminho amaldiçoado**

Já era uma rotina estabelecida para Nagisa. Atravessar os portões da escola com o seu namorado na volta para casa.

"Takuma ainda não mudou de lugar para sentar perto de nós," disse Aki.

Agora eles também estavam juntos na sala de aula. Nagisa se sentia feliz, apesar das preocupações dele. Seria só uma questão de tempo para que o relacionamento deles se solidificasse na rotina dos outros alunos e ser considerado normal. Eles se tornariam normais. "Eu não acho que ele vai fazer isso. Ele nem tem mais falado contigo."

Aki abaixou o olhar. "Sim, mas é isso que eu acho estranho..."

"Você precisa relaxar," afirmou Nagisa, "talvez devêssemos fazer alguma coisa juntos."

Ele levou um tempo para assentir. "Certo... então... você vai ver com a Kitomono-san?"

"Não." Nagisa desviou o olhar, sorrindo. "Seria somente eu e você."

Aki passou a mão no pescoço. "U-Um encontro, só nós dois."

Ela notou que ele tinha ficado vermelho, o que fez com que os pômulos dela ficassem quentes também. "Sim..."

"Cinema de novo?"

"Qualquer lugar," respondeu ela, "desde que seja longe da escola..."

Aki olhou para ela com curiosidade.

Nagisa continuou, "Hidaka-kun, eu não sei se é somente por causa do Kuroki-kun, mas... a escola deixa você muito nervoso. Quando você esquece um pouco disso, você mostra o seu melhor lado."

Aki repetiu, piscando os olhos, "Meu melhor lado..."

"Eu gosto de você," afirmou Nagisa, "mas eu sei que você é muito mais."

Aki aceitou isso com um leve sorriso.

Caminhando lado a lado, os dois estavam se aproximando da estação. Nagisa avistava pessoas entrando e saindo, adultos com uniforme ou roupa executiva, mulheres que pausavam sua correria para ver as novidades nas vitrines da loja, garotos que comiam em frente a uma barraca, pessoas idosas que ocupavam seu tempo apenas observando a movimentação...

"Momoe-san..."

Nagisa notou que Aki havia parado. "O que foi?"

"Eu sei que estou pedindo assim de repente," o garoto coçou a cabeça, "mas eu e-estava pensando se... se eu podia ir contigo até sua casa."

Ela ficou boquiaberta. "Hoje?"

"É... Eu sei que é estranho..." Aki começou a esfregar a face. "Mas... isso não é para ser um encontro, ok?"

Ele estava muito nervoso, mais do que o usual, mas Nagisa podia compreender o esforço que ele estava fazendo para pedir aquilo. "Não, está bem. Só não posso convidá-lo a entrar. Eu teria que avisar a minha... tia."

Ele continuava inquieto. "Eu apenas quero conhecer onde você mora."

"Então está ótimo." Nagisa sorriu mais para ver se o acalmava. "Pode até não ser um encontro, mas estou feliz por ficar mais um tempo contigo."

"Então vamos!" Aki atravessou a rua.

Nagisa franziu a testa diante da iniciativa dele, imaginando se isso era resultado de seu sorriso. Ela logo o seguiu.

Ele estava com pressa, apontando. "É para lá que você mora, não é?"

"Sim, sim." Nagisa então comentou, "se continuarmos nesse ritmo, vamos chegar bem mais cedo."

Aki entrou em uma ruela.

"Para onde está indo?" A pergunta de Nagisa não teve resposta, nem sequer parou o garoto. Ela se viu obrigada a persegui-lo. "Pare! Esse não é o caminho!"

Aki obedeceu, mas relutante. "Essa não é a direção?"

"Sim, mas eu uso a rua principal."

Ele sorriu. "Mas essa também deve dar lá, podemos tentar."

Para Nagisa aquilo era certamente um sorriso falso e a respiração dele estava curta. "O que está acontecendo?"

Ele disse nada, seus olhos se arregalaram em pavor.

Nagisa sentiu que ele estava olhando para algo atrás dela. Ela se virou e se deparou com um grupo de garotos que haviam entrado na ruela, os mesmos que estavam comendo na frente da barraca na estação. Pela expressão que eles estavam fazendo, ela já tinha uma boa idéia do que seria.

"Oi... pessoal," disse Aki.

Os garotos tinham idades variadas, alguns usavam uniformes escolares enquanto outros não, esse era o caso do garoto mais velho, que aparentava ser o líder. Suas roupas e cabelo não chamavam muita atenção comparado aos brincos e os vários anéis prateados em seus dedos. Ele portava uma grossa barba vermelha e seus olhar azul era frio como a cor, encarando o casal enquanto chegava mais perto.

Nagisa recuou, ficando ao lado de Aki, mantendo uma expressão desafiadora.

Entre os garotos, Takuma apareceu. "Por que não foi até a estação?"

O garoto loiro arregalou os olhos. "Você... nos seguiu."

Takuma o ignorou, sua atenção já estava com o garoto mais velho. "Viu Hiro? Ele queria nos evitar."

Hiro assentiu e então coçou a barba sob o queixo, olhando para Aki. "Eu ouvi umas histórias de Takuma, de que você arranjou uma namorada e tava usando isso para enrolar ele. Eu não acreditei que tu seria tão idiota. Você sabe que se mexe com um, mexe com todos nós, hein?"

"Ele não está enganando ninguém!" exclamou Nagisa.

Aki ficou tão surpreso quanto preocupado com a atitude dela.

"Eu sou a namorada dele e ele quer passar o tempo comigo."

"Então não tem mais tempo pra nós?" perguntou Hiro para Aki.

O garoto engoliu seco e abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra.

"Ele sabe o que quer," disse Nagisa.

"É, eu to vendo..." então Hiro começou a rir.

Alguns garotos o acompanharam, mas a maioria ficou quieto, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

O líder olhou para Takuma. "Puta que pariu, mas que marica de merda que você arranjou pra gente."

"Não tenho culpa nisso," afirmou Takuma, "eu te falei que isso aí é um plano da namorada do Sanjuro. Ela convenceu essa garota pra pedir pro marica em namoro, só pra me sacanear."

Aki olhou com surpresa para Nagisa.

A garota reagiu. "Não é verdade!"

Outro garoto no grupo disse, com um sorriso malicioso, "Ei marica, por que não compartilha a sua namorada com a gente?"

Nagisa ficou horrorizada ao ver mais garotos concordando com a proposta.

Mas não era o caso de Hiro. "Cala boca vocês!" Ele chegou mais perto de Aki, evidenciando ainda mais a diferença de estatura entre eles. "E então, não vai falar nada? Eles tão desrespeitando você e a sua namorada."

Com a sombra pairando sobre ele, Aki abaixou a cabeça.

Nagisa falou, "Não dá para ver que ele está com me-"

"Cansei de ouvir você." O líder a interrompeu e voltou a insistir com o garoto. "Usa a sua boca."

Aki olhou de relance para ele. "Me desculpe..."

"Eu não quero a sua desculpa, eu quero saber o que vai ser de você."

Takuma ficou confuso com aquela conversação e perguntou, "Que merda tu tá falando?"

Hiro virou a cabeça, olhando intensamente para ele.

Nagisa viu Takuma abaixar a cabeça e ficar em silêncio, era algo surpreendente.

O líder voltou a falar com Aki, "Qual vai ser o seu futuro? Acha que é um homem agora que tem uma namorada? Ela até parece que roubou a sua voz..." Ele estralou os dedos. "Sabe o que mais me enoja? Uma mente fraca."

"Por favor." Aki se curvou. "Não machuque a gente."

"Eu não vou machucar ninguém." Hiro puxou ele pelo uniforme. "Você vem conosco, você não tá pronto."

Nagisa protestou, "Deixa ele em paz!"

"Ele tem muito que aprender, garota," respondeu Hiro, "você vai agradecer depois."

"Não!" Nagisa empurrou o garoto mais velho, o jogando para trás. Ela viu a surpresa estampada na face dele. Essa distração se provou fatal quando ela percebeu um movimento no canto de seu olho.

Um garoto do grupo veio correndo e deu um murro na cara dela.

Aki, de olhos e boca bem abertos, viu sua namorada cair de bruços no chão. "Mo... MOMOE-SAN!"

"Nossa!" Hiro exclamou com sarcasmo para o garoto que havia atacado ela, "você bateu em uma menininha, estou tão orgulhoso de ti..."

O garoto, em uma expressão de dor, estava abraçando a sua mão. "Ela... ai... atacou você."

"Isso não foi nada, eu só fiquei surpreso. Ela tem mais coragem que muitos de vocês." Hiro então ficou curioso com a reação dele. "O que é isso?"

"Aww... Acho que quebrei um dedo. A cabeça dela parece pedra."

"Idiota. Aprende a socar."

Aki se agachou para ajudar ela. "Momoe-san! Momoe-san!"

Enquanto se levantava, Nagisa não mostrou a face e sussurrou, "Vamos fugir..."

Aki não teve tempo de perguntar pelo o que ela disse, pois ela segurou o seu pulso e o puxou enquanto ela saía correndo. "Ah!"

"Ei!" Takuma viu aquilo e saiu atrás deles, seguido pelo resto da gangue.

A ruela terminava em uma bifurcação, se tornando a entrada de um labirinto desconhecido de muros, encanamentos e latas de lixo. Aki se esforçava para não tropeçar, tamanha a velocidade que Nagisa estava impondo, com os cabelos brancos dela esvoaçando em sua face. O pulso doía com o aperto dela e sua mão estava ficando dormente.

Atrás deles estava a gangue. Hiro e os garotos mais velhos lideravam, os únicos que conseguiam manter aquela velocidade.

Aki quase estava voando, seus pés doíam cada vez que tocavam o chão. Foi então que viu que logo a frente havia uma larga valeta. "Ah... Mo-Mo-MO!"

"Nós vamos pular," disse ela.

"Espera! Não vai dar... Não vai daaAAHHH!" Dessa vez Aki realmente voou, mas suas pernas não conseguiram lidar com o pouso e seus joelhos bateram no chão.

"Hidaka-kun!" Nagisa o ajudou a ficar de pé. "Você ainda consegue correr?"

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Aki sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca. "A-Acho que sim..."

"Vamos!" Ela o puxou novamente.

Logo, Hiro e alguns garotos haviam chegado na valeta e pulado sobre ela. Esse não foi o caso de Takuma que se viu obrigado a parar.

Isso sucedeu em um efeito dominó, fazendo o restante da gangue parar também. "Droga! Eles são rápidos!"

"Não são eles." Takuma semicerrou o olhar. "É ela."

A cada passada, Nagisa ficava mais confiante que estava abrindo uma distância maior e estava mais perto de chegar na rua principal, onde certamente haveriam policiais.

"MomoeAhhh!"

O problema é que ela estava literalmente arrastando o corpo Aki no chão. Ela parou para levantá-lo. "Temos que continuar! Só mais um pouco!"

"Cof! Ahhg... Ahhhg..." Aki estava todo suado e vermelho, veias saltando para fora, quase vomitando. "Ahh... Eu... não... ahhhh... conseguir..."

Eles tinham conseguido fazer seus perseguidores perderem eles de vista, mas não havia tempo para descansar. A situação era ruim, mas para Nagisa a idéia de carregá-lo em seus ombros e continuar correndo ainda estava fora de cogitação, esse feito seria suspeito demais.

"Ahhh... Eles me querem... ah... então..."

Abandoná-lo também não era uma opção. Foi então que Nagisa avistou uma porta de uma construção abrindo levemente. Essa era a chance de ouro. "Vem!" Ela arrastou Aki para dentro e o deixou sentado contra parede ao lado da porta. Ela viu que havia uma chave e a trancou, depois ela se virou, esperando explicar para os moradores do local sobre o que estava ocorrendo.

O lugar escuro estava quieto e vazio. Achando aquilo um tanto estranho, ela se sentou ao lado de seu namorado e aguardou.

Passos apressados pela ruela.

Aki sentiu Nagisa apertar a sua mão suada. Ele tampou a boca para tentar controlar a sua respiração forte, havia um gosto metálico em sua língua.

Os passos diminuíram de velocidade e pode-se ouvir um garoto. "Perdemos eles?"

Outra voz, que era de Hiro, respondeu, "Eles podem ter se escondido."

Passos se aproximaram da porta. Aki prendeu a respiração, contrariando os protestos de seu corpo envolto no calor da transpiração. Nagisa apertava ainda mais a sua mão.

A maçaneta virou e porta foi forçada para abrir, mas a tranca não cedeu.

Novos passos, um grupo maior. Hiro anunciava, "Eles sumiram."

Uma nova voz, agora é o Takuma. "Beleza, amanhã eles têm que ir pra escola mesmo. Eu vou trazer ele de volta."

"E você deve fazer," disse Hiro, "se deixar esse fracote sair do grupo, como pode achar que eu irei deixar você como líder provisório?"

As vozes ficaram distantes até que não pudessem mais ser ouvidas. Aki escancarou a boca para trazer todo ar que podia para os pulmões.

"Acho que conseguimos," Nagisa comentou.

Aki ainda estava recuperando o fôlego, mas sentiu a necessidade de dizer, "Desculpe... ah..."

"Por quê?"

"Ah... por não ter... sido... ah... completamente honesto contigo..."

Nagisa abaixou o olhar, com uma boa idéia do que se tratava. "Do que está falando?"

Aki respirou fundo. "Eu conheço eles. São amigos de Takuma e fiz parte do grupo. Eles são legais às vezes, mas tem muitas coisas que eles fazem... que eu não gosto..."

"Hmmm..." Nagisa deu a sua opinião, "Como você disse, eles são amigos de Takuma, não seus. Você não precisa fazer parte deles."

"Não será fácil. Eu entrei em mais uma roubada..."

Ela assentiu, mas sentindo que a afirmação era para ele mesmo.

Os olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão. Eles estavam em um hall com assoalho de madeira, havia uma escadaria que levava ao segundo andar logo à frente. O fim do corredor ao lado da escadaria era parcialmente iluminado pela luz da tarde. Tudo estava em bom estado, mas não havia nenhuma mobília.

"Esse lugar deve estar à venda ou aluguel," comentou o garoto.

"É."

Ele se virou para ela. "Foi muita sorte a porta estar destrancada e ter uma chave."

"É..." Nagisa olhava para a entrada do segundo andar, onde estava mais claro.

"Não está doendo?"

A súbita pergunta dele deixou ela confusa. "Oi?"

"Ele socou a sua cara," afirmou Aki, "apesar de que eu não consigo ver se deixou uma marca, mas..."

"Ah..." Nagisa sorriu. "Eu acho que foi um reflexo. Eu virei o rosto bem na hora, então ele não me acertou em cheio. Eu desequilibrei e caí."

Ele esfregou os joelhos doloridos. "Você foi incrível, consegue correr e pular tanto assim..."

Ela sorriu mais. "Foi a adrenalina."

"Você nem parece que cansou, nem mesmo um pouco."

"Deve ser porque eu faço o trajeto da casa para escola a pé." Ela deu de ombros. "Você é muito sedentário, Hidaka-kun."

"Sedentário?" Aki fez uma careta, admitindo, "É, eu sou..."

Então Nagisa falou, "Sobre o que Takuma falou, sobre eu pedir a você em namoro..."

Aki balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acreditei. Kitomono-san jamais faria uma coisa dessas."

Nagisa assentiu de leve, pressionando os lábios. "Sim..."

"E... E você propôs um encontro, somente eu e você. Nenhuma garota que zoou comigo iria tão longe..."

"Isso mesmo..."

Eles continuaram sentados contra a parede, aguardando, os garotos podiam estar procurando ainda.

O cheiro de madeira, o ambiente escuro, o corpo cansado... Aki começava a sentir sono. Com o silêncio, ele era capaz de ouvir o som tranqüilo da respiração da sua namorada. Quando trocava olhares rápidos com ela, a garota mostrava curtos sorrisos encorajadores, mas em outros momentos ela parecia distraída, sua mente ocupada.

Aki estava certo que ela estava preocupada com o que havia acontecido. _É tudo culpa minha._

Sons. Passos rápidos de algo pequeno se esgueirando no segundo andar.

"Você ouviu isso?" perguntou ele.

"Deve ser um rato," respondeu ela.

Aki notou que Nagisa estava sorrindo. "E você não está assustada? Garotas não gostam de ratos."

Ela desviou o olhar. "Bem... Ele não está sobre mim, está?"

"Certo..." Apesar da resposta, Aki sentiu ela apertar a sua mão. De fato, ele tinha até esquecido que ela ainda a segurava. Os dedos pequenos e delicados... como os seus.

Seu olhar foi atraído para padrão hipnotizante da meia calça que ela estava usando. Hoje era preta com bolinhas brancas. Nesse momento, ela dobrou a perna, fazendo o tecido esticar e parcialmente revelar através dele a pele clara e lisa da coxa.

"Hidaka-kun?"

Aki quase saltou ao olhar para ela.

Nagisa estava com uma expressão neutra, exceto por um leve erguer de sobrancelhas.

Ele não falou nada, temendo que a sua mera voz revelasse o seu nervosismo.

"Eu vou checar uma janela no segundo andar," Nagisa disse, "quero saber em que parte da cidade nós estamos."

Aki assentiu rapidamente. "Uhum!"

Ela se levantou e foi até a escada. "Cuide das nossas malas e avise caso eles voltem."

Enquanto Aki via a sua namorada subir, ele bateu contra a própria cabeça, com ambas as mãos, repetidas vezes enquanto sussurrava, "Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!"

A cada degrau Nagisa ficava mais tensa. Não era uma janela que ela procurava, aliás, ela já sabia o que iria encontrar.

No segundo andar, a porta mais próxima da escada estava aberta. No chão, no meio da sala banhada por raios de luz laranjas, estava uma garota sentada com as pernas cruzadas, sorridente, com um pyotr em seus braços e uma pequena bola de borracha na mão esquerda.

Nagisa entrou, logo a reconhecendo. Ela estava usando as mesmas roupas no dia que a encontrou no parque. O cabelo azul também era o mesmo, curto com uma mecha na franja longa o bastante para chegar até boca, na verdade, estava dentro... Estaria ela a mastigando?

Mas o mais importante era a confirmação de um detalhe, que ela só não fez por ter cometido um tolo engano naquela vez.

No dedo do meio da mão esquerda da garota havia um anel metálico com runas.

"Você me encontrou," disse a garota, "seus lacaios têm bom faro."

Nagisa se manteve séria, "Como se chama?"

A garota examinou a sua bola. "Isso depende..."

Nagisa suspirou. "Eu sou Nagisa Momoe."

"Se esse é o nome que você quer..." Ela levantou a mão. "... por que você não viu?"

Forçando a vista, Nagisa conseguiu ler as runas no anel.

 **Michiru**

O pyotr lutava para se libertar, mas o abraço era muito forte para a pequena criatura.

Nagisa notou isso. "Então, Michiru-san, Madoka te enviou?"

"Me enviou?!" Michiru pendeu a cabeça.

Nagisa ficou mais preocupada. "Você não faz parte da Lei dos Ciclos?"

"Claro que eu faço!" respondeu Michiru, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Contudo, eu não tenho idéia de como vim parar aqui. Eu me lembro de estar me escondendo debaixo de uma das mechas de cabelo da nossa deusa. Então eu vi umas cores bonitas e depois eu vi que estava de volta ao nosso velho mundo."

"Sério?" Nagisa franziu o cenho.

"Espere, então Madoka está enviando garotas para cá e você é uma delas?" Michiru deduziu, "então você sabe onde está a nossa deusa."

Nagisa franziu ainda mais. "A pessoa que você estava procurando era a Madoka? Por que não me disse?"

"Era justamente o que eu iria fazer, eu achei que tinha acontecido a mesma coisa contigo." Michiru deu de ombros. "Mas você começou falar sobre o seu namorado e eu achei que você queria viver nesse mundo. Eu não entendo porque alguém gostaria disso, mas eu não sou de incomodar..." Ela então fez uma careta, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Bem, você e seu namorado estão passando por problemas agora."

"Foi você que ajudou a gente a se esconder," disse Nagisa.

Michiru fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Eu sou prestativa."

Ela se curvou. "Muito obrigada mesmo."

"Disponha. Acredito que faria o mesmo por uma de nós, Madoka deve ter enviado você por algum motivo e deve ser bom." A garota reabriu seus olhos, mostrando o amarelo deles. "Quer que eu mate eles?"

Qualquer sensação de conforto que Nagisa estava começando a ter se fora. "Hã?"

"Você entendeu. Eu quero voltar para Lei dos Ciclos e você vai me levar até Madoka para isso. Antes disso, eu posso matar esses garotos e você não precisará sujar as suas mãos."

"Não." Nagisa ficou irritada.

Michiru estendeu sua mão com a bola. "Você nunca pensou em matar um deles?"

Ela disse com mais ênfase, "Não."

"Então você é uma dessas pessoas virtuosas..." Michiru fez a bola quicar no chão antes pegá-la de volta e colocar no bolso de seu jeans, do mesmo ela retirou um giz de cera branco.

Nagisa cerrou os punhos, sentindo o seu anel.

"Então que tal eu..." A garota abocanhou a ponta do giz, fazendo um estralo.

Mesmo já tendo visto tantas coisas estranhas, Nagisa ficou espantada com aquilo.

Dizia enquanto mastigava, fazendo mais estralos, "Eu posso quebrar os ossos deles, sem matar. Assim eles vão aprender um pouco de humildade, uma grande virtude, não acha?" Sentindo que a outra não iria responder, Michiru olhou para o giz. "Quer um também? Esse é de banana, mas eu tenho de morango, maçã verde, abacaxi, mamão..."

A paciência de Nagisa já estava esgotada. "Não é para machucar ninguém!"

"São apenas ofertas." Depois de engolir, Michiru colocou o resto do giz na boca. "Mas eles têm uma verdade em comum, Nagisa Momoe-san, a verdade de que você não vai conseguir resolver isso sozinha."

Nagisa não tinha como rebater isso. Suas ações trouxeram conseqüências, podia ela lidar com isso? Ela estava certa que não iria desistir, mas seus novos esforços não resultariam em mais problemas para Aki?

"Momoe-san?" Era a voz dele. "Eu ouvi algo, está conversando com alguém?"

Nagisa arregalou os olhos.

Michiru apenas sorriu para ela enquanto mastigava.

"Sim," Nagisa respondeu enquanto olhava para escada, "eu encontrei alguém, está tudo bem."

"Sério? Eu vou trazer as nossas malas."

Para desespero de Nagisa, logo ela ouviu ele subindo os degraus.

Michiru pegou a sua bola de volta. "Você esqueceu de dizer 'Não precisa subir! Eu estou tendo uma conversa ordinária com uma pessoa ordinária.'."

Nagisa rangeu os dentes para ela e então pediu, "Libera ele."

"O quê?" Michiru acariciou a amedrontada criatura. "Por quê? Ele é tão estranho, mas tão bonitinho..."

Ao avistar os cabelos loiros dele, Nagisa encostou a porta.

Logo Aki perguntou, "Onde vocês estão?"

Mais tensa, Nagisa sussurrou para Michiru, "Deixa ele ir!"

A outra franziu a testa.

"Momoe-san?"

Ouvindo ele, Nagisa avançou em direção a Michiru, sua face vermelha de raiva. Sua boca bem aberta, mostrando os dentes.

A garota abriu os braços, deixando a criatura escapar e desaparecer nas sombras da sala. Ela estava completamente confusa enquanto ficava de pé. "Por que está assim? Você não pode ser tão ingênua..."

Nagisa respirou fundo antes de anunciar, "Aqui!"

Aki abriu a porta, estava segurando ambas as malas com uma mão, "Com licença."

Nagisa sorriu. "Oi..."

Michiru fez sua bola quicar. "Olá."

"Oi." Aki olhou para ela. "Então é uma garota..."

Nagisa ficou um tanto impressionada que ele tinha percebido logo de cara.

Ele continuou, curvando-se, "Desculpe por termos invadido a sua casa."

"Esse é o meu esconderijo," respondeu Michiru.

Deixando ele estupefato. "Oh... esconderijo..."

Nagisa já estava nervosa novamente. "Ahnn... Hidaka-kun, vamos embora. Eu já tinha pedido desculpas."

Michiru quicou a sua bola. "Você não vai apresentar o seu namorado para mim?"

Aki continuou surpreso. "Ela sabe?"

Nagisa abaixou o olhar. "Ela deve ter deduzido..."

A bola quicou mais uma vez.

"Eu sou Aki Hidaka," disse ele educadamente.

"Você pode me chamar de Michi, ou Mi-tan."

"Mi-tan?!" Aki ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Isso não é muito infantil?"

Michiru sorriu. "É carinhoso, Akkun."

Aki corou ao ser chamado assim por aquela meiga voz.

Já Nagisa estava surpresa com súbita intimidade entre eles, ficou ainda mais quando Michiru tocou a mão dele.

Disse a garota, "Veja essas marcações à caneta na sua pele... são rabiscos..."

Aki estava tremendo, mas procurou sorrir. "Eeeeehhh... Sim, eu fiz esses durante a aula. Eu estava entediado, então..."

Tão rápido quanto ela tinha se aproximado, Michiru se afastou. "Não é a verdade." Mas ela sorriu, enquanto puxava a longa mecha de sua franja. "Mas é porque você não sabe."

"O-O quê...?"

"Rabiscos nascem quando abdicamos de nossa consciência. É a expressão despida de convenções e pudor. Um grito puro nesse mundo de disfarces."

Aki assentiu boquiaberto, piscando os olhos, "É uma... forma bem diferente de ver isso..."

Michiru fez com que sua mecha de cabelo ficasse entre nariz e a boca, formando um bigode. "Você tem mais para me mostrar?"

"Na verdade, eu tenho um caderno com eles." Ele abriu a sua mala. "Só um momento."

Nagisa fez menção de protestar, mas foi interrompida quando a porta se fechou sozinha.

Aki tomou um leve assusto, devia ser o vento.

Essa não era certeza de Nagisa, que olhou intensamente para a outra garota.

Michiru mantinha um sereno sorriso, mas sua mão apertava a bola ao ponto de deformá-la.

Tudo estava claro, Aki estava nos domínios de uma bruxa e ele só sairia vivo dali se ela permitisse.

"Aqui." O garoto entregou o caderno.

"Vamos ver... vamos ver..." Michiru começou a folheá-lo.

Aki estava extremamente ansioso, aguardando por qualquer reação.

Nagisa estava extremamente tensa, aguardando por qualquer reação.

O sorriso da garota desapareceu enquanto folheava cada vez mais rápido. De repente, ela parou em uma página e riu. "Haha! Eu gostei dessa." Depois ela voltou a folhear, novamente séria. Cada vez mais rápido, ao ponto de não fazer mais sentido, e o fechou.

Aquilo não era um bom sinal para Aki. "Não gostou?"

"Você desperdiçou seu tempo e páginas com porcarias." Michiru ofereceu o caderno de volta. "Há tanta dúvida aqui e você continua a insistir..."

Nagisa ficou espantada com a dura resposta.

Desapontado, Aki apenas assentiu e pegou caderno, contudo, a garota ainda segurava com firmeza.

"Esperava que eu dissesse outra coisa?" perguntou Michiru, "algo como 'Até que está bom' ou 'Continue, vai ficar cada vez melhor'." Ela lentamente balançou a cabeça. "Meias verdades são completas mentiras, Akkun, quantas vezes seu futuro já está machucado por elas?"

A luz que entrava na sala ganhava tons mais escuros e frios.

Aki viu uma sombra cobrir a face de Michiru. Quando alcançou os olhos, o amarelo morreu e pareciam que tinham ficado ocos.

A garota soltou o caderno. "A noite se aproxima. É melhor vocês irem."

"Sim." Com pressa, Nagisa pegou a sua mala com o Aki e foi abrir a porta.

O garoto se afastou lentamente, sem dizer nada.

Quem disse foi Michiru, brincando com a bola entre os seus dedos. "Tchau, Akkun. Você decide com o que quer fazer com a sua vida, essa é uma verdade."

"Tchau... Mi-tan."

Descendo as escadas com o seu namorado, Nagisa continuava tensa. Só se sentiria melhor quando estivesse no lado de fora. "Não liga para nada do que ela disse."

"Uhum..."

[ _Eu quero ver a nossa deusa. Não se esqueça._ ]

A súbita voz de Michiru em sua cabeça a paralisou.

Deixando Aki preocupado. "Momoe-san?"

Então foram ouvidos baques. Eles olharam para topo da escada, onde a pequena bola de borracha estava descendo, quicando de degrau em degrau.

Nagisa estremeceu. "Vamos indo."

Enquanto Aki engoliu seco. "S-Sim."

A ruela estava quase tão escura, mas o ar fresco trouxe alívio.

Foi só então que garoto percebeu que sua respiração estava curta. Ele começou a falar para não parecer mais assustado, "Você chegou a ver em que parte da cidade nós estávamos? Podemos tentar voltar pelo mesmo trajeto para alcançar a estação."

Nagisa checou bem se tinha fechado a porta. "Mas você não queria conhecer onde eu moro?"

"P-Posso?"

"Claro!" Nagisa se aproximou dele, sorrindo, mas ainda olhando para trás algumas vezes. "Só precisamos sair daqui." Ela pegou na mão dele e se pôs a caminhar.

Para a surpresa de Aki, sentir os dedos dela entrelaçando os seus. Não era exatamente confortável, mas também não podia dizer que era inconveniente, bem o contrário.

Eles desbravaram mais algumas ruelas até encontrarem uma rua mais movimentada. Através de pontos de referência, foi uma questão de tempo para chegarem até o condomínio.

Nagisa apontou para uma janela. "É ali que eu moro. Tudo está escuro... Acho que Mami não voltou da escola ainda, ela deve ter feito uma parada em um mercado."

"Vocês moram em um andar bem alto," comentou Aki.

"Você acha?" Nagisa apontou para outra direção. "A estação não fica muito longe, é só ir por aqui, bem fácil."

Ele ficou mais sério. "Eu acho que... não vou amanhã para escola..."

"Nós podemos pensar em alguma coisa, temos tempo," disse ela, "talvez sua família possa ajudar."

Aki abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu em silêncio, até que sua mão foi segurada novamente.

"Foi um dia difícil, descanse." Nagisa sussurrou para ele. "Uma vez alguém me disse para nunca perder a esperança. O amanhã sempre pode ser melhor que hoje."

Com isso, ele assentiu e partiu.

Nagisa exclamou, "Tchau, namorado!"

Ele se virou e seu semblante cansado ainda pôde sorrir. "Tchau, namorada..."

Com ele ficando distante, Nagisa levou a mão que havia segurado a dele até a sua face. O cheiro pungente do queijo Roquefort invadiu suas narinas. Sua boca salivou e seu coração bateu mais forte, enquanto fechava os olhos e pressionava os lábios.

 _Eu encontrarei uma forma._

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Parede de vidro**


	13. Parede de vidro

**Parede de vidro**

Correndo pelas ruelas escuras, Aki e Nagisa tentavam escapar de seus perseguidores. Era difícil ver o que havia adiante, ainda mais por causa das constantes curvas. Fatidicamente, a ruela terminou em uma parede.

Nagisa se desesperou, "O que vamos fazer?"

"Me deixa eu pensar..." Aki olhou em volta.

Mas não havia mais tempo. Logo eles ouviram as risadas e, das sombras de escuro profundo do beco, os garotos da gangue começaram a surgir.

Aki se pôs à frente de sua namorada. "Parem! Deixem-nos em paz."

"Você está pronto para a paz?" Hiro apareceu.

E então Takuma. "Marica, apenas um homem de verdade pode ter esse luxo."

Outro garoto disse, "Por ter escapado da gente na última vez, agora não queremos só você. Hehehehe..."

"Vocês não vão tocar nela!" Aki avançou furiosamente.

Deixando Nagisa para trás. "HIDAKA-KUN!"

O que se sucedeu foi um caos borrado. Aki lançou socos e pontapés, em quem e onde quer que fosse. Em igual medida ele recebia de seus oponentes, contudo, ele não caía.

Hiro ficou impressionado. "O que é isso? Um homem? Não... um monstro..." Ele foi o primeiro a fugir, desaparecendo na escuridão, logo acompanhado pelo resto da gangue.

Só havia restado Takuma, quem Aki encarou com uma pose firme e punhos cerrados.

O garoto de cabelos azuis espetados apontou, esbravejando, "Isso não acabou marica! Eu estarei esperando por ti na escola."

"Eu também." Aki assentiu.

Surpreso, só restou para Takuma desaparecer também.

Apesar de vitorioso, Aki viu o mundo girar. Ele estava caindo, em câmera lenta, sendo recebido pelos braços de Nagisa.

"Hidaka-kun!"

Era estranho. Seu corpo estava cheio de machucados, seu uniforme ensangüentado, mas não sentia nada. Morrer era assim?

"Hidaka-kun, olha para mim!"

Aki viu lágrimas descerem pela face de Nagisa, mas também viu luzes coloridas banharem a pele macia dela. Sem medo, sem fraqueza, ele tocou. Era a sensação perfeita que ele esperava, quente e aveludada. Se era para morrer, que fosse assim. "Fiz isso por ti."

Movida pelas palavras dele, Nagisa segurou a mão que tocava seu rosto e fechou os olhos.

Com a face dela chegando perto, o coração de Aki bateu mais forte e ele fechou os olhos também. Uma sensação de bem estar se espalhou pelo corpo, sua cabeça formigando. Seus lábios tocariam as estrelas.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Ele reabriu os olhos e Nagisa não estava mais ali, apenas o som do bater de palmas.

Na beira da escuridão estava a garota que ele tinha conhecido naquela sala vazia, Mi-tan, mas sua aparência havia mudado para uma forma horrível. Ela não tinha olhos ou nariz, apenas os respectivos orifícios em seu crânio. Os lábios negros de sua boca se moveram ao falar, "Eu sei muito sobre mentir para si mesmo, mas você é uma figura. Hihihihi..."

Aki queria escapar daquela terrível visão, mas seu corpo não respondia.

"Não tenha vergonha, é parte de nossa natureza," ela continuou, arregalando os seus orifícios oculares, "a questão é: pode você suportar sob o olho da verdade?"

Na escuridão, acima da garota, um massivo olho se abriu. Sua íris era azul e a esclera roxa, com cílios verde limão.

Aki queria gritar, mas sua voz não saía.

"Ignore, ignore, vamos nos divertir!" A garota estendeu a sua mão e outra, gigante e branca, veio da escuridão e pegou o garoto.

Incapaz de qualquer coisa, Aki se viu sendo carregado pela mão, subindo dezenas de metros. Ele olhou para o solo, temendo o pior.

E isso se concretizou.

Caindo, o solo se aproximando rápido. Aki quis proteger sua face com seus braços, mas não podia, e não faria a diferença. Contudo, ao bater no chão, ele voltou a subir rapidamente, em direção a palma da gigantesca mão.

"HihihihihihahAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ele foi jogado novamente contra o chão, onde quicava e voltava para mão. Isso continuou, enquanto a risada da garota foi se tornando em um som familiar.

Era o alarme do seu smartphone, a tela iluminando a cama dentro do closet. Era hora de acordar. Ele o parou, ainda se sentindo zonzo. Aquele sonho, ou pesadelo, tinha sido muito real.

Mas a realidade era outra, mais dolorosa. Seu corpo estava pesado, especialmente nas pernas, relembrando para ele os eventos do dia anterior. Quando abriu a porta do closet, sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu pulso.

Na claridade do quarto, ele examinou melhor. Seu pulso estava roxo e inchado, era dificultoso movê-lo. Havia marcas distintas de dedos, aqueles pequenos e delicados dedos...

"Filho? Já acordou?"

"Sim mãe!" O tempo era curto. Banheiro, colocar o uniforme, tomar café da manhã... e ir para escola. Antes de sair do quarto, porém, Aki ouviu o seu smartphone vibrar.

Era Nagisa.

 **Bom dia!**

 **Eu tive uma idéia**

 **Você poderia passar o seu endereço?**

Aki atendeu ao pedido, mas se perguntando a si mesmo o significado daquilo.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Tchau!"

Saindo do apartamento, Aki se dirigiu as escadas, pois não fazia muito sentido usar o elevador no andar que ele morava. No entanto, ao começar a descer os primeiros degraus, reconheceu que não teria sido uma má idéia dessa vez, com o estado que suas pernas estavam.

O café da manhã foi mais silencioso que o usual e ele tinha culpa nisso. Contar para o pai o que havia ocorrido, que os problemas na escola persistiam e ganhavam novas dimensões, e tudo por ser fraco...

Aki suspirou.

Sim, ele era fraco demais para contar.

Ele abriu o portão para a rua. Havia outras preocupações agora, como a idéia de Nagisa. Ele checou mais uma vez o smartphone, mas não tinha novas mensagens. O que ela estaria tramando?

"Bom dia!"

"Hã?!" Aki arregalou os olhos ao ver sua namorada na calçada. "O que está fazendo aqui?!"

Nagisa deu de ombros. "Você me deu o seu endereço."

"Eu pergunto por que você veio? Minha casa fica na direção contrária a da escola em relação onde você mora." Ele notou que ela estava com o uniforme amassado e o cabelo desarrumado. "Você veio correndo?"

"Ah..." Nagisa deu uma ajeitada no cabelo. "Eu vim de ônibus, eu precisava confirmar a rota, e tive que correr para pegá-lo."

"Confirmar a rota?"

Ela continuou, "Os garotos podem estar te esperando na estação como ontem. Então pensei em nós irmos para escola juntos usando ônibus."

"Claro..." Aki abaixou a cabeça. Era bem possível que ela estivesse certa.

"Vem. Temos que nos apressar até o ponto. Se pegarmos o próximo ônibus, não devemos nos atrasar."

Aki já tinha ido para escola de ônibus, mas ele preferia o metrô por ter mais garantias de chegar no horário, mesmo que houvesse paradas de ônibus perto de sua casa e na frente da escola.

Era também um pouco mais lotado, tanto que eles tiveram que se esforçar para encontrar um lugar em pé onde podiam ficar juntos.

Juntos até demais, a cada curva ou parada mais súbita seus corpos se tocavam. Aki sentia com freqüência uma agradável fragrância vindo dela, que aquecia dentro de seu peito. Contudo, ele não sentia alegria, mas culpa devido às circunstâncias. Ele não olhava para as janelas, temendo cruzar seus olhos com algum integrante da gangue na rua.

Eles desceram do ônibus, para o caminho que levava até a escola, cercado por cerejeiras sem flores. Ver apenas pessoas com uniforme era um símbolo de alívio para Nagisa, de agora em diante estariam seguros, até o final da última aula.

Dentre os estudantes uniformizados, havia duas garotas que ela conhecia muito bem. Madoka falava alegremente enquanto Homura assentia.

Eles chegaram na sala de aula e sentaram juntos, sob o olhar e sorrisos maliciosos de alguns alunos. Nagisa iria checar a hora, mas o professor entrou na sala antes.

Com ele entrou Takuma, o garoto olhou com surpresa para Aki e passou perto antes de ir para a sua carteira. "Então você veio. Eu me pergunto como..."

O garoto loiro permaneceu em silêncio e cabisbaixo.

Antes de se sentar, Takuma olhou intensamente para Nagisa.

A garota não escondeu seu semblante zangado.

O sinal tocou.

Com tudo que estava acontecendo era difícil prestar atenção na aula. Nagisa olhou para o teto, não tinha tempo a perder.

 _Será que Madoka está muito ocupada?_

Nagisa se concentrou, tentando imaginá-la sentada em sua carteira. A mensagem precisava chegar até ela e somente para ela. Sabendo como Homura era, ela iria se envolver demais. [ _Madoka, pode me ouvir?_ ]

[ _Oi? Oh... Nagisa-chan~_ ]

Ouvir a voz gentil dela já aliviava um pouco o fardo. [ _Bom dia. Eu sei que essa não seria a melhor hora..._ ]

[ _Imagina!_ ]

Ela sorriu levemente. [ _Pode me dizer se Homura-chan está ouvindo também?_ ] Por um tempo, ela só pôde ouvir a voz do professor.

[ _Não, ela não ouviu._ ]

Nagisa franziu a testa. [ _Você... não perguntou para ela, não é?_ ]

[ _Não, não, eu espiei, ela não parece estar diferente. Você pode contar o seu segredo._ ]

 _Segredo._ Nagisa tinha se dado conta que era exatamente isso que estava fazendo, com todos, inclusive para as pessoas mais próximas dela. [ _É um problema. Eu encontrei uma garota da Lei dos Ciclos e ela me disse que veio para esse mundo por acidente._ ]

[ _Certo, quem é?_ ]

Pela voz que ouvia, Nagisa não sentiu que Madoka estava muito surpresa ou preocupada. [ _O nome dela é Michiru._ ]

[ _O outro nome?_ ]

[ _Eu não sei._ ] Ela coçou testa, amaldiçoando por não ter perguntado.

[ _Tem muitas garotas que eu conheço que se chamam Michiru..._ ]

[ _Bem, ela deve ter a minha idade. Cabelo azul curto, olhos amarelos..._ ]

[ _Vou precisar de mais..._ ]

Nagisa ficou imaginando o quanto 'muitas garotas' seria para Madoka. [ _Ela gosta de brincar com uma bola de borracha... e de comer giz de cera._ ]

[ _Ah... essa Michiru..._ ]

A voz de Madoka era mais séria, Nagisa ficou nervosa.

[ _E ela quer me ver?_ ]

[ _Sim, sim, mas não sei como vai ser._ ] Ela novamente amaldiçoou por não ter perguntado. [ _Eu posso levar você até o último lugar que a vi. Podemos fazer isso hoje à noite._ ]

[ _Está acertado então, venha até a minha casa. Espero que ela esteja bem..._ ]

 _Espero que quem cruzou com ela esteja bem._ Nagisa pressionou lábios. [ _Tem mais uma coisa que quero falar contigo._ ]

[ _Não é sobre a Michiru-chan?_ ]

[ _Não, é sobre um garoto na minha sala._ ] Um novo momento onde somente a voz do professor era ouvida. Foi então que Nagisa sentiu que havia levantando esse assunto de forma muito casual.

[ _Wehihi! Nagisa-chan está apaixonada..._ ]

Ela pulou em sua carteira. [ _Não! Não é isso!_ ]

O professor olhou para ela.

Nagisa sorriu e fingiu estar folheando o caderno. [ _É que... ele é alvo de brincadeiras maliciosas na escola. Eu tenho ajudado, mas agora tem garotos perseguindo ele. Eu não quero usar magia, eu nem acho que isso adiantaria..._ ]

[ _Bullying?_ ]

[ _É..._ ] Nagisa assentiu, mas logo se deu conta de que fazer isso fora estúpido.

[ _Ótimo! Então há algo que irá ajudá-lo._ ]

[ _Jura?_ ]

[ _Eu preciso confirmar, mas se tudo estiver ok, eu lhe darei retorno em poucos dias._ ]

[ _Certo..._ ] Nagisa não sabia se seria uma orientação ou até mesmo uma solução, mas era melhor que nada, valeria a espera.

"Ei! Nagisa-chan!"

Ela olhou de relance para Ayako, que sussurrava.

"Quero conversar contigo e com o Hidaka-kun no almoço. É importante."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"O quê?!"

Com os dois casais sentados à mesa no refeitório, Nagisa não estava acreditando no que ouvira.

Mas Ayako não deixou dúvidas. "Sim, ontem começou a espalhar um boato de que Hidaka-kun estaria sendo 'jurado de morte' pela gangue e Kuroki."

Aki estava com os olhos bem arregalados e gaguejando, "J-Jurado... de morte..."

Sanjuro, com um sorriso maroto, olhava para Nagisa. "E eu sei que esses boatos são exagerados, pois eu sei que vocês toparam com a gangue ontem."

Ayako estava tão curiosa quanto preocupada. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eles queriam que Hidaka-kun voltasse para a gangue," disse Nagisa, "nós corremos e conseguimos nos esconder deles."

Sanjuro ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Foi assim que conseguiram escapar? Que sortudos..."

Ela continuou, "Hoje viemos para escola de ônibus para evitar."

"Eu não acredito!" Ayako se revoltou. "Nós temos que avisar a polícia!"

"E o que eles vão fazer?" perguntou Sanjuro, "escoltar o marica? Só porque tem uns garotos querendo tornar ele um homem?"

Ayako semicerrou o olhar para o seu namorado. "Você só não quer fazer isso porque eles são seus velhos amiguinhos..."

"Errado." Sanjuro estava tranqüilo, cruzando os braços. "A polícia não pode fazer muita coisa, pois a maioria é de menor. Eu conheço bem a gangue e posso afirmar que este casal tem uma chance."

Aki se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Qual?"

"Takuma quer provar que pode ser mais, mas no momento ele ainda é um peão na gangue," disse o outro garoto, "eles não irão ajudá-lo só porque ele quer."

"Mas eles estavam me esperando na estação..."

"Porque Takuma disse! Era óbvio!" Sanjuro apontou para Nagisa. "Vocês dois devem continuar o que tão fazendo. Se conseguirem evitar o Takuma, não terão problemas."

Nagisa ponderou, "Era algo que eu estava pensando... Como podemos evitar Kuroki-kun se estudamos na mesma sala."

"É!" Aki estava mais desesperado. "Quando sairmos da escola, ele vai nos seguir!"

Ayako assentiu lentamente, começando a sorrir. "Certo, desafio aceito."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A última aula. Os últimos minutos.

Nagisa e Aki já colocavam o que podiam em suas malas disfarçadamente, enquanto se entreolhavam. Algumas vezes, eles espiavam Takuma, que também estava ansioso.

O sinal tocou.

O casal deixou suas carteiras e se apressou para sair da sala. Eles sentavam mais perto da porta do que Takuma, isso lhes davam uma vantagem.

Mas eles precisariam de mais.

Vendo eles correrem, Takuma também se apressou para sair.

A porta, no entanto, fora obstruída por Ayako Kinomoto. "Eu quero falar contigo."

"Sai da minha frente," Takuma disse em um tom ameaçador.

Outros alunos também ficaram impacientes. "Ei! Deixa a gente ir embora."

"Kinomoto-san, o que está fazendo?" perguntou o professor.

Ayako cruzou os braços. "Eu vou parar, só preciso que o Kuroki me prometa que não vai mai-"

Takuma a agarrou e tentou tirá-la do caminho à força.

"Você... hgnnn... não vaihhhgn!" Ela lutou, mas a diferença de força era demais. Logo ela caiu de bunda no corredor.

"Kuroki-san!" O professor chamou a atenção.

"Ela se jogou, tá de birra," disse ele.

"É, professor!" Outros alunos já estavam saindo, evitando tropeçar nela.

Takuma os seguiu, mas não antes de trocar olhares com Sanjuro. Ele apontou o dedo. "Essa é última vez que você me decepciona."

"Kuroki-san! Chega de ameaças!" O professor não tinha certeza se o garoto ouvira, pois ele correu pelo corredor, outra atitude deplorável. Contudo, havia outro estudante para lidar na saída da sala. "Kinomoto-san, espero que isso não se repita ou se considere escalada para a próxima limpeza dos banheiros."

Ayako continuava sentada no chão, vendo o professor saindo, quando Sanjuro chegou mais perto.

"Satisfez o seu masoquismo?" disse ele.

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu. "O que importa é que deu certo."

Aki e Nagisa saíram da construção e atravessaram os portões da escola, driblando os estudantes no caminho.

"Hidaka-kun, nós não podemos deixar que Kuroki-kun veja a gente pegando o ônibus. Temos que ir em uma parada longe da escola." Por não ter recebido nenhuma resposta, Nagisa olhou para trás. "Hidaka-kun?"

Aki estava ficando para trás, pois mancava, sua mão na coxa. "Ah... D-Desculpe..."

Nagisa voltou. "Tudo bem." Ela o ajudou a correr, puxando pelo braço. "Só mais um pouco, a rua é logo... ali..."

Os dois pararam e ficaram boquiabertos.

Entre eles e a rua, em meio aos estudantes que iam embora, estava Michiru. Ela olhava para eles, sorrindo, enquanto mexia em sua bola sobre a palma da mão com o polegar.

"Por que essa garota estranha está aqui?" Aki olhou para trás.

Nagisa não podia responder, mas sentiu certo conforto em ouvir aquilo dele.

Atrás deles, ainda distante, Takuma apareceu correndo. Ao avistá-los, o garoto sorriu com malícia e começou a andar.

Aki se desesperou. "Takuma nos alcançou! Estamos perdidos!"

Na situação ruim em que eles estavam, Nagisa buscou resolver o problema que podia. [ _Madoka! Ela está aqui! Michiru está na saída da escola!_ ]

[ _Isso me parece urgente. Estou indo!_ ]

A resposta rápida era tudo o que ela precisava, o tempo era precioso. "Hidaka-kun, vamos até ela."

Aki arregalou os olhos. "O quê?! Por quê?!"

Nagisa tentou colocar um pouco mais tranqüilidade em sua voz. "Talvez ela esqueceu de dizer algo para nós, pode ser importante... né?"

Eles se aproximaram da garota com a bola.

"Onde está ela?" perguntou Michiru.

"Ah..." Nagisa pôs a mão na testa. "É verdade..."

Michiru fez sua bola quicar no chão.

Aki ficou confuso. "O quê?"

"Enquanto eu conversava com ela ontem, ela mencionou que estava procurando alguém. Eu sei quem é, ela é amiga da Mami, e estuda nessa escola," Nagisa explicou, enquanto olhava para trás. [ _E ela está vindo. Só espere mais um pouco._ ]

"Isso mesmo," respondeu Michiru. [ _Sem problema._ ]

Takuma havia parado, observando eles a distância.

Nagisa sorriu de leve. Ele devia estar confuso ou sendo cauteloso com a desconhecida garota. De qualquer forma, o tempo era precioso e ela havia ganhado um pouco mais.

Michiru olhou bem para Aki. "Você parece assustado..."

"Eu?" O garoto abaixou a cabeça, com um sorriso nervoso. "Não..."

"O medo faz as pessoas dizerem mais mentiras do que verdades," disse ela enquanto deixou sua bola quicar, "agora me diga, Akkun, do que você tem medo?"

Aki pressionou os lábios e falou em voz baixa, "De você..."

Michiru ergueu as sobrancelhas, "Tolice. Eu sou muito prestativa. Para os que não pedem, mas precisam."

Nagisa não gostava nem um pouco da conversa e do desconforto de Aki. _Madoka, por favor..._

Michiru tinha uma impaciência similar. "Como uma deusa pode demorar tanto?" Ela guardou sua bola no bolso do jeans.

Aki se espantou. "O que disse?"

Se ela pudesse fazer um contrato novamente, Nagisa desejaria que aquela garota fosse mais... sutil. Ela não tinha idéia de como inventar uma explicação, e talvez até o silêncio fosse melhor. Aki já achava ela estranha, a partir disso não faltava muito para considerar que ela era louca.

A garota tirou de seu bolso uma caixa de giz de cera e a chacoalhou perto de seu ouvido.

Para a completa confusão de Aki.

Ela abriu a caixa e bateu contra a palma da outra mão, até sair um giz de cera amarelo, do qual ela levou até o nariz e cheirou.

Nagisa olhou intensamente para ela e fez um 'não' com a cabeça.

Decepcionada, Michiru revirou os olhos e guardou a caixa no bolso. Enquanto pegava a bola de volta, apontou o giz para Aki. "Você já pensou em usar um desses em seus rabiscos?"

Ele nem piscava o olho. "Não..."

Havia outra pessoa que estava estupefata.

 _Merda! O que essa garota tá fazendo? Ela é amiga da Momoe? Será que eles estão esperando uma carona?_ Takuma pegou o seu smartphone. _Será que eu aviso o Hiro? Se alguém ver a gangue andando perto da escola e dedurar, pode sobrar pra mim._ Então uma garota de cabelo rosa passou correndo ao lado dele.

"Oi! Desculpe a demora," Madoka veio acenando.

"Oie! Está tudo bem." Para Nagisa, com certeza melhor que antes. "Hidaka-kun, essa é a amiga da Mami, Madoka Kaname."

"Ah..." Era uma garota mais velha. Aki já suspeitava disso, mas mesmo assim ele ficou encabulado. "Oi... Eu sou Aki Hidaka, prazer em conhecê-la, Kaname-senpai."

"Não precisa ser tão formal." Ela sorriu. "Pode me chamar de Madoka."

"E... onde está Homura-chan?" Nagisa perguntou, olhando para a escola e, conseqüentemente, para Takuma também.

"Eu deixei ela para trás, com as papeladas do clube."

Nagisa ficou perplexa. "Vocês estão em um clube?"

"Acabamos de entrar! É o de culinária." Madoka fez uma careta e sussurrou. "Ela é ruim na cozinha."

Nagisa desviou olhar e sorriu. "Sim..."

Michiru estava incrédula, examinando-a. "Você? Madoka? Onde está o seu cabelo? E o seu vestido?"

Madoka deu uma piscadela. "Eu posso mudar de visual, não posso?"

Michiru jogou a bola para cima e a pegou de volta. "Hah! Se as garotas da Lei dos Ciclos te vissem assim..."

Nagisa não sabia onde por a cara.

"Eh?" Aki perguntou, "lei dos ciclos? O que é isso?"

Nagisa olhou para Madoka, quase desesperada.

Mas a outra garota mantinha um sorriso sereno. "É um clube de garotas."

A bola quicou.

A face de Nagisa iluminou-se. "Isso! Isso... É o nosso clube secreto de garotas. Você teve o privilégio de saber, Hidaka-kun. Hehe..."

A bola quicou.

"Hmmm..." Aki ficou pensativo. "Mas se você e Mi-tan fazem parte do mesmo clube, então você a conhece."

"Bem..." Nagisa deu de ombros. "é um clube grande, tem muitos membros..."

Dessa vez a bola não quicou, Michiru deliberadamente arremessou a bola contra o chão. Ela voltou com tanta força que fez um som alto de impacto quando a mão tensa dela a agarrou com firmeza. "Você quis dizer um grande clube secreto de garotas."

"Isso mesmo." Nagisa ficou embaraçada.

"HihihihihihahAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aquela risada sinistra. Aki sentiu calafrios. "É um nome m-meio estranho para um clube..."

Takuma continuava no mesmo lugar, sem idéia de como agir. _Agora tem essa garota mais velha, outra amiga... Momoe não é uma nova estudante na escola? Se tivessem uma carona, já teria vindo. O que está acontecendo? Uma reunião?_ Ele sentiu uma presença.

Ao lado dele havia outra pessoa observando o grupo, uma garota, com longas tranças negras e um olhar de violeta frio. Apesar dela não estar olhando para ele, Takuma se sentiu sendo observado.

Risadas de crianças.

Aquele súbito som, tão perto de seu ouvido, chamou a atenção dele. No entanto, ele não encontrou nada. Achando aquilo muito estranho, ele voltou a checar a garota.

Ela agora olhava para ele, em uma expressão séria, nem piscava.

Takuma tomou um susto, lhe deixando desconcertado. _Merda!_ A sensação de mal estar persistiu, além da vergonha, fazendo-o decidir em ir embora. _Beleza, se Momoe tem amigos, eu também tenho._

Nagisa e Aki o viram passar perto deles e continuar, até desaparecer em uma esquina.

Enquanto isso, Madoka notava a presença da observadora. "Ah, Homura, aí está você..."

Ela se aproximou do grupo.

Homura sempre mantinha um olhar de poucas emoções, mas para Nagisa havia uma ligeira diferença hoje. Ultimamente era um olhar cansado, mas agora pareciam mais inquisitivos, como já foram em um passado que ela não gostava de lembrar.

Aki sussurrou, "Acho que o Takuma desistiu."

"Sim, vamos na direção contrária só por precaução," após responder, Nagisa anunciou, "nós vamos indo."

"Tchau Nagisa-chan! Hidaka-kun!" Madoka acenou para eles. "Mande lembranças para Mami-san por mim. Temos que combinar uma visita."

"Farei isso! Tchau!"

"Tchau Momoe-san..." Homura ficou olhando para o garoto.

Comparado com Madoka, Aki não se sentia confortável com aquela garota, mas não era tão estranha.

"Tchauzinho~" Com o casal já longe, Michiru colocou o giz de cera por inteiro em sua boca. Enquanto mastigava, ela ficou observando Homura e disse de boca cheia, "Hmmm... Você me parece familiar..."

Homura olhou de relance para Madoka.

"Michiru-chan, ela é da Lei dos Ciclos."

"Eu percebi..." Homura cutucou o seu queixo. "Oh... Eu acho que esqueci alguns papéis do clube na escola."

"Sério?" Madoka ficou surpresa.

Michiru fez sua bola quicar.

Homura abriu a sua mala e começou a vasculhar. "Talvez eu esteja enganada, deixa eu checar..."

A bola quicou novamente, Michiru estava curiosa.

Madoka perguntou para ela, "Michiru-chan, quer voltar agora?"

Michiru não respondeu. Ela mal conseguia disfarçar que estava tremendo e abaixou a cabeça.

E o sorriso de Madoka havia desaparecido.

"Não, eles estão aqui, desculpa por ter te causado preocupação." Homura fechou a sua mala.

"Não, tudo bem..." Madoka então falou para Michiru, "Pode ir, você sabe onde me encontrar."

A garota de cabelos azulados assentiu e as deixou, ainda cabisbaixa.

Madoka se virou e começou a andar. "Vamos para casa..."

Homura a seguiu, achando aquilo estranho. "Ela queria voltar para Lei dos Ciclos, não é?"

"Sim..."

"Então por que a deixou ir?"

Madoka não respondeu.

Caminhando lado a lado, Homura notou a tensão no semblante dela. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim..."

Mesmo sendo em voz baixa, Homura pode sentir a raiva, a frustração... Ela estava familiarizada com isso, mas vindo de Madoka... "Você não devia guardar isso para si, senão eu não posso te ajudar."

"Sim... você pode me ajudar."

Era rancoroso, era irônico. Homura cerrou os punhos.

Madoka franziu ainda mais as suas sobrancelhas. "Quando você pôs a mão dentro da sua mala..."

Naquele momento, era como se as entranhas de Homura estivessem sendo esmagadas.

"... você conjurou uma ampulheta e parou o tempo, para que você pudesse ameaçar Michiru-chan na minha frente."

Homura procurou sorrir. "Como pode ter essa idéia? Por que eu faria isso?"

Madoka mudou de direção de repente, se afastando.

"Madoka?" Homura a chamou, mas não obteve reação. "Madoka!"

Ela continuou a se distanciar.

A garota de cabelos negros suspirou e a seguiu, mas não teve coragem de alcançá-la.

Elas chegaram até o canal de Mitakihara, onde Madoka parou às suas margens.

Homura manteve uma distância. "Madoka, olhe para mim."

Ela não se virou.

"Não faça isso comigo, por favor..."

O único som e movimento eram os das águas do canal.

Homura esfregou a face, rangendo os dentes. Ela olhou envolta, confirmando que não havia ninguém por perto, depois para Madoka.

Ela continuava de costas, como uma estátua.

Então Homura exasperou, "Ela é uma bruxa perigosa! Eu nunca consegui acabar com ela!" Ela respirou fundo e continuou, "se ela começar a espalhar seus lacaios pela cidade..."

"Ela não vai fazer isso," disse Madoka.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Homura abriu os braços.

"Você não confia em mim?"

"Eu prometi que iria confiar..." Homura abaixou a cabeça. "Eu... amo você, mas eu não compreendo..."

"Então pergunte para mim." Madoka assentiu. "Quais são as suas dúvidas?"

Homura virou o rosto e suspirou, juntando coragem para proferir um nome, "Oriko Mikuni."

Madoka se manteve em silêncio.

"Ela e as outras duas. Suas gemas já se tornaram sementes e elas não contribuem com a sua missão nesse mundo. Por que mantê-las aqui?" Homura continuou, "creio que isso também vale para Tomoe-san agora."

Madoka balançou a cabeça, "Elas não pediram para voltar, então não vejo por quê..."

"Como?!" Homura arregalou os olhos. "Você ainda se lembra do que aconteceu na casa da Mikuni-san?"

"Sim e nós evitamos," respondeu Madoka, "e a causa foi por justamente ainda haver gemas da alma. Esse incidente não vai se repetir."

Homura não disse mais nada.

Mas Madoka não terminaria ali. "Mas não é isso que mais te preocupa, não é? Não ao ponto de fazer o que fez."

Não tinha como negar. Homura falou, "Essa missão. Você enviou garotas para todos os cantos do mundo com intuito de resgatar todas garotas mágicas e bruxas que restam."

Madoka levemente abaixou a cabeça. "Isso."

"No entanto, Incubator não parou completamente com os contratos, ele faz com o seu conhecimento e permissão." Homura desviou o olhar e mordeu os lábios, respirando fundo antes de afirmar, "Eu não consigo ver um fim nisso."

"Homura..." Madoka fez uma pausa antes de continuar, "seu desejo salvou a minha vida."

A outra garota estremeceu.

"E o meu desejo trouxe esperança para nós todos... Eu não posso ignorar esses milagres e negar essa oportunidade para outras garotas."

Homura complementou, "E mais maldições para você."

Madoka ergueu a cabeça.

"Madoka, não importa o que disser, eu prometi que eu iria confiar em ti. Eu sempre irei te seguir, mas eu preciso saber." Homura semicerrou o olhar. "Bruxas ou pessoas?"

A garota de cabelo rosa se virou.

Deixando Homura perplexa.

Incredulidade, fúria, dor... Uma mistura que marcava a face de Madoka naquele momento. "BRUXAS SÃO PESSOAS!"

Homura a viu correr em sua direção. Não sabia o que fazer, deu um passo para trás.

Madoka a abraçou com força. "Eu não quero uma seguidora... Eu quero Homura sendo Homura!"

A garota com tranças estava de braços abertos, incapaz de dizer uma palavra.

Madoka recostava sua cabeça no ombro dela, a voz era chorosa, "No entanto, nossas palavras não se encontram. Um 'bom dia', 'olá', 'Que bom te ver'... os mais simples. Nós... ainda nós..."

Homura colocou seu braço atrás da garota. Era conveniente, compartilhar o abraço, mas sua mão não chegou a tocá-la.

"Mesmo estando assim, tão próxima de ti, é como se houvesse algo entre nós. Invisível, um cruel constructo que os nossos destinos nos reservaram." Madoka esfregou sua face no corpo dela. "Mas eu espero conseguir te tocar com a minha alma, da qual essas palavras carregam."

A mão dela tremia, uma grande guerra era travada dentro Homura, feita de emoções, onde não havia vencedores.

"Eu te amo."

E a mão se fechou. Homura usou ambas para afastar a outra garota.

Madoka ficou boquiaberta.

"Estou satisfeita com a sua resposta." Homura sorriu, mas sua voz era fria. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ela se virou. "É melhor irmos ou o seu pai pode começar a se preocupar."

Madoka franziu a testa. "H-Homura!"

Ela virou o rosto, sorrindo. "Eu sei, você me ama, estou realmente feliz em ter ouvido sua voz dizer isso." Seus lábios estremeceram. "Eu não tenho mais dúvidas."

Com isso, Madoka viu Homura se distanciar e, se ela não a seguisse, a pessoa que ela amava ficaria sozinha.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Colapso**


	14. Colapso

**Colapso**

A água que caía do chuveiro parou, o banheiro estava tomado pelo vapor.

Mami saiu do box, usando uma toalha para secar o seu corpo e então o cabelo. Ela apertava suas mechas loiras gentilmente, um esforço consciente para que as preocupações não lhe distraíssem dessa delicada tarefa.

 _Não vi Sasa-san de novo._

Ela passou a toalha no espelho embaçado.

 _Será que ela não está indo para a escola? Depois da visita..._

Ela apertou uma mecha mais do que devia.

 _Eu não devia pensar assim. Ela pode estar doente, é isso._

O cabelo de Mami estava úmido e pesado, mas não pingava mais.

 _O que eu preciso saber é se Mikuni-san está me seguindo. Eu poderia perguntar, mas se há um motivo escuso da parte dela, ela negaria, mentindo..._

Seus pensamentos foram sobrepujados por uma sensação. Uma gotícula escorria pela pele de seu seio e da aréola. Mami removeu com a mão e examinou no espelho se não havia outra parte ainda molhada.

A pele estava seca, ou melhor dizendo, fresca. Mami se lembrou dos tempos na escola de Mitakihara, quando as outras garotas elogiavam a pele dela. Não que houvesse algo especial, a pele era normal, talvez normal demais. Sem espinhas, pêlos encravados, erupções, descamações... Ela não via um novo sinal na pele desde que fez o contrato. Essa era uma benesse por ser uma garota mágica.

Mas agora...

Mami examinou a sua mão. As veias contrastando a pele clara, que se esticava e formava vincos, se adaptando a aparente carne e ossos embaixo. Ela voltou se olhar no espelho, seu peito expandindo com a respiração. Ergueu um braço, levantando um pouco o seio e deixando as costelas expostas. Ela tateou e pressionou, sentindo as diferenças de densidade.

Seus clones feitos de laços eram convincentes, principalmente na aparência e textura. Se sofressem pressão, porém, alguém atento notaria que eram ocos e sem vida.

Mami sentiu as batidas do seu coração.

Ser um simulacro perfeito era o mesmo que ser o original?

 _... se esquecermos do que nos fazia humanos..._

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar essa idéia de sua mente. Não se devia pensar assim, não devia duvidar. Era o seu reflexo que estava no espelho, seu rosto, seu corpo...

Sua mão acabou tocando nos seios novamente. Ela sorriu. Nagisa os achava grandes, mas sem a ilusão e imaginação que as vestimentas podiam proporcionar, eles apenas tinham um tamanho... saudável. Sua cintura fina compensava seus quadris não tão largos, do qual as saias também ajudavam na ilusão. As pernas eram sua parte favorita, com graciosas proporções.

Sua figura chamava a atenção, não podia negar, pois muitas evidências pesavam a favor. Eram traduzidas em olhares de garotos, cartas afetuosas e até confissões. Sempre negou os avanços, usando como desculpa o fato de estar ocupada tentando viver sem os pais. Havia certa verdade nisso, mas o principal motivo era simbolizado pelo anel em sua mão esquerda.

Ela estava ocupada em ser sozinha.

Com a outra mão, Mami alisou o seu ventre. O tempo passou e houve muitos acontecimentos, alguns além de sua compreensão, mas ela tinha que continuar segura. Esse era o seu reflexo, dotado de feminilidade.

Seus dedos alcançaram a pele sensível da aréola. Em uma brincadeira inocente, ela circulou envolta do mamilo.

Arrepios.

Os mamilos enrijeceram. Um formigamento avançou rapidamente para sua genitália, onde se deu início a uma sensação de pressão e calor, além de um vazio dentro de sua virilha.

Mami sobressaltou-se. Era natural, mas incrível diante das circunstâncias. "Ora... que absurdo..."

"O que é absurdo, Mami-senpai?"

Uma garota baixinha e pelada agarrou-se ao seu braço. "S-Sasa?!"

Ela esfregou a sua bochecha no ombro de Mami. "Por que está assustada? Até parece que viu um fantasma..."

Pele com pele, a loira sentiu o calor crescer. Contudo, ela tinha certeza que havia uma única explicação sobre a outra. "Você não é Sasa-san."

Ela deu um sorrisinho, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Vamos pretender que eu sou. Não que você possa notar uma diferença..."

A mão da garota afagou a parte inferior do seio de Mami e deu leves toques na ponta do mamilo com o polegar. "O-O que está fazendo?"

"O que você está desejando." Ela beijou o ombro. "Não se preocupe, não vou contar para ninguém."

A outra mão de Sasa deslizou pelas costas em direção a bunda, fazendo o corpo delgado de Mami arcar. "Isso é... errado..."

"Não tente me enganar!" Então Sasa sussurrou, "Eu sei o que você pensou a respeito de Homura e Madoka."

Mami franziu a testa.

"Homura confessou seu amor por Madoka e você sabe que é recíproco. Um amor além da amizade..." Sasa continuava com as carícias. "Agora vivem sob o mesmo teto. Imagine o que elas fazem quando estão sozinhas, certo?"

Mami pousou sua mão sobre a de Sasa que estava em seu seio. "Deve ter sido uma idéia boba de momento."

"Mas não foi a única! Não tente ignorar suas memórias." A mão de Sasa desceu pela cintura até os quadris. "Kyouko e Sayaka também. Em noites escuras e frias, se elas não encontram um lugar para ficar, elas devem estar dormindo juntas... e você gastou muito dinheiro para isso."

Era como se estivesse confessando seus pecados para si mesma. Um sentimento de culpa floresceu em Mami. _Como eu sou egoísta._

"Longe disso!"

Mami ficou surpresa com a resposta.

"Você não pode esconder nada de mim." Sasa removeu uma mecha de cabelo úmida do rosto da loira. "Você é uma boa garota, Mami-senpai. Não há nada de errado em querer afeto. É claro que nunca cogitou em ter esse tipo de relacionamento com Kyouko, ela é nossa família, assim como Bebe. Isso seria doentio." Ela abriu um sorriso maior e cheirou a pele da outra garota. "Mas eu? Eu sou perfeita..."

Mami sentiu a mão que estava em seu quadril ir até o seu umbigo e então descer. "E-Espere..."

"Relaxa. Sua vida ultimamente tem sido tão estressante quanto entediante. Você merece um pouco de prazer."

Ela não tinha como relaxar. Mami cobriu sua boca enquanto seu corpo tensionava. As mãos de outra pessoa alcançaram partes onde ninguém além dela mesma haviam tocado, era diferente e intenso.

Sasa riu. "Fufufu... Assim está bem melhor."

Mami não conseguia segurar os movimentos de seus quadris e as pernas tremiam. Era uma sensação torturante de tão boa e a busca pelo alívio fazia ela desejar mais.

"Não tão rápido." Sasa parou o que estava fazendo e se pôs entre Mami e a pia, com a sua frente se refletindo no espelho. "Eu sei que a minha senpai é muito generosa e se sentiria mal se não retribuísse."

A garota baixinha tinha um rosto jovial e inocente, com belos olhos azuis, mas o corpo era bem desenvolvido. Mami nunca imaginou que estaria com outra garota pelada em um momento tão íntimo.

Não aguardando mais, Sasa pegou a mão de Mami e guiou.

A loira acabou abraçando ela, os corpos se roçando, as mãos sobre a barriga. A pele lisa, um pouco fria, se esticando.

Sasa fechou os olhos e suspirou, expondo o seu pescoço.

Mami explorava curvas que não eram suas. Suas mãos foram subindo até os seios, observando tudo pelo espelho. Sua expressão refletida nele não mentia, ela estava deslumbrada com essa nova experiência.

Então notou.

Os seios de Sasa eram menores, mas os mamilos e as aréolas eram idênticos aos dela, tanto em cor, tamanho e forma.

"Oh... Você me pegou." Sasa abriu os olhos. "Eu tive que preencher algumas lacunas."

"O-O quê..." Mami ficou estarrecida.

"Mas você pode resolver isso, agora que perdeu um pouco do medo. Convide Sasa mais vezes, se aproxime mais, torne isso mais íntimo e então-"

O corpo de Mami e Sasa se arrebentaram em dezenas de laços que se espalharam pelo banheiro.

Ao se dar conta, Mami viu que estava caída em uma cratera com paredes lisas. Havia um buraco com bordas de metal no centro daquilo. Era um lugar bizarro, mas ela reconheceu o teto do banheiro que estava além da cratera. Logo notou que acima dela havia uma torneira gigante.

Tudo ficou claro.

Mami tentou olhar para as suas mãos, mas os seus braços eram apenas laços amarelos. Ela flutuou, saindo da pia.

No espelho estava o reflexo de uma pequena boneca, com uma flor como uma cabeça. Mami deslizou um de seus laços sobre o vidro, sobre a imagem, esse era o seu rosto, seu corpo...

E então a flor murchou.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Em uma nova manhã, Nagisa saiu do apartamento com o uniforme da escola e mala, indo até o elevador. Ela o colocou para subir.

Chegando ao último andar, ela confirmou se não havia testemunhas antes de subir a escada para topo do prédio.

Seria um dia com muitas nuvens, talvez até fosse melhor assim. Envolvida por uma luz laranja, ela adquiriu seu uniforme de garota mágica e saltou.

Não um mero salto, mas longo e alto. Se alguém olhasse para o alto, talvez visse um estranho pássaro passando em velocidade.

Ela pousou em outra construção e saltou novamente, com um destino bem definido. O endereço de Aki não havia mudado em relação ao outro mundo onde eles se encontraram. Todavia, ter mandado uma mensagem perguntando deixava tudo mais convincente.

Felizmente, o condomínio dele ficava em ruas desertas naquele horário. Nagisa pousou contra uma parede e deu um salto mortal triplo de costas, enquanto suas roupas evaporavam.

A idéia tinha funcionado. Seu uniforme escolar não ficara amassado e a touca de seu uniforme mágico havia protegido o cabelo.

Ela se aproximou da entrada do condomínio e ouviu o portão sendo destrancado. Nagisa rapidamente se recostou no muro, pernas juntas, mala na frente delas, com ambas as mãos segurando a alça.

Um garoto loiro apareceu, vendo sua namorada esperando de forma recatada por ele.

Nagisa sorriu.

Aki também, mas não por muito tempo.

Já no ônibus, eles tiveram mais sorte dessa vez para encontrar um espaço.

Nagisa, contudo, via que seu namorado estava triste, se não cansado. "O que foi?"

Aki perguntou, "Acha que vamos conseguir escapar do Takuma hoje?"

"Sabemos que ele desistiu ontem," respondeu ela, "e se ele tentar nos seguir de novo, não se esqueça que temos ajuda."

"Certo... e amanhã? Na próxima semana? Mês?" Aki balançou a cabeça. "Mesmo que por um milagre nós consigamos. Não quer dizer que eu não possa cruzar com os garotos na rua. Eles sabem onde eu moro..."

"Eles querem tanto você assim?"

Aki virou a cara.

"Você está escondendo algo?" Nagisa insistiu. "O que está te preocupando?"

"Momoe-san..." Aki suspirou antes de continuar, "você ia para a escola a pé e agora, por causa de mim, você está gastando dinheiro para fazer três jornadas de ônibus."

"Ah..." Ela desviou olhar. "Eu estou tirando da minha mesada. Eu estava usando isso para comprar queijo ou alguma coisa boba na padaria."

Ele voltou a olhar para ela. "Até quando vai fazer isso? Para sempre?"

"Se for preciso." Mas não era possível, Aki tinha razão. Nagisa não tinha uma mesada, mas algumas economias do dinheiro que Mami dava para comprar um lanche extra. O plano era fazer isso por alguns dias, até Madoka vir com a resposta. Devido à necessidade de confirmação, ela não podia dizer isso a ele. Não podia dar falsas esperanças.

Eles chegaram à escola e na sala de aula. Assim que Nagisa sentou, Ayako veio ao seu lado sussurrando, "Nós temos um plano hoje."

"Plano?" Nagisa olhou de relance para Sanjuro.

"Educação física é uma das últimas aulas," Ayako explicou, "no vestiário, Sanjuro vai pegar o smartphone do Kuroki e mudar o toque de chamada, para algo bem ridículo, e a trava de tela. Assim, na saída da escola, vamos chamar o número dele e fazer ele passar muito vergonha." Ela abafou o riso. "Ele deve desligá-lo, mas até lá vocês já vão estar longe."

Nagisa franziu a testa. "E o Sanjuro-kun aceitou fazer isso?"

Ayako pôs as mãos na cintura. "Ele é meu cachorrinho e isso é como se fosse sua segunda natureza. Coisa fácil."

"Agora somos nós que estamos aprontando..." Ela abaixou a cabeça.

A outra garota deu de ombros, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Kuroki merece, né?"

O professor entrou na sala.

"No intervalo eu mostro o toque que vamos colocar. Hihi." Ayako voltou para a sua carteira.

Takuma entrou na sala com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto olhava para o casal.

Nagisa notou Aki tentando ignorá-lo. Seu namorado tinha razão, a situação era insustentável.

As aulas se seguiram até o horário do almoço.

Takuma foi um dos primeiros a sair, novamente olhando para o casal.

Isso deixou Nagisa preocupada.

Não somente ela. Ayako disse enquanto chegava perto, "Ei, eu e o Sanjuro vamos na frente. Podem esperar um pouco?"

Aki saiu de sua carteira, olhando para ela. "Vocês vão ficar de olho no Takuma, certo? Acha que ele está tramando alguma coisa?"

Ayako ficou um tanto surpresa que ele havia entendido. "Pode ser um pouco de paranóia minha, mas não custa nada ter um pouco de cautela."

"Vamos." Sanjuro foi até a saída da sala.

Ayako o seguiu. "Se nós encontrarmos um movimento suspeito, eu volto correndo para avisar. Vejo vocês em breve."

Nagisa sorriu e acenou.

A sala havia esvaziado, salvo por alguns estudantes que conversavam. Comer era proibido ali.

Aki olhava através dos painéis de vidro o corredor já quieto. "Será que está tudo bem?"

Nagisa saiu de sua carteira. "Vamos indo devagar."

Eles caminharam em direção ao refeitório, onde Ayako e Sanjuro deviam estar aguardando. Eles se aproximaram de uma escadaria onde havia um movimento maior de estudantes.

Felizmente, nenhum deles era Takuma. Nagisa estava convencida, "Parece que nos preocupamos demais por nada. Ele não vai tentar nada dentro da escola."

Contudo, antes de descerem os degraus, Aki parou.

"Hidaka-kun?"

O garoto falou, "E se ele estiver me esperando no refeitório?"

"Mesmo se ele estiver..." Nagisa deu de ombros. "O que ele pode fazer?"

"Hã?" Ele ficou curioso.

"Ele vai chamar você de marica? É isso? Ou falar mal do nosso relacionamento. Eu não me importo e você também. Ele não vai tentar algo pior, ele não tem o apoio da escola inteira." Ela sorriu. "E não se esqueça. Eu estarei conti-"

Aki viu sua namorada ser lançada violentamente para frente. A mala voou enquanto o corpo dela rolou pela escadaria como se fosse uma boneca sem vida.

Os outros estudantes pararam, assistindo aquela cena assustados.

Com o corpo retorcido dela de bruços, a saia levantada, Aki não conseguia acreditar, aquela não podia ser Nagisa, não podia ser real.

"Volta pra gangue."

Um sussurro. Aki se virou e viu um garoto se afastando. Mesmo vendo ele apenas de costas, Aki tinha certeza que era uma pessoa completamente desconhecida. Então ele voltou a olhar para Nagisa.

Ela tinha começado a se mexer.

"Momoe-san!" Ele desceu a escadaria o mais rápido que pôde para ajudá-la. "Momoe-san! Não se mexa!"

Mas ela continuou a se mexer. Ela arrumou a saia e jogou o cabelo para trás, mostrando que não havia nenhum machucado.

Para a surpresa de Aki.

Confusa e ainda caída no chão, Nagisa olhou para o topo da escadaria. "Acho que alguém me empurrou. Você está bem?"

"Se eu estou bem?" Aki deu um passo para trás, incrédulo. "Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem."

Nagisa olhou para ele, mais confusa ainda.

Ele rangia os dentes, lágrimas vertendo de seus olhos. "Eu estou bem! Eu estou bem! EU ESTOU BEM!"

O berro foi seguido por cochichos dos outros estudantes, "Nossa, o garoto pirou."

Ouvindo aquilo, Aki esfregou os olhos e saiu correndo, descendo outro lance da escadaria.

"Hida..." Nagisa estendeu a mão, mas de seu namorado ela só obteve os sons dos degraus. "... ka-kun..."

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Dies irae**


	15. Dies irae

**Dies irae**

Estava se tornando uma rotina, com Nagisa esperando pelo seu namorado no portão do condomínio, mas dessa vez ela não conseguia esconder a preocupação.

O portão abriu e Aki apareceu cabisbaixo, com um semblante tenso. Quando a viu, ele desviou olhar.

Nagisa pressionou os lábios, não haveria sorrisos.

Não houve incidentes para pegar o ônibus. Eles chegariam à escola sem atrasos.

Mas Nagisa não podia considerar aquela viagem normal e essa certeza crescia a cada segundo de silêncio. "Hidaka-kun, desde o ocorrido de ontem, você quase não fala comigo..."

O garoto loiro não olhou para ela. "Desculpe."

Uma resposta curta, mas já era um começo. "Olhe, eu sei que você ficou aflito, mas eu não me machuquei. Só precisamos... só precisamos prestar mais atenção nas escadarias e então-"

"Momoe-san," Aki interrompeu, "vamos ao esconderijo hoje."

Boquiaberta, Nagisa assentiu. "Certo..."

Ele continuou, "eu não quero mais que Kitomono-san se envolva com isso."

"Concordo," disse ela, "ela quer ajudar, mas ela está indo longe demais com esses planos, querendo irritar Kuroki-kun. Ainda bem que ele não nos seguiu ontem."

Aki virou a face. "Ele nem precisa..."

"O que disse?"

"Nada."

Nagisa ficou sem o que dizer, ele tinha se fechado novamente.

Eles chegaram à escola. O caminho até a sala de aula levou mais tempo, especialmente nas escadarias. O perigo se escondia entre os alunos.

Nagisa mal teve tempo de sentar antes de Ayako vir e perguntar, "Como você está? Alguma parte inchada? Alguma marca?"

"Nada. Eu tive sorte..."

Ayako ponderou, "Hmmm... Isso não é bom, essa era a nossa chance de fazer Kuroki ser expulso. Não tem uma escadaria onde você mora? Você poderia inventar uns machucados..."

Nagisa arregalou os olhos, franzindo a testa. "Eu não vou fazer isso."

Ayako pôs ambas as mãos sobre a carteira com certa agressividade. Ela se aproximou da face da outra garota e sussurrou com indignação, "Você foi empurrada escada abaixo! Você podia ter morrido!"

Nagisa olhou para Aki.

O garoto não parecia que tinha ouvido aquilo. Ele estava sendo em sua carteira, com o seu olhar carmesim distante, porém intenso. Seus pés estavam inquietos e seus punhos cerrados.

"Nagisa-chan? Você me ouviu?"

Ela voltou sua atenção para Ayako. "Mas não foi o Kuroki-kun que me empurrou. Não sabemos quem foi."

A outra garota exasperou, "Mas é claro que Kuroki tá por trás disso!"

Nagisa abaixou o olhar.

"O que você está esperando?" disse Ayako com mais calma, mas dura o bastante, "uma tragédia?"

"Kinomoto~" Uma garota de um grupo próximo a chamou com malícia, "virou babá desse casal agora?"

Ayako olhou para ela, pronta para uma briga. "Vai cuidar da tua vida."

"Assim como você?" O grupo de garotas deu risadinhas.

Ela respirou fundo e semicerrou o olhar.

"Ayako!"

No entanto, ela se virou para quem chamava.

Sanjuro estava sentado de braços cruzados com expressão séria. Com o olhar, ele apontou para carteira vizinha vazia.

"Hmmm..." Nagisa aproveitou que a tensão havia diminuído para dizer, "Nós não vamos almoçar com vocês hoje."

Ayako ficou surpresa.

Nagisa esboçou um sorriso. "Nós vamos ficar bem."

Takuma entrou na sala, dessa vez antes do professor. Ele estava tranqüilo, com certo ar de satisfação.

Vendo aquilo e Nagisa, Ayako não tinha outra resposta. "Tch..." Ela retornou ao seu lugar.

Com a reação de sua amiga, Nagisa cobriu a face. Mesmo que tivesse concordado com Aki, aquilo não teria como ter sido fácil.

As aulas pareciam ser mais longas naquele dia, mas o toque do sinal anunciava que inexorável horário do almoço havia chegado.

Aki saiu de sua carteira e Nagisa o seguiu. Seria uma saída normal, exceto que eles não trocaram palavras com Ayako e Sanjuro, nem com Takuma.

No corredor, como já havia sido acertado, eles foram para um rumo contrário à massa de estudantes.

Nagisa checava o pote de comida em sua mala. "Hoje eu trouxe um queijo que você não comeu. É um _Toscanello_ , o favorito da Mami."

"Parece delicioso."

Com a resposta sem entusiasmo dele, Nagisa desistiu de dar mais detalhes. Afinal de contas, um paladar vale mais que mil palavras.

Eles estavam passando na frente dos banheiros quando Aki parou. "Você sabe como chegar até lá, certo?"

"Na porta de serviço perto da biblioteca."

"Uhum, vá na frente." Ele entrou banheiro.

"Hmmm... ok... se cuide." Nagisa continuava preocupada com a atitude distante dele, mas partiu pois aquela seria uma boa oportunidade para ela checar se o esconderijo estava comprometido sem alarmar ainda mais o seu namorado.

Aki espiou para confirmar se ela tinha ido embora e então saiu do banheiro com outra direção em mente.

O labirinto de salas de vidro podia ser uma experiência confusa, até nauseante, mas havia uma utilidade e era o de encontrar alguém. Aki andou apressadamente pelos corredores, procurando através dos painéis.

E ali estava Takuma, andando com outros dois garotos.

Aki evitou o campo de visão deles andando próximo a outro grupo de estudantes, até que conseguiu ficar atrás do trio. Mais próximo, ele pôde reconhecer o garoto que havia empurrado a sua namorada. Os dois garotos desconhecidos deviam ser os que Takuma havia mencionado anteriormente e provavelmente estaria recrutando para a gangue, os novos 'Sanjuro & Ogai'.

A paz era um luxo que só homens de verdade podem ter e era hora de se tornar um.

O coração de Aki disparou. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e quase foi um choque sentir o cabo emborrachado lá dentro. Se por um capricho do destino estivesse vazio, ele podia desistir, mas agora não havia desculpas. Sua mala sendo carregada pela sua outra mão parecia fazer muito mais barulho, ele a puxou e colocou debaixo do braço.

Takuma estava distraído, conversando animadamente com os outros dois.

Em contraste com Aki, que engolia seco. A mão no cabo suava. Ele se concentrou em seu alvo e apertou o passo.

Mais e mais perto.

Aki olhava para as outras pessoas no corredor, esperando que alguém notasse o seu intento e o impedisse. Contudo, a única pessoa que lutava contra era ele mesmo. O objeto em seu bolso estava muito pesado, seu braço estava preso. Seu corpo inteiro agora suava frio e a garganta subitamente ficara seca, alertando da coisa terrível que iria cometer. Porém não havia escolha, não havia escolha, ele não podia se acovardar com as conseqüências.

Takuma parou e se virou. "Ei, se não é o Aki..."

O coração de Aki pulou.

Um dos garotos perguntou, "Essa aí é o tal marica?"

O outro respondeu, "É ele."

Takuma se aproximou, sorrindo. "Então você veio fazer a coisa certa, não é mesmo? Ouvi falar que a sua namorada andou tropeçando por aí..."

A mão de Aki ficou mais tensa envolta do cabo. Ele tentava não expressar a sua raiva, não podia falhar.

Mas Takuma, com um bote certeiro, segurou o braço dele. "O que tem nesse bolso?"

Aki deu um passo trás e tentou se libertar, mas o aperto era muito forte. "N-Nada!"

"Mostra aí!"

Com a sua mão sendo puxada para fora do bolso, Aki tentou soltar o cabo, mas era tarde.

O objeto caiu. Takuma o pegou antes que tocasse o chão e examinou a sua ponta metálica e afiada.

Os outros dois garotos ficaram surpresos.

Aki abaixou a cabeça. "É apenas uma chave de fenda..."

Takuma olhou para ele com rancor. "É... apenas uma chave de fenda."

Aki não teve tempo de resistir, ele foi empurrado e pressionado contra um painel de vidro, deixando a sua mala cair.

O som do impacto alertou os estudantes que estavam dentro da sala para o que estava acontecendo.

"Então o marica deixou as unhas crescerem e pensou que podia lutar, hein?" disse Takuma enquanto pressionava a ponta da chave de fenda na pele logo abaixo do olho de Aki.

Horrorizado, o garoto loiro recuava a cabeça até onde o vidro permitisse.

Os outros garotos voltaram a sorrir. "Ele é fraco mesmo."

"Claro, ele não teria culhões pra fazer isso," respondeu Takuma, "mas a namoradinha ordenou."

Aki arregalou os olhos. "Não... Ela não tem nada haver com isso!"

"Não tente acobertar ela." Takuma parou de esfregar a chave de fenda na face de Aki e usou ambas as mãos para puxá-lo. "Momoe acabou com a nossa boa amizade, sabia? Ela merece uma lição."

Aki olhou nos olhos deles, rangendo os dentes. "Vá se ferrar!"

"Não, eu vou ferrar a sua namorada." Takuma arregalou os olhos, com um sorriso escancarado. "Vou arregaçar o cuzinho dela e você vai assistir."

Ouvindo isso, o corpo de Aki endureceu e ele tentou empurrar, mas foi ele que foi empurrado novamente contra o vidro. "Agh!"

"Hã? Tentou fazer alguma coisa, homenzinho?" Takuma o chacoalhou. "Vamos! Tenta de novo!"

Estudantes no corredor pararam para ver aquela cena.

Enquanto os outros dois garotos riam.

Aki ficou de cabeça baixa. Ele era fraco, fraco, fraco, fraco, fraco, fraco, fraco...

"Vai chorar?" Takuma pôs sua cara mais perto. "Acha injusto que eu te chame de marica? Injusto é você ter nascido, que desperdício, uma vergonha pros seus pais..."

Aki não esboçou reação alguma.

"EI!" Takuma o chacoalhou com mais força e exasperou, cuspindo na cara dele, "Tô cansado de brincar, eu quero ver você lutar de verdade! Vamos marica! Mostra as tuas unhas!"

A cabeça de Aki estilingou contra o painel de vidro, fazendo-o rachar.

A cabeça e o corpo do garoto ficaram moles, tanto que Takuma quase perdeu o equilíbrio com novo peso que precisava suportar.

A outra dupla de garotos parou de rir.

Estupefato, Takuma olhou para rachadura e para Aki. Ele o chacoalhou de leve. "Ei."

Sem resposta.

Takuma notou através do vidro os estudantes dentro da sala. Eles estavam assustados, alguns levavam a mão à boca.

Lentamente, um filete de saliva desceu da boca de Aki para a mão de Takuma. Em um ato reflexo, Takuma o empurrou.

O painel de vidro não agüentou e se estilhaçou. O corpo de Aki caiu dentro da sala sob os gritos das garotas e ali ele permaneceu, imóvel.

O garoto de cabelos espetados azuis respirava pela boca e seus olhos negros não piscavam.

Os seus colegas chegaram mais perto para ver o estrago. "Cara, o que tu fez?"

Takuma se virou e brandiu a chave de fenda na frente deles. "O que eu FIZ?!"

Os garotos perceberam então que ele não estava tão confiante quanto havia parecido. "Se um professor vê isso..."

Takuma jogou a chave de fenda no peito de um dos garotos, que segurou o objeto. Ele saiu enquanto passava a sua mão com saliva no uniforme. "Chega de escola por hoje. Tô de saída..."

Atraídos pelo som do vidro se quebrando, mais curiosos apareciam, formando uma roda onde Aki estava caído.

"Ele tá vivo?" "Não sei..." "Gente, o que aconteceu?" "Ele está sangrando." "Alguém chama o enfermeiro!" "Cuidado com o vidro!"

Foi quando Nagisa viu a aglomeração. Ela tinha esperado demais e sabia que havia algo errado. Ela correu e forçou um espaço entre os estudantes. Quando reconheceu o seu namorado no chão, ela entrou na sala pelo painel quebrado e agachou ao lado dele, ignorando os cacos de vidro. "Hidaka-kun!"

O garoto tinha vários cortes na face, mas eram pequenos. O maior problema é que ele não abria os olhos.

Mesmo com Nagisa o tocando. "Hidaka-kun! Acorda! Hi-HIDAKA-KUN!"

Os outros estudantes observavam consternados com o desespero da garota.

"HIDAAKKAAAAAA!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Enfermaria da escola.

Em um cubículo fechado com cortinas verdes, Nagisa estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama com Aki inconsciente.

A família havia sido contatada e o garoto tinha recebido os devidos cuidados. Havia curativos cobrindo os cortes e um maior atrás da cabeça.

Só restava esperar. Nagisa não sabia quanto tempo havia passado e nem se importava. Ela colocou a sua mão sobre a dele.

O som de apitos ritmados.

Era o monitor mostrando a taxa de batidas do coração, com suas linhas subindo e descendo, assim como o compressor do respirador.

Sua mãe permanecia imóvel, com um grosso tubo em sua traquéia. Pálida, com seus lábios roxos, sem vida, entreabertos.

Nagisa acariciou a mão fria dela, parecia só haver ossos embaixo da pele, mas ela estava feliz por ter esse privilégio. Ela não era uma mera visitante no hospital.

Quanto tempo havia passado? Meses? Anos? Ela não sabia, os dias pareciam iguais ali dentro, mas ela não se importava. Os médicos acreditavam que a presença dela trazia alívio e esperança. Ela acreditava.

Os dedos da mão começaram se mover.

Tomada por surpresa e júbilo, Nagisa olhou nos olhos.

Eles se abriam lentamente. Aki fez uma expressão de dor e confusão.

"Oi..." Nagisa disse com uma voz macia.

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso tentou trazer a sua mão até cabeça.

"Não." Ela interveio. "Você consegue se lembrar? Kuroki-kun atacou você e você bateu a cabeça quando foi jogado contra um painel de vidro. Por isso que você está com alguns cortes."

"Hã?" Aki olhou para ela. "Não foi Takuma que me atacou."

Nagisa então imaginou que podia ser o garoto que a empurrou no dia anterior, mas as testemunhas estariam enganadas? "Então quem foi?"

"Não..." Aki balançou a cabeça para negar, mas a dor que sentiu revelou que não tinha sido uma boa idéia. "Fui eu... Eu ataquei Takuma, mas eu perdi, eu... falhei..."

Ela franziu a testa. "Por que fez isso?"

"Por quê?!" Ele falou com fúria nos olhos. "Eu vi você caída duas vezes no chão! Foi um milagre não ter se machucado, mas quantas vezes mais isso vai acontecer? Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, esse é o meu papel."

"Seu papel?" Ela ficou confusa. "Que papel?"

"De homem," ele respondeu sem hesitar, "você é a minha namorada e eu como homem devo protegê-la."

Nagisa abaixou a cabeça e pressionou os lábios, procurando por palavras. "Eu acho... que não sou tão frágil. Eu posso me defender."

"Mas todos esperam isso de mim."

Ela estranhou, levando a mão ao peito. "E quanto mim?"

Ele disse, certo de suas palavras. "Todos, inclusive você."

Nagisa se levantou de súbito da cadeira, irritada.

Aki estremeceu em sua cama.

Ela ergueu a voz. "Eu não quero um homem, eu quero Aki!"

Ele arregalou os olhos.

Ela se inclinou para ele e repetiu, "Eu quero Aki!"

A expressão de surpresa dele voltou a ser amarga. "Você diz isso agora, mas vai se cansar de mim."

"O quê...?"

Ele se virou na cama, dando as costas para ela. "Eu falhei como homem."

"Não, Hidaka-kun..." Nagisa tentou puxá-lo de volta.

Mas Aki revidou com o braço. "Vamos terminar..."

Ela ficou boquiaberta. "Não..."

A voz dele foi ficando mais chorosa. "É única maneira que eu posso protegê-la."

"Não. Eu não quero."

"Acabou... acabou..."

"Não! NÃO!"

A cortina se abriu, aparecendo o enfermeiro.

Nagisa olhou para ele e para o garoto que estava na cama. Sabia que não podia mais ficar ali. Ela pegou a sua mala e curvou-se para o enfermeiro. "Perdão."

Saindo da enfermaria, ela ficou ali mesmo, ao lado da porta. Ela cobriu a face. Espiou entre os dedos para ver se não tinha ninguém a observando.

"Ah... ah..." A dor queria sair, mas ela não permitia, respirando quando podia. Quantas aulas faltavam? Ela não queria participar de nenhuma. Não conseguia pensar, só havia fome. Ela não tinha almoçado ainda...

Então apareceu uma jovem mulher vindo em sua direção. As botas faziam muito barulho no piso duro e ela carregava consigo um capacete de moto. Seu cabelo curto era loiro e seus olhos eram vermelhos.

Nagisa buscou se recompor, não tinha muitas dúvidas de quem seria. "Oi... Você é a mãe do Hidaka-kun?"

"Mãe? Estou tão velha assim..." A mulher sorriu. "Eu sou a irmã dele."

Um cheiro forte de pasta de amendoim, tão forte que Nagisa podia sentir o sabor doce em sua língua e algo dentro de sua barriga remexeu. "Ah..."

"Você deve ser a namorada dele. Posso ver que ele tem muita sorte."

Ela virou a face, engolindo o excesso de saliva.

A mulher notou que a garota estava angustiada. "Você sabe como está o estado dele? A escola só nos disse que ele havia brigado com alguns garotos e batido a cabeça."

"Ele está bem e lúcido," disse Nagisa, "o enfermeiro me disse que vai formar um galo e seria bom fazer exames adicionais em um hospital, mas a princípio não é grave."

"Que bom..." A mulher não estava convencida diante daquela cara triste. "Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?"

Nagisa olhou de relance para ela e então balançou a cabeça. "Não..."

"Uhum..." A mulher assentiu de leve, semicerrando o olhar. "Vocês dois tiveram uma briga, não foi?"

"C-Como você sabe?"

"Um bom palpite, afinal eu já tive as minhas." Ela se aproximou. "Não deve se preocupar, isso é bom."

Nagisa franziu a testa. "Como isso pode ser bom?"

"Um casal não pode afirmar que tem um relacionamento se não há brigas," a mulher explicou, "nós toleramos os defeitos do outro até certo ponto, depois tem que colocar as cartas sobre a mesa, por mais feio que possa ser."

"Então... precisamos brigar."

"Não é que precisa, acontece, e é importante que aconteça pois é assim que um casal é testado em sua... qual é a palavra mesmo? Hmmm..." Ela esfregou a testa. "Tenacidade? É, essa serve."

"Então nós falhamos," Nagisa disse, melancólica, "Hidaka-kun terminou comigo."

"Então o meu irmão está sendo um idiota, que novidade..." A mulher revirou os olhos. "Olha, ele deve estar de cabeça quente por causa dos garotos mexendo com ele. Isso acontece com freqüência."

Nagisa juntou as mãos em um forte aperto. "Eu sei..."

"Não ao ponto de ele parar na enfermaria, mas..." A mulher ficou mais séria. "Nossa família pensou em enviar ele para outra escola, mas seria caro ou muito longe, como Kazamino. Ele nos tinha dito que tinha feito as pazes com os outros garotos, mas pelo jeito não."

 _Por isso que você não pediu ajuda para a sua família?_ Nagisa tentava compreender as motivações de Aki. _Por que não queria sair dessa escola? Ou..._

"Uma namorada é a melhor coisa que aconteceu para ele ultimamente." A mulher se curvou. "Por isso peço que tenha um pouco de paciência. Acredito que amanhã ele venha lhe pedir desculpas."

Nagisa ficou surpresa, tanto com aquela atitude como pela responsabilidade que estava recebendo.

A mulher pegou o seu smartphone. "Pode me passar o seu número?"

"C-Claro, mas por quê?"

"Se o meu irmão falar algo sobre você lá em casa, eu te conto." Ela deu uma piscadela. "Serei sua espiã."

Nagisa puxou uma mecha de cabelo e desviou olhar. "Eu não acho isso certo."

"Errado foi o meu irmão querer desistir tão fácil de alguém que ele gosta."

As duas compartilharam os números.

Ao salvar, a mulher deu uns pulinhos. "Hihi. Me sinto de volta ao ensino médio."

"Aqui não é o ensino médio." Nagisa sorriu, encabulada.

"Verdade, mas crianças estão cada vez mais precoces..." A mulher balançou a cabeça. "Estou falando como uma velha agora." Então ela se dirigiu até a porta da enfermaria. "Bem, espere notícias de mim."

"Tchau." Depois de se despedir, Nagisa começou sua ida para o refeitório, mas bem devagar, carregando uma pesada dúvida.

 _Eu realmente sou a melhor coisa que aconteceu para ele?_

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Era noite no apartamento dos Tomoe.

Mami e Nagisa jantavam juntas e em silêncio.

Nagisa não tinha vontade de falar, considerando os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, mas era um silêncio estranho.

Mami tinha colocado pouca comida em seu prato e não demonstrava nenhum prazer pelo que estava comendo, mantendo uma expressão neutra.

E a comida estava boa, ainda que não fosse fresca. "Hmmm... Mami, como está indo em Shirome?"

"Oi?" A loira piscou olhos antes de entender. "Ah... Tem sido bem desafiador. É uma escola que exige bastante de seus estudantes."

"Talvez porque é ensino médio." Nagisa procurou sorrir. "Sabe se Sasa-chan também está tendo dificuldade?"

"Sasa..." Mami parou.

O que acarretou em uma maior preocupação para Nagisa.

Ela balançou a cabeça e começou a abrir um largo sorriso. "Você tem razão. Ela nunca falou muito sobre aulas, testes e notas comigo. Eu como senpai devo ajudá-la se for preciso." Então ela se levantou. "Você vai querer pegar mais alguma coisa? Eu já vou levando as travessas para a cozinha."

"Não, eu estou satisfeita," disse a outra, mais aliviada.

Enquanto lavavam e secavam as louças, foi a vez de Mami de perguntar, "E como você está indo? Você parece preocupada hoje."

"Preocupada?" Apesar da surpresa, Nagisa já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. "Bem, tem sido bem desafiador..."

Mami pôs as mãos na cintura, com uma expressão séria. "Por que não pediu a minha ajuda? Eu não quero ver você com notas baixas."

"Ah... haha... É que algumas coisas não parecem tão difíceis e eu tento resolver sozinha, sabe, ser independente e tal." Ela deu de ombros. "Ou peço ajuda para os meus colegas, tentar fazer amizades."

"Amigos, ok." A loira assentiu e voltou a secar o que restava. "Mas está avisada, não quero ver notas ruins."

Era mais uma mentira descarada, tantas que Nagisa sentia um gosto amargo na boca. Contudo, ela tinha continuar com isso, pelo menos até Madoka chamá-la. Ela era a esperança.

"Terminamos." Mami saiu, acariciando o topo da cabeça de sua protegida. "Eu vou tomar banho primeiro, pode ser?"

"Uhum!" Nagisa foi para o seu quarto e desabou na cama, esparramando seus longos cabelos brancos.

Já com as roupas e a toalha em mãos, Mami se trancou no banheiro.

Nagisa deu um longo suspiro. Se sentia cansada, mas não era físico, algo improvável para uma garota mágica. Ela estava ciente que seria difícil, mas não deixava de ser menos frustrante.

 _... mas você vai se cansar de mim..._

Não. Ela não podia abandoná-lo no estado que ele estava. Ela pegou o smartphone, decidida em falar com ele, lembrá-lo das boas coisas que fizeram juntos. Elas não poderiam ser apagadas pelo medo e pela raiva.

Uma chamada, naquele exato momento.

Assustada, Nagisa colocou o dispositivo no modo silencioso e olhou para a porta do banheiro. Vendo que não se abriria, ela voltou sua atenção para o telefone. "Esse é o número da irmã dele..." Ela atendeu. "Alô?"

A voz feminina era reconhecível. " _Oi, Aki te contatou?_ "

Nagisa sentiu um mau pressentimento. "Não... O que houve?"

" _Ele fugiu de casa._ "

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

Mas voz no telefone não parecia tão preocupada. " _Minha mãe achou que ele estava no quarto, só fomos descobrir quando eu voltei da faculdade. Nós não encontramos o telefone dele, deve estar no bolso do uniforme, mas ele não tende. Talvez se ele vê que é você, isso mude._ "

"C-Claro!" Nagisa se ergueu da cama. "Eu... iria fazer isso."

" _Bom! Eu vou procurar pelas ruas aqui perto de casa e na estação. Se eu encontrar ele, eu te aviso. Até!_ "

"Tchau! E-Eu vou convencê-lo a voltar, eu prometo!" Quando a ligação se encerrou, ela socou o colchão e cobriu a face. "Hidaka-kun, o que você está fazendo..." Depois procurou pelo número dele para discar.

O smartphone vibrou com uma mensagem.

Era Aki.

 **Você está em casa?**

 **Eu estou aqui fora**

 **Consegue me ver?**

Perplexa, Nagisa pulou da cama e foi até a sala de estar, onde as grandes janelas forneciam uma visão melhor.

E lá estava, no outro lado da rua, um garoto loiro com o uniforme da escola de Mitakihara sob a luz de um poste.

Uma nova mensagem.

 **Eu quero te ver**

Nagisa pressionou os lábios e olhou para o corredor.

O som do chuveiro estava vindo do banheiro.

Com pressa, ela foi até a porta, colocou o calçado e saiu.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Ignorância**


	16. Ignorância

**Ignorância**

Quando Nagisa saiu para a rua, ela não encontrou Aki no outro lado. Ela atravessou e foi até o poste onde ele estava. "Hidaka-kun?"

"Aqui."

A voz era distante, vinha de uma rua lateral, mais escura. Com cautela, ela entrou. Sem luzes para lhe cegar, ela avistou o garoto nas sombras, sua face com curativos cheia de preocupação.

"Sua tia está em casa?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, mas ela não sabe que eu saí." Ela então exclamou, "Por que você fugiu de casa?! Sua família ligou para mim e eles estão te procurando!"

Aki ficou surpreso. "Como eles têm o seu número?"

"Eles descobriram... agora, por favor! Você está machucado! Volta!"

Ele recusou, mais desesperado, "Mas eu quero tanto falar contigo, eu não podia esperar até amanhã!"

Nagisa estremeceu e sorriu, afirmou com uma voz cheia de empatia, "Eu... também queria falar contigo, m-mas a gente podia fazer isso por telefone."

"Não." O garoto se aproximou e ficou parado na frente dela.

A expressão dele era nervosa e Nagisa não conseguia compreender o que seria.

Então, em um rápido movimento, ele a envolveu com os seus braços.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele pairando as suas costas, tocando o seu cabelo. Aquilo era um abraço? Sua face respondeu com um rubor.

Aki estava com uma respiração descompassada.

Era hora de ajudar. Nagisa o abraçou, mais apertado. Logo ela sentiu as mãos dele pressionarem e seus corpos ficaram juntos.

Ele então falou, "Você não quer terminar comigo..."

"Não!" Ela olhou de relance para grande curativo atrás da cabeça dele. Um cheiro forte de queijo Roquefort assaltou as suas narinas. "Não quero."

Eles sentiram a respiração um do outro, estavam sincronizados.

"Desculpe... eu fui duro contigo na enfermaria," disse ele, "Eu estava pensando na minha derrota, Takuma, a gangue, minha família... mas não em você. Eu não consegui me controlar e quando percebi, você tinha ido embora."

Ela apertou ainda mais o abraço. "Não é verdade! Você pensou em mim, você quis me proteger, mas você não precisa fazer um sacrifício para isso."

Aki respirou fundo. "Você gosta de mim, certo Momoe-san? Mas... Você me vê como um homem?"

"Isso de novo..." Nagisa revirou os olhos. "Eu já lhe dei a minha resposta. Eu não me importo, eu quero você."

"Isso é importante para mim! Você me vê como um?"

Ela sorriu, quase deu uma risadinha, mas se conteve, pois tal insegurança era compreensível. "Sim, sim. Você não é um marica, Aki Hidaka, para mim você é um garoto normal, um jovem homem se soa melhor, meu namorado."

"Que bom..."

A voz contente dele era tudo que ela queria ouvir, mas então Nagisa notou que as mãos dele estavam descendo até a sua saia. "H-Hidaka-kun?"

O garoto falou no ouvido dela, "Eu quero que você tenha certeza disso."

As mãos levantaram a saia e ela sentiu as pontas trêmulas dos dedos dele tocando a sua coxa, subindo até a bunda. Em choque, Nagisa o empurrou. "NÃÃOOO!"

Sendo jogado para trás, Aki quase caiu. Furioso, ele rangeu os dentes e exasperou, "Então sou o que para você? Namorado é que eu não sou!"

Vendo ele novamente assim, Nagisa não sabia o que dizer.

Ele abaixou cabeça, completamente frustrado. "Isso... Isso é uma brincadeira?"

"Não!"

Ele olhou para ela, com lágrimas se formando. "Olha para o meu rosto! Olha! Olha o que está acontecendo desde que você me pediu em namoro! Não há mais lugar seguro, tudo piorou."

Nagisa juntou as mãos e pôs na frente da sua boca. Ela balançou a cabeça, quase chorando.

"Eu posso morrer por ti." Ele fungou o nariz. "E eu não sei por quê. Eu não sei por que você me pediu em namoro, eu não sei o que você viu em mim."

"Eu... Eu..." Nagisa hesitou. Dizer para ele que tinha pedido ele em namoro para ajudá-lo com Takuma e o envolvimento com a gangue poderia deixar aberto para interpretações e não era uma boa hora para isso. Precisava afirmar o que podia, "Eu gosto de ti, simplesmente isso..."

"Simplesmente?!" Aki ficou incrédulo. "Você gosta de mim como? Estava entediada e precisava de um passatempo? Ou se sentia sozinha e sabia que eu não iria recusar."

Nagisa pôs as mãos na cabeça. "Não... não..."

"Para sua mente deturpada eu sou só um objeto que alimenta os seus desejos. SEU MONSTRO!"

Mas sua perturbada expressão passou ser de surpresa, encarando Aki.

O garoto estava esbaforindo de raiva, com lágrimas descendo.

Contudo, o semblante de Nagisa se tornou firme, assim como as suas palavras, "Você não é Hidaka-kun."

Ele pendeu a cabeça de lado e franziu as sobrancelhas. "O quê?!"

"Se ele quisesse me ferir com palavras, ele jamais chamaria eu de monstro. Ele gosta deles!"

Ele desviou olhar, pensativo, e então assentiu de leve. "Você tem razão."

Nagisa arregalou os olhos.

Pois Aki passou a sorrir. "Mas também está enganada. Eu sou o verdadeiro Aki, na verdade, eu devo dizer que sou mais que verdadeiro. Sou o que ele escondeu de ti." Ele coletou uma lágrima de sua face e lambeu. "Bleh... salgado..."

Ela cerrou os punhos. "Quem é você?"

"Assim você me insulta." Ele pegou algo de seu bolso e o deixou cair. "Como uma bruxa não reconhece um bruxo?"

Ela ficou perplexa. _Bruxo?_

O objeto era uma bola de borracha, que ao tocar ao chão liberou uma nuvem de inúmeros desenhos de estrelas de cinco pontas.

"Ah!" Nagisa protegeu os olhos daquela nuvem que se expandia, enquanto sentia o mundo mudar a sua volta. Quando a nuvem se dissipou, a primeira coisa que reparou foi em gigantescas folhas de caderno esverdeadas com as estrelas desenhadas neles.

Elas eram o chão e a parede daquele lugar que tinha elementos de um quarto de uma criança pequena. Havia dúzias de grandes blocos de madeira colorida, que poderiam servir para alfabetizar se não fossem as runas pintadas nas faces ao invés de letras. Havia também giz de ceras tão grande quanto, assim como outros brinquedos. O teto, ou o céu, era um completo breu, com móbiles pretos com tema de animais. Do céu também vinha titânicas mãos brancas, com textura branca de osso, que seguravam as pontas das folhas de caderno que eram as paredes.

E no centro disso tudo, Aki fazia os cumprimentos, "Eu sou Akkun, o bruxo dos rabiscos." Ele se curvou, levando a mão ao peito. "Bem vindo a minha humilde barreira."

"Você não me engana, bruXA." Nagisa apontou para ele. "Onde está ele?"

"Eu não te engano? Você é lesa, né?" Ele abriu os braços. "Eu não te disse que sou o verdadeiro Aki?"

O cheiro, o cheiro de queijo Roquefort. Nagisa se deu conta que aquela bruxa podia copiar tudo de Aki, mas não de algo que somente ela sentia e sabia. Só restava então uma explicação. "Você colocou um beijo de bruxa nele."

"Bingo." Ele colocou as mãos no bolso.

"Tire já!" Mostrando os dentes, ela deu um passo à frente.

De um dos bolsos, Aki retirou um giz de cera vermelho e pressionou sua ponta contra o seu pescoço.

Era afiado, o bastante para fazer Nagisa parar.

"Agora você entendeu. Eu posso fazer o que quiser com ele." Do outro bolso, Aki retirou outra bola. "Aliás, eu possuo tudo dele, suas memórias, sentimentos, dúvidas... Você não está curiosa sobre o que ele pensa de ti?"

Nagisa virou a face. "Eu não quero saber."

O garoto fez a sua bola quicar. "Ele está confuso, muuuito confuso com o relacionamento contigo, mas os sonhos revelam as expectativas. É que nem cena de filme, ele salva você e é recompensado de uma forma que só uma mulher pode fazer para um homem. Como se ele tivesse uma noção disso, hihihihi..."

"Se ele tem esses pensamentos," falou Nagisa, em tom baixo, mas convicta, "eu estou feliz, eu sou namorada dele. Eu sei que ele será gentil."

Aki ficou surpreso, a mão que segurava a bola estremeceu, mas não a deixou cair. Irritado, ele exclamou, "Maldita! Eu não consigo entender, o que você tem com esse garoto patético? Pena?"

"Pena..." Ela ficou atônita com tal palavra.

"É uma espécie de fetiche por pessoas moribundas, podres por dentro?"

Nagisa voltou a olhar para Aki. "Ele? Podre por dentro? Só por ter sonhos de garoto?"

"Você não tem idéia do quão fundo isso vai." Ele ergueu ambas as mãos e começou chacoalhá-las. "Elas são mais rápidas que os olhos." Quando parou, entre dedos haviam gizes de ceras para cada cor, então ele agachou-se.

Nagisa viu seu namorado desenhar no chão em uma velocidade espantosa. Algumas vezes ele sofria espasmos erráticos, seus olhos esbugalhados e respiração curta.

Assim que terminou, ele se ergueu sem demonstrar nenhuma anormalidade e chacoalhou as mãos, voltando a segurar apenas um giz de cera vermelho.

Enquanto isso, Nagisa viu os rabiscos no chão começarem a se mover e se levantar, mesmo sendo bidimensionais. Eles tinham uma vaga forma humanóide, pois não tinham braços nem pernas e suas faces só tinham a boca com a língua para fora. Cada um tinha sua roupa e cabelo, mas a pele era igual, de um laranja extravagante.

 **"** **BLEEEHAARG!" "BLAAAH!" "BLUBLUEHBAH!"**

Uma cacofonia de gritos ininteligíveis vindo deles perturbou a garota. Nem mesmo na linguagem das bruxas fazia sentido.

"Isso nem mesmo Akkun admite para si mesmo, seria literalmente inumano se o fizesse." O garoto cheirou o seu giz. "Você sabe que ele gosta de monstros, mas tem idéia do por quê?"

Nagisa não deu uma resposta, nenhuma seria útil.

"Bem, você não é tão arrogante quanto enganadora." Ele sorriu e disse, "Monstros são solitários, as pessoas os evitam. Não haveria como ter outra reação, as diferenças são muitas, nenhuma comunicação é possível. É natural que seja assim." Então ele atacou um dos desenhos.

Só então que ela percebeu que aquele desenho tinha cabelos espetados azuis e uma roupa similar ao uniforme da escola de Mitakihara. Os outros desenhos também eram de garotos familiares.

Aki riscava cada desenho com o seu giz vermelho. Os desenhos continuavam com os seus gritos peculiares, mas soavam com mais desespero. Eles caíam no chão agonizando, seus riscos vermelhos escorriam, formando poças desenhadas no chão.

"É apenas destruir, destruir, destruir!"

Nagisa ficou horrorizada. "Pare... Pare com isso..."

Mas ele só parou quando os desenhos pararam de se mover. Ele respirou fundo, com satisfação. "Ele queria ser um. Uma pena. Se ele fosse uma garota, Incubator teria feito algo a respeito."

"Michiru."

O chamado da garota fez Aki trepidar.

Mas ela continuou, "Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você me disse que queria voltar para Lei dos Ciclos. Entendo que você não gosta desse mundo, mas por que está fazendo isso? O que Madoka pensaria?"

"Hah! Madoka? Ha... haha... hahahahahahaha..."

O riso deixou Nagisa sem palavras.

"Ela é apenas o meu ingresso para voltar," ele respondeu, rancoroso, "eu desprezo essa... deusa."

"O quê..."

"Garota... Você já imaginou quantas mentiras você ouviu? Até mesmo no ventre de sua mãe e depois, quando os adultos abusam de nossa juventude ingênua." Aki rangeu os dentes. "Que a verdade dói, pois ninguém está acostumado a usá-la. Covardes, todos tentando esconder os seus pecados e você é parte disso. Você mesma contribui para que isso perpetue." Então ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não preciso imaginar."

Nagisa abaixou cabeça, sentindo o peso da culpa. Ela tinha contribuído e muito.

Ele exasperou, "Nascemos em mentira, vivemos para mentira, morremos pela mentira! Essa é única verdade que eu jamais queria saber... e assim eu decidi."

"Decidiu?" Ela ficou surpresa. "Michiru-san, você..."

"Eu ignorei." Aki deu de ombros. "Ignorei a verdade e as mentiras, ignorei o mundo, ignorei Michiru. Hi... hihi... hahahaha-" Ele interrompeu o riso de súbito, ficando bem mais sério. "Só que nossa deusa veio para resgatar todas as garotas, incluindo Michiru. Eu recebi de volta essas lembranças nojentas. Minha consciência retornou comigo no inferno e eu devo estar grata por isso?!"

Diante daquelas palavras de desespero, Nagisa fechou olhos em uma careta de dor.

"Mas se não bastasse isso, ela ainda me tortura." Aki começou a imitar a voz de Madoka. "'Michiru-chan, faça o seu melhor!' Hah! Ela deve achar fácil enlouquecer uma segunda vez... Ignorar o medo da auto-destruição. Na primeira eu tive um empurrãozinho com a minha alma se partindo."

"Não há nada..." Nagisa perguntou, "nada que possa fazer você mudar de idéia?"

"Ignore."

"O quê?"

Aki suspirou. "Ignore, vamos nos divertir."

"Divertir?" Nagisa balançou a cabeça, sem compreender.

"Ou você não quer ele de volta?" O garoto brincou com o giz entre os dedos.

Considerando as limitadas opções, ela perguntou. "O que quer fazer?"

"Vamos brincar, só eu e você..."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Então apareça, Michiru-san."

"Negativo!" Ele sorriu. "Você vai me dar a honra de se transformar primeiro."

Nagisa ficou incomodada, mas ela se envolveu com uma aura laranja, da qual teceu suas vestimentas mágicas.

"Não, Não! Você nunca entende?" Aki deu um pulo de raiva. "É uma brincadeira de bruxas. Só é divertido se os riscos são maiores."

Nagisa olhou fundo dos olhos vermelhos de seu namorado. "Não... Eu não posso!"

Sorrindo, o garoto loiro apontou o giz para o seu pescoço.

A garota abaixou olhar, admitindo que seu protesto fora em vão. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tensionando a sua face. A pele empalideceu rapidamente, até ficar completamente branca, salvo pelos círculos amarelos em suas bochechas, seus lábios ficaram roxo e alargaram-se. Quando reabriu os olhos, eles estavam multicoloridos.

"Só isso?" A expressão de pouca surpresa dele mudou quando semicerrou o olhar. "Espere..."

"O que foi agowrrwa?" perguntou ela, contendo sua voz grossa. Mesmo que aquela pessoa não fosse Aki, e ele provavelmente jamais se lembraria quando o beijo de bruxa fosse removido, se mostrar para ele assim trazia um grande desconforto.

"Sua face me é familiar..." Aki deu de ombros. "Deve ser porque nós somos muito parecidas. Hihi..."

"Eu fiz o que você pediuwr! Agora apareça."

"Claro." Ele gesticulou para uma direção. "Com todo o prazer eu apresento, a maior bruxa de todas, ALBERTINNEEEEEEE!"

Nagisa avistou a bruxa, que ela jurava que não estava ali antes, sentada sobre um bloco de madeira e acenando. Parecia com uma criança pequena, uma garota, mas com três metros de altura pelo menos. Nagisa se lembrou de quando havia sido comparado com um palhaço por Homura, mas essa bruxa era muito mais. Ela usava uma espalhafatosa e volumosa peruca amarela e uma calça azul com suspensórios muito folgada. Sua camisa bordô sem mangas continha rendas e botões em forma de estrelas de cinco pontas. Não usava calçados, porém meias, coloridas e muito compridas para os seus pés.

Se as roupas dela remetia ao cômico, seu corpo dizia o contrário. A pele tinha a textura de osso, apesar de demonstrar ser bastante flexível. Sua face era como um crânio, com orifícios ocos nos lugares dos olhos e do nariz, mas tinha lábios, pretos, em um modesto sorriso. A bruxa tinha cílios desenhados com giz de cera, da mesma forma que o par de círculos azuis bebê em seus pômulos.

Ainda olhando para ela, Nagisa perguntou, "Então, como vai ser?"

"É bem simples," Aki explicou, "eu vou me esconder e basta você me pegar para vencer. Contudo, se eu alcançar o seu namorado... Então eu terei que punir."

Nagisa arregalou os coloridos olhos.

"HihihihihahahahaHAHAHA!" O garoto riu em uníssono com a bruxa Albertine, que se segurava para não cair.

Nagisa contraiu a barriga e suas bochechas incharam.

"HAHAHAHA... Hã?" Para a surpresa dos outros dois.

Da boca da Nagisa, Charlotte em sua forma de serpente se ergueu imponente.

A sombra dela cobriu Aki. "Então você tinha um ás na manga."

Charlotte voou em direção a outra bruxa, numa velocidade incrível.

Albertine pegou um punhado de giz de cera do bolso da calça e arremessou contra os olhos da serpente, forçando ela a fechá-los.

Aki disse, com um sorrisinho, "Eu já estava esperando por isso."

Quando Charlotte reabriu os olhos, Albertine não estava mais ali. Ela vasculhou pelos blocos de madeira, os derrubando, mas não a encontrou. Então subiu, para ter uma visão do alto de toda a barreira.

De repente, do céu escuro, olhos gigantes se abriram com suas íris azuis e escleras roxas.

Charlotte abriu sua grande de boca pelo susto.

"BUUUH! Hihihi!" Para o deleite de Aki. "Você não me vê, mas eu te vejo."

Ela se recompôs e continuou a sua procura, contudo, mesmo naquela posição ela não conseguiu nenhuma pista. Era hora de usar o seu maior trunfo. Ela começou a farejar.

Além do proeminente cheiro de Roquefort, havia os de frutas, de vários tipos.

Charlotte seguiu esses cheiros, mas não importava aonde ia, eles sempre tinham a mesma intensidade. Eles estavam presentes em toda a barreira.

Aki mordeu um bom pedaço de seu giz de cera vermelho e mastigou. "Hmmm... Eu sei que você tem um bom nariz. Isso não vai funcionar nos meus domínios."

O desespero começou a crescer em Charlotte, não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde Albertine poderia estar e a bruxa tinha demonstrado ter agilidade. Um momento de desatenção de sua parte e Albertine teria Aki em mãos. Charlotte decidiu por voar envolta de seu namorado, usando o seu corpo serpentino como barreira contra possíveis tentativas.

Depois de terminar de comer o giz, Aki cruzou os braços, entediado. "Tá muito fácil assim, eu praticamente venci."

Charlotte parou, surpresa.

"Já que você é novata, eu vou dar uma dica." Ele deu uma piscadela. "Eu estou mais perto do que você pensa."

De fato. Por estar parada, Charlotte notou que sua cabeça estava um tanto pesada.

Não era nenhum outro motivo senão Albertine, que estava deitada no pescoço da serpente, despreocupada, rabiscando uma folha de papel.

Aki se abraçou. "Você é tão quente e fofinha, eu adoraria tê-la em minha caixa de brinquedos."

Charlotte rangeu seus dentes afiados e balançou a cabeça com vigor.

No entanto, Albertine segurou com firmeza no corpo da outra bruxa.

E Aki continuava abraçado a si mesmo. "Whoaaaa! HihihihahahaaaH! Eu amei essa!"

A bruxa dos doces não desistiria tão fácil. Ela escancarou sua boca e uma cópia dela saiu, encarando quem estava sobre se segurando ao seu corpo.

Albertine arregalou seus orifícios oculares.

Aki fez o mesmo, com os seus olhos. "Oh... Você pode fazer isso..."

O rabisco na folha de papel ganhou vida. Era um foguete prestes a lançar. Albertine se segurou nele com uma mão e se deixou ser levada.

"Weeeeeeeeeh!" Aki ergueu os braços.

No interior do foguete havia um lacaio da Albertine. Ele usava um capacete de astronauta, com a língua para fora. Ele olhou pela janela do veículo.

Uma grande serpente de boca voraz estava o perseguindo, sendo possível ver até o fundo da garganta.

" **BLUUAAARRRGHHH!** " Com o desespero, o foguete acelerou.

Aki pulou excitado, fazendo gestos frenéticos. "Ai sua boba! Não olha para baixo!"

Albertine abandonou o foguete, deixando ele desaparecer no breu do céu. Ela deu várias cambalhotas no ar, em direção a um dos olhos gigantes.

Charlotte estava alcançando ela, certa de que conseguiria abocanhá-la de uma só vez apesar do tamanho da outra bruxa.

Então o incrível aconteceu. Albertine entrou na pupila e escorregou para cima como se estivesse em um tobogã. Quando foi a vez de Charlotte, a pupila se contraiu e ela esbarrou violentamente contra o olho. O impacto a deixou desorientada, com suas plumas na cabeça tortas.

"MO-MOMOE-SAN?!"

Ela balançou a cabeça para se recuperar, pois era a voz assustada de seu namorado.

Aki recuava, tremendo. "O-O que aconteceu contigo?"

Charlotte ficou desnorteada, não sabendo para onde virar a cara, mas só por um momento. Como ele sabia que ela era Nagisa?

"Peguei você." Aki apontou para ela, sorrindo. "Hihihi..."

Emburrada, tudo que Charlotte podia fazer era um biquinho.

Como uma sombra, Michiru apareceu atrás de Aki. "Eu me diverti muito tendo vocês como meus brinquedos."

Charlotte não perdeu tempo, um bote e a garota estava ao alcance de seus dentes.

Porém Michiru abraçou o garoto. "Eu teria mais cuidado com essa boca grande ou você pode acabar comendo mais do que deve."

Os olhos multicoloridos da bruxa não esconderam sua frustração.

Michiru afirmou, "Você perdeu."

Seguida por Aki, "É hora da punição."

Charlotte balançou a cabeça, pedindo por clemência.

"Você agüenta essa dor?" Após dizer, Michiru virou a face de Aki e os dois ficaram se entreolhando.

Charlotte arregalou os olhos quando as faces deles começaram a se aproximar uma da outra, com Aki removendo a mecha de cabelo da boca de Michiru.

E os lábios se tocaram, não só isso, eles se encaixaram. Logo se ouviu os sons molhados dos movimentos, especialmente quando as línguas deles deslizavam uma sobre a outra.

A expressão de Charlotte congelou, se pudesse, também estaria mais pálida.

Os corpos vestidos deles esfregavam um ao outro. Aki desceu a mão até a bunda de Michiru, lembrando muito que fizera com Nagisa, mas dessa vez não houve protestos. Ele apertou a bunda com vontade e a garota gemeu de prazer, seguido por uma troca de sorrisos.

Michiru mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava de relance para a bruxa que estava assistindo. Então ela desceu a mão também, até uma parte estufada entre as pernas de Aki, e começou a acariciá-la.

Com nojo, Charlotte fechou os olhos e retraiu. Ela foi sendo sugada pelo seu corpo anterior e este por Nagisa. O corpo murcho da garota no chão foi se preenchendo até que Charlotte estivesse completamente dentro dela. Ela se levantou, tensa.

Michiru olhava para ela, sorrindo, enquanto Aki, inebriado pela luxúria, beijava o seu pescoço.

Nagisa esfregou o rosto, retornando a aparência humana. Com desprezo, ela se virou e começou a ir embora. "Eu vou contar tudo para a Madoka."

"Ouviu o que ela disse, Mi-tan?" Aki abriu um grande sorriso. "Ela vai avisar a deusa faz de conta."

"É Akkun, estou tão preocupada..." Michiru revirou os olhos. "Acho que ela vai me punir enviando eu de volta para a Lei dos Ciclos, que horripilante..."

Nagisa manteve o seu passo, afirmando com seriedade, "Não é ela que você deve temer."

"Espere!"

Ouvindo Michiru, Nagisa viu o mundo a sua volta esmaecer, retornando aos tons escuros da rua onde eles estavam anteriormente. Ela olhou para trás.

Mas a garota não estava mais ali, apenas Aki dando de ombros. "Não tem graça sem você."

"Michiru..." Nagisa rangeu os dentes, seu corpo tremendo de raiva. "Você não imagina o quanto eu quero te matar agora."

"Sim, eu imagino," disse o garoto, "mas também posso imaginar que você queira saber onde eu o encontrei."

Ela disse nada, mas havia parado de mostrar os dentes.

"Na estação perto da sua casa. Ele queria ver você, mas não tinha coragem." Ele se aproximou. "Ele estava sentado em um banco na plataforma com o telefone na mão. Ele pensou em ligar para você, mas desistiu, pois o trem estava chegando e ele precisava dar um pulinho, se é que você me entende."

Ela franziu a testa, enquanto toda a sua tensão foi sendo substituída pelo pesar. "Não... Não pode ser verdade..."

"Mas é. Por isso que eu consegui controlá-lo." Aki olhou para o seu próprio corpo e braços. "Eu tomei posse de uma vida que foi jogada fora."

Nagisa abaixou a cabeça. "Hidaka-kun... por que... por que fez isso..."

"Pessoas virtuosas como você e Madoka são um problema. Suas intenções eram boas, mas fui eu que salvei a vida dele." Ele falou com mais ênfase, "Tudo, tudo que acabara de acontecer foi apenas cada um recebendo o que merecia."

Então ela sentiu a mão dele afastando o seu cabelo e acariciando a sua face.

"Mas alegre-se!" Aki estava com um sorriso sereno. "Muitos consideram uma segunda chance um milagre por si só. Eu posso te garantir que é um verdadeiro."

As roupas mágicas de Nagisa evaporaram. Mesmo ouvindo aquilo, ela não conseguia agradecer, ainda sentia muita raiva, mas não era mais sobre Michiru.

"Vamos para a estação!" Aki deu um grande salto, alcançando o topo de um prédio.

Nagisa ficou estupefata e fez o mesmo sem pensar muito.

Na laje da construção, o garoto olhava envolta. "Hmmm... Onde ficava mesmo?"

Enquanto ela o observava, finalmente perguntando, "C-Como você fez isso?"

"O quê? O pulo? Eu encantei o corpo dele com um pouco de magia. Se você tentasse fugir carregando ele, eu teria como lutar contra. Ainda bem que você é burra." Ele se virou para ela. "Por falar nisso, você não era uma garota mágica experiente, né?"

Nagisa respirou fundo e apontou para uma direção. "A estação fica para lá."

Aki ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Hmmm... Obrigada."

Chegar à estação foi rápido pulando de construção em construção. Durante o caminho, Nagisa não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Aki fazendo tal proeza. Era estranho por ser seu namorado ou talvez mesmo por ser um garoto.

Já nas catracas, Aki pagou a entrada dos dois, comentando, "Que cavalheiro seu namorado é."

Nagisa preferiu não responder. A estação naquele horário estava mais vazia.

"Ainda bem que ninguém sentou onde ele estava." Ele foi até um banco próximo a uma coluna.

Nagisa permaneceu em pé. "Pode remover o beijo de bruxa agora?"

"Mas é claro!" Ele puxou a manga. No antebraço havia um desenho de um giz de cera com uma grande estrela amarela de cinco pontas em sua base. O giz pintava outra estrela de cinco pontas em uma folha de papel. "Ah! Só para avisar..." Ele mostrou um hematoma que estava no pulso. "Isso aqui foi você. Devia ter mais cuidado com a sua propriedade."

"Ele não é minha propriedade."

"Mas o tratou como uma." Aki ficou mais sério. "Decidiu o que seria melhor para ele, como se soubesse. Nós somos bruxas, não deusas!"

Nagisa virou a cara.

"E por isso você devia fazer que nem eu. Com um beijo de bruxa você pode saber o que ele está pensando. Nunca teve curiosidade de estar na pele de um garoto? Hmmm?"

Ela franziu a testa. "Não..."

Aki semicerrou o olhar. "Por acaso você já colocou um beijo de bruxa nele?"

Nagisa apertou os lábios e cerrou os punhos, socando a própria perna. Então ela se virou e disse com firmeza, "Já, mas foi só para ajudá-lo! Eu quero ter com ele um relacionamento... humano."

"Viu?"

"Viu o quê?!"

"Você é mais honesta quando está com raiva. O choque faz as pessoas se comportarem melhor." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas é uma grande tolice em desejar 'relacionamentos humanos', ele são muito falhos. Bem, tente não desperdiçar essa chance com isso."

"Por favor, remova..."

Aki encarou Nagisa por um momento e depois tocou na marca em seu braço, fazendo-a evaporar. "Tchau tchau..." Então desmaiou.

Aquilo tinha sido tão súbito. Nagisa olhou envolta para ver se ninguém havia reparado no garoto desacordado.

Mas suas preocupações não duraram muito, pois Aki começou a se mover e abrir os olhos.

Nagisa juntou as mãos e tentou sorrir. "H-Hidaka-kun..."

Ele olhou para ela, piscando algumas vezes, e então levou a mão à boca, franzindo a testa. "Pfstchhh!"

Ela ficou confusa.

"Hihihihihahahaha! A cara que tu fez agora..."

Furiosa, Nagisa socou o ar. "Deixe-o!"

"Você achou que ele tinha apenas um beijo meu?" Aki levantou a camisa, revelando outra marca logo abaixo do umbigo. "Mas não me leve a mal, eu gosto de ti. Quando você se cansar desse mundo miserável e desse garoto, procure por mim na Lei dos Ciclos. Se eu ainda estiver viva, é claro..."

Nagisa manteve um semblante severo.

Mas o garoto continuou sorrindo até apagar a marca, desmaiando novamente.

Ela suspirou. Dessa vez estava demorando mais para ele acordar. Ela decidiu sentar ao lado dele e esperar o tempo que fosse necessário, ansiosa com o que viria a seguir.

Aki abriu os olhos rapidamente, confuso e então uma expressão de dor. Enquanto tocava em seus curativos, ele se deu conta da presença ao lado. "Eh?! M-Momoe-san?! O que está fazendo aqui?!"

"Oi." Nagisa sorriu de leve. "Você me mandou uma mensagem estranha pelo telefone querendo me ver e... sua família ligou para mim também."

Ele arregalou os olhos. "E-Eles conseguiram o seu número?!"

"Sim e eles me disseram que você fugiu de casa, Hidaka-kun. Sua irmã iria procurar na estação, então eu decidi fazer o mesmo, na estação aqui perto de casa, e encontrei você dormindo."

"Eu... dormi?" Aki semicerrou o olhar e rangeu os dentes, usando as mãos para cobrir a face. "Eu não acredito... fui covarde novamente. Você não devia ter vindo."

Nagisa sabia do que ele estava falando, mas decidiu por não tocar naquele assunto. "Mas você queria me ver, não queria? Eu também, eu estava ansiosa por isso. Eu não quero terminar o nosso relacionamento, me dê uma segunda chance."

Ele exasperou, "Não! Você não entende, Nagisa!"

Ela recuou.

A voz dele foi se acalmando. "O problema não é você, sou eu! Eu, eu, eu, eu, eu..." Ele se abraçou, curvando o corpo, começando a chorar. "Você não me merece."

"Você está errado, Hidaka-kun, muito errado."

"Você viu. Você viu todos zombando de mim e eu não consigo revidar."

Nagisa assentiu. "Eu entendo que você tem muitos problemas na escola, com Kuroki-kun e com aqueles garotos, mas isso vai passar. As coisas podem melhorar."

"Você está contando com o futuro?" Aki levantou a cabeça e fungou o nariz. "Mesmo que as coisas melhorem, eu não vou mudar."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu não sou apenas fraco. Eu não tenho nenhum talento, não sou inteligente, nem mesmo tenho um bom coração... Não consigo fazer nada certo." Mais lágrimas desceram pela face dele. "Quando a escola terminar, quando precisarmos sobreviver e procurar um lugar para nós no mundo, só vai piorar." Ele quase riu. "Sabe aquele caderno cheio de rabiscos? Sonhos vazios, uma desculpa, uma... forma que eu encontrei para ignorar essa verdade."

Nagisa chegou mais perto. "Mas ninguém pode te ajudar? Nem eu?"

"Esse é o maior problema!" Aki levou as mãos à cabeça. "Você não me quer, mas uma versão de mim no futuro que você espera ser melhor! Eu sabendo o que eu acabei de te contar, foi um grande erro eu ter aceitado esse relacionamento. Eu temo o dia que você vai se arrepender. Quando você disse que ia torcer por mim, doeu tanto, pois eu já sabia que eu iria falhar, falhar, falh-"

Nagisa ficou de pé na frente dele.

Aki se assustou com o que via.

A expressão dela era tensa, seus lábios tremiam. Lágrimas começaram a cair, mas sua voz era muito séria. "Aki Hidaka, eu vou torcer que você falhe."

"O quê?"

Ela deixou bem claro. "Eu quero que você falhe, Aki."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou entendendo..."

"Falhe, apenas falhe," ela continuou, "falhe, falhe muito. Falhe infinitas vezes. Eu prefiro esse Aki a alguém que desiste de sua vida!"

Aki ficou boquiaberto e suas lágrimas começaram a verter com mais intensidade. Então ele abaixou a cabeça e rangeu os dentes em um lamento. "Hgnnnnnnnnn..."

Vendo ele assim, Nagisa não conseguiu mais manter a seriedade, chorando também. Ela voltou a sentar e o segurou, sentindo os soluços dele. Assim como ele, ela buscou manter o silêncio, apenas traindo com o som trêmulo da respiração. Assim perdurou, por um tempo que nenhum dos dois contou, até que uma forte luz a cegou.

Era a lanterna de um vigilante da estação. "Aconteceu algo?"

Ainda abraçada a Aki, ela respondeu. "Senhor, nós estamos voltando para casa..."

O vigilante desligou a lanterna e examinou o uniforme escolar dos dois, além dos curativos do garoto. Ele assentiu, mas ainda com um olhar de suspeita. "Façam isso crianças, já é tarde."

Vendo ele se afastando, Nagisa com uma respiração ofegante sussurrou ao seu namorado. "Vamos voltar para casa..."

Aki, ainda cabisbaixo, deu um leve aceno confirmando.

Eles pegaram o primeiro trem que apareceu. Dentro do vagão, o silêncio continuou a reinar entre os dois, seus olhos inchados, exaustos emocionalmente.

Quando chegou ao condomínio onde morava, Aki temeu a reação que sua família teria e decidiu entrar em uma rua lateral mais escura com Nagisa. No entanto, ele não sabia o que fazer dali em diante. "Hmmm... e-então..."

Nagisa tomou esse papel. "Não conversamos sobre isso, mas digo agora que não devemos decidir sozinho sobre proteger um ao outro. Vamos fazer isso junto."

Ele assentiu. "Ok... Momoe-san..."

"Nagisa," ela afirmou com convicção, "de agora em diante, Aki."

"N-Nagisa..." Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando ambas as mãos dela pousaram em seu peito.

"Junto. Eu não quero mais que você tenha medo de mim."

A face dela se aproximou e foi um pouco para o lado. Um pômulo dela, o olho e o cabelo branco era tudo o que Aki via quando sua bochecha recebeu um leve toque. Quando sua mente registrou o que havia transpirado ele sentiu um calor subir para a cabeça, e um pouco de dor por causa dos cortes.

Ela se afastou. "Eu quero que você falhe... porque, mesmo que você possa não saber, eu falhei contigo."

Ele abaixou o olhar, confuso. "Mas nada se compara com o que eu-"

"Não é uma questão de quem falhou mais!" ela interrompeu, "isso acontece e devemos conviver com isso. D-Devemos..."

Aki sentiu seu corpo sendo envolvido pelos braços dela e foi outro momento que ele ficou sem reação. O abraço era apertado e ele pôde sentir sua orelha tocando uma das sobrancelhas dela.

Nagisa se afastou novamente, dessa vez, completamente. Ela puxou o cabelo para trás com as suas mãos trêmulas e um par de lágrimas descia lentamente.

Aki abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não tinha palavras que atendessem a sua intenção.

Ela esfregou a face e sorriu. "Sua família deve estar preocupada."

Ele assentiu. "D-Desculpe por tudo... Momo-"

"Nagisa!"

"Na... gisa..."

"Sua namorada." Ela juntou as mãos. "E ela não quer seu namorado pedindo desculpas. Ela quer ver ele vivendo, falhando e vivendo. É só isso."

Aki não disse nada, até tinha parado de respirar. Quando voltou a si, ele começou a andar para trás e deu um leve sorriso. "Tchau namorada..."

"Até amanhã, namorado. Não se preocupe comigo." Nagisa acenou até que ele sumisse de vista. Sozinha, ela se lembrou. "É melhor avisar a irmã." Porém, quando puxou o smartphone, um objeto caiu do bolso.

Era uma pequena bola de borracha, com desenhos coloridos de estrelas em sua superfície.

Imóvel, Nagisa a observou quicando até que parasse.

Foi quando ela pegou de volta.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Resistência**


	17. Resistência

**Resistência**

Aki deixou o apartamento sem se despedir. Sua mente e coração ainda estavam muito ocupados com os eventos da noite anterior. Algumas coisas estavam borradas, como o que aconteceu, outras eram bem claras, como a discussão com a família.

A tristeza ainda estava ali, drenando seus músculos. O chão estava convidativo para cair e não seguir em frente. Contudo, as obrigações e fracassos, antes sem sentido, agora espiralavam para uma pessoa. Alguém esperando isso dele e, por conseguinte, dele mesmo.

Quando abriu o portão, Nagisa não estava lá. Aki parou e olhou a hora, ele não estava atrasado nem adiantado, o ônibus não iria esperar. Ele foi até a parada, esperando encontrar ela.

Não encontrou. Ele seguiu a viagem de ônibus com o coração ainda mais inquieto.

Chegando à escola, ele se segurou para não correr. Estudantes olhavam para ele com mais freqüência do que o de costume, devido aos seus curativos, mas ele não se importava com isso agora.

Um esbarrão. Alguém com mais pressa quase havia atropelado ele. Era um garoto, que ele pôde reconhecer devido ao seu rabo de cavalo preto.

Aki sentiu que algo havia sido deixado em sua mão. Era a chave de fenda. Temendo que alguém mais pudesse notar, ele a colocou rapidamente em seu bolso e seguiu caminho.

Assim que avistou a sala de aula, lhe veio o alívio. No outro lado do vidro, Nagisa estava sentada em sua carteira. Ele entrou, pronto para falar com ela, quando foi interceptado por Ayako batendo palmas.

"Congratulações!"

"Hein?!"

"Você conseguiu! Bem, ele só ganhou uma suspensão..." A garota apontou para Aki. "Mas agora ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de atacar você."

"Ah... Então foi isso que aconteceu..." Aki olhou de relance para Sanjuro.

O outro garoto semicerrou o olhar e deu um sorrisinho.

Ayako continuou, "Isso pode ser o começo do fim do reinando dele, você precisa capitalizar esse momento e..."

No entanto, Aki não tinha nenhum interesse em continuar ouvindo. Ele se aproximou de sua namorada. "Bom dia... Nagisa."

A garota ergueu seus olhos laranja com um toque de amarelo.

Ele abriu um sorriso, mas sua respiração acabou por denunciar seu nervosismo.

Aquilo atiçou a curiosidade de Ayako. "Oi? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?"

Aki e Nagisa olharam para ela, mas sem dizer nada.

"Hmmm... Ok..." Ayako ergueu as mãos e se afastou. "Não está mais aqui quem perguntou."

Nagisa voltou sua atenção para o garoto. "Eu estava muito cansada e acabei perdendo o ônibus."

"É, eu pensei nisso..." Aki se sentou. "Eu estou cansado também. Você sabia da suspensão do Takuma?"

"Eu soube hoje com a Ayako-chan."

"Hmmm..." Aki não ouviu mais nada de sua namorada, ela não parecia contente. A suspensão de Takuma de fato não significava muita coisa. Ele mesmo já havia admitido isso.

Quando professor entrou na sala, os alunos que ainda estavam de pé se sentaram e as fofocas dos últimos acontecimentos se silenciaram, prontos para aula.

Enquanto pegava os livros em sua mala, Aki viu uma garota aparecer e ficar parada na entrada da sala, com alguns papéis em seus braços. Ela era mais velha, tantos os olhos quanto o cabelo comprido eram de cor de mel. O olhar dela era especial, um tanto reconfortante.

O professor também havia percebido a presença e foi até ela. Eles começaram a conversar, com a garota mostrando os papéis para ele.

Aproveitando aquele momento de distração, alguns alunos voltaram a conversar.

Aki olhou para sua namorada para ver se ela estava curiosa. Ela estava, e muito, nem piscava o olho.

A conversa acabou quando o professor assentiu, então a garota sorriu para a turma e ergueu sua voz, "Aki Hidaka e Nagisa Momoe, eu gostaria que viessem comigo."

Um burburinho se instaurou na sala de aula.

Aki se levantou lentamente, surpreso e sem saber se deveria levar a mala ou não. Ele viu que Nagisa já estava de pé, sem a mala, talvez isso fosse o certo.

"Calma, a aula vai transcorrer normalmente," anunciou o professor, "quando eles retornarem, eu espero que vocês repassem as suas anotações."

Aki se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado sabendo que iria retornar. Ele e sua namorada foram até a porta.

"Obrigada pela sua paciência, professor." A garota então teve a sua atenção voltada para o casal. "Por favor..."

Eles acompanharam ela pelos corredores.

O sinal tocou.

Um desconforto cresceu em Aki, enquanto observava os outros alunos em suas salas de aula, o lugar onde deveria estar naquela hora. "Por que nós fomos chamados?"

"Eu sou Chiyo Noguchi," a garota respondeu com uma voz mansa, "vocês conhecem Madoka-san, certo? Ela me enviou."

"Ah... Sim..." Nagisa examinou a mão esquerda da garota, só para ter certeza. Não havia anel algum.

Aki continuou com as perguntas, "Para quê? Para onde estamos indo?"

"É uma boa surpresa," disse Chiyo, sorrindo, "logo irão descobrir."

Eles subiram até o quarto andar, onde ficavam as salas dos clubes da escola. No entanto, isso não sanou as dúvidas de Aki, pois naquele horário não haveria atividades por ali.

Eles logo avistaram outro garoto mais velho, guiando alguns estudantes para uma das salas. Ele tinha cabelo curto e liso, quase sem franja, de cor castanho claro assim como os olhos.

"Nakazawa-kun!" Chiyo falou alto, "conseguiu mais alguns?"

"Sim, até que a sala ficou cheia. Ah... Então esse é o garoto." Nakazawa fez uma careta ao ver os curativos. "Ai... Essa foi feia..."

Aki abaixou a cabeça. "Então vocês sabiam sobre mim."

Nakazawa coçou a cabeça. "Bem... A escola inteira está sabendo."

"Acho que já é hora." Chiyo se curvou para o casal. "Como presidente do clube anti-bullying, eu dou as boas vindas para vocês para a nossa inauguração."

Nagisa ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Clube anti-bullying?"

Nakazawa colocou as mãos na cintura, orgulhoso. "É, e eu sou o vice!"

"Eu entendo a confusão de vocês, pois não houve anúncios no rádio da escola e nos murais," Chiyo ficou mais séria, assentindo, "eu decidi que seria melhor assim. Se os alunos soubessem do clube antes da hora, as vítimas poderiam sofrer coerção para não participarem."

Nakazawa complementou, "Nós montamos uma lista de pessoas que descobrimos que estavam sofrendo bullying. Então como hoje é a inauguração, nós trouxemos eles para cá sem falar muito sobre o que era."

Ela continuou, "Madoka-san estava ciente do meu trabalho e me contou sobre você e sua namorada."

Nagisa desviou o olhar. "Ah..."

"Nós sentimos muito por não termos aberto o clube antes." Chiyo novamente se curvou, seguida por Nakazawa. "O que aconteceu contigo foi lamentável."

Aki suspirou. "Vocês não devem se desculpar..."

"Por favor, aceite," Chiyo disse, "hoje você será o nosso convidado especial. Fique conosco."

Nagisa olhou para ele. "Aki..."

Então o garoto levantou a cabeça e assentiu. "Obrigado."

Os quatro entraram na sala. Aki pôde contar nos dedos os alunos que estavam ocupando as cadeiras. Meninos e meninas, de idades variadas. Todos eles eram alvos de abusos? Ele pôde identificar na aparência de alguns o possível motivo, um óculos, um cabelo diferente, um pouco mais gordo, porém na maioria ele não tinha idéia do que poderia ser.

Chiyo pediu, "Nakazawa-kun, poderia escrever o nome do clube e a agenda no quadro?"

"Claro!"

Aki e Nagisa continuaram de pé na frente dos estudantes, sem idéia do que fazer. Só restava colocar as mãos atrás e sorrir de leve.

Enquanto Chiyo começou a anunciar, "Bom dia! Eu sou Chiyo Noguchi, presidente do primeiro clube anti-bullying da escola de Mitakihara. Eu já aviso que esse não será nosso horário normal, nós temos dias da semana e horários definidos. É claro que podemos negociar e alterar para o que for melhor para vocês."

Aki ficou um tanto impressionado. A garota tinha boa dicção e presença.

"Eu já estava há um tempo com a idéia de criar esse clube, pois, assim como vocês, eu também sofri muito com isso." Ela apontou para o chão. "E foi exatamente nessa escola. Minha família não tinha condições financeiras e eu só consegui me matricular através de uma bolsa de estudos. Era para eu estar feliz, mas então começaram os problemas com os outros colegas, pois eu não tinha coisas que eles tinham. Isso me isolou e virei alvo fácil para agressões. Por sorte a janela de transferência ainda estava aberta e tive a opção de trocar de turma, onde fui muito bem recebida. Alguém de vocês está sofrendo bullying por causa do seu poder aquisitivo?"

Os estudantes permaneceram em silêncio. Eles se entreolharam entre si, alguns balançavam a cabeça.

"Sim, cada caso é muito específico, tanto na forma como começou quanto ao motivo. Pode ser algo fútil e talvez vocês nem tenham idéia do que seria." Chiyo ficou mais melancólica, abaixando o tom. "Mas a pessoa ou pessoas riem de vocês, não riem? Isso se torna um entretenimento. Força, confiança, controle... Elas se sentem recompensadas e encorajadas a continuar." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Isso não é bom para a nossa sociedade. A escola é para ensinar, não somente números e textos, mas o convívio entre as pessoas, a compaixão, a solidariedade, a união... Esse é para ser o futuro que almejamos. Vocês não querem que na rua ou no ambiente de trabalho seja que nem é hoje na sala de aula, não é?"

Dessa vez a maioria dos estudantes balançaram a cabeça.

"Mas pior de tudo é que alguns de vocês podem ter aceitado esse papel. Sentimos que será pior lutar, pois sabemos que não vamos vencer e só vai irritá-los mais. Então começamos acreditar que eles têm razão, que há algo muito errado em nós e não temos qualidades. Somos inferiores, menos humanos..."

Nakazawa havia terminado de escrever no quadro e estava bem satisfeito com atenção deles para Chiyo.

Ela enfatizou, "Esse clube é para lembrar: vocês não estão sozinhos. Eu sei que alguns de vocês não queriam incomodar ninguém com os seus problemas, talvez até tenham ouvido isso de suas famílias, mas a obrigação desse lugar é de pedir ajuda." Ela cerrou o punho. "Nós vamos unir nossas vozes, fazer os adultos que acham que isso é apenas uma brincadeira ouvirem. E se vocês não têm amigos, saiba que irá encontrar gente aqui em comum para pôr um fim nisso." Ela então se curvou. "Obrigada."

A sala permaneceu em silêncio, algo que preocupou Aki. Considerando o bom discurso dela, esperava por uma reação, mas talvez fosse o tema sério.

"Quer falar algo, Nakazawa-kun?"

"Pode ser." Ele tomou o lugar da Chiyo. "Oi pessoal, vocês estão gostando de matar aula?"

Alguns da platéia esboçaram sorrisos.

"Não esperem que seja assim nos próximos encontros." Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão no cabelo. "Bem, Noguchi-san já disse tudo então só vou contar a minha história. Sou o vice-presidente Toshio Nakazawa e eu não sei ao certo se sofri bullying, mas o que aconteceu comigo fez com que eu tivesse que mudar de escola e perdi muitos amigos... Quem de vocês tem notas ruins?"

Dois garotos sentados próximos à parede ergueram os braços.

Nakazawa apontou para eles. "Ei! Temos gente corajosa aqui, assim como eu."

Dessa vez, até Chiyo quase riu.

"Minhas eram tão ruins que a minha família me obrigou a sentar nas primeiras carteiras da sala. Eles me disseram que se o professor pudesse prestar mais a atenção em mim, eu faria o mesmo em troca." Ele abriu os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "E tinha dado certo... os professores davam mais atenção para mim, as notas tavam melhorando... porém um dos professores começou a falar mais comigo, era uma mulher." Então ele fez uma pausa.

Uma bem dramática e pelas expressões de surpresa dos que estavam presentes deixava claro que eles haviam entendido.

"É, de algum lugar veio um boato de que eu tinha um relacionamento com ela. Espalhou como fogo e não demorou muito para a escola convidar nós dois para sair. Ninguém queria um escândalo e como poderíamos processar uma piada ruim que saiu do controle?" Nakazawa pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e alongou as costas. "Eu ainda hoje não entendo, por que eu? Tem tantos alunos que sentam na primeira fileira e os professores conversam com eles, talvez façam algo mais. Acho que vocês já fizeram esse tipo de pergunta, né?"

Silêncio.

"Hmmm..." Ele sorriu. "Mas eu tive sorte quando entrei nessa escola. A turma onde eu e Noguchi-san estudamos é muita boa. Todo mundo se dá bem e não temos problemas, exceto com algo que aconteceu ano passado..."

"Você não precisa contar isso." Chiyo cortou ele.

"É... Isso não tem nada haver com bullying..." Nakazawa esfregou o rosto, mais nervoso. "Era isso que eu tinha pra falar... é... eu não ensaiei nada... então... ah sim!" Ele gesticulou em direção ao Aki para que ele viesse. "Nós temos um convidado especial para a nossa inauguração."

O sangue do garoto loiro congelou.

Nagisa não era muito diferente, com os seus olhos arregalados.

"Acredito que ele seja um grande exemplo do que nós temos que lidar." Nakazawa o chamou novamente, "Venha, venha!"

Aki se juntou a ele, ainda olhando para os estudantes, que agora pareciam chateados, seus olhares mais inquisitivos e ameaçadores.

Nakazawa sussurrou, "Não quer falar algo?"

"Ehhhh... Eu não sei se eu..." Aki consultou Nagisa. A garota estava com um olhar atento a ele, mas não estava expressando nada que pudesse dizer o que era certo fazer. Um sorriso, uma careta, um aceno. Qualquer coisa!

 _Não._

Ele parou de olhar para ela, olhou para si mesmo.

 _Ela já me disse o que ela quer._

"Eu irei dizer algo..."

"Legal!" Nakazawa deu um tapinha nas costas e se afastou.

Para Aki era como se ele tivesse soltado a sua mão na beirada de um desfiladeiro. Era preciso falar, "O-Oi pessoal... eu sou Aki Hidaka..."

Uma garota de braços cruzados disse, "Não consigo ouvir."

"D-Desculpe." Ele engoliu seco e falou mais alto. "Oi Aki Hi... q-quero dizer, sou Aki Hidaka e nós todos temos problemas, né?"

A platéia não reagiu.

Aki puxou o lóbulo de sua orelha, estava quente. Ele podia ouvir o som de seu coração enquanto abaixava a cabeça e o tom de voz. "Cada um de nós... tem problemas..."

Nagisa ficou preocupada com a dificuldade que ele estava tendo.

Chiyo também, fazendo menção que iria intervir.

Mas Aki levantou a cabeça e continuou, "... se compartilharmos nossas histórias, então... então podemos descobrir uma forma de ajudar... é..." Ele juntou suas mãos inquietas. "Eu pelo menos sei como tudo começou no meu caso. Eu... era bastante invisível e não tinha amigos próximos na sala. Eu passei ser notado pelo outros colegas quando eles começaram a crescer mais que eu. Ficou ruim quando descobriram que eu gostava de filmes de terror e monstros." Sentindo sua garganta irritada, ele engoliu saliva. "É... Eles perguntaram se eu gostava mais disso do que garotas. Nessa época eu não pensava sobre isso, então... bem, eles me tacharam de marica. Uns garotos começaram a ser mais agressivos comigo, com o apoio de outros colegas." Ele então fez um gesto para os curativos em seu rosto. "E esse é o ponto que eu cheguei depois de alguns anos."

Um garoto no fundo da sala levantou a mão.

"S-Sim?"

"Você é o menino do vidro?" perguntou ele.

Deixando Aki confuso. "Menino do vidro?"

"É, o que foi jogado através de um painel de vidro ontem."

"Não..." Uma garota protestou em descrédito. "Não pode ser o menino do vidro, ele está morto!"

Outra garota concordou, "Sim! Caiu um caco de vidro e decapitou ele!"

Aki passou a mão em seu pescoço.

Nakazawa interveio. "Garotas, se isso fosse verdade, teria virado notícia na TV."

O garoto voltou a insistir, "Você é o menino do vidro, ou não é?"

Hesitante, Aki fez uma careta enquanto respondia, "Hmmm... sim, esses cortes são por causa do vidro, mas eu estava desacordado, então não me lembro de muita coisa."

"Hah!" O garoto cruzou os braços, orgulhoso. "Eu sabia que era o menino do vidro!"

"Peraí!" Outro estudante ficou boquiaberto. "Você é realmente ele?! Eu pensei que essa história era inventada."

As garotas olhavam para as reações que surgiam, ainda não acreditando.

Outro riu. "Ahahaha! Por isso que a cara dele tá toda ferrada! A porra do menino do vidro é real!"

As conversas entre os estudantes e as risadas continuaram, enquanto Aki apenas ficava piscando os olhos. Nem Chiyo, Nakazawa e Nagisa tinham alguma idéia de como aquilo podia terminar.

O garoto mais velho dos que estavam sentados declarou, "Massa pra caralho, cara. Eu sempre quis quebrar um desses painéis."

"Só não usa a cabeça, tá?" respondeu Aki.

Gerando mais uma série de risos.

E Nagisa sorriu, pois Aki riu com eles.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O dia de aula havia chegado ao fim e para Aki e Nagisa ele fora o mais normal que eles tiveram ultimamente, desconsiderando o clube.

No corredor, Aki voltava a lembrar. "De marica para o menino do vidro, conhecido na escola inteira. Que promoção..."

"Não me é ruim," respondeu Nagisa, "ao menos não soa tão pejorativo."

Ele abaixou o olhar, "tenho que concordar que é mais único..."

"O importante é que eu acho que você conseguiu uma boa impressão dos outros membros do clube."

"Sim..." Apesar de Aki assentir, ele estava preocupado. "Só quero ver como vai ser quanto mais gente souber do clube. Nem imagino o que vai acontecer quando Takuma descobrir que faço parte dele."

"Ei! Esperem!"

Eles se viraram e reconheceram o garoto que estava correndo. "Nakazawa-senpai?"

Ele alcançou os dois, recuperando o fôlego. "Ufa... Que bom que eu encontrei vocês. Estão indo para a estação?"

"Nós íamos pegar o ônibus," Aki respondeu.

"Mas podemos tentar hoje," disse Nagisa, "por que quer saber?"

"Eu estava conversando com a Noguchi-san, ouvimos alguns rumores..." Nakazawa olhou para Aki. "Você conhece o garoto que foi suspenso, certo? Parece que ele quer pegar você na saída da escola."

Aki estremeceu. "O-O quê?!"

"Não se preocupe." Ele deu uma piscadela. "Não vou permitir que ele mexa contigo."

Nagisa não estava convencida. "Você acha que consegue...?"

"Eu não vou estar sozinho." Nakazawa olhou para trás.

Aki e Nagisa viram mais dois garotos chegarem. Um era mais baixo que Nakazawa e usava óculos, o outro era mais alto e pouco gordo.

"Eles são da minha sala e estão a fim de ajudar!"

"Na verdade..." O garoto ajeitou os seus óculos. "Eu estou indo para estação também, então se eles quiserem me acompanhar..."

"Claro... Claro..." Mais nervoso, Nakazawa sorriu. "E veja que temos um cara grande conosco! Aquele garoto não vai querer chegar nem perto da gente."

O garoto alto acenou, falando com uma voz lenta e grossa, "Oi..."

"Talvez não..." Aki deu de ombros.

"Então são esses dois." Outro garoto apareceu, carregando a mala sobre o seu ombro e com a gola do uniforme aberta. Ele não parecia muito feliz. "Ah cara... Por que tá envolvendo a gente com esse negócio de clube anti-bullying? Isso não era só pra a representante de classe parar de encher o teu saco?"

"Não fala assim." Nakazawa ficou acabrunhado. "E-Eu tô levando isso a sério. Eu sou o vice-presidente!"

O garoto semicerrou o olhar. "Qual é, você tá fazendo isso pra ganhar pontos com a Noguchi-san, tô certo?"

"Para! Eu não tenho interesse nela."

Nagisa se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável. "Vocês... não precisam se incomodar..."

"Isso não é nada!" Então Nakazawa disse aos outros garotos, um pouco irritado. "Vamos parar com esse drama, a estação não é longe."

O grupo atravessou os portões da escola e logo alcançaram a rua, com o casal liderando os outros garotos.

Com o número de pessoas na calçada usando uniforme escolar diminuindo, Aki foi ficando mais apreensivo.

Nagisa anunciou. "Estou vendo a estação."

Mas Aki nem ouviu, de tão concentrado que ele estava com os arredores, temendo em se deparar com a face de Takuma ou algo muito pior.

Havia um garoto no outro lado da rua, que estava os acompanhando. Quando ele se deu conta que havia sido notado, ele ergueu o braço.

Aki parou na hora. "Nós temos que voltar."

"Hã? O que foi?" Nakazawa perguntou.

Mas não houve tempo para respostas. Mais garotos apareceram, cercando eles e outro grupo muito maior surgiu de uma esquina.

O mais aterrorizante pressentimento de Aki se confirmou ao ver aquela barba ruiva. "H-Hiro..."

Liderando o grupo estava Takuma, de roupas casuais e abrindo os braços, com um sorriso maroto. "Quando me ferraram com uma suspensão, eu pensei que você tivesse parado no hospital, mas parece que a sorte sorriu pra mim..."

Encurralados, o garoto com a gola aberta exasperou, "Droga Nakazawa! Olha a roubada que você nos meteu!"

Era tudo o que Nakazawa não precisava, já estava suando o bastante, mas ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. "E-Ei! Eu sou do clube anti-bullying, parem de incomodar esse garoto..."

"Bullying?!" Takuma ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para outros membros, quase rindo. "Eles acham que isso é bullying."

Alguns garotos definitivamente riram, mas Hiro continuou sério, balançando a cabeça. "Idiotas..."

O garoto de óculos, aproveitando que a sua mala cobria o bolso do seu uniforme, tentou lentamente alcançar seu smartphone com a outra mão.

"EI!" Hiro fez menção de mostrar os anéis metálicos em seus dedos. "Acha que consegue discar antes de eu te pegar?"

O garoto abaixou a cabeça, desistindo.

"Que desperdício de homens..." Hiro olhou para Aki e suas palavras foram duras, "esse não precisa ser o seu futuro! Aki Hidaka, venha conosco..."

Takuma cruzou os braços. "É, ninguém aqui tá querendo problemas. Eu até te perdôo se você voltar pra gente. Vamos ignorar tudo e começar de novo, hein?"

Ouvindo aquilo, a raiva de Nagisa cresceu, dizendo para Aki, "Ele está mentindo!"

O garoto loiro estava tenso, ele baixou a cabeça e pressionou os lábios e finalmente disse, "Ok, eu vou com vocês..."

Nagisa sobressaltou-se.

"Não faça isso!" disse Nakazawa.

Mas Aki não havia terminado. "... sob uma condição."

"Hã?" Takuma ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Acha que tá em posição para impor condições?"

"Eu não estou falando contigo."

Surpreso, Takuma olhou para trás.

"Eu quero te ouvir," disse Hiro.

Aki olhou para ele, trazendo seu punho fechado ao peito. "Eu quero lutar com Takuma. Se eu vencer, eu quero poder decidir se fico ou não na gangue."

"Aceito." Hiro assentiu. "Iremos arranjar um lugar para isso."

"Aki..." E Nagisa não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Todos estavam em silêncio, tentando compreender aquele acordo.

"Ha... haha.. hahahaha..."

Até que Takuma riu.

"HAHAHAHA! Você bateu a cabeça tão forte assim? Você nunca foi tão retardado!" Com ambas as mãos ele puxou o cabelo para trás. "Filho da puta... Eu quis te ajudar, sério, mas o teu caso não tem cura não. Dessa vez eu não vou te apagar, tu vai sentir dor até não ter mais ar em seus pulmões pra gritar."

Mesmo diante das ameaças, a expressão de Aki endureceu e ele deu um passo à frente.

Foi o que bastou para que Nagisa o bloqueasse. "Não!"

"Eu quero fazer isso," disse ele.

Ela pôs as mãos no peito dele. "Mas não tem como..."

"Eu sei, eu irei falhar." Ele sorriu. "Mas se for por ti..."

Nagisa estava aflita, porém ele estava decidido. Impedi-lo seria traí-lo sem trazer benefício algum, de que outra maneira eles poderiam escapar daquela situação?

O anel com o seu nome escrito com runas lhe trouxe uma idéia. Se ela conseguisse imbuir o corpo de Aki com a sua mágica, poderia mudar o resultado daquela luta.

"Takuma Kuroki."

Como se tivesse vindo do nada, uma garota conseguiu entrar na roda.

Nakazawa e seus colegas logo a reconheceram. "Akemi-san..."

Homura ignorou a surpresa de todos, inclusive de Nagisa, e se aproximou da pessoa de seu interesse em passos firmes. "Você é Takuma Kuroki, não é?"

 _Essa garota!_ Takuma olhou envolta, para os outros membros da gangue, isso fez com que sorrisse confiante. "Então fiquei famoso... O que você quer?"

"Você e esses garotos, saiam enquanto podem," disse ela em um tom monótono.

Hiro franziu a testa enquanto passava a mão em sua barba.

"Eh?!" Takuma continuou a sorrir. "Que piada é essa?"

Homura permaneceu em silêncio encarando ele.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter o sorriso. "Você... vai lutar?"

"Se não me deixarem escolha."

Takuma cerrou os punhos. "Pra tá tão confiante assim você deve ter algo. Artes marciais?"

Homura semicerrou o olhar.

"Eu sabia!" Ele virou a cara, falando para o grupo, "Haha! Pessoal, ela acha que a rua é igual ao dojo."

A afirmação dele conseguiu fazer alguns garotos sorrirem.

Quando retornou sua atenção para a garota, o que Takuma viu foi uma mala voando direto para sua face. Ele se defendeu, a segurando, e então um chute conectou sua barriga, o jogando para trás. Ele caiu no chão e ali permaneceu.

As faces dos membros da gangue congelaram-se. Olhos arregalados ou boquiabertos ou ambos.

Homura lentamente abaixou sua perna e com uma puxada firme ajeitou sua saia.

Um dos garotos passou da estupefação para raiva e fez menção que iria avançar, mas um braço esticado surgiu para pará-lo.

Era Hiro. "Ninguém ataca."

Alguns ficaram confusos. "Mas ela nocauteou um dos nossos."

"Takuma precisava aprender essa lição." Hiro ergueu o braço e fez um gesto.

Os estudantes viram os garotos começarem a recuar.

Hiro foi andando para trás, dizendo, "Aki, continue esse caminho, é possível se tornar um homem sozinho. Se algum dia precisar de ajuda, nós ainda te aceitamos em nosso grupo." Ele então olhou para Homura.

A garota mantinha uma pose tensa.

Ele assentiu e se virou.

Quando a gangue ficou fora de vista, Homura foi até onde Takuma estava inconsciente e pegou sua mala, depois se levantou, jogando sua trança para trás. Ela então caminhou, olhando de relance para Nagisa e Aki, em direção a Nakazawa. "O garoto bateu a cabeça no pavimento, as pernas estão rígidas. Chame uma ambulância."

"C-Claro!" Ele pegou o smartphone.

Homura continuava encarando ele.

"Eu vou... Eu vou dizer que foi uma luta entre gangues."

A intensidade do olhar dela diminuiu e então ela foi embora.

Depois de passar ao lado dele, o garoto de óculos comentou em um sussurro, "Akemi-san... ela sempre me deu calafrios, agora eu sei por que..."

"Sim, ela é..." Quando Nakazawa olhou para trás, a garota já havia desaparecido. "... única."

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Indecisão**


	18. Indecisão

**Indecisão**

Quando Aki abriu o portão, ele não encontrou Nagisa esperando por ele na calçada.

Ele assentiu para si mesmo e foi em direção a estação.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"EU NÃO ACREDITOOOOOOÔÔÔÔ! UUUUHHHHUUUUUUU!"

Em sua carteira, Nagisa tampava os ouvidos enquanto Ayako comemorava.

"Hahaha! Kuroki foi espancado por uma garota!"

Nagisa olhava para ela com desaprovação. "Você devia parar com isso. Ele está no hospital."

"Mas isso que é o melhor!" Ayako socava o ar, fingindo estar lutando com alguém. "Você sabe quem é essa garota? Ah... Como eu desejaria estar no lugar dela..."

"Eu jamais desejaria isso a alguém," disse Nagisa para si mesma.

"Oi?"

"Nada, nada..." Ela então notou, pelos painéis de vidro, Aki no corredor.

Ayako também havia visto. "Pois é... Pode não ter sido você que pôs um fim em Kuroki, mas tudo começou com você pedindo Hidaka-kun em namoro."

Nagisa apenas olhou para outra garota e deu um sorriso curto.

"Agora poderei ensinar a vocês dois algumas coisas a mais sobre encontro." Ayako sorriu maliciosamente.

Aki veio acenando. "Bom dia Nagisa, Kitomono-san."

"Um dia perfeito, não?" respondeu Ayako.

Ele ficou mais sério. "Vocês sabem de alguma coisa sobre Takuma? Se ele acordou?"

A garota em pé deu de ombros. "Acordado ou não, é bom que ele fique bastante tempo no hospital, quem sabe assim ele perde o ano escolar e a gente se livra desse traste pra sempre."

"Ayako-chan!" Nagisa a repreendeu, "Que forma horrível de se pensar."

"Horrível é o que ele estava fazendo com vocês," respondeu Ayako, sendo mais rude, "você devia parar de ter pena dos outros algumas vezes, sabia?"

Nagisa estremeceu e ela virou a face.

"Estou certa ou não?" Ayako olhou para Aki.

O garoto abaixou o olhar.

Vendo também que o professor entrava na sala, ela concluiu, "Parece que há mais uma coisa em comum entre vocês dois..."

Depois que Ayako foi para a carteira dela, Aki sentou, trocando olhares com a sua namorada. "Podemos ir hoje ao nosso esconderijo?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A construção do prédio da escola de ensino médio estava em um ritmo acelerado. Já havia ganhado mais alguns andares.

Nagisa observava aquilo sentada contra parede, ao lado de Aki.

"Sobre o Takuma," ele disse enquanto pegava o pote de comida, "acho justo o que aconteceu com ele, mas mesmo assim não me sinto bem..."

"Eu penso mesmo..." Ela já tinha o pote dela em mãos, mas ainda estava fechado. "Eu queria que terminasse de uma forma pacífica, mas eu não tenho como controlar isso."

Aki assentiu. "Aquela garota é amiga da Madoka-senpai, não é? Ela amiga da sua tia também?"

Nagisa puxou uma mecha de cabelo. "Hmmm... Sim, mas essa garota não é de falar muito. Eu sei que ela forte mesmo."

"Ela é incrível." Aki foi o primeiro a abrir pote, então notou que a sua namorada demorou para fazer o mesmo, quando o fez, foi lentamente. No entanto, o mais incomum foi o que veio a seguir. "Você não trouxe queijo?"

"Eu esqueci..."

Ele franziu a testa e voltou a olhar para o canteiro de obras, sorrindo. "Que dia estranho."

"V-Você acha?" Ela olhou de relance para ele.

"Sim, nessa hora estaríamos pensando em como iríamos evitar o Takuma hoje." O garoto tocou em seus curativos. "Agora... Eu não consigo pensar em como vai ser daqui para frente."

Nagisa desviou o olhar e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Aulas, tarefas, testes."

Aki abriu um sorriso maior. "Tomara que essas sejam as nossas maiores preocupações."

Os dois começaram a comer.

Não demorou para Aki falar novamente, "Nagisa."

"Hmm?"

"Minha família perguntou se eu queria mudar de escola."

Nagisa parou de mastigar por um momento, depois continuou, assentindo.

"Eu disse que não."

Ela engoliu e olhou para ele. "Não faria muito sentindo, agora que o problema com Kuroki e a gangue está resolvido."

"Não, isso foi antes do que aconteceu com ele ontem."

Nagisa ficou surpresa com a resposta cheia de satisfação dele. Contudo, ela não sentia que ele estava sorrindo para aquela resposta e sim para ela. Nagisa compartilhou o sorriso e voltou sua atenção para o seu pote de comida, sob o som das máquinas pesadas trabalhando.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da última aula do dia.

Enquanto colocava as suas coisas em sua mala, Nagisa observou Ayako saindo da sala com Sanjuro abraçando ela e os dois trocando risinhos.

"Parece que Sanjuro nem se importou com o seu velho amigo..."

Ouvindo o comentário, Nagisa se virou para Aki, que já estava de pé ao lado dela. "Eu não sei o quão amigos eles eram, mas esse laço enfraqueceu."

"É," disse ele, olhando para o casal que desaparecia em uma esquina, "agora ele tem outra pessoa."

Os dois foram em direção a saída da sala, mas ouviram um chamado vindo de trás.

"Ei menino do vidro!"

Aki se virou.

Era um grupo de garotos, todos sorrindo maliciosamente, o que falava fazia um gesto obsceno. "E então? Tua namorada poliu você?"

Com um semblante sério, Aki trocou olhares com a sua namorada e eles voltaram andar, ouvindo as risadas. Já no corredor, ele falou, "Que piada ruim."

"Esse é o legado de Takuma Kuroki," disse ela, "mas acho que ninguém vai fazer algo pior, sabendo que eles podem ter o mesmo fim que ele."

O casal deixou o prédio.

Foi quando Aki se lembrou. "E também tem o clube anti-bullying."

"Uhum."

"Temos poucos membros, mas Noguchi-senpai diz que existem mais vítimas que ela vai tentar trazer." Ele sorriu. "É legal que o clube já vai planejar algumas confraternizações. É como ela disse, devemos nos unir, se tornarmos amigos para podermos lutar."

Nagisa assentiu. "Eu desejo boa sorte para ti, que tudo dê certo lá."

"Oi?" Aki ficou confuso. "Você não vai participar?"

Ela olhou para ele, fazendo uma careta. "Quando mexeram comigo, eu nunca fui o verdadeiro alvo, né?"

"Hmmm..." O garoto passou a mão em seu cabelo e começou a coçar. "Você tem razão, você só foi chamada pela Noguchi-senpai porque você é a minha namorada."

Eles alcançaram a rua e se dirigiram para a estação.

"Eu devia ter pensado nisso, participar desse clube é uma escolha," Aki comentou, "e você meio que faz parte de outro clube."

"Hã?" Ela fez outra careta.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "A lei dos ciclos."

"Ah..." Nagisa abaixou a cabeça e sorriu para esconder o nervosismo. "Sim... a Lei dos Ciclos..."

Próximo das filas das catracas, eles pararam.

Aki ficou de frente para ela. "E estamos de volta a esse ponto."

Nagisa concordou, complementando, "Não precisamos mais fugir..."

Ele assentiu e ficou de cabeça baixa.

Nesse momento ela notou que ele estava nervoso, o pescoço dele estava tenso.

"Nagisa..."

"Sim...?" O coração dela acelerou um pouco ao ver que ele estava enrubescendo.

Então ele ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo, apontando para os seus curativos. "Ehhhmmm... Eu tava pensando em... quando eu iria remover esses curativos."

"Ah... haha..." Nagisa compartilhou a atitude dele. "Precisa ter paciência."

"É que coça muito, eu tenho dormido mal..."

Então um silêncio se formou entre os dois.

Do qual Aki procurou quebrar o mais rápido possível. "Eu te vejo amanhã?"

"Sim." Ela deu de ombros. "Definitivamente?"

"Haha, então..." Ele começou andar para trás e acenar. "Tchau, namorada."

"Tchau..." Nagisa permaneceu onde estava, observando ele entrar na fila, passar pela catraca e desaparecer na multidão.

Então, também, o sorriso dela desapareceu.

Em passos rápidos, ela retornou a escola com um objetivo muito claro. No caminho cercado por pés de cerejeiras, ela usou-se de sua telepatia. [ _Madoka, você está aí?_ ]

A resposta logo veio. [ _Estou atravessando o portão com a Homura._ ]

Nagisa parou de súbito, pressionando os lábios e cerrando os punhos. Mesmo consciente que isso estava longe do ideal, era inevitável, ela precisava fazer aquilo. [ _Eu vou até você._ ]

Logo elas cruzaram caminho.

A primeira face que ela prestou atenção foi na de Homura. A garota mantinha uma face aparentemente neutra, mas os movimentos de seus olhos indicavam certo choque.

"Nagisa-chan! Mas que surpresa," disse Madoka.

"Oi..." Nagisa olhou para ela. "Já peço desculpas por algo tão súbito, mas eu queria ter uma conversa séria contigo."

"Claro..." Madoka olhou para Homura.

A garota com tranças trocou olhares com ela, depois com Nagisa por um longo período.

A garota de cabelos brancos abaixou o olhar.

Ela então assentiu e saiu. "Eu irei em frente."

"Depois eu te alcanço!" Madoka retornou sua atenção para Nagisa. "Vamos para outro lugar?"

As duas atravessaram o córrego e adentraram em uma trilha entre as cerejeiras.

"Não é isso que quero conversar, mas..." disse Nagisa, "sobre Michiru..."

"Ela voltou para Lei dos Ciclos," Madoka sorriu, "não sei por que, mas ela parecia muito feliz."

"É?" Nagisa olhou para o céu nublado e suspirou. "Bem, era isso que ela queria, né?"

Elas chegaram a uma clareira onde havia alguns bancos carcomidos pelo tempo. Um lugar romântico, mas longe de ser popular. Elas escolheram um sob a sombra das árvores para sentar.

Mesmo tendo um tempo para se preparar, Nagisa não tinha idéia de como começar. "Então..."

No entanto, Madoka fez um gesto para ela parar, estava muito séria.

Nagisa ficou confusa.

A garota de cabelos rosa olhou para as árvores atrás do banco e falou em voz alta, "Homura, desça daí."

Surpresa, Nagisa não conseguia enxergar nada naquelas copas frondosas, mas, de fato, ela estava sentindo um sutil cheiro de abóbora.

"Por favor, eu até sei o galho onde você está."

De repente, um barulho de folhagem veio de uma das árvores, que balançou enquanto Homura pousara no chão com graça, agindo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mas para Nagisa, era o terror, um muito familiar vindo daquela garota, mas longe de se acostumar.

Madoka disse para Nagisa, com pesar, "Desculpe, acho que não temos como evitá-la."

Homura perguntou, "É sobre o namorado?"

Nagisa olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados e então para Madoka. "Você contou a ela..."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Você estava escondendo isso?" Homura se aproximou.

"Hã?!" Nagisa voltou olhar para ela.

"Eu me lembro desse garoto."

"Ah..." Nagisa abaixou a cabeça e estremeceu, enquanto tocava em seu anel. "E... E você não deve estar muito feliz com isso..."

Homura pendeu a cabeça de lado. "Eu não me importo."

Dessa vez, além de arregalar os olhos, Nagisa ficou boquiaberta. "Você... não se importa?"

"Não." Homura olhou para a outra garota. "Creio que Madoka aprova tal leniência."

"Sim, eu aprovo," Madoka respondeu, de pronto e firme.

Nagisa teve uma estranha sensação que ela só conseguiu traduzir como uma densa atmosfera entre as duas garotas.

Homura perguntou para Nagisa, "E você se importa?"

Ela franziu a testa, "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Você já pensou o que vai acontecer se ele descobrir algo sobre magia e nós?"

Nagisa virou a face. "Eu sei que isso não seria bom."

"Eu não estou tão segura quanto a sua resposta." A voz de Homura foi se tornando um sussurro. "Deixa eu esclarecer, ele vai estar em outro mundo, longe das pessoas próximas a ele. Ninguém vai acreditar nele, será estigmatizado, considerado um louco. Por isso que eu realmente não me importo." Então ela sorriu com ironia. "E não terá volta, exceto se as memórias dele forem 'apagadas', mas saiba que elas são... voláteis." Ela voltou a ficar séria. "Contudo, existe outra forma de salvá-lo dessa situação e seria ajudando ele a trazer mais pessoas para o mundo que ele está." Ela ergueu as suas sobrancelhas e sua voz. "Nesse caso, eu ME importo."

Sentido o peso das afirmações, Nagisa fechou os olhos e fingiu que tudo havia desaparecido, como se pudesse escapar da realidade. Na verdade poderia, mas não com a sua sanidade.

"Não sofra," Madoka falou, em um tom gentil, "o que Homura disse pode ser verdade, mas não aconteceu. Nagisa-chan, para mim você é muito madura para a sua idade. Eu confio em seu julgamento e eu darei todo o meu suporte para o que você decidir, pois eu sei que será pelo bem dele tanto quanto o seu."

Nagisa reabriu os olhos, dando de cara com o sorriso de Madoka.

"Fora disso, eu não posso te ajudar muito. Eu nunca tive um namorado. Wehihi." Ela deu uma piscadela. "Talvez você deva compartilhar com Mami-san, ela pode ter uma resposta melhor."

Se levantando do banco, Nagisa respirou fundo e tentou sorrir. "Eu... vou fazer isso. Obrigada."

"Eu que estou grata, por você procurar a minha ajuda."

Homura olhou de relance para Madoka, semicerrando o olhar.

As três garotas deixaram a clareira. Na rua, elas se despediram e se separaram.

Nagisa começou o trajeto a pé até em casa como fazia antigamente, sozinha.

 _Mami..._

Não, não realmente sozinha. Ela estava acompanhada das lembranças daquela fatídica noite.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Assim que abriu a porta do apartamento, Nagisa encontrou Mami de braços cruzados.

"Eu liguei várias vezes para você."

Ela colocou a mão sobre o bolso onde estava o seu smartphone. "Eu acho que eu tinha colocado ele no modo silencioso..."

Mami não disse nada, continuava com a mesma postura e seriedade.

Nagisa estava bem ciente do que ela realmente queria saber. "Eu recebi a mensagem de uma pessoa da minha sala de aula e... era urgente, ent-"

Mami pegou no braço dela e a puxou para dentro do apartamento.

O aperto era forte e dolorido. Ela não teve tempo de tirar os sapatos, pois assim que Mami fechou a porta, Nagisa foi puxada até a sala de estar.

A loira a soltou e retornou para a sua postura de antes. "Agora me conte a verdade."

Nagisa se recompôs. "Mas essa é a verdade! Eu recebi uma mensagem urgente de alguém da minha sala de aula querendo me ver."

"Não." Mami balançou a cabeça. "Se fosse só isso, mesmo que fosse urgente, você teria me avisado enquanto eu estava no banho."

Nagisa ficou nervosa com as mãos.

"Nagisa!"

Com a forma dura que seu nome fora chamado, ela falou, "É um garoto."

"Um garoto." Quando Mami se deu conta, ela perdeu sua postura, descruzando os braços. "Um garoto... Há quanto tempo?"

"Desde as primeiras semanas de aula." Nagisa gesticulou, pedindo calma. "Mas... Mas não fizemos nada, realmente nada que você possa estar pensando."

"Esse não é o problema!" Mami rangeu os dentes, mostrando a sua mão esquerda com o anel.

Nagisa recuou. "M-Mas por que isso seria um problema? Nós estamos indo para escola. Você mesma trouxe sua amiga para cá."

Mami virou a cara e pôs a mão na testa. "Eu me arrependo disso..."

"O quê?"

"Nagisa, nós estamos aqui por Madoka-san." Mami voltou olhar para ela. "E precisamos conviver com as pessoas nesse mundo por hora. Por isso que matriculei você na escola, para evitar perguntas vindas da vizinhança. Porém não devemos ter relacionamentos tão próximos, muito menos namoro!"

"Mas eu queria protegê-lo."

"Protegê-lo?"

"Sim," Nagisa disse com convicção, "outros alunos estavam humilhando ele com freqüência e essa foi forma que encontrei para dar suporte a ele, evitando usar magia." Ela juntou as mãos. "Você não faria mesmo? Eu sei que você ajudaria alguém na primeira oportunidade."

Mami olhou para o alto, pensativa. Ela suspirou e perguntou, "E quem vai protegê-lo de você?"

Nagisa ficou sem palavras.

"Ajudar o próximo? Certo," a loira continuou, "mas através de um relacionamento duradouro? Basta uma vez! Um momento em que você perca o controle e a vida deste garoto estará correndo grande perigo."

"Isso não vai acontecer!" Nagisa buscou exprimir confiança no que dizia com um sorriso. "Eu já estou acostumada com a maldição que eu carrego, eu sei me segurar."

Mami cerrou os punhos. Ela abaixou e balançou a cabeça, enquanto pressionava os lábios.

"Mami..." Nagisa implorou. "Olha para mim."

Ela não atendeu ao pedido, ao invés disso ela abriu a mão, de onde saiu um laço.

A outra garota não teve tempo para reagir, o laço voou rapidamente e envolveu o seu pescoço. "Ahhhgk!" Então ela foi puxada para o chão. Sentindo o abraço do tecido em sua pele, ela arregalou os olhos. "O que está fazendo?"

Mami não falou, mas seu corpo começou a tremer ao ponto de ter espasmos erráticos.

Nagisa ficou ainda mais espantada.

Os braços, as pernas, a cabeça... elas foram se desmontando em uma espiral de laços, até que o torso estourou.

"Ah!" Nagisa presenciou os laços, de tamanhos e cores diferentes, indo para tudo quanto é lado. Elas cobriam os móveis, o chão, as paredes e o teto. Porém todas tinham um cerne em comum, uma minúscula boneca que estava flutuando.

Candeloro.

"Mami... pare!" Novamente Nagisa não conseguiu nenhuma resposta. Poderia Mami ter se rendido a aflição?

 _Como isso pôde acontecer?_

Nagisa buscou em suas lembranças por uma resposta. De fato, ela havia sentido que Mami estava tendo alguns problemas que não queria compartilhar, para não ferir sua imagem. Mas poderia ela ter subestimado a gravidade desses problemas? Poderia ela não ter feito o bastante, ter sido negligente com Mami?

A boneca balançava os leques de laços conectados ao seu corpo.

Aquilo era o símbolo resultante de seu maior erro. Nagisa só pôde pensar que ao concentrar seus esforços em Aki, e em Michiru também, ela se distanciou da pessoa que ela declarou estimar muito. Mami se sentiu traída. Agora, ela precisava evitar uma tragédia.

Em um rápido movimento, Nagisa segurou o laço em seu pescoço, mas antes que pudesse puxá-lo, laços agarraram os seus braços e os esticaram. "Ah!" Outros laços serpentearam e amarraram as suas pernas.

Candeloro voava em círculos sobre a garota, como uma aranha observando sua presa se debatendo em sua teia.

Ainda que a sua força estivesse aumentada através da magia, Nagisa não conseguia vencer o puxar dos laços. Tentando encontrar outro jeito, ela notou que alguns laços estavam dançando logo acima dela. Se ela erguesse a cabeça e cortasse os laços com os seus dentes, talvez a perda momentânea de conexão com a bruxa faria enfraquecer o aperto deles, tornando a fuga possível. Ela precisava avisar Madoka!

No entanto, ela certamente teria apenas uma chance, pois a bruxa afastaria os laços quando a intenção estivesse revelada. Nagisa se preparou, respirando fundo, e deu um bote.

Ela abocanhou vários laços.

Foi melhor do que ela esperava e ao mesmo tempo era ruim, pois seria muito difícil cortar tantos ao mesmo tempo. Ela rangeu os dentes e moveu a cabeça para forçar.

"Nagisa..."

Era voz de Mami. Nagisa se virou e para a sua completa surpresa havia uma cabeça flutuante dela, parcialmente construída com laços e oco, sem olhos, mas tinha os cachos.

"Você não acha que está muito próxima do teto?" disse a cabeça.

E estava certa. Nagisa notou que estava muito alta e imediatamente olhou para baixo.

No chão estava uma boneca com capa e de sua boca saía o corpo de uma serpente de pano preta com bolinhas vermelhas.

Seu corpo.

"Eu te assustei não foi?" A cabeça de Mami retornou a falar. "Você teve medo. Como qualquer outro sentimento, ele gera uma resposta emocional, de onde vem a transformação..." Por um momento, os laços ondularam-se, quase desfazendo a cabeça. "Não é somente Akemi-san que tem estudado a nossa natureza."

Charlotte estava em choque.

"O medo também prejudicou o seu julgamento." Candeloro pousou sobre a cabeça falante. "Por que você lutou contra o laço em seu pescoço? Eu não estava te estrangulando, você podia falar e respirar. Você achou que eu iria ter coragem de fazer isso?"

A serpente abaixou seu olhar multicolorido em um semblante de aflição.

"Você não avaliou a situação, olhe para a janela."

A janela! Pior, as janelas panorâmicas. Ela tinha esquecido que alguém dos prédios vizinhos podia vê-las ali. Porém, Charlotte descobriu que as janelas haviam sido cobertas com cortinas feitas de laços entrelaçados.

"O que você considerou como razão eram as suas emoções prevalecendo. Agora pense em quantos sentimentos você terá se continuar com esse garoto. Ainda acha que está no controle?"

Charlotte fechou os olhos e foi sugada pela sua forma de boneca. Ela ficou de pé e olhou para o alto.

Candeloro rearranjou os laços da face da cabeça de Mami para transmitir uma expressão severa.

Cabisbaixa, Charlotte voou até o seu quarto.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa parou, ainda faltavam uns poucos quarteirões até em casa. Pôs a mão no bolso, de onde retirou a bola de borracha e a ficou contemplando.

 _... se você realmente quer o bem de uma pessoa, nós ás vezes temos que fazer coisas que não queremos..._

Carregado de dor, um sussurro escapou da boca dela, "Eu tenho que pôr um fim nisso..."

* * *

 **...**


	19. Amor tem gosto de queijo

**Amor tem gosto de queijo**

Naquele dia Aki tinha vindo para a escola sem os curativos. As feridas haviam cicatrizado, porém ainda eram visíveis, não que isso tivesse diminuído a satisfação dele.

Naquele dia Nagisa perdeu a conta das vezes que sorriu para compartilhar o bom ânimo do garoto. O que ela sabia é que eles estavam longe de ser genuínos.

Desde aquela noite, Mami não havia mais tocado no assunto, não explicitamente. Nagisa sentia, nos olhares silenciosos e severos, nas atitudes frias e distantes, que Mami estava aguardando uma resposta, a única que ela aceitaria.

O sinal tocou, era hora de ir embora, era hora de sorrir novamente.

Nagisa olhou de relance para Aki, era óbvio que ele iria sair da carteira dele e ir até ela, mas ele se levantou lentamente, com um olhar perdido, pensando em algo.

"Nagisa-chan, vai ficar sentada aí?"

Ela se virou para Ayako, com Sanjuro atrás. Sim, ela não podia parar o tempo. "Eu já ia guardar as coisas na mala."

"Uhum..." Ayako ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu e o Sanjuro vamos ao centro da cidade, querem ir com a gente?"

Ela já esperava por isso, um convite, e Nagisa já tinha a resposta.

"Não." "Não."

Contudo, para sua surpresa, Aki respondeu o mesmo.

"Ehhh... Vocês estão sincronizados, hein?" Ayako deu um sorrisinho, erguendo ambas as mãos. "O que posso dizer para essa dupla rejeição?"

"Pare de incomodá-los," disse Sanjuro.

"Eu?! Incomodando?" Ela levou a mão ao peito, surpresa. "Eu não estou fazendo isso, né?"

Nagisa sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. "Não Ayako-chan, obrigada pelo convite."

"Então até amanhã!"

Vendo eles saírem, Nagisa se levantou e trocou olhares com Aki.

O garoto sorriu, um tanto nervoso. "Vamos."

Eles saíram da escola, caminhando lado a lado como de costume.

"Amanhã tem reunião do clube," ele comentou.

Nagisa assentiu. _Ele realmente parece estar feliz, será que essa é a melhor hora?_

Talvez o maior problema fosse como. Nagisa mal tinha experiência com relacionamentos e agora teria que terminar um. Seria apenas falar? Se afastar? Ser fria? Ignorá-lo?

"... o que acha dessa idéia do Nakazawa-senpai? Nagisa?"

Ela teve um sobressalto, pois estava completamente perdida quanto ao que ele estava falando. "A idéia dele? É legal."

"Sério?" Aki ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu vou contar a ele que você gostou."

Nagisa mostrou um sorriso, um dos falsos. Ela não sabia se devia se sentir aliviada.

Na rua para a estação, se assegurando que Aki não estava falando, ela voltou a explorar as possibilidades e uma se sobressaiu. Ela podia mandar uma mensagem por telefone, talvez até poderia dizer que sua 'tia' não aprovava o relacionamento e isso não estava longe de ser verdade. Será que assim doeria menos?

Ela sentiu sua mão ser tocada por outra.

Nagisa olhou de relance para Aki e novamente ele parecia nervoso, com a cabeça um pouco baixa.

A mão dele insistia.

Nagisa aceitou e elas se uniram, mas não sem uma grande tristeza crescer dentro dela. Mesmo que terminasse, ela sempre o encontraria na sala de aula. Seria impossível fugir da dor.

"Nagisa..."

"S-Sim?" Ouvir ele falar seu nome só fazia tudo ficar mais difícil.

"Eu não quero ir até a estação," disse Aki, sem coragem de olhar para ela, corando.

Nagisa arregalou, a forma como ele expressou dizia tudo.

"Por isso que recusamos o convite da Kitomono-san, certo? Eu me lembro, você queria isso." Ele sorriu. "Mas eu acho que você quer que eu tome a iniciativa..."

Ela podia dizer não. Ela tinha que dizer não! Já seria uma meia forma de dizer que o relacionamento havia acabado e eles teriam que seguir rumos separados. Nagisa, contudo, não se sentiu no direito de punir a coragem dele. "Aonde... você quer ir..."

"Eu não sei!" Aki balançou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. "Vamos continuar e... a gente acha um lugar."

Eles continuaram até a estação, mas então atravessaram a rua. Era uma caminhada silenciosa, um silêncio que escondia muitos conflitos.

Logo Nagisa reconheceu um lugar. Como na outra vez, o parque tinha muitas crianças e suas mães.

"Ei, vamos sentar ali," disse Aki.

Nagisa estava certa de que aquele era também o mesmo banco. O nome Michiru veio em sua mente, mas logo tratou de esquecer. Madoka não podia estar enganada e se Michiru havia retornado para Lei dos Ciclos, ela não poderia estar influenciando ele.

Eles sentaram um tanto próximo um do outro, mais do que naquela vez no shopping.

Não que isso trouxesse conforto para Nagisa, muito pelo contrário.

Colocando seus cotovelos sobre as pernas e juntando as mãos, Aki se curvou.

Ela notou que ele estava novamente nervoso, mas era mais do que isso. Não era acanhamento, mas algo maior.

"Nagisa, eu... eu preciso dizer isso." E ele estava prestes a revelar o que era. "Eu sou um bom namorado?"

"Por que está perguntando isso?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. _Por que está perguntando isso justo agora?_

"Você sabe por que eu aceitei ser seu namorado?"

"Porque eu insisti..." Ela murmurou, sentindo-se culpada.

Ele ouviu. "É, mas é mais porque tinha muita gente da sala fazendo isso. Você se lembra do coração desenhado com os nossos nomes, né? De um tempo para cá o assunto sempre era quem estava namorando quem." Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Então quando você pediu, eu pensei 'por que não?', mesmo que eu não via muito sentido nisso."

Nagisa se virou para ele, com uma sensação de onde ele queria chegar.

"Sim, esse negócio de 'namorado' e 'namorada' para mim é um rótulo apenas. Eu aceitei para ser como os outros, fazer por fazer." Ele balançou novamente a cabeça e apertou mais as suas mãos. "Bem... Apesar que não tivemos muito tempo, nada anda acontecendo entre a gente."

Uma fagulha de esperança se acendeu em Nagisa. Era verdade, como havia dito para Mami, nada havia acontecido. Eles eram amigos de escola, apenas isso, e poderia continuar assim.

"Eu amo você."

A fagulha se apagou como o assoprar de uma vela. Nagisa ficou boquiaberta. "O... O... Hã?!"

"Ah... Eu não sei como dizer isso. Eu digo... Essas palavras valem tão pouco..." Aki esfregou a face. "Nagisa, é tudo minha culpa por não reconhecer. Você fez tanto por mim, se dedicou tanto... e eu só pensava em defender meu orgulho. Uma completa idiotice, pois eu não via valor em mim. Eu ainda não vejo muito, mas..."

Nagisa ficou paralisada ao ver ele erguer o torso e olhar para ela, com uma expressão determinada.

"Eu não me dei conta que você não tinha me deixado ainda porque estava fazendo isso por amor. Essa é a única explicação." Aki ofegou, seus olhos se abrindo mais. "Eu... Por favor... Eu quero amar você. Eu vou me esforçar para isso. Eu não quero que isso seja apenas uma coisa de escola!"

Amor e pena, duas palavras de quatro letras com significados que se confundem. No entanto, Nagisa sabia muito bem agora. Ela o amava, o mesmo sentimento por sua mãe, de onde ela tirou forças para perseverar. Essa era a única explicação.

A imagem de Aki começou a borrar.

Como poderia por um fim nisso? Nagisa imaginou o que seria amor para ele se ela terminasse agora. Uma hipocrisia? Em o que mais ele poderia acreditar? Ela poderia preservar a vida dele fazendo isso, mas destruiria a alma. Era impossível. Impossível!

 _Por favor, não quero que esse sonho termine ainda._

Aki disse, "Você está chorando."

Surpresa, Nagisa piscou, fazendo suas lágrimas caírem.

Ele abaixou o olhar. "Eu disse errado?"

Ela limpou o rosto. "Não... Eu estou feliz."

"O problema é que eu não sei como eu posso amar você." Ele sorriu com embaraço. "Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Hmmm... Tarefas da escola?"

"Acho que isso é um começo..." Aki virou a cara, pressionando os lábios, novamente pensativo.

Isso só fez o coração de Nagisa acelerar mais.

"Talvez tenha algo você queira, mas não vai me dizer, que era para eu fazer..." Ele pressionou as pálpebras. "Eu estou certo que vou falhar, então..." Ele abriu a boca e levou um tempo até deixar escapar um sussurro, "Eu quero te beijar."

Ela agarrou o tecido da sua saia. "Ah..."

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu, "Isso não foi muito romântico, hehe..."

"Foi."

Aki olhou para ela.

Nagisa estava corada, mas sorrindo. "Pelo menos o sussurro."

"Ah... haha."

Eles compartilharam seus olhares e sorrisos.

Para Aki, Nagisa estava diferente de momentos atrás. Ela parecia distante e agora ela tinha uma alegria modesta, acolhedora. Isso só a deixava mais bonita e ele tinha o privilégio de testemunhar de tão de perto. Contudo, ele não conseguia chegar mais perto. Parecia que seus sonhos e imaginações não esperavam por aquilo, lhe deixando sozinho e desamparado.

Nagisa não pôde deixar de notar que ele tinha ficado mais vermelho, quase que nem os olhos dele.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. "Eu achei que dizendo tornaria isso mais fácil."

Ao prestar atenção na algazarra das crianças, Nagisa se levantou do banco. "Vamos procurar um lugar melhor."

Eles pegaram as suas malas e andaram pelo parque. Longe da área dos brinquedos o lugar era mais deserto e eles acharam um canto cercado por vegetação, com uma velha árvore e seu tronco largo.

Atrás da árvore, eles deixaram suas malas no chão e ficaram frente a frente, segurando as mãos.

Contudo, Aki continuava hesitante.

"Eu não mordo," disse ela.

Ele assentiu e se aproximou. Então ele a viu fazer o mesmo. A face dela foi tomando o seu campo de visão até que ele não podia mais ver claramente, foi quando seu nariz tocou a bochecha e seus lábios os dela, mais especificamente o canto. Ele pôde sentir um calor em seu rosto e então se afastou.

Nagisa ficou confusa.

Aki sorriu. "É... Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo."

"É claro..." Ela abaixou o olhar. "Esse foi o meu primeiro também."

Ele ficou preocupado. "Foi muito ruim?"

"Não." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. "Eu só pensei que você queria me beijar como nos filmes."

"Eu tinha até pensando nisso..."

Ele perguntou, em uma voz suave, "Quer tentar?"

"Uhum." Aki foi surpreendido com ela deixando suas mãos para poder abraçá-lo. Ele fez o mesmo e seus rostos estavam muito mais próximos. Só nesse momento que ele se deu conta das batidas rápidas de seu coração.

Bastou um pequeno movimento para que seus lábios se encontrassem. Aki se lembrava dos filmes e estava certo de que precisaria fazer movimentos com a boca. Ele estava atrasado, pois os lábios dela já tinham tomado a iniciativa, abrindo levemente. Ele decidiu copiar, fazendo com o que seus lábios se encaixassem, seguido por um suave aperto por parte dela. Foi quando ele notou que talvez seus lábios estivessem muito secos, pois a umidade trazida pela saliva tinha feito muita diferença na hora de deslizar.

Abri, fechar, abrir, fechar, em movimentos lentos. Ele estava pegando jeito disso! E no que parecia ser um bom ritmo. O problema era respirar. Ele ouvia e sentia a respiração dela em seu rosto, mas Aki não estava certo se podia fazer isso livremente. Também não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, que estavam sobre o cabelo dela nas costas, talvez a incomodando. Eram tantos detalhes e sensações impensadas que ele não conseguia prestar atenção no que enxergava, não que tivesse algo interessante além de breves visões de um dos olhos entreaberto dela.

Um dos lábios acabou escapando do outro por acidente e eles recuaram suas cabeças.

Nagisa tinha um evidente sorriso e um olhar sereno.

Para o alívio de Aki. O beijo tinha sido realmente bom e nem precisava perguntar. Na verdade, ele não sentia vontade de falar.

Os dois trocavam sorrisos, grandes e pequenos. Era forma que seus lábios tinham para convidar um ao outro.

E foi aceito. Suas faces se encontraram novamente.

Nagisa havia pendido mais a cabeça para o lado e pressionou mais contra Aki.

Ele sentiu o resultado de imediato, se antes fora um beijo, isso era muito mais. Era arrebatador. Não era somente seus lábios que haviam encaixados, mas suas bocas. Seus rostos estavam ainda mais próximos, talvez o máximo que podiam. Os lábios deslizavam em longos movimentos e havia um bafo quente entre eles. Era como se suas bocas tivessem derretido e se misturado. Aki mal conseguia pensar, mas ele não estava preocupado e nem tinha medo, pois ele sentia que aquilo era certo. Ele não prestou mais atenção na sua respiração, pois não tinha mais controle.

Se tinha algo que ele conseguia pensar claramente, era em Nagisa. Ele desejava que ela estivesse sentindo a mesma felicidade. Que esse momento fosse inesquecível.

Então ele sentiu algo firme e molhado invadir sua boca e cutucar sua língua. Era a língua dela! Aki agora estava certo que ela estava curtindo muito, mas não esperava que ela fosse tão audaz. Ele moveu sua língua para interceptar a dela e se deu início a uma amigável disputa no espaço entre os dentes deles.

Com a troca de salivas, Aki sentia um sabor doce, mas ele não lembrava que ela tinha comido algo assim recentemente. Seria natural? Garotas são incríveis!

Nagisa também estava sentindo um sabor especial, mas longe de ser doce. Era pungente e salgado, combinado com um forte odor, dominava os seus sentidos.

O beijo estava ficando mais molhado. Veio na mente de Aki de que eles poderiam acabar babando e ele recuou sua língua.

Mas Nagisa não fez o mesmo.

Achando engraçado, ele a deixou explorar dentro de sua boca. Aki ficou impressionado que a língua de uma pessoa podia ser tão comprida.

Ela entrou mais e mais

A massa doce e quente foi estufando sua boca, deixando pouco espaço para sua língua e ameaçando alcançar sua garganta. Assustado, Aki se afastou e deparou com uma face branca, com uma bocarra e sua gigante língua roxa.

A face arregalou os seus olhos, mostrando uma miríade de cores.

Sem fôlego para gritar, Aki caiu de bunda no chão, se dando conta de que a dona daquela face era Nagisa.

Com a língua para fora, ela estava em choque. Ela levou suas mãos trêmulas até seu rosto e o tateou. Confirmando os seus temores, em uma expressão de choro, ela se virou e caiu de joelhos. " **NÃAAAWWWRR!** "

Aki viu o mundo sua volta escurecer rapidamente, logo ele se encontrou em uma espécie de caverna, repleta de doces e frascos de remédios. A árvore havia se tornado um pirulito gigante.

"Como fui idiota..." Nagisa se lamentava, fora só um momento que ela deixou escapar seu semblante humano, mas era o bastante, "eu sabia que não teria volta."

A voz dela tinha voltado ao normal, mas Aki não tinha como se esquecer daquela face. Nunca se esqueceu.

"Não tinha como isso se tornar um sonho," lágrimas começaram a brotar, "apenas um pesadelo."

"Espere! E-Espere!"

Ela se virou lentamente, olhando para ele de relance.

Aki já estava de pé, arfando e gesticulando. "Espere..." Ele correu até a sua mala e pegou o seu caderno.

A curiosidade sobrepujou a tristeza de Nagisa.

Ele folheou avidamente e então estendeu o braço, mostrando para ela um desenho.

Nagisa ficou boquiaberta. Pintado com caneta colorida estava uma boneca com cabeça em forma de embalagem de bombom, vestindo uma toca preta com bolinhas vermelhas e um casaco marrom com mangas muito compridas. A face alegre da boneca ela conhecia muito bem, assim como o nome escrito na página.

"Ano passado eu tive sonhos com isso, foi um dos motivos que me levou a começar desenhar nesse caderno. Essa criatura falava de uma forma estranha, mas eu conseguia compreender, ela me deu seu nome... Contudo, eu não sabia por que eu estava tendo esses sonhos, isso não vinha de nenhum filme que eu tinha assistido, mas agora... agora..." Ele balançou seu caderno e levantou a voz, "Você é Bebe!"

Então o caderno caiu de sua mão.

Estremecendo e desviando o olhar, ele levou as mãos à cabeça e concluiu, "Eu estou ficando louco, não estou?"

"Não!" Nagisa afirmou, "você não está!"

Aki voltou a olhar para ela.

Nagisa abaixou a cabeça e a voz, "Tudo isso é real..."

"Então... o que eu sonhei e vi..."

"Aki! Você não pode contar para ninguém!" Ela juntou as mãos. "Por favor, não faça isso!"

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu não vou fazer, senão os homens de preto me seqüestram."

E ela também. "Hã?!"

Ele continuou, "eu já vi isso várias vezes. Quando alguém tem contato com um alienígena, os governos fazem essa pessoa desaparecer, talvez até mesmo sua família. Eles não querem que nós saibamos a verdade."

"Eu não sou alienígena!" ela enfatizou, "eu sou humana! Eu juro!"

Ele olhou envolta. "M-Mas eu não fui abduzido para o seu planeta?"

"Esse lugar..." Nagisa respondeu, hesitante, "isso aqui é um lugar mágico..."

"Mágico?" Aki ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Então você é uma bruxa."

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Uma feiticeira."

Ela suspirou, mais aliviada. "Você está certo."

"Entendo..." Ele virou face e levou a mão à boca, ponderando, "a lei dos ciclos, é um nome muito estranho para um clube de garotas, mas para uma sociedade de magos..."

Nagisa ficou preocupada que ele estava desvendando mais do que devia. Ela se aproximou, mandando, "Você entende com que está lidando! Você não vai compartilhar com ninguém!"

"Eu já disse que não vou fazer isso!"

Mas a expressão severa dela logo cedeu para o pesar. "E nós devemos nos separar."

Aki piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de proferir, "Separar?"

"Sim! Eu já devia ter feito isso. Eu nunca deveria ter começado um relacionamento contigo para começar..." Ela cerrou os punhos. "Eu cometi um erro terrível e coloquei sua vida em risco. Mágica é algo que você não tem total controle, por mais que você acredite o contrário. Você viu, agora você sabe."

Com uma expressão séria, Aki falou, "Eu quero ver de novo."

"O quê?!" Ela deu um passo atrás.

"Por favor, eu quero ter certeza."

Nagisa ficou sem palavras, então se recompôs e assentiu, antes de esconder sua face com as mãos.

Aki aguardou ansiosamente.

Ela lentamente revelou sua face transformada, sem estar olhando para ele. Ela não tinha expressão alguma, mas suas mãos tremeram e se fecharam.

Ele olhou mais de perto. Algumas feições ainda eram reconhecíveis, mesmo com os olhos estranhos, mas os olhos dela sempre foram. A única coisa realmente inumana era seus largos lábios roxos. Ele estendeu a mão para tocar a pele e era incrível, pois não era maquiagem, nem mesmo os círculos amarelos nas bochechas.

"Suwa mãwr está tremendowr," disse Nagisa, sem esconder sua voz e os dentes afiados, "vowrcê está suwandowr mais. Eur possowr sentirr powrque vocer cheirawr cormo comida parawr mim."

Aki a abraçou.

"O QUEWWR?! ENLOQUECEWWR?"

"Não..." Aki engoliu seco antes de continuar, "eu estou com medo, sempre fui um grande covarde... mas eu não me esqueci do que fez por mim, do seu amor."

O cheiro do Roquefort fazia ela salivar. "Vorcê nawr entende! Euwr posswwr machuwrcar vwrcê!"

"Após o beijo, quando você gritou em desespero, era porque você estava certa de que iríamos nos separar, não era?" Aki Aki a abraçou mais forte. "Como posso deixá-la, sabendo que você estará sofrendo? Como poderia viver com isso? Nada doeria mais."

"Vocewr pode mowrrewr..."

"Sabendo disso então lutarei para ficar contigo. Essa será a minha prova de amor."

Nagisa não disse nada, pois precisava segurar um choro.

Enquanto o coração de Aki se acalmava. Os longos, ondulados cabelos brancos, as chucas e o uniforme escolar feminino, a meia calça de bolinhas... tudo isso o lembrou de quem estava em seus braços. Ele se afastou para poder olhar nos olhos coloridos de sua namorada e comentar, "Aliás, você seria uma boa dubladora de monstros."

Surpresa e ultrajada, Nagisa virou a face. Foi então que sentiu sua bochecha ser cutucada pelos lábios dele. Ela voltou a olhar para ele ainda mais chocada.

Ele desviou o olhar, com um sorriso embaraçado. "E-Eu acho que falhei em meus instintos de sobrevivência..."

Aquilo fora estúpido e... engraçado. Nagisa sentiu que ia sorrir, um que seria genuíno, mas ela buscou esconder. Tarde demais, sua enorme boca deixava isso muito evidente. Não havia mais nada a fazer além de socar o peito dele. "Idiowrta..."

Ele fechou os olhos, aceitando.

Nagisa falou em tom mais baixo, controlando sua voz, "isso não é certo..."

"Se isso significa estar com você, então eu não sei o que é certo e errado." Aki reabriu os olhos e testemunhou algo ainda mais inusitado. Pequenas criaturas os rodeavam, com um par de pernas e cauda de rato, mas o resto do corpo deles era completamente bizarro. Eles usavam chapéus de enfermeiros, com um desenho lilás de um coração estilizado e invertido. "O que... são essas coisas?"

"Minhas emoções," Nagisa respondeu, convicta.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

As luzes laranja do entardecer penetravam as janelas da sala de estar enquanto Mami estava sentada à sua mesa de vidro triangular. Ela observava seu reflexo sem vida. "Ela está demorando..."

"E nós sabemos por quê."

Mami olhou para Homura, que estava sentada em outro lado da mesa.

"É um absurdo que ela esteja com esse garoto," afirmou a garota com tranças.

"Mesmo se ela o amá-lo?" Madoka estava ocupando o último lado.

Homura olhou intensamente para ela. "Ela só irá complicar a vida dele." Depois retornou para Mami. "E você deixou isso acontecer. Ela era sua responsabilidade."

"Isso é verdade." Madoka assentiu, séria. "Mami-san descobriu isso muito tarde..."

A loira abaixou a cabeça. "O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Eu esperava que você tivesse uma resposta, todas nós esperávamos," disse Homura.

Ela estremeceu.

Homura concluiu, "Mas vejo que não podemos contar contigo, nós teremos que conviver com esse erro."

Madoka complementou, "O erro de Nagisa-chan pode ser perdoado, pois ele advém de boas intenções e um nobre sentimento." Então ela abriu um sorriso. "Ao contrário de outros, cheios de egoísmo e luxúria."

Mami arregalou os olhos.

Madoka e Homura a encaravam com malícia.

Rapidamente, ela estendeu as suas mãos. As outras duas garotas se desmontaram em um emaranhado de laços, que foram sendo absorvidas pela sua pele.

Quando terminou, ela estava novamente sozinha em seu apartamento. "Obrigada... minhas amigas."

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Propósito**


	20. Propósito

**Propósito**

Mitakihara nunca dorme.

As luzes banhando as cortinas e trazendo um pouco de claridade ao quarto escuro. O som de veículos, ar condicionados, pessoas, humanos.

Mami também não dormia, deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Nagisa havia voltado, disse que tinha sido sorteada para limpar a sala de aula. Mentindo e nem sequer tentou esconder isso.

 _Será que ela está com medo de mim?_

Ela prendeu a respiração.

 _Quem em sã consciência não teria?_

Segundos passaram, então minutos, e ela não sentia vontade de respirar. Ainda assim, ela se sentiu mais aflita.

 _Com o que eu sou agora..._

Um rangido da porta. Ela se virou e viu que estava um pouco aberta. Não poderia ser o vento. Seria Nagisa dando uma olhada? Ela não conseguia enxergar ninguém na fresta.

De repente ela viu um pequeno montinho se formando no lençol e estava vindo até ela.

Mami retornou a respirar, certa de quem seria.

Logo surgiu um par de panos marrons, seguidos por uma cabeça em forma de bombom e olhos com suas múltiplas cores discerníveis mesmo no ambiente pouco iluminado.

"Bebe..." ela perguntou, "por que está nessa forma? Teve um pesadelo?"

A boneca respondeu com sua voz distorcida, "bbbrrriiiiNão, iieuiiapenasiinãoiiestavaiiconseguindoiidormirii. iiDesculpeiiporiiacordariivocêii."

Mami sorriu, ela não sabia por quê.

Não...

Ela sabia.

Mami se moveu na cama, liberando um espaço em seu travesseiro onde ela colocou Bebe. Acariciando uma das abas da cabeça da boneca, ela falou, "Você se lembra que nós dormíamos assim."

Bebe sorriu.

"Eu ficava falando contigo durante a madrugada."

"bbbrrriiiiEuiificavaiiouvindoii."

"É, você ficava... até uma de nós cair no sono." Mami olhou para um ponto distante. "Eu falava de tudo. Eu contava uma história, ou era algo sobre as outras garotas mágicas." Ela balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos. "Kyouko e Miki-san e suas desavenças."

A boneca usou suas longas mangas para esconder seus dentes afiados de seu largo sorriso.

"Sobre os meus pais, boas memórias." De repente, uma pausa, e então a voz dela foi ficando mais melancólica. Ela não podia evitar, pois as palavras pareciam pesar demais. "E... fofocas da escola." Ela suspirou. "Eu tinha inveja das minhas colegas, não é?"

"Mami."

Ela voltou sua atenção para a boneca.

Bebe havia se sentado sobre o travesseiro, preocupada. "bbbrrriiiiAconteceuiialgumaiicoisaii?"

Além do fato sobre o garoto. Mami havia entendido bem, entendido que precisava tomar mais cuidado. "Não... Talvez seja por causa de todas essas memórias. Eu lutei contra tantas bruxas..."

"bbbrrriiii?"

Ela esfregou a testa. "Eu estar aqui com você assim. Antes não era, mas agora é um tanto estranho."

"bbbrrriiSimii." A boneca abaixou a cabeça, mais triste. "bbbrrriiiiAgoraiivocêiinãoiitemiisóiiasiimemóriasiiboasiideiimim, iimasiiasiiruinsii."

"Oh não." Mami a puxou, a abraçando e beijando sua cabeça. "Eu posso ter essas memórias, mas jamais irei julgá-la por elas. Eu me sinto estranha com tudo isso sobre bruxas, mas você é a minha Bebe. Eu te amo e estou grata por estar comigo."

"bbbrrriiiiEuiiitambémii."

Mami continuou a acariciá-la, ajeitando a touca e a capa, mas então semicerrou o olhar.

Deixando Bebe novamente preocupada. "bbbrrriiiiOiiquêii?"

"Você não está tentando amolecer o meu coração, não é? Nagisa..."

A boneca balançou a cabeça prontamente. "bbbrrriiiiNãoii!" E cobriu sua boca com as suas mangas. "bbbrrriiiiMasiieuiiaindaiinãoiitermineiiicomiioiigarotoii."

Mami assentiu e disse, "Eu fui dura contigo, mas saiba que eu fiz isso para você não se arrepender depois."

"bbbrrriiiiEuiisei, iieuiimereciii." A pontas da boca de Bebe fizeram uma grande curva para baixo. "bbbrrriiiiEuiipenseiiiemiiteiidizer, iimasiientãoiieuiinãoiifiziiisso. iiEraiimaisiifáciliiassimii."

A expressão de Mami congelou.

"bbbrrriiiiQuandoiimeiideiiiconta, iieuiiestavaiimentindoii."

"Claro..." Mami desviou o olhar. "Pelo menos nada de mais sério aconteceu, então... está tudo bem. Só resolva a situação com esse garoto."

"bbbrrriiiiOkiiii..."

Ela voltou a sorrir. "Vamos tentar dormir!" Ela puxou o lençol para cobrir Bebe e fez cócegas na barriga dela.

"bbbrrriiii!"

Ela deu um risinho, mas seu sorriso foi desaparecendo. "Nagisa."

"bbbrrriiii?" A boneca fitou a loira com os seus olhos curiosos e multicoloridos.

"Você se acostumou com essa forma?"

Bebe ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas respondeu sem pensar muito, "bbbrrriiiiQuandoiieuiiestavaiinaiiLeiiidosiiCiclos, iinaiiminhaiibarreira, iieuiificavaiiassimiisempreii."

"Sério?"

"bbbrrriiiiExcetoiiquandoiiMadokaiiapareciaii. iiElaiisempreiiqueriaiisaberiiseiieuiiaindaiimeiilembravaiiquemiieuiieraii." Por um instante, os olhos de Bebe haviam perdido as suas cores. "bbbrrriiiiEuiiatéiiqueriaiiesquecerii. iiOiihospital, iioiiariifrioii, iioiicheiroiiii... iimasiientãoiieuiiesqueceriaiiaiiminhaiimãeii. iiEuiinãoiipossoiidesistiriidelaii."

"É verdade." Mami olhou para o teto. "Eu perdi meus pais como você, mas não os vi sofrer. Tudo acabou em um instante... talvez se não fosse assim, eu não teria suportado os meus anos de garota mágica."

"bbbrrriiiiVocêiiteriaii! iiVocêiidefendeuiiMitakiharaiiparaiihonrá-losii!"

"Sim..." ela respirou fundo e murmurou, "eu acho que fiz o bastante."

Bebe ergueu suas abas. "bbbrrriiii?"

"Nada, eu estou apenas concordando. Obrigada." Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. "Bem... Eu ainda preciso do meu sono de beleza~. Boa noite."

"bbbrrriiiiBoaiinoiteii." Bebe se recostou nela o melhor que pôde e procurou dormir também.

Ouvindo o ronco da boneca, Mami reabriu os olhos e olhou de relance para janela, para as luzes e sons da cidade, das pessoas, dos humanos.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Bebe sentiu a claridade atravessar as pálpebras. Quando abriu, viu algumas bolhas dançando acima dela, dividindo a luz da manhã em uma gama de cores.

Ela as abanou para longe com a sua manga e se espreguiçou. Que horas eram? Ela não tinha ouvido o despertador tocar.

No entanto, ao consultar Mami, ela não encontrou a garota na cama, mas um emaranhado de laços. Um par deles ia até a janela, onde estava outra boneca observando a cidade. Candeloro.

Bebe caminhou em direção a ela e desceu da cama ou, melhor dizendo, ela teve uma queda catastrófica, talvez voar teria sido uma melhor idéia.

Candeloro se virou com o barulho.

Enquanto Bebe continuou a se aproximar, mas com cautela. Se tinha algo para agradecer a sua forma de bruxa, é que ela tinha uma face expressiva. A outra era apenas uma flor com uma grande touca.

A boneca de laços flutuou do parapeito da janela até o chão.

Bebe perguntou, apreensiva, "bbbrrriiiiMamiii?"

"Você acordou."

Com a voz vindo por detrás, Bebe se virou e viu a garota loira sentada na cama.

"Eu já ia fazer isso, só queria ver como estava o tempo. Teremos uma manhã ensolarada!"

Bebe notou que o par de laços estava conectado nas canelas. Em um degradê, o tecido amarelo se convertia em pele.

Mami sorriu. "Venha, me dê um abraço."

Parecia que ela havia acordado de bom humor, fazendo Bebe se sentir mais aliviada, enquanto começava a caminhar em direção a ela.

"Não, eu estou aqui," disse Mami.

Bebe ficou confusa por um momento, mas então se virou.

Candeloro estava de laços abertos.

Mais de perto, ficava mais evidente como aquela boneca era menor e mais frágil. Bebe, hesitante e desajeitada, a envolveu com as suas longas mangas.

Então um puxão dos laços e as duas bonecas caíram no colo da Mami.

Foi tão rápido, que Bebe só sentiu o susto depois do ocorrido.

"Eu não sou muito assustadora, não é?"

"bbbrrriiiiNãoiiii..." Bebe não sabia se olhava para Mami ou para outra boneca.

Com os seus laços, Candeloro levantou a camisola da garota, revelando um buraco em uma das coxas. Assim que a boneca entrou nele, o buraco se fechou sem deixar traço algum. Mami então puxou a camisola novamente para baixo.

Bebe assistiu a tudo aquilo estupefata, mesmo que pudesse fazer algo similar.

Mami se levantou carregando ela. "Vamos ver se tem algo bom para comer... Quer queijo?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami e Nagisa saíram juntas do apartamento, cada uma com o seu uniforme.

Nagisa perguntou, "Não está um pouco cedo para você?"

Mami afagou o seu cacho. "Eu posso esperar o ônibus no ponto."

Ao chegar na rua, Nagisa falou, "Tenha um bom dia na escola."

"Para você t-" Mami foi surpreendida por um abraço. "Oh..."

"Eu amo você!"

"Eu sei disso."

Enquanto Nagisa seguiu para a escola a pé, Mami foi até o ponto de ônibus. Aquele fugaz momento de felicidade era manchado por certa ansiedade.

Já dentro do ônibus, ela procurou um assento vazio, um para duas pessoas. A viagem não tinha contratempos, mesmo assim ela estava ficando mais nervosa a cada parada.

E Sasa não apareceu.

Quantos dias já havia passado sem vê-la? Mesmo se ela tivesse parado de pegar ônibus, Mami estava certa de que Sasa a procuraria no intervalo. Ela poderia estar muito doente, mas os instintos de Mami diziam outra coisa. Não era coincidência que ela havia desaparecido justo depois de visitar seu apartamento.

 _Ela pressentiu o perigo._

Mami se lembrou do que sentia quando está próxima de uma bruxa. Pessoas normais não são capazes de ver se a bruxa não permite, mas elas também sentem a atmosfera opressora quando prestam a atenção. Sasa havia sentido isso.

Descendo do ônibus, em um ponto distante o bastante da escola, Mami não tinha mais dúvida. _Ela deve estar se escondendo, me evitando._

Ela caminhou até avistar os portões de Shirome e a massa de estudantes entrando. Todas aquelas pessoas e ela devia fazer parte disso.

Mami se virou.

Enquanto se afastava da escola, ela procurou andar normalmente, mas quase se esbarrava nas pessoas que estavam indo na direção contrária.

Na verdade, ela que era contrária, diferente. Todos aqueles olhares humanos, incapazes de reconhecer o perigo que ela representava.

E Mami correu.

Mas ela sabia, ela tinha a responsabilidade para com essas pessoas.

Se desculpando ao longo do caminho, Mami entrou em uma ruela.

Ela precisava desaparecer. Era natural que fosse assim, essa era a Lei.

Mami parou, não que ela quisesse, mas em surpresa com a pessoa que estava ali.

"Bom dia, Tomoe-san." Com uniforme de Shirome, sua mala em mãos, Oriko Mikuni a cumprimentava. "Parece que nós duas resolvemos evitar a escola hoje."

Arfando, Mami estava sem palavras.

Oriko não esperou por uma resposta, ela caminhou, passando ao lado da outra loira. "Contudo, esse não é um lugar apropriado para damas de Shirome."

Em uma mistura de vergonha e frustração, Mami a acompanhou.

Elas retornaram para rua principal, com Oriko dizendo, "Estou feliz com essa coincidência, pois eu queria conversar contigo."

Mami estreitou o olhar.

"Infelizmente, a vida de uma estudante transferida em Shirome pode ser muito difícil. Você deve saber que eu tenho certa fama e eu não gostaria de compartilhar isso contigo."

Mami finalmente falou, "Você estava me seguindo? Na escola ao menos..."

Oriko a olhou de relance. "Não."

"Eu não acredito em você." Mami virou a cara.

Oriko abaixou o olhar e sorriu de leve. "Acreditando ou não, eu preciso dizer que eu me importo contigo."

Mesmo que pudesse ser outra mentira, Mami não conseguiu evitar um sobressalto ouvindo aquilo.

"Veja!" Oriko parou em frente a uma loja de chás. "Devemos apreciar esse tempo, livre e proibido, em um ambiente relaxante."

Assim que entraram no estabelecimento, elas sentiram o aroma reconhecível. O lugar era pequeno, com uma aparência rústica, e escuro.

Oriko apontou. "Vamos sentar nessa mesa próxima a vitrine. Eu prefiro a luz."

Mami sentou com ela, com pouco ânimo.

Isso não desencorajou Oriko de perguntar, "Então... Por que você estava correndo tão nervosa?"

Mami abaixou a cabeça e cruzou os braços.

"É a escola? Alguma cole-"

"Não. Não é nada disso..." Mami olhou de relance para outra garota.

Oriko mantinha um sorriso educado, aguardando.

Ela respirou fundo e exalou, dizendo, "Nós temos que voltar para a Lei dos Ciclos."

Oriko franziu a testa. "Kaname-san disse isso?"

"Não!"

A resposta da outra garota vinha com raiva, se não desespero, fazendo com que Oriko prestasse mais atenção.

Mami estremeceu e se abraçou. "Esses corpos... são apenas disfarces do que realmente somos. Se nós não temos mais nada de importante a fazer, então a nossa presença aqui apenas estará amaldiçoando as outras pessoas."

"Hmmm..." Oriko assentiu, pensativa, e então retornou a sorrir. "Eu diria que, como clientes, somos uma benção para o dono desse negócio."

Um garçom apareceu.

"Bom dia," disse Oriko, "eu gostaria de _Sencha_ e..."

De cabeça ainda baixa, Mami não disse nada.

"E _Keemun_ para a minha amiga."

"Algum acompanhamento?" perguntou o homem.

Oriko gesticulou. "Não, nós já tivemos café da manhã."

O homem se curvou e foi até outra sala.

Novamente a sós, Oriko continuou, " _Hostis humani generis..._ Uma grande ameaça a humanidade são os próprios humanos. Nós nos encaixamos nesse aspecto."

Mami levantou a cabeça, convencida. "Não... Nós temos uma escolha para evitar isso. Devemos voltar!"

"Você pensa no seu futuro?"

A pergunta de Oriko a pegou de surpresa. "O quê?"

"Como garota mágica, você pensou onde estaria daqui alguns anos? Faculdade, um emprego, talvez uma família..."

Mami respondeu sem hesitar, "É claro, eu-"

"Eu não acredito em você." A palavras de Oriko foram frias. "Se tem algo que eu detesto, é alguém vendendo uma imagem perfeita."

Mami evitou o olhar penetrante dela.

Mas Oriko voltou a falar com uma voz mais suave, "Por favor, Tomoe-san, eu não sou estúpida. Eu sei dos riscos, a morte estava em cada canto."

"Mas eu estava indo bem." Mami sorriu e assentiu para si mesma. "Eu era garota mágica já alguns anos e poderia ser muito mais."

"Sim, você é experiente. Em tantas barreiras que você entrou, você chegou a contar quantas garotas mágicas já encontrou? Seus corpos?"

Mami engoliu seco.

"A cada bruxa derrotada, você voltava para o seu apartamento, com medo, perguntando para si mesma se a próxima seria-"

"Pare!" Mami cobriu sua boca após exasperar.

Oriko fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Tudo isso mudou... Agora você não corre mais perigo constante. O problema é que a sua mentalidade não mudou e isso está cegando você do erro que está cometendo com essa idéia de voltar."

Mami ficou confusa. "Qual erro?"

"Momoe-san."

Ela continuou confusa, mas mais apreensiva.

Oriko reabriu os olhos, mais séria. "É lógico que ela estará contigo. Imaginou como será na Lei dos Ciclos? Eu acho que você se lembra como é lá."

"Sim." Mami assentiu. "É um lugar de paz, onde não iremos prejudicar ninguém."

"Eu não estou falando dos outros, estou falando de Momoe-san."

"Ela estará bem também," Mami respondeu com impaciência, "nós vamos procurar fazer coisas juntas e sermos felizes."

Oriko olhou para o movimento da rua através da vitrine. "Veja, eu fiz um voto de que eu protegeria o meu mundo, este mundo, pois eu o valorizo. É onde nós nascemos, o que temos em comum com todas as outras pessoas. É parte de nossa identidade."

Mami não tinha nada a dizer contra aquilo.

"Acredito veementemente que, assim como Yuma, há valores importantes que Momoe-san só poderá aprender aqui." Ela retornou sua atenção para a outra garota, mais suplicante. "Por isso eu peço que reconsidere. Essa sua decisão precipitada pode ser prejudicial a longo prazo para pessoas próximas a você."

Mami pressionou os lábios, em parte devido a idéia de que ela não tinha medido o peso daquela decisão, mas, principalmente, com o nome que ouvira. "Como ela está...?"

"Ela aprendeu que pode controlar e esculpir as rochas de seu corpo. Eu consegui guiar ela para criar buracos em sua cabeça, um par de ouvidos e uma boca." Oriko suspirou. "Tem dias que ela desfaz tudo e fica realmente como uma rocha sobre a cama." Ela se endireitou na cadeira e sorriu. "Mas há progressos, eu vejo tufos de cabelo brotando das rachaduras, e Kirika tem sido muito útil para ficar de olho nela durante a minha ausência. O próximo passo é tentar construir um olho, se ela puder se olhar no espelho, isso pode fazer diferença."

Aquelas palavras esperançosas pareciam trazer mais tristeza ainda para Mami. "Tem algo que eu já devia ter te contado naquela noite, mas..."

"Não se lamente, você pode me contar agora."

"Certo..." Ela levou as mãos ao peito. "Yuma-san tinha me dito que se sentia culpada por estar feliz com vocês, pois ela acredita que também estaria sendo feliz com o sofrimento da antiga família dela. É possível que ela esteja assim como uma forma de não sentir nada e evitar isso."

"Hmmm..." Oriko ponderou, "então eu devo introduzir livros adultos para ela."

Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Talvez ela se identifique com algum personagem das histórias que eu irei contar." Ela ficou com o olhar perdido. "Devo aceitar que ela amadureceu rápido demais..."

Até que o garçom apareceu.

Novamente trazendo um sorriso para face dela. "Ah... Foi rápido."

O homem entregou o chá verde para Oriko e o preto para Mami.

"Obrigada."

Com a interrupção, além do aumento do movimento no estabelecimento, as duas garotas saborearam os seus chás em silêncio.

Mami sentia o sabor e o calor do líquido descendo por sua garganta, mesmo ciente de que isso era fruto apenas da magia aliada as suas lembranças. Seu corpo não era humano, no máximo um fingimento sofisticado, mas a sua alma ainda era? Os desejos e descontroles são parte de sua humanidade?

Na saída, Oriko fez questão de pagar pelos dois chás, sob os protestos da outra garota. De volta para a rua, ela falou, "pense bem no que vai fazer enquanto você volta para sua casa."

"Você não vai voltar para a escola?" Mami ficou surpresa.

"Então você vai..." Oriko também, abrindo os braços. "Tomoe-san, eu realmente decidi faltar hoje. O que eu ganharia mentindo para você?"

"Mas..." Mami franziu as sobrancelhas. "Isso não será um problema?"

"Para mim? Não... eu tenho coisas mais importantes..."

Mami sorriu, com uma boa idéia do que seria. "Cuide bem de Yuma-san."

"Eu irei."

Mami deixou Oriko, indo rumo à escola. O gosto remanescente do chá em sua língua a ajudava a se lembrar da conversa.

Ela não pensou no futuro? Decisão precipitada? Se fosse sobre bruxas e demônios, ela teria algo para dizer, mas isso era um território completamente desconhecido. Ela não tinha idéia alguma e isso era aterrorizante, como nos primeiros dias como garota mágica.

Ela pegou o seu smartphone em sua mala.

Talvez só uma pessoa teria as respostas.

Ela percorreu sua lista de contatos até um nome.

 **Madoka Kaname**

Ela respirou fundo. Mesmo se não fosse contar tudo, era difícil, mas ela precisava de uma segurança, não somente para ela, mas Nagisa.

Então ela apertou o botão para escrever uma mensagem.

Com Mami fora de vista, Oriko foi até o prédio do outro lado da rua. Ela entrou em uma ruela vizinha e, longe dos olhares, saltou pelas paredes até o topo.

Ao pousar, ela arrumou o seu uniforme e rabo de cavalo e disse para a pessoa que a aguardava, "Está feito."

Com o xale laranja e os cabelos brancos esvoaçando com o vento, Nagisa tinha uma expressão melancólica. "Eu vi... É difícil de acreditar que Mami fugiu da escola. Será que ela estava fazendo isso todos os dias?"

"Que eu saiba, não," respondeu Oriko.

Nagisa se virou para ela. "E como foi a conversa?"

"Ela estava muito estressada, mas eu consegui colocar pouco de razão na cabeça dela. Ela vai melhorar." Oriko assentiu. "Eu só nunca imaginei que isso tivesse afetado tanto ela."

"O que seria?" Nagisa tinha um olhar de suspeita.

Oriko sorriu. "Ora? Shirome é claro."

Ela não estava muito convencida. "Isso é o que Mami sempre fala para mim."

Oriko levou a mão ao peito. "Então eu peço o seu perdão. Ela apenas me disse o que sentia, não me explicou os motivos... mas Shirome é bem diferente do que ela está acostumada. Como uma estudante transferida, ela pode estar tendo uma relação difícil com certos indivíduos. Eu não sei se você entende isso."

Nagisa abaixou a cabeça. "Eu entendo..."

"Ótimo." Ela cutucou o queixo. "Mas se tem uma coisa que eu não entendo é por que você se dar ao trabalho de vir ontem na minha casa e pedir minha ajuda. Kaname-san teria feito melhor, não acha?"

Nagisa segurou um de seus pom-poms e suspirou. "Mami não iria querer contar os seus problemas para suas amigas, ela se sentiria muito mal. Ela não compartilha nem comigo."

"Ah..." Oriko olhou para um ponto distante e começou a gesticular, enquanto revelava a sua lógica, "mas se eu espalhasse alguns rumores sobre ela, bastaria me chamar de mentirosa, como boa inimiga que eu sou."

Nagisa apertou o pom-pom.

"E você teve uma idéia similar." Oriko abriu um sorriso ainda maior. "Você tem talento para a política."

"Eu não tenho orgulho disso e não vejo você como uma inimiga. Eu sei que vocês duas não são próximas, mas tem muitas coisas em comum e eu sei que Mami te respeita. Por isso eu confiei na sua ajuda."

"Boa garota..." Oriko ficou mais séria. "Isso significa que eu posso ficar tranqüila, pois você vai cumprir a sua parte do nosso acordo. Eu estou interessada sobre o que Kaname-san tem conversado com vocês. Tudo está indo bem?"

Nagisa se abraçou e acenou com cabeça rapidamente. "S-Sim. Mami até me contou que Madoka trouxe mais garotas da Lei das Ciclos para ajudar com o resto do mundo."

"Oh... Ela fez isso?" Oriko ficou puxando alguns fios de cabelo de seu longo rabo de cavalo.

"É..." Nagisa deu de ombros. "Se não fosse isso, resgatar as garotas mágicas de outros países iria levar décadas."

"De fato." Oriko fez uma cara de sono. "Tem algo relevante para me contar ou é só isso?"

Nagisa deu de ombros de novo, agora com um sorriso sem graça.

"Como eu tinha pensado. Se houvesse algo, você não ousaria ter esse acordo comigo."

"Ehhhh..." Nagisa pegou sua mala da escola. "Eu preciso ir. Obrigada por tudo."

Oriko balançou a cabeça. "Não precisa disso. Eu tinha algumas dívidas com Tomoe-san, isso foi um prazer." Então ela acenou com a mão. "Agora vá, você não deve perder mais aulas."

Nagisa fez um tímido aceno e então começou a saltar de uma construção para a outra.

Enquanto isso, Oriko caminhou até a beirada da laje. Ela olhou para a rua, para as pessoas no vem e vai de suas rotinas, depois para o centro da cidade e seus arranha céus refletindo a luz do dia.

"Então..." Ela cruzou os braços e sorriu. "Minhas visões estão corretas, Kaname-san está mais ambiciosa." Ela estendeu sua mão esquerda e invocou uma esfera flutuante, com uma esfera menor a orbitando. "A questão é se Akemi-san sabe disso."

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Epílogo**


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Kazamino.

Ofuscada pelo crescimento de Mitakihara, essa cidade vizinha é uma imagem de estagnação. Seus poucos recursos são apenas destinados para manter suas velhas ruas, mas mesmo assim não é o suficiente.

A noite chega, com os seus pontos escuros, antros para os anátemas da humanidade.

"Droga! É inútil."

Contudo, uma garota reclamava da ausência deles. Ela caminhava de palma aberta, carregando uma gema azul com um tênue brilho.

"Sua coisa inútil!" Ela quase arremessou o objeto, mas se conteve, falando consigo mesma. "Sasa... Sasa... se eu não acho bruxas com isso, sem é que eu não irei achar..."

Sasa Yuuki parou. Ela nem sabia mais onde estava, não que isso a preocupasse. A cidade era pequena e qualquer meliante psicopata pervertido que ela pudesse encontrar ela poderia dar conta facilmente, seria até divertido em outras ocasiões, mas ela precisava economizar magia.

"Nas semanas que fiquei em Mitakihara eu não encontrei nada também e lá é enorme!" Ela esfregou o seu cabelo com violência. "Ahhhh... O que está acontecendo? Até aquelas garotas chatas que viviam querendo lutar comigo sumiram. Devem ter ido procurar bruxas em outro lugar, mas aonde?"

Frustrada, ela se encostou em uma parede próxima.

"Eu não queria ver as minhas bruxas de estimação se matando de novo..." Ela fez um beicinho. "Onde é que Mami consegue semente das aflições? Eu podia arrombar o apartamento enquanto ela não está, mas eu não vi um lugar óbvio onde ela guarda eles. Ela nem deve deixá-los lá."

Pensativa, ela pressionou a ponta do seu nariz com o dedo indicador.

"Hmmm... Será que ela está com saudade de mim? Eu poderia voltar e pedir por alguns. Eu teria que revelar que sou uma garota mágica..." Ela deu um sorrisinho. "Mas aposto que se eu chorar bastante ela cede. Se não ela, aquela menininha... e eu podia até pedir um pedaço de bolo tamb-"

Ela balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força. "Não!" E começou a cutucar repetidas vezes a sua testa. "Mentaliza, Sasa, mentaliza! Você não pode se deixar seduzir! Ela é só mais uma pessoa talentosa que vai usar isso para pisar em você." Ela então encarou a sua gema. "Eu não vou ser cadela de ninguém, sou eu que mando agora!"

Uma nuvem escura manchava os tons azulados da pedra preciosa.

"O quê...?" Sasa rangeu os dentes. "Mas que porcaria! Eu nem usei magia, como é que você fica poluída?!" Mais uma vez ela sentiu vontade de jogar aquilo fora. "E justo agora que as coisas estão ruins, aquela merda cabeluda do Kyuubey desaparece. Ah se eu encontro ele... vou torcer aquelas orelhas estúpidas até ele me dizer onde está a bruxa mais próxima."

Um sonho vão, mas a deixou um pouco mais calma. A garota então andou de um lado para o outro. "Eu devia ter ficado com o meu plano inicial e focado na Oriko. Pelo menos eu já sabia que ela tinha outra garota mágica morando com ela. Mas agora se eu voltar para aquela escola de gente mimada, a Mami vai me ver e ficar fazendo perguntas." Ela fechou a mão com a gema, quase a esmagando. "Eu ferrei com tudo!"

Uma forte luz emitiu entre seus dedos.

"Hã?!" Sasa viu sua gema brilhar. "Uma bruxa? Não... deve ser uma garota mágica... dane-se! Se ela tiver semente da aflição, vou fazê-la entregar pra mim."

Ela percorreu as ruas desertas com pressa, mas de forma sorrateira, se escondendo atrás dos postes, enquanto checava a gema para saber a direção.

"Nossa, como ela brilha. Deve estar muito perto, como é que não sentiu antes?"

Ela chegou até um muro alto de pedras e vinhas, do qual cercava um lugar que ela tinha um bom palpite do que seria.

"O cemitério?" Sasa semicerrou o olhar. "Não teria uma garota mágica aqui. Então será que..."

Ela não perdeu mais tempo e saltou sobre o muro, caindo em meio ao breu e arbustos, arranhando suas pernas. "Ai! Merda..."

Ela teve sorte por não cair em uma lápide das tantas que havia ali. O lugar não tinha iluminação alguma, mas o brilho da gema estava sendo o suficiente para encontrar um caminho. Contudo, ela não se sentia confortável com aquele silêncio, quase sobrenatural, ainda mais quando tinha certeza que não estava sozinha.

Uma lufada de vento.

Um frio percorreu seu corpo e ela ouviu o som de folhas secas, essa era a única pista que ela tinha para seguir. _Ei fantasmas, espero que não sejam vocês que estejam fazendo a minha gema brilhar, ou vão se ver comigo!_

Ela chegou ao que devia ser o prédio administrativo do lugar. Estava fechado, com uma lâmpada fluorescente iluminando um relógio de parede acima da porta. Seus ponteiros estavam parados.

 _Que lugar mal cuidado._ Sasa suspirou. _Como toda essa cidade mequetrefe._ O vento ficou mais forte, jogando o seu cabelo em sua face.

A lâmpada piscou e se apagou, enquanto outra luz surgiu em pleno ar, um grande holograma. Era o símbolo roxo de uma ampulheta, com crisântemos em sua base e uma salamandra preta serpenteando em volta dela.

Sasa estava maravilhada. "Ha... haha... hahaHAHAHAHAAAA!" Ela começou dar pulinhos de excitação. "Sim! Sim! SIMMMM! É o meu dia de sorte, ou noite de sorte, tanto faz..."

Ela olhou envolta, apenas para certificar, mas não havia mais ninguém. A fonte da magia era aquela bruxa e somente ela.

"Mais perfeito impossível." Sasa correu para atravessar o holograma. "Essa bruxa já é min-"

Ela foi recebida por uma rajada de areia, cobrindo os seus olhos e preenchendo sua boca. Caindo no chão, sufocando, ela ergueu sua gema, invocando uma forte onda de choque.

"Cof! Cof! Blegh..." Cuspindo a areia e esfregando os olhos, ela viu a tempestade indo embora. "Maldição..."

A barreira da bruxa era um vasto deserto, com um céu violeta rachado.

Sasa foi vencendo cada duna, tentando em vão encontrar uma direção com a sua gema. Não havia sinal da bruxa, nem mesmo de um lacaio.

"Que lugar mais sem graça, essa deve ser fraca. Ai!" Ela havia dado uma topada em um tijolo negro com runas de cor violeta. Foi quando ela se deu conta que estava em meio a ruínas escondidas sob a areia.

"Hmmm... e se ela é fraca, ela é covarde." Ela sorriu e sua gema brilhou mais. "Vamos ver se eu consigo irritá-la."

A luz da gema a envolveu e ela começou a flutuar. Suas roupas foram sendo substituídas por uma espalhafatosa roupa de tom caramelo, com grandes pom-poms brancos em suas pontas. O mesmo se podia dizer para o chapéu, similar a de um bobo da corte, grande demais não só para sua cabeça como para o seu corpo. No topo do chapéu havia um grande laço marrom escuro, acompanhado por uma gema esférica de cor azul.

"Tadah!" Ela fez uma pose e depois se espreguiçou. "Hmmmm... Eu já estava com saudades das minhas roupas épicas. TeeeheeeeEEEEHHHEH?!"

O deserto sacudiu violentamente, derrubando Sasa ao chão. O céu escureceu e ela ouvia ruídos barulhentos vindos de todas as direções. Foi então que ela viu um armário de proporções titânicas se erguer atrás de uma duna. Ela também sentiu que estava subindo e as areias sob os seus pés estavam sendo sugadas por vãos dispostos paralelamente ao longo de toda aquela imensidão.

Eram largas tábuas de madeira bem polidas, que se tornaram o novo chão quando a última duna desapareceu. Sasa estava agora em um quarto escuro de um gigante, ou ela havia encolhido, não sabia ao certo. A arquitetura era antiga, do começo do século vinte se não antes, mas não havia sinal de abandono. Tudo bem requintado e conservado, algo que somente alguém muito rico poderia pagar.

O ruído também havia ido embora, agora tocava uma melodia que vinha de uma caixa de música em um criado mudo.

Sasa sorriu. "Acho que tenho que dar os créditos para essa bruxa agora, mas isso aqui é bem incomum. Não é tão bizarro quanto às outras barreiras... talvez ela seja mais única do que pensei. Nesse caso..."

Ela ergueu a mão e uma vara metálica com ponta curvada se materializou, da qual ela rodopiou com maestria. "Eu vou adorar ter ela em minha coleção!"

Ela correu pelo quarto, até uma sapatilha de bailarina que estava caída no chão. Ela se escondeu atrás, visando o seu objetivo.

Uma casa de boneca de vários andares. Tinha uma bela fachada e era bem iluminada. Guardando a porta da frente estavam dois soldados de chumbo com cabeças volumosas, com tranças. Eles portavam lanças negras e um par de óculos em suas faces roxas.

"Eu aposto que a bruxa está no último andar," disse Sasa enquanto apontava sua vara para os guardas, "mas primeiro... Por gentileza, poderiam fazer uma patrulha em outro lugar, sim?"

Quase imediatamente, os soldados se viraram e marcharam para longe da entrada.

"Fácil fácil~!" Sasa deixou o esconderijo rumo a casa. "Mas é melhor eu poupar o resto da minha magia para controlar a bruxa."

A porta não estava trancada. Era difícil de acreditar que aquilo era uma casa de bonecas, pois o chão e a mobília eram de madeira legítima, nada parecia falso. Seria difícil até mesmo acreditar que estava em uma barreira se não fosse as estranhas marcações nos papéis de parede que ela já estava acostumada a ver. Ela logo encontrou uma escadaria no fim de um corredor.

Foi quando ouviu passos e então surgiram pés de cera branca descendo os degraus.

Sasa correu para uma das salas laterais e se escondeu embaixo de uma poltrona. Ela aguardou, segurando firmemente sua vara.

Na entrada da sala apareceram duas bonecas andando pelo corredor, elas tinham estaturas e cabelos diferentes. Suas roupas também eram diferentes, mas quase sempre da cor preta ou cinza. Elas estavam arrastando outra boneca pelos pés, que não parecia protestar.

Até que os olhos da boneca se encontram com os de Sasa.

 _MERDA!_

Os olhos mudaram de cor, do azul e branco para o verde e vermelho, e a boneca mostrou seus dentes afiados. Ela se debateu, arranhando o chão.

Os sons dos passos e do arrastar foram ficando distantes até que não pudessem mais serem ouvidos. Sasa deixou a poltrona e espiou com cuidado o corredor, enquanto seu coração se acalmava. _Certo, vamos terminar logo com isso._

Quando ela chegou ao segundo andar, ela se encontrou em outro corredor, muito mais comprido. Havia portas em ambos os lados ao longo do caminho e uma grande porta de ébano no final.

 _A bruxa deve estar lá._

Ela tentou fazer pouco barulho enquanto caminhava, olhando para cada porta, algumas vezes para trás, até alcançar a grande porta.

 _Será que a minha magia atravessa?_ Sasa apontou sua vara. Se desse certo, ela capturaria a bruxa sem se expor.

Uma porta se abriu atrás dela.

Ela se virou e se deparou com outra boneca, loira, de cabelo curto. Os olhos e os dentes afiados já exaltavam raiva.

Rapidamente ela apontou sua vara. "Volte para a sua sala."

Porém outras portas se abriram e uma dezena de bonecas apareceram, todas com o mesmo semblante intimidador. Logo elas invocaram grandes e afiados alfinetes negros em suas mãos.

Sasa arregalou os olhos e correu para abrir a grande porta. Ela conseguiu entrar e fechar, maior sorte ainda é que havia uma chave na fechadura, que ela usou enquanto suspirava aliviada.

A madeira estourou e uma ponta negra quase acertou seu olho. Sasa deu um pulo para trás enquanto mais alfinetes perfuravam a porta. Ela precisava agir rápido.

A sala era grande e tinha um largo painel de vidro que oferecia uma visão panorâmica. Ela não tinha notado isso do lado de fora, mas não podia se esperar menos de um lugar sobrenatural.

Contudo, a sala tinha todos os elementos comuns que se encontrariam em um quarto. A exceção é que a cama era de hospital, com vários sacos de soro e tubos.

E lá estava.

A uma figura negra sentada, envolto por tiras de couro costurada e um vestido de funeral. Em sua mão havia uma ampulheta, fazendo um sutil som de alfinetes quicando. Sua boca era coberta pelo couro enquanto o resto com uma máscara branca com nariz comprido. Não havia olhos, apenas um vazio escuro e usava um chapéu pontudo com um disco de vinil como base, com tranças brancas coladas nele.

"Você é a bruxa mais normal que eu já vi." Sasa sorriu e apontou sua vara. "Agora, você vai-"

A vara voou para longe.

A garota estava mais confusa do que assustada ao ver a bruxa na frente dela em um instante, então ela ouviu a porta cair.

As bonecas entraram com os seus alfinetes e sorrisos maldosos.

"Ah... aaaah..." Com o pavor crescendo, Sasa viu a sua vara no chão. Ela correu e se jogou para pegá-lo. No entanto, um pé negro pisou em cima. _Não pode ser! Essa bruxa..._

A garota se levantou e recuou. De alguma forma a bruxa havia teletransportado, mas não era isso o que deixou Sasa mais perturbada.

 _Essa bruxa é inteligente!_

"Gaaaah!" Uma dor excruciante atravessou o seu abdômen e ela viu uma ponta carmesim furar seu vestido e então retornar, fazendo o sangue jorrar. "Aaaaah!" Ela se virou a viu as bonecas examinando a ponta do alfinete que estava gotejando, batendo os seus dentes.

Aproveitando aquela distração, Sasa foi até o painel de vidro e jogou seu corpo com toda força contra ele, mas o painel apenas rachou. "Sem... chance... cof!" Sua tosse respingou o vidro com sangue. Além da dor, ela sentia calafrios, seu corpo tremia. Ela tentou segurar o ferimento, mas em vão, sua roupa estava ensopada, assim como as suas costas.

Ela olhou para trás e viu as bonecas se aproximarem. Ela cambaleou pelo quarto, pegando uma cadeira e arremessando contra elas. Em resposta, um alfinete empalou sua coxa, quebrando o osso. "AAAAIIIIIEEEE! AAAAHHHHGGG!" Ela rastejou até a parede, sem mais para onde ir, com uma certeza.

 _Eu vou morrer!_

Com as lágrimas se misturando ao sangue em seu rosto, ela testemunhou as bonecas se preparando para as estocadas. Sasa estendeu a mão. "Não..."

Ela não fora ouvida e os primeiros golpes atingiram o seu torso.

"NÃÃÃÃOOOOUUGGHhh..." Sasa engasgou em seu próprio sangue, enquanto a bonecas ficavam mais excitadas e agressivas, transformando seu corpo em uma massa vermelha. Enquanto isso, ela se lembrava de sua vida.

Têm pessoas que são melhores que as outras. Têm as que são mais bonitas, mais ricas, mais talentosas. Ela não, nasceu em uma família mediana, ela era mediana, se não um pouco abaixo disso, em um mundo em que só se aceita o melhor. Isso precisava ser punido, esse era o seu desejo.

Como garota mágica, ela tinha conseguido alguma fama com as outras que disputavam território, trazendo desgraça para quem merecia. Todos que estavam acima dela deviam se submeter.

Agora, ela morreria com nada. Esquecida como uma pessoa mediana, se não um pouco abaixo disso.

Sasa se sentia zonza, incapaz de focar em alguma coisa, enquanto perdia o senso de seu corpo, mas pôde discernir uma mão indo até o seu chapéu e retornando com uma esfera escurecida.

 _Eu existi em vão._

Então uma cortina preta caiu.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sasa puxou ar em um susto, enquanto os seus olhos se acostumavam com a luz... mas não era luz. Era um mundo branco, sem uma linha de horizonte, onde haviam cadeiras de todo tipo flutuando.

Veio-lhe em sua mente que aquilo era uma barreira de bruxa e foi então que ela se lembrou de todo resto. Ela se deu conta que estava deitada e olhou para o seu corpo. Não havia nenhum sinal de sangue em seu uniforme mágico, nem danos. Ela apalpou sem conseguir acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Foi quando seus olhos se encontraram com os violeta de uma garota com uma expressão fria. As roupas dela não eram extravagantes, mas a gema roxa em forma de losango sobre a mão esquerda não deixava dúvidas que era uma garota mágica. Seu cabelo era preto, com longas tranças...

Sasa se levantou rapidamente. "Quem é você?"

"Homura Akemi."

Era uma resposta óbvia, mas que não acalmou Sasa, talvez ela estivesse vendo mais coisas do que deveria. Não podia ser diferente, com todo aquele sangue e dor que ela se lembrava. Sasa não sabia se aquela garota estaria ali para ajudá-la, mas estava se sentindo muito mal. "Eu não... morri?"

"Não," disse Homura, "você foi salva por nossa deusa."

"Deusa?"

"Madoka, deusa da garotas mágicas." Homura fez um gesto para uma direção.

Então Sasa viu uma garota sentada em um trono. A primeira coisa que notou foi o cabelo rosa, com mechas tão compridas que não pareciam ter fim. Suas vestes majestosas eram de uma pureza branca incrível, como o lugar onde estavam, mas as partes interiores eram justamente o oposto, de uma escuridão abismal. Seu semblante era imponente, com um olhar de brilho dourado.

Homura continuou, "ela foi muito generosa, pois espera algo de você."

"É...?" Sasa ficou boquiaberta.

"Sasa Yuuki," falou Madoka, "eu sei de suas intenções para Mami Tomoe."

"Você... sabe..." Sasa arregalou os olhos e então passou a rir. "Hahahaha! Claro que você sabe, você é uma deusa! Hahaha..." Então ela gesticulou freneticamente. "M-Mas eu havia desistido dessa idéia. Eu não vou mais incomodar ela."

"Não," disse Madoka, "eu quero que você continue visitando ela. Mami-san é uma amiga próxima minha."

"Amiga próxima..." Sasa engoliu seco e depois sorriu, abrindo os braços. "Claaaaro... claro... eu também serei amiga dela. Eu irei até caçar bruxas com ela e com aquela outra garotinha."

"Você não vai mais fazer isso," afirmou Homura.

Madoka complementou, "as bruxas que estavam em sua posse também foram reivindicadas."

"O quê?" Sasa ficou confusa. "Mas como irei purificar a minha gema?"

"Você não precisa," Homura respondeu, "Incubator lhe enganou."

"Inkyyuuubeeytor..." Sasa piscou os olhos. "Kyuubey?"

Homura desviou o olhar e falou em um tom mais baixo. "A benção de nossa deusa irá protegê-la, não precisa se preocupar com a sua gema."

Sasa rangeu os dentes e cerrou os punhos. "Ahhh... Eu irei estraçalhar aquela cauda felpuda!"

"Eu não quero vingança," disse Madoka.

Fazendo Sasa se conter. "Ah..."

"Se comporte." O olhar de Homura ficou mais intenso. "O que nossa deusa tem de generosidade, não tem como paciência."

"S-Sim!" Madoka acompanhou a afirmação da outra garota, erguendo seus punhos fechados. "Eu sou muito, muito, muito zangada! E... É isso!"

Sasa se ajoelhou e se curvou, implorando, "Oh grande deusa! Por favor, não me castigue!"

Madoka gesticulou e sorriu, embaraçada, "N-Não... Eu não vou castigar você..."

Homura olhou de relance para ela.

Com sua mão trêmula, Madoka cobriu sua boca e voltou a ficar mais séria. "Se você se comportar bem..."

Sasa mostrou sua face cheia de lágrimas.

Naquela hora, Madoka quase deixou o trono, mas ela respirou fundo e permaneceu sentada, até ergueu o queixo.

Entre um soluço e outro, Sasa perguntou, "Então eu irei voltar para o mundo dos vivos?"

"Você está viva," respondeu Madoka.

Sasa esfregou sua face com ambas as mãos. "Obrigada... Obrigada por essa segunda chance. Eu não irei desapontá-la."

Madoka assentiu. "Eu vou estar perto."

"Você vai?" Sasa ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Lembre-se, você não estará fazendo isso por Mami-san ou por mim, mas por ti."

A última coisa que Sasa viu foi um sorriso sereno da deusa antes de mergulhar em um oceano de luzes e cores.

Homura viu aquela aura misturar suas cores até que voltasse a ser branco, sem que deixasse traços da outra garota. "Você a enviou de volta para Kazamino?"

Madoka se levantou do trono, jogando algumas mechas de cabelo para trás. "De volta ao cemitério."

Homura se virou. "Então temos que ir."

"Nós temos tempo."

Ela retornou olhar para Madoka, que havia se aproximado e agora estava genuinamente séria. Então Homura abaixou o olhar, sabendo sobre o que seria.

"Por que toda essa crueldade com Sasa-chan? Foi assim também com aquele garoto que você enviou para o hospital."

Mesmo sabendo, era doloroso ouvir aquela voz austera. "O garoto? Eu não tinha como saber que ele iria bater cabeça."

"E quanto a ela?" Madoka cruzou os braços.

Homura notou que as infinitamente longas mechas de cabelo haviam ondulado com força.

"Homura, e quanto a Sasa-chan?"

"Ela é uma garota mágica," respondeu ela, indiferente, "e ela veio para Lei dos Ciclos, viva e saudável, como você queria."

"Esse não era o nosso plano!" Madoka descruzou os braços, frustrada. "Por que agiu sozinha? Qual o problema? É por causa da Oriko-san, foi por ser ela que nos avisou que havia reconhecido Sasa-chan em Shirome?"

Homura permaneceu em silêncio, mas sacudiu a cabeça de leve, negando.

Madoka pressionou, "Então é porque você não queria que eu fosse contigo para Kazamino? Porque-"

"Não, é porque o plano era absurdo!" Homura pressionou os lábios e sussurrou, "você me pedir que eu roubasse as seme-"

"Resgatasse as sementes da aflição," Madoka enfatizou.

Homura olhou intensamente para ela. "O que acha que ela iria pensar quando descobrisse que estava sem sementes? Seria como um animal encurralado, ela é perigosa!"

"Nós estaríamos monitorando os passos dela." Madoka estava segura de si. "Se ela tentasse algo desesperador, eu estaria lá para lidar com isso. Muito melhor do que quase matá-la."

Homura sorriu com ironia. "Vejo que fui incompetente..."

"Você seria se a tivesse matado," Madoka respondeu prontamente.

Fazendo o sorriso da outra garota sumir. "Por que se importa tanto com ela? Ao ponto de me fazer participar dessa encenação mirabolante e enviá-la de volta, sem ela saber o que ela é agora." Homura rangeu os dentes. "Não me diga que há alguma bondade nela!"

"É por isso que estou fazendo isso." Madoka abaixou o olhar. "Se Sasa-chan suspeitar que ela é como as bruxas que escravizou, ela não vai aceitar. Ela se amaldiçoará para sempre ou destruirá sua própria semente."

"Você fala como se tivesse certeza..."

Madoka apenas assentiu ao comentário. "Se é verdade o que Oriko-san falou. Que Sasa-chan formou uma amizade com Tomoe-san, com interesses, sim, mas uma amizade... Então há esperança de trazer um sentido para vida dela além de ódio e inveja."

"De novo com essa esperança." Sentindo a acidez em suas próprias palavras, Homura ficou de costas para ela. "Ela não merece isso. Aliás, há muitas garotas que não merecem isso..."

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Os olhos de Madoka fulguraram. "Quer que eu sente naquele trono e comece a julgar cada garota?"

Ela sentia cansaço, mas não era algo físico, apenas o peso de uma derrota já consumada. "Faça o que quiser, considere isso como uma sugestão."

"Então irei rejeitar essa sugestão, sempre."

Outra resposta rápida. Homura não tinha certeza se Madoka não era capaz de enxergar ela por todos os ângulos, mas dessa vez não escondeu as contrações de sua face. Seus punhos cerraram e ela socou suas próprias pernas.

Madoka estremeceu com a reação.

"Sua graça será sempre louvável, Madoka."

Era nostálgico ouvir aquele tom de voz da Homura, sem os véus da omissão e dissimulação. Contudo, Madoka sabia que ouviria algo que a outra garota não conseguia mais conter.

"Mas você não compreende que a piedade de um estranho não tem sentido."

Ela ficou boquiaberta. "Homura..."

Ouvindo seu nome, a garota com tranças abaixou a cabeça. "Eu... Eu estou preocupada que isso seja usado contra você por outras garotas que vivem aqui. Eu quero proteger você, é apenas isso."

O tom de voz já tinha ido embora. Madoka chegou mais perto e iria pousar sua mão no ombro dela. "Homura."

Mas Homura virou a cabeça, olhando de relance para ela. "É Apenas. Isso."

Madoka recolheu sua mão, em uma expressão de pesar.

Homura ignorou, dizendo friamente, "Nós desperdiçamos tempo demais, temos que contar para Tomoe-san sobre essa garota. Você já deve ter um plano para evitar que ela se assuste com isso."

Madoka se recompôs. "Deixe isso comigo dessa vez." Então suas vestes e cabelo tremularam com o poder.

Homura viu uma multidão de cores a cobrir.

Enquanto Madoka a viu desaparecer. Ela havia permanecido na Lei dos Ciclos, ela poderia passar uma eternidade ali e para Homura seria como se ela tivesse vindo logo atrás.

Sozinha, a deusa daquele lugar se lembrou de um passado mais distante do que parecia, de uma garota desesperada por aceitação e força.

Ela só tinha encontrado força.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka voltou a sentir nostalgia em seu sussurro, quase sorriu, mas lágrimas vieram primeiro. Ela não podia mais mencioná-la assim, um legado de um passado que não devia retornar.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o sol da tarde bater o seu rosto. Ela os reabriu e viu o reflexo dele no canal de Mitakihara que estava passando sob a ponte onde ela estava.

Foi então que ela se deu conta que seus pômulos estavam molhados. Eram lágrimas? Ela tinha a sensação de que tinha esquecido algo, mas tudo estava ali, os laços amarrados em seu cabelo, a mala da escola, o uniforme...

Ela pegou um lenço em seu bolso e secou sua face. Podia ser que aquela estava com sono. Papai sempre falava sobre a importância de dormir bem. Ela sorriu, afinal de contas mamãe quase sempre chegava tarde da noite.

No entanto, havia algo estranho no ar, um silêncio. Parecia que ela realmente tinha esquecido algo. Talvez fosse o caminho para casa? Ela não se lembrava da necessidade de passar por uma ponte.

Olhando para trás, Madoka viu outra garota da escola atravessando a ponte. Era a nova estudante, ela era muito frágil e os óculos e as longas tranças só contribuíam para a imagem de um animal amedrontado.

"EEEIIII! HOMURA-CHAAAANN!" Madoka acenou. Sayaka sempre foi uma amiga com mais atitude que ela e era bom ter alguém assim. Contudo, a personalidade da Sayaka seria demais para a recém chegada. Esse deveria ser o seu papel, para ajudá-la a se adaptar depois do longo tempo no hospital. Era hora de deixar de ser uma mera sombra e fazer a diferença.

Homura não reagiu, continuou em sua vagarosa caminhada, cabeça baixa, segurando sua mala na sua frente.

"EEEEIIIIII!" Madoka acenou novamente. Seu sorriso se foi quando notou o semblante desapontado de Homura, ela parecia estar falando consigo mesma. Ela esperou a garota chegar bem próxima para perguntar, "Homura-chan?"

Homura parou, deixando cair sua mala, parecia um zumbi.

Madoka começou a ficar assustada. "A-Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Homura se virou, observando o canal. Ela tirou os sapatos, removeu os óculos e pôs sobre eles e então soltou suas tranças.

Com o cabelo longo e esvoaçando, ela parecia outra pessoa. Madoka estava estupefata, não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, na verdade, não queria compreender.

Homura começou a subir o parapeito.

"O que está fazendo?! Não!" Madoka entrou em pânico. "Homura-chan!"

Ela ficou em pé sobre o parapeito e olhou para baixo.

"Não importa o que aconteceu, eu quero ser sua amiga! Não faça isso!" Madoka implorou, "Por que você não me escuta? Homura-chan!"

"Por que você não salva ela?"

Ela deixou cair sua mala. Era a voz de Homura, mas... Tudo estava claro agora. O pavor de Madoka foi diminuindo e ela falou de forma impassiva, se não com um pouco de raiva, "É você."

"Eu fiz uma pergunta!" Homura rangeu os dentes. "Como você quer salvar outras garotas se não consegue fazer isso? Que hipócrita que você é!"

"Ela será salva." Madoka notou veias negras se formando nas mãos da outra garota. "Mas não forçando minha vontade nela. Eu estarei ao lado dela, mas ela precisa trilhar seu próprio destino."

"E vejo que está se saindo muito bem." Enquanto a ironia era proferida, as veias subiram pelo pescoço e cobriram sua face. "Como você não conhece Homura-chan... Eu poderia dar a felicidade para ela."

"Você quer dar satisfação," Madoka juntou as mãos sobre o peito, "eu quero um motivo para isso."

"Eu entendo agora..." Homura ergueu as mãos ao céu.

No mesmo instante Madoka sentiu uma terrível dor em seu peito. "EeeeeehhhggGGYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" Era tanto que ela perdeu a noção de equilíbrio e tombou.

Quando a dor se foi, ela se viu presa pelo pescoço em um tronco e, metros acima dela, havia uma pesada lâmina dependurada.

"É apenas outra esperança." Homura pulou da ponte.

A lâmina caiu e quando ela atravessou o seu pescoço, Madoka viu o mundo girar até ela mergulhar em um mar de piche. Ela lutava com todas as forças para manter a consciência ou estaria tudo acabado.

Ela primeiro ouviu um zumbido e então um mantra. Ela voltou a sentir dor, mas era bem vinda, pois ela podia sentir em todo o seu corpo. O piche escorreu de sua face, de suas mãos e vestes divinas. Ela estava de joelhos em uma poça negra, de volta ao mundo de brancura e cadeiras.

Em suas túnicas brancas e miasma, demônios meditavam envolta dela.

"Obrigada."

Bastou ela dizer isso e os demônios esmaeceram, se confundido com o cenário.

Madoka se levantou, enquanto o piche corria para a parte interior de suas vestes, até não haver mais a poça.

 _É mais do que esperança, é ela._

E Madoka deu um passo à frente, em direção as cores, a um mundo, a uma pessoa.

* * *

 **Jafs: Obrigado por ler "Amor", mais um volume da série "Ano Zero" está completo!**

 **Está ficando grande, não está? E há ainda histórias a serem contadas. Quando o assunto é sentimentos, não há atalhos!**

 **Eu irei discutir mais sobre o futuro da série em um capítulo extra, acompanhado de algumas cenas bônus, só por diversão.**

 **E lembre-se: queijo é rico em cálcio, proteínas e fósforo.**


	22. Extra

**Esse extra é diferente dos anteriores, pois não envolve cenas removidas durante o planejamento. Considere essas como cenas pós créditos não existentes.**

 **Sem mais delongas, vamos começar com a nossa dupla errante!**

* * *

Além da periferia de Mitakihara, caminhando no acostamento de uma rodovia, Kyouko reclamava, "Que calor..."

"Dá pra parar com isso? Você está falando disso desde que a gente deixou o apartamento da Mami-san," disse Sayaka, "e nem está quente agora, o sol já baixou."

A ruiva puxava a gola. "Tá quente!"

"Você nem tá suando muito, deve ser psicológico..." Sayaka deu um sorrisinho. "Vai ver você tá se lembrando do terno."

"Ahh!" Kyouko pôs as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos. "Não importa o que for, nunca mais irei vestir aquela câmara de tortura. Onde eu tava com a cabeça em aceitar a idéia da Mami."

"Para com esse drama. Você vai esquecer logo disso..." O sorriso de Sayaka cresceu. "... e daí a gente vai fazer você vestir de novo."

"Qual é!"

"Brincadeira. Brincadeirinha!" Ela apontou. "Olhe! O posto de combustível."

"É... Eu já tinha visto," respondeu a outra garota, desconfiada com a súbita mudança de assunto.

Antes de chegarem ao posto de combustível, elas pararam em um ponto onde o mato na beira da estrada era alto, com um galho quebrado.

"É aqui, né?" perguntou Sayaka.

"Já esqueceu?" Kyouko empurrou as folhagens e entrou.

O caminho entre os arbustos era oneroso e havia sons de animais que Sayaka não tinha ouvido na outra vez que ela esteve ali. "Está escurecendo..."

Kyouko abria caminho sem fazer cerimônias. "Tá com medo?"

"Não, só... sei lá, pode ter uma cobra."

"Heh, e daí se uma te morder?"

Sayaka cruzou os braços e disse, emburrada, "Só porque eu vou sobreviver, não quer dizer que devo ser descuidada."

"Se eu achar uma cobra, eu dou para você cuidar e... O QUÊ?!"

Sayaka se assustou ao ver Kyouko correr para onde a vegetação era mais esparsa. "O que foi?" Logo ela entendeu o porquê.

"Cadê o cavalo?" A ruiva rapidamente vasculhou um monte de galhos que estava no chão, encontrando as mochilas. "Nossas coisas estão aqui. Ela deve ter saído por conta própria." Furiosa, ela chutou um arbusto. "Droga! Eu devia ter amarrado ela."

"Você sabe que isso não adianta." Com as mãos na cintura, Sayaka olhou envolta. "Ela não deve ter ido muito longe... Acho que tem uma trilha ali, tenta chamá-la."

"Ok." Kyouko levou as mãos à boca. "ÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ HOMURAAAAA! VEM AQUI!"

Sayaka tampou os ouvidos.

"HHOOOOOOOMMMMUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Se tivesse dado um nome descente, ela já teria vindo."

Kyouko olhou para a garota de cabelos azuis. "Por que você não para de reclamar e começa a ajudar, hein?"

"Você podia tentar fazer o 'thuc thuc'."

"Thuc thuc cuméquié?" Kyouko fez uma careta.

Sayaka abriu a boca para mostrar. "Você faz um barulho assim com a língua várias vezes. Isso vai atrair ela."

Kyouko ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Onde é que tu viu isso? Não vai me dizer que foi na TV."

"Em um documentário." Sayaka assentiu. "Funciona com cachorros também."

"Ah..." Kyouko coçou a cabeça. "Então faz isso, já que tu sabe..."

"Não," Sayaka demandou, "tem que ser você!"

Deixando a outra garota novamente irritada. "Por quê?"

"Por que ela gosta de ti."

"Ela não gosta de você também?"

"Ela deve gostar de mim porque eu gosto de você." A expressão de Sayaka congelou com o que ela acabara de dizer.

"Hmmm..." Kyouko ficou pensativa. "É... Talvez você tenha razão, ainda mais que sou eu que guio ela. "

"E-Era isso que eu queria dizer!" Sayaka ficou sem jeito. "Hahaha..."

Kyouko franziu a testa. "Por que está assim?"

"Nada! Nada!" Sayaka apontou para trilha. "É melhor nós seguirmos isso, ela pode estar longe."

Kyouko abriu os braços. "Mas você não tinha acabado de dizer que ela não devia estar longe?"

"Mudei de idéia. Vai logo!"

"Tch..." Kyouko seguiu a trilha, com Sayaka atrás. Ela resmungou algo inteligível e praticou com a sua língua para fazer o barulho. "Ti... ti... thu... thuc thuc thuc thuc. Homura! Thuc thuc thuc thuc..."

Ouvindo aquilo, Sayaka quase não conseguiu segurar o riso. "Pfstchhh!"

Kyouko olhou para trás. "O que foi?"

"Ah... Foi um inseto que pousou no meu nariz, eu quase espirrei." Ela abriu um sorriso.

"Hmmm..." Kyouko voltou a olhar para trilha. "Vamos encontrar ela."

Vendo como a ruiva estava séria, Sayaka balançou cabeça, desaprovando a si mesma, e respondeu, "Certo!"

"Thuc thuc thuc thuc..."

* * *

 **Parece que nossas garotas tiveram alguns problemas técnicos... Enquanto isso vamos para a próxima cena.**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa e Aki sentavam juntos à mesa com Ayako e Sanjuro no refeitório durante o intervalo.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Nagisa mal sentia o gosto da comida. Desde que seu namorado descobriu sobre a magia, os dias na escola estavam sendo surpreendentes normais, em parte porque ela mesma pediu para que Aki não perguntasse mais sobre aquele assunto e ele estava respeitando isso, por hora...

"Vocês estão se dando bem agora."

O comentário de Ayako trouxe Nagisa de volta. "Oi?"

"Desde que o reinado de Kuroki estava acabando..." A garota de cabelos castanhos sorriu maliciosamente. "Vocês começaram chamar um ao outro pelo primeiro nome e estão mais desinibidos."

"Desinibidos?" Nagisa trocou olhares com Aki e depois sorriu. "É... Acho que isso natural por estarmos namorando por algum tempo."

"Sim," Aki complementou, "nós aprendemos muito."

Nagisa teve uma pavorosa sensação de que ele havia falado demais. Algo fatal diante daquela pessoa.

"O que vocês dois aprenderam?" Ayako semicerrou o olhar.

Sanjuro também. "É, eu também quero saber."

"Ah..." Aki trocou olhares novamente com Nagisa. "Ehhh... a gente aprendeu a conversar, comer junto... uuhhh... andar lado a lado sem um tropeçar no outro. Sabe, é mais difícil do que parece."

Nagisa assentia para tudo o que ele dizia, com maior sorriso que ela tinha para oferecer, ao menos o maior humanamente possível.

"Uhum..." Ayako cruzou os braços. "Certo Nagisa-chan, me conta."

"Sobre o quê?" Nagisa franziu a testa.

Os olhos de Ayako cresceram e ela se inclinou sobre a mesa, quase deitando nela, para pôr sua face perto da outra garota. "TUDO! To. dos. os. de. ta. lhes."

Nagisa se inclinou para trás. "V-Você está me assustando..."

"Kitomono-san," Aki repreendeu, "não incomoda ela."

Sanjuro sorriu. "Tu pretende ficar no caminho da minha namorada?"

"Se for preciso." Aki se levantou.

Deixando os outros três surpresos.

"Onde houver desesperança, onde houver almas carente de ajuda." Aki cerrou os punhos, socando um ao outro na frente dele. "Abuso! Intimidação! Maldade! Exclusão! Onde eles estiverem, é onde o clube anti-bullying estará!"

O refeitório olhou para a mesa deles.

Nagisa usou o seu cabelo para esconder sua face vermelha.

"E o marica do vidro ataca novamente!" comentou Sanjuro, enquanto tentava segurar o riso

"AAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Ayako não conseguiu.

Apesar de tudo, Aki continuava confiante. "Esse grito de guerra do clube foi idéia do vice-presidente. Nagisa achou legal."

A afirmação fez Ayako parar de rir de imediato. Boquiaberta, ela consultou a outra garota. "Jura?!"

"Eh?" Nagisa olhou para Aki.

O garoto estava com um sorriso sereno, repetindo o seu gesto com os punhos para ela.

Nagisa compartilhou o sorriso, pronta para dar a confirmação mais dolorosa da sua vida.

* * *

 **Para quem queria saber qual tinha sido a idéia do nosso grande Nakazawa-senpai...**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"E... E esse são os testículos."

Mami apontou para figura do sistema reprodutor masculino contido no livro de biologia. Fazer isso não era o seu plano para aquela noite na sala de estar de seu apartamento, mas o que lhe deixava mais perturbada era com quem.

Nagisa olhou atentamente para figura e depois copiou em seu caderno. "Testículos... uhum."

"Isso era tudo que você queria estudar, não é?" Mami espiou, preocupada com o que ela estava fazendo.

"Sobre essa parte, sim." Nagisa fechou o caderno. "Nas provas que você fez, caiu muitas questões desse assunto?"

"Não que eu me lembre." Mami sorriu. "Talvez por ser um tanto embaraçoso..."

Nagisa deu de ombros. "Para mim não é."

"N-Não?" Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não..." Nagisa abaixou o olhar. "Quando eu estava no hospital com a minha mãe, ela me contou tudo a respeito do homem e da mulher e de onde vêm os bebês. Ela não queria que alguém tirasse proveito da minha ingenuidade enquanto ela estivesse doente."

"Entendo. Eu tive essa conversa com os meus pais quando eu comecei a... crescer..." Mami ficou confusa. "Mas se você já sabe, por que estamos estudando?"

"Ela não me ensinou em termos técnicos."

Mami esfregou o pescoço. "Claro! Cla... ro..." Então viu Nagisa cutucar o desenho de um pênis que estava no livro.

"Deve ser estranho, não é?" ela comentou, "ter que andar com algo pendurado entre-"

Mami fechou o livro de uma vez. "Hora do chá~!" Ela se levantou e correu até a cozinha, carregando-o consigo.

Enquanto Nagisa ficou olhando para o seu dedo que quase havia sido esmagado.

* * *

 **A idéia da fic 'Amor' foi amadurecendo enquanto eu estava escrevendo 'Desconexão'. Eu vejo em Madoka Magica o potencial de explorar vários gêneros e temas. Romance não era algo novo nessa franquia, mas nunca envolvendo um garoto normal, algo incomum até em outros universos de garotas de mágicas.**

 **Outra escolha importante era a garota. Sayaka e Kyouko têm muitos fãs e Homura e Madoka são praticamente casadas. Minhas opções eram Mami e Nagisa. Nossa loira tem um passado onde ela evitou relacionamentos com pessoas comuns para evitar que elas tivessem envolvimento com a sua vida de garota mágica, enquanto Nagisa era uma página em branco que eu estava escrevendo. A escolha parecia óbvia, mas havia um problema: a idade.**

 **O problema se tornou uma oportunidade. É recorrente em Madoka Magica o idealismo levar uma surra da realidade. Não seria diferente em um relacionamento amoroso entre praticamente duas crianças, associado a uma imagem de fofura e pureza, de elas terem que lidar com temas sexuais. Então decidi por escrever uma história séria para uma faixa etária mais adulta.**

 **É claro que não esqueci de Mami. Eu pensei que alguns leitores poderiam achar que ela estaria ficando sozinha novamente. Eu vi também que alguns não gostam do MamiNagi, pois não haveria uma química entre elas no material oficial, apenas algo forçado. Então resolvi trazer a vilã bobinha Sasa. Não é perfeito, mas alguém ignorante como ela pode ser a kouhai que Mami precisa. Quem sabe com o tempo Mami fará as pazes com a sua libido...**

 **A última adição foi Michiru, pois a história estava precisando de um pouco de tempero mágico. Já que a bruxa Albertine nunca fez uma aparição no anime, foi uma escolha natural.**

 **Eu iria publicar 'Amor' depois de 'Queda'. 'Guardião' viria mais tarde, mas decidi fazer troca, pois cronologicamente fazia mais sentido. Enquanto eu escrevia 'Desconexão' eu pensava que estava sendo ambicioso demais, que eu iria parar antes disso. Três anos se passaram e cá estou eu terminando 'Amor'. Algumas coisas mudaram, nem todas para melhor. O anúncio de um novo filme ou temporada ainda é um sonho. Isso acabou se refletindo nesse site com a redução tanto de leitores quanto escritores, antes minhas obras não ficavam na primeira página nem por uma semana, agora podem ficar por mais de um mês. Fora 'Desconexão', minhas outras obras receberam pouca atenção. É claro, eu estou desenvolvendo a série de uma forma que ninguém espera, e poucos querem. Acredito que essa impopularidade me deu certo amadurecimento e me sinto mais confiante para chegar aonde quero.**

 **É por isso que anuncio que o próximo volume, 'Kalos', é uma oneshot protagonizada por Matsuri Hinata. Nossa garota das manoplas encontrará uma surpreendente particularidade da Lei dos Ciclos. Talvez não tão surpreendente para vocês, leitores afiados. Eu não sou de definir datas, ainda mais que a minha rotina é incerta, mas espero publicá-la antes do fim do ano.**

 **Inté!**

 **Jafs**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Thuc thuc thuc thuc..."

Kyouko e Sayaka continuavam sua procura pelo cavalo, mas não por muito tempo.

"Thuc thuc... Ah, isso não tá dando certo. Eu não consigo mais enxergar a trilha!"

Sayaka concordou, "Está muito escuro agora."

"Ei, está sentindo isso?" Kyouko cheirou o ar. "É camarão frito."

"Camarão frito?" Sayaka cheirou também. "É, tem cheiro de comida."

"Vamos lá!"

"O quê?!" Sayaka não estava acreditando. "Você já se esqueceu do cavalo?"

"Não, mas eu já desisti. Ela deve aparecer quando a gente menos espera, você vai ver. Não é a toa que a chamei de Homura." Kyouko foi em direção ao cheiro.

Sayaka suspirou e a seguiu.

Elas logo avistaram luzes urbanas. Era um distrito residencial pouco desenvolvido, com muitos lotes em aberto para construir.

Em frente a uma das casas havia uma barraca montada onde subia a fumaça da fritura. Ao lado estava um cavalo.

"É ela!"

Kyouko e Sayaka correram para ver mais de perto e não tinham dúvidas de que era o animal que procuravam.

"Hã?" O homem da barraca notou a reação delas. "Boa noite? Essa égua é de vocês?"

"Ela é do nosso pai." Kyouko olhou para Sayaka.

A outra garota assentiu.

O cavalo chegou mais perto, mordendo e puxando gentilmente a camisa da ruiva. "Ei!"

"Ela conhece vocês," afirmou o homem.

Sayaka falou, "Senhor, onde você a encontrou?"

"Onde eu a encontrei?" O homem sorriu. "Eu passei o dia aqui cozinhando quando o seu animal veio, atraído pelo cheiro eu acho, e comeu alguns dos camarões que eu havia preparado."

As duas garotas ficaram boquiabertas. Kyouko perguntou, "Cuma?! Ela comeu camarão frito?"

"Eu fiquei surpreso também, mas ela comia com vontade. Até salivava."

Kyouko acariciou a crina do animal, "Você é um cavalo estranho, Homura..."

"Esse é o nome dela?" O homem reacendeu o fogo e voltou a fritar o camarão. "Eu a estava chamando de pêsseguinha."

"Ah... Desculpe por ela ter te incomodado," disse Sayaka.

"Não teve problema algum!" respondeu o homem, "ela atraiu a atenção das pessoas para a minha barraca. Fora a fome, seu animal é muito dócil, as crianças adoraram!"

"Se tudo tá resolvido então..." Kyouko chegou mais perto do tacho com os camarões sendo fritos. "Vou querer uma vasilha disso!"

Sayaka ficou preocupada com a cara de fome da outra garota. "Vê se não vai comer mais que o cavalo."

O homem mexia o tacho, misturando o camarão com os ingredientes. "Eu acho difícil que ela consiga."

Sayaka virou a cara disse para si mesma, "Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas..."

"Ela comeu tanto assim?" perguntou Kyouko.

"Sim, sim..." O homem colocou os camarões fumegantes em uma vasilha e entregou para ela, juto com um par de palitos de madeira. "Tanto que eu estava esperando o dono dela aparecer para que ele pudesse pagar a conta."

"S-Sério?" Com um grande sorriso, Kyouko olhou para Sayaka.

Ela revirou os olhos. "E lá se vai o dinheiro da Mami-san..."


End file.
